Les Ombres du futur
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: UA: Obi-Wan a perdu son duel sur Mustafar, mais au lieu de mourir il se retrouve des années en arrière sur un vaisseau quittant Tatooine, avec son ancien maître et un jeune garçon familier. Comment les événements vont-ils se dérouler à présent qu'il connaît le futur ? (traduction complète)
1. Prologue

_Hello !  
_

 _Comme j'ai du temps devant moi et que je suis un peu folle sur les bords, je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle traduction._

 _L'histoire fait vingt-sept chapitres au total et les chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs que mon autre fic "Une île dans une mer de sable"._

 _J'essaierai de traduire assez rapidement, mais cela me prendra certainement plusieurs jours. J'espère que vous aimerez :)_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers de Star Wars est à **George Lucas** , l'histoire est à **Stormqueen.**_

 _Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **Les ombres du futur**

 **OoOoOoO  
**

UA Obi-Wan a perdu le duel sur Mustafar, mais au lieu de mourir il se retrouve des années en arrière sur un vaisseau quittant Tatooine, avec son ancien maître et un jeune garçon familier. Comment les événements vont-ils se dérouler à présent qu'il connaît le futur ? (traduction)

Période : Se passe d'abord à la fin de la Revanche des Sith, puis vers le milieu de la Menace fantôme.

Personnages : Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin qui a neuf ans, une touche de Yoda, Mace et Padmé.

* * *

Prologue  


Époque : treize ans après la crise de Naboo

Lieu : Mustafar

* * *

 _Pourquoi ?_

Obi-Wan se posait la question en silence, l'air virevoltant autour de lui et le vent hurlant à ses oreilles alors qu'il levait les yeux vers la passerelle en retrait. Ana...non, le visage de _Vador_ ricanait vers lui, et le rire du Sith retentissait partout autour de lui, envoyant des frissons dans le colonne vertébrale d'Obi-Wan. Il était triste et distraitement résigné. Anakin avait été un jeune homme charismatique, et le voir réduit à quelque chose de si mauvais, si _tordu_ , était un véritable crime.

 _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

Même si c'était un crime, Obi-Wan n'en connaissait pas la raison. Son esprit se comportait bizarrement, et c'était certainement l'une des raisons pour laquelle il se déplaçait si lentement. La gravité sur Mustafar n'était pas différente de ce qui serait considéré comme normal, et la planète était de la même taille et de la même masse que les mondes les plus peuplés. Son esprit lui jouait sûrement un tour ou alors il était en train de défier une loi naturelle. Tandis que le vent battait à ses oreilles, Vador semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Que lui arrivait-il ?

 _Pourquoi nous as-tu trahi ?_

Obi-Wan se dit qu'il allait mourir. Tout était ralenti autour de lui parce que son cerveau avait décidé d'allonger ses derniers moments, pour savourer les dernières secondes qui lui restait encore à vivre. C'était sûrement une chose rationnelle que son cerveau voulait faire, mais était-ce vraiment rationnelle ?

 _Pourquoi as-tu tué tout le monde ?_

Obi-Wan fronça légèrement les sourcils d'abord pourquoi était-il en train de tomber ? Etait-il même vraiment en train de tomber ? Il y avait une passerelle au-dessus de lui dont il se souvenait vaguement, et en dessous de lui, une rivière de lave en fusion l'attendait. Mais que c'était-il passé ? Avait-il été poussé ? Était-ce Vador ?

 _Pourquoi n'as-tu épargné personne, pas même des enfants innocents ?_

Obi-Wan réfléchit un instant. Oui, c'était ça, Vador l'avait poussé, car ils se battaient en duel. Cela avait été tout à fait insensé de leur part, de se battre, si près de la lave, complètement exposés aux toxines et en étant non protégés de la chaleur. Pourtant, ils s'étaient quand même combattus, avec acharnement, libérant leurs angoisses et leurs frustrations de la seule façon qu'ils connaissaient. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment parlé à l'autre, quand il était venu le moment de faire face à leurs émotions.

 _Pourquoi nous as-tu détesté à ce point ?_

Quelqu'un hurlait.

 _Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter tant de haine ?_

Il criait, criait, sans jamais se taire. Quémandant la paix qu'il implorait désespérément.

 _Je veux savoir._

Obi-Wan commença à réaliser que c'était _lui_ , _il_ hurlait. Son esprit essaya de le secouer, de le sortir de cet état étrange dans lequel il s'était lui-même enfermé, lui disant de faire quelque chose, de se battre, d'utiliser ses forces et de le sauver de cette mort certaine qui le guettait dans la lave...

 _Je veux savoir pourquoi._

Son esprit était en train de réussir, et il revint progressivement à la réalité. Les cris redoublèrent, le vent hurlait tandis qu'il déchirait sa tunique et brûlait sa peau. Le rire de Vador se répercutait en écho dans la roche volcanique, ses yeux jaunes perçant les nuages sombres qui tournoyaient entre eux, et le temps s'accéléra. La gorge d'Obi-Wan était sèche, ses yeux brûlaient, et sa main se tendit, tentant de s'accrocher désespérément à la passerelle, vers la personne qui le haïssait avec une telle ferveur écœurante...

 _Je vais mourir, mais avant cela, je veux une réponse à cette question._

Obi-Wan respirait avec difficulté, ses poumons protestant contre les fumées nocives qui l'envahissaient, l'air brûlant lui meurtrissait les tissus. Il ferma les yeux, le visage amer de Vador défila devant lui, ses yeux jaunes railleurs, accusateurs, emplis de haine. Où était-il passé ? Lorsque Anakin était devenu un monstre. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pris garde ? Aurait-il pu l'arrêter ?

 _C'est une simple demande._

Non pas que cela importait vraiment, ajouta une partie de lui, parce que de toute façon il allait bientôt mourir. Il avait échoué, il était temps de tout abandonner.

 _Juste une réponse à cette question, et ensuite je serais enfin tranquille._

Il avait échoué, dans presque toutes les manières possibles, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet.

 _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

Une partie de lui s'indigna, n'avait-il pas fait ce que son maître lui avait demandé et fait d'Anakin le meilleur chevalier Jedi de la galaxie ?

 _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?_

Non, contra son esprit, il avait échoué.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes ?_

Parce qu'Anakin était tombé.

 _Ne t'ai-je pas appris à aimer ?_

Il aurait voulu être le meilleur maître possible envers l'enfant, l'aider à freiner sa colère, l'aider à suivre le Code, mais Obi-Wan avait aussi échoué.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes ?_

Parce qu'Anakin était tombé.

 _Parce que je ne t'ai pas montré mon amour ?_

Et cela s'était mal passé, ajouta une partie de lui-même, à présent il était en train de tomber vers la mort qui l'attendait. C'était assez ironique dans un sens, un maître chutant vers une morte certaine parce que son apprenti était tombé. Il aurait ri, s'il avait pu.

 _Parce que j'étais trop différent de toi ?_

Au moins ne souffrirait-il pas à la toute fin. La Force était encore avec lui, après tout. Obi-Wan étendit son esprit, repoussant son épuisement et l'appela à lui autant qu'il le pouvait.

 _Parce que je n'avais pas le cœur sur la main ?_

Il voudrait qu'on le libère de ses regrets, de sa douleur. Et tout effacer pour qu'il puisse au moins mourir en paix afin de laisser la galaxie à son sort et enfin se reposer. Une partie de lui-même estime qu'il devrait s'en soucier, mais honnêtement, pourquoi s'en donnerait-il la peine ? Anakin était tombé. Il avait échoué. Il n'était rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas changer quoi que ce soit.

 _Parce que je n'ai jamais rien dit ?_

Après tout, ce qu'il s'était produit appartenait désormais au passé, et le passé était immuable.

 _Pourquoi n'as tu pas vu à quel point je me faisais du soucis pour toi ?_

Il réalisa qu'il _voulait_ mourir. Il voulait que ce soit fini. Il ne voulait pas avoir à vivre en sachant que le jeune homme qu'il avait aimé comme un fils, comme un frère, avait vendu son âme à l'obscurité. Anakin était devenu un monstre tordu, et Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas commencer à en comprendre la _raison._

 _Je pensais que c'était évident, je pensais que tu savais._

La galaxie avait sombré dans le chaos et personne ne s'en souciait. Personne n'avait essayé de stopper le génocide des Jedi. Personne ne les avait pleurés, alors qu'ils se faisaient massacrés les uns après les autres, et Obi-Wan voulait juste que tout s'arrête. Plus de chaos, plus de Guerres des clones, plus de trahisons ou d'ambiguïté. Juste lui, la Force, et une paix éternelle.

 _Tu étais ma famille, je t'aimais._

Il se sentit sourire quand la Force s'enveloppa autour de lui comme un voile chaud et rassurant, ses bras le berçant dans leur douce chaleur.

 _Tu t'en moquais, tu t'en moquais de savoir si je t'aimais._

Dans un sens, cela lui rappelait Qui-Gon. Il était calme et apaisant, des sentiments qu'il avait toujours associé à son ancien maître l'entourèrent tout à coup, touchant doucement son esprit et l'emmenant loin de cette anxiété qui persistait.

 _J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour toi, y mettant mes larmes, ma force et mon âme, mais ça n'a pas suffi._

Ce fut alors qu'il sut.

 _Répond à cette question_ : _pourquoi n'y avait-il pas suffisamment d'amour pour toi ?_

Il sut qu'il était prêt à mourir.

 _Pourquoi, Anakin ?_

* * *

 _S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? :)_


	2. Chapitre un

Époque : Durant la crise de Naboo

Lieu : Tatooine

* * *

 _Je n'arrive pas à y croire,_ pensait Anakin, essoufflé tandis qu'il courrait pour rejoindre Qui-Gon. _Peut-être que j'ai perdu la tête. Je suis resté trop longtemps au soleil. Ouais, ça doit être ça. Ou alors, j'ai dû mal entendre._

« Anakin ! Suis-moi ! »

Il grimaça en entendant la voix de Qui-Gon. Non, en fait, il avait bien entendu. Apparemment, la marche rapide, Anakin s'était mis à courir, ne suffisait pas pour rejoindre le Jedi. Il aurait voulu courir plus vite. Mais c'était durant la partie de la journée la plus chaude, dans une zone où le sable léchait leur cheville à chaque pas, et sans aucune ombre en vue.

« _Ouaip »_ pensa Anakin, en resserrant son emprise sur son sac à dos, avalant des goulées d'air dans sa gorge déjà sèche. _J'ai perdu la tête. C'est sûrement à cause de tous ces accidents de pod. Ils ont détruit le peu de cervelle qu'il me restait._

Alors qu'il courrait, courrait aussi vite que ses jambes de neuf ans pouvaient le permettre, essayant de rattraper le grand Maître Jedi, son sac cogna lourdement contre son dos et il trébucha à plusieurs reprises sous la perte d'équilibre. Il commit l'erreur de soulever son sac de plus bel qui l'emporta avec lui et le fit tomber en arrière dans un cri, le sable était douloureusement chaud. Il commençait à le sentir à travers les fines semelles de ses chaussures et une partie de lui commença à se se plaindre qu'il était peut-être mieux avec Watto.

 _Non_ , se dit-il en serrant sa mâchoire et en fermant ses portes mentales avant qu'elles ne puissent être complètement ouvertes. _J'ai promis à Maman que je ne regarderai pas en arrière. Donc, je ne le ferai pas. Je dois me dire que nous allons bientôt arriver. Qui-Gon est suffisamment intelligent pour réaliser que c'est complètement fou de courir par ici et il ne l'aurait jamais fait sans avoir une bonne raison._

Et le Jedi pouvait avoir n'importe quelle bonne raison, Anakin le suivrait n'importe où dans cette chaleur, et aussi vite que possible.

Sa partie grincheuse se calma, mais non sans un dernier sursaut de frustration, quand Anakin glissa à nouveau, le sable lui brûlant ses chevilles.

« Tu te débrouilles bien, Ani ! C'est juste un peu plus loin ! »

Anakin soupira de lassitude en entendant le cri d'encouragement de Qui-Gon, mais une autre partie de lui était emplie de vigueur et de fierté, apportant une nouvelle force à ses jambes endolories. Il dérapa sur le bas d'une autre dune et ressentit une pointe de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un endroit relativement plat.

« Monsieur Qui-Gon, monsieur » appela-t-il, haletant, « Pouvons-nous nous reposer ? Je suis fatigué ! »

« Pas encore, » répondit le Maître Jedi. « Nous sommes presque arrivés. Tu ne vois pas le vaisseau ? »

La tête d'Anakin se redressa sous la déclaration de Qui-Gon. Ses yeux balayèrent l'horizon, cherchant un signe de leur destination. Il sourit d'un air penaud quand son regard tomba finalement sur le vaisseau spatial étincelant, comment diable avait-il pu le manquer ? Sa surface d'argent étincelait au soleil, lui faisant presque signe de se dépêcher, il avait en effet hâte d'explorer l'intérieur mystérieux et rafraîchissant. Il manqua s'arrêter pour regarder et examiner tous les détails possibles, mais il préféra ne pas ralentir sa course, l'excitation inondant ses veines.

« Génial ! » murmura-t-il en se forçant à courir plus vite, malgré le point qui s'installait sur son côté droit et la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Ce vaisseau, beau et élégant, était son billet pour quitter enfin ce coin abandonné de Tatooine, et aucune fatigue n'allait l'arrêter, à présent qu'il venait presque de goûter la liberté.

Mais le destin semblait déterminé à le freiner.

« Anakin ! »

Le cri de Qui-Gon le fit lever la tête, son attention se portant instantanément sur le maître Jedi.

« A terre! »

Il obéit sans se poser de questions, plongeant tête la première dans le sable alors qu'un speeder bike frôlait sa tête. Le choc lui fit oublier la chaleur brûlante, il se pressa sur le sol, et se redressa rapidement.

Sa mâchoire manqua se décrocher quand il aperçut une silhouette noire et encapuchonnée sauter du speeder, tenant un long cylindre d'argent dans sa main droite.

 _Pourquoi ce type ne s'effondre-t-il pas sous cette chaleur_? se demandait Anakin alors qu'un son étrange résonnait au milieu des dunes. Il haleta d'émerveillement. Des sabre-laser ! Il n'en avait jamais vu en action avant et...

Ils sont _super_! Il regarda Qui-Gon repousser habilement un coup qui aurait pu facilement lui ôter la tête, les lames rouges et vertes sifflaient et tournoyaient tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient. Si c'était cela être un Jedi, arriver à manier une de ces armes redoutables et géniales, alors il devait absolument en être un !

« Anakin ! »

Le cri de Qui-Gon le ramena une fois de plus à la réalité, son attention se focalisa sur le Jedi. « Cours vers le vaisseau ! Dis-leur de décoller ! »

Anakin hocha la tête même s'il savait que Qui-Gon était trop occupé à repousser l'autre Jedi pour le voir, et commença une course folle vers le vaisseau spatial. La peur envahit son ventre un bref instant, un frisson monta jusqu'à sa nuque, et son instinct lui cria d'aller plus vite. Il se mit à zigzaguer à travers le sable, se frayant un chemin aussi imprévisible que possible, et fut reconnaissant d'avoir été prudent lorsque plusieurs tirs d'énergie le frôlèrent. Est-ce que la silhouette sombre avait un blaster en plus de son sabre-laser ?

 _Ne t'occupe pas de ça, fonce !_ cria-t-il à lui-même alors qu'il sentait ses jambes ralentir. _Il suffit de rentrer à l'intérieur ! Ensuite, tu seras en sécurité !_

Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, il se jeta à l'intérieur du vaisseau, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Mais le destin n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Il cria lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il bascula vers l'arrière, tombant sur le dos dans une plainte douloureuse où il espéra sincèrement que personne ne l'avait entendue.

« Aie... » marmonna-t-il en poussant quelques jurons bien sentis en langage Hutt tout en frottant son front, qui avait cogné ce qu'il avait rencontré.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Le calme et la douceur de la voix accentua la surprise d'Anakin, et il se retrouva à cligner des yeux face à un jeune homme aux cheveux courts, bruns tirant sur le roux, et des yeux bleu-vert, clairs et perçants. Son apparence générale était assez étrange malgré ses vêtements qui ressemblaient vaguement à ceux d'un agriculteur d'humidité pauvre de Tatooine. Anakin remarqua la longue tresse mince qui pendait à l'oreille droite du jeune homme, dont les quelques perles qui l'ornaient brillaient à travers la lumière artificielle.

 _Un Jedi_ se dit Anakin, et il resta bouche bée.

« Tu m'as heurté dans ta hâte de monter à bord, » poursuivit le jeune homme, et il se pencha vers Anakin avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude. « Es-tu blessé? »

« Je...je vais très bien » répondit-il enfin, rassemblant ses esprits. Encore haletant légèrement, il se redressa. « Mais Qui-Gon, il est en difficulté ! Il m'a dit de vous dire de décoller ! »

Un froncement de sourcils assombrit les traits du jeune homme, mais il resta calme. « Tu restes là. Je vais relayer ton message. »

Dans un mouvement fluide, le jeune homme disparut au large d'un couloir, ce qui conduisit Anakin à supposer que c'était le cockpit. Quelques instants plus tard, le vaisseau gronda et Anakin roula sur le ventre afin qu'il puisse regarder dehors.

Il constata qu'ils étaient en vol stationnaire à quelques mètres du sol et il cligna des yeux en voyant des éclairs rouges et verts au milieu d'un nuage de sable tourbillonnant.

 _Qui-Gon !_ Pensa-t-il avec un bref éclair de panique. Le Jedi était plus âgé. Est-ce qu'il tiendrait contre son adversaire ? Comment allait-il monter à bord ? Allaient-ils décoller et le laisser seul livrer bataille ?

 _Avec tout ce sable, je ne peux pas voir grand chose !_ pensa-t-il avec un grognement, plissant les yeux alors qu'il observait les lames se heurter encore et encore dans un tourbillon de mouvement, et serrant les poings sous lui contre le métal froid de la passerelle. Il détestait être impuissant, mais il y avait peu de chose qu'il pouvait faire. Que pourrait-il contre cette silhouette sombre ? Contre quelqu'un d'expérimenté avec un sabre-laser ?

Ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils se rapprochaient, et il regarda la lame verte rompre la lutte. Il sursauta légèrement, s'inquiétant pour Qui-Gon, puis tout à coup, le maître Jedi était là, atterrissant sur la passerelle. Anakin en eut à nouveau le souffle coupé et sortit dès que la trappe commença à se fermer. La trappe siffla et fut totalement scellée.

D'un bond, Anakin se rendit auprès auprès du Jedi qui s'effondra en arrière.

« Monsieur Qui-Gon ! »

« Ne...t'inquiète pas, » rassura le Maître Jedi, hors d'haleine, et Anakin fronça les sourcils devant cet épuisement manifeste. « Je vais très bien. Les combats dans une telle chaleur ont toujours de l'effet sur moi. »

« Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû courir comme ça. Vous auriez sans doute mieux combattu si nous ne l'avions pas fait, » dit Anakin en cherchant dans son sac un récipient et de l'eau, il pensait qu'il les avais mis dans ses affaires, juste au cas où.

« Peut-être » fit Qui-Gon en le remerciant d'un sourire alors qu'Anakin lui passait le petit récipient. « Peut-être pas. Je suis en vie, et c'est ce qui compte. »

« C'était quoi cette créature alors ? » demanda-t-il, agenouillé près de Qui-Gon, et se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. « Et pourquoi nous a-t-elle attaqué ? »

« C'est ce que tout le monde aimerait savoir. »

Anakin leva les yeux en entendant la voix familière et constata que le jeune homme était revenu. Il adressa un petit hochement de tête à Anakin en guise de salutation, avant de s'agenouiller de l'autre côté de Qui-Gon, puis il posa une main sur l'épaule du Maître Jedi.

« Allez-vous bien, Maître ? » demanda le jeune homme et Anakin cligna des yeux. Maître ? Ce jeune homme n'était pas un esclave...

N'est-ce pas ?

 _Non_ , se dit fermement Anakin. Les Jedi faisaient partis de la République, et ils ont interdit l'esclavage.

Alors pourquoi ce jeune homme avait-il appelé Qui-Gon « Maître », s'il n'était pas un esclave ?

Qui-Gon sourit en réponse, ses yeux bleus brillaient avec chaleur tout en hochant la tête. « Je pense que oui, padawan. Cependant, ce fut une sacrée surprise. Et je doute que je l'oublierais de sitôt. »

Anakin fronça les sourcils de plus bel. Padawan ? Était-ce le nom du jeune homme ? Ça ressemblait plus à un titre...

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda le jeune homme, en répétant la question d'Anakin.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr » répondit Qui-Gon. « Mais il a bien été formé dans les arts Jedi. Mon sentiment est qu'il en avait après la reine. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. « Ils ont dû trouver un moyen de tracer la transmission que nous avons reçu. Il n'y a pas d'autre façon, ils pourraient arriver à nous situer.»

Qui-Gon fronça légèrement les sourcils et but une gorgée d'eau. « Mais s'il a été formé de la même façon que nous alors il est possible qu'il puisse nous suivre à travers la Force. » réfléchit le Maître Jedi, le regard plongé dans ses pensées, et Anakin remarqua que le jeune homme s'était raidi.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, maître ? Pourrions-nous avoir un traître quelque part dans le Temple ? » questionna le jeune homme, un froncement de sourcils froissant ses traits quand il prononça ces mots.

« Cela me paraît peu probable, mais tout est possible » déclara l'homme plus âgé en se frottant l'arête du nez. Anakin regarda le jeune homme serrer l'épaule de Qui-Gon, son froncement de sourcils céda la place à un sourire crispé qui irradiait d'une détermination farouche, et le Jedi plus âgé se retourna.

« Mais nous sommes en sécurité, non ? » demanda finalement Anakin, incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps, et il fixait à son tour le Jedi. Qui-Gon lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et acquiesça.

« C'est suffisamment sûr pour l'instant » dit-il alors que le jeune homme se rasseyait. Et Anakin remarqua qu'il rangeait ses mains dans les manches de sa robe. « Mais je ne doute pas qu'il connaît notre destination. »

« Et alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda Anakin en voyant Qui-Gon cligner des yeux vers lui, ce qui devait être l'équivalent d'un choc chez les Jedi. L'enfant pouvait sentir le jeune homme le fixer de la même façon, tout en haussant les sourcils.

« Nous allons être patients » fit Qui-Gon avec un petit sourire amusé, et un rire jaillit de sa gorge. « Et nous allons être prudents quand on atteindra Coruscant. En attendant, nous... »

Un hoquet de surprise provenant du jeune homme coupa Qui-Gon et son regard dériva ver lui instantanément. « Padawan ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il fixait Anakin avec des yeux étrangement vides, les mains crispées sur sa robe. Mal à l'aise, Anakin se tortilla sous ce regard, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, et regarda Qui-Gon, guettant une réaction.

Cependant, le regard du Maître Jedi était rivé sur le jeune homme, et Anakin vit son front se plisser d'inquiétude.

Qui-Gon se redressa ensuite, avec l'intention de toucher l'épaule du jeune homme. « Obi-Wan ? » demanda-t-il et Anakin se posa intérieurement de nouvelles questions. Obi-Wan était le nom du jeune homme, ou était-ce un autre titre ? C'était assez étrange. « Que se passe-t-il, Obi-Wan ? Viens-tu d'avoir une vision ? »

 _Une vision ?_

Anakin tourna son regard vers le jeune homme. Est-ce qu'il voyait quelque chose à travers la Force ? Est-ce pour cela que ses yeux avaient l'air si vides ?

Qui-Gon toucha doucement l'épaule du jeune homme, et Anakin tressaillit alors que le Jedi reculait avec un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux bleu-vert se voilèrent et il s'effondra sur le côté, ses bras s'enroulant autour de lui. Des spasmes secouèrent le corps du jeune homme et il ferma les yeux.

« Obi-Wan, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » questionna Qui-Gon, le regard préoccupé.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et son regard vitreux se focalisa sur eux. Anakin s'agita en remarquant que le regard du jeune homme avait glissé sur lui et un frisson secoua sa colonne vertébrale.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette vision ?_ s'inquiétait-il en soutenant de son mieux le regard bleu-vert brumeux. _Les visions produisent-ils cet état ? Les Jedi en ont souvent?_

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux toujours braqués sur Anakin, et après un moment, il se redressa et secoua la tête.

Il tendit alors lentement sa main vers Anakin, qui fronça un peu les sourcils, et se déplaça doucement vers lui.

Le jeune homme sursauta avant qu'il n'ait pu aller très loin. Anakin se figea, haletant, et regarda le Jedi s'effondrer.

« Obi-Wan ! »

Qui-Gon attrapa le jeune homme et l'allongea sur le dos, les yeux de plus en plus soucieux. Cette fois le jeune Jedi avait les yeux fermés et semblait s'être évanoui. Anakin se frotta vigoureusement les bras durant de longues minutes, tentant d'arrêter les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau.

Une fois qu'ils se calmèrent, Anakin conserva une petite distance prudente avec les Jedi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« J'aimerais te répondre, Ani » fit tranquillement Qui-Gon, observant toujours le jeune homme. « Obi-Wan est mon apprenti. Normalement un lien profond nous unit et nous permet de sentir ce qui indispose l'autre. Mais... »

Alors ainsi son nom _était_ Obi-Wan. Cela éclaircissait la question que s'était posé Anakin. « Ça ne marche pas ? » questionna-t-il et Qui-Gon secoua la tête en posant ses doigts sur le front du jeune Jedi.

« Pas du tout. Il n'a pas été brisé, mais gravement affaibli. Je peux à peine sentir les boucliers d'Obi-Wan. »

« Il a des boucliers ? Où ? » s'enquit Anakin, et Qui-Gon rit un peu.

« Des boucliers non physiques, Ani. Des boucliers mentaux » éclaira-t-il avant de se lever et de prendre le corps inerte d'Obi-Wan dans ses bras. « Je vais le mettre au lit et puis je t'expliquerai tout, d'accord ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas vous nettoyer ? » demanda Anakin tandis qu'il se levait aussi et allait prendre son sac posé au sol. « Ou peut-être rassurer l'équipage pour leur dire que nous sommes en sécurité ? »

Qui-Gon lui sourit comme ils se dirigeaient vers un couloir. « Je pourrais parler avec la reine Amidala, mais je ne veux pas risquer de m'éloigner d'Obi-Wan quand il se réveillera. Il pourrait ne pas être complètement lucide et je dois être là pour l'aider, si je le peux. »

« Vous voulez que je parle à la reine à votre place, je suppose ? » devina-t-il et Qui-Gon hocha la tête.

« Tu apprends vite, Ani » le félicita-t-il et Anakin rayonna. « S'il te plaît, informe-la de ce qui s'est passé et dit-lui que je serais retardé dans mon rapport, avec tous mes regrets. Si elle souhaite envoyer une servante ou s'adresser directement à moi, dis-lui que je l'invite à le faire. »

« Je le ferais, Monsieur Qui-Gon » fit-il en hochant la tête. « Où est-ce que je peux la trouver ? »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Obi-Wan brûlait.

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un essayait d'arracher sa peau, de déchirer la chair de ses muscles, et que les flammes léchaient son corps de haut en bas. Il frissonna, essayant de bouger ses mains et de repousser le feu, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était coincé dans un état de douleur pure, incapable de s'arracher à cet endroit.

Qu'était-il arrivé à la Force ? Pourquoi ne le protégeait-elle pas ?

Il hurla quand la douleur brûlante éclata dans ses articulations, il pouvait entendre sa peau craquer comme il brûlait, une odeur étrange flottait jusqu'à ses narines. Même si ses poumons ne fonctionnaient pas correctement, il ne pouvait pas identifier cette odeur et, à ce moment là, il souhaita ne pas réussir. C'était encore une autre forme de torture.

 _-Obi-Wan !_

Il sursauta à ce cri mental, quelqu'un était à sa recherche.

Qui ? Qui se soucierait de l'échec d'un Maître Jedi pathétique ? Sûrement Yoda, il avait dû sentir sa mort et avait dû se lancer à sa recherche.

 _Maître Yoda_...

A la pensée du petit maître, Obi-Wan se mit à frissonner, des souvenirs de leur séparation défilèrent devant ses yeux.

« _Il est comme mon frère...Je ne peux pas le fair_ e. » _Sa voix rauque était pleine de douleur, ses mains tremblantes, malgré la façon dont il les avait jointes._

« _Le garçon que tu as entraîné, mort il est... » fut la réponse douce. « Par le Côté Obscur distordu_. _Par Dark Vador consumé. »_

 _Il leva la tête, croisant les yeux verts qui le fixaient avec une profonde pitié._

Vous demandez l'impossible ! _voulu-t-il crier._ Je ne peux pas le tuer ! Je ne _veux_ pas le tuer !

 _Mais les mots refusaient de franchir ses lèvres._

 _« Utilise tes sentiments, Obi-Wan, et le trouver, tu pourras. »_

 _«_ Non ! » siffla-t-il en fermant ses souvenirs, il n'avait plus le temps de s'y attarder.

 _-Obi-Wan !_

Celui qui était à sa recherche était persévérant. Peut-être était-ce Vador, venu finir ce qu'il avait commencé, poignarder Obi-Wan, lui couper la tête, le démembrer, ou faire ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire pour tuer son ancien maître. Vu le déroulement, il y avait peu qu'Obi-Wan puisse faire pour arrêter le Sith. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas respirer.

Peut-être que Vador était venu pour le regarder mourir.

 _\- Obi-Wan, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu pas ? Tu ne peux pas m'entendre?-_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, les vapeurs autour de lui le picotèrent et le firent halluciner. Au lieu de l'obscurité à laquelle il s'attendait, il vit une lumière éclatante. Le blanc étincelant le fit grimacer, et il aperçut deux silhouettes floues . Il les identifia provisoirement comme des personnes, commençant à se demander ce qui était arrivé. Quelqu'un l'avait-il emmené à un centre médical ? Allait-il obtenir un traitement pour ses blessures ?

 __ Padawan ?_

Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas le croire. Cette présence frôlait ses boucliers, ce flux mental familier...son cœur se serra douloureusement et il eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était _pas_ possible. Obi-Wan l'avait regardé mourir, l'avait tenu dans ses bras, jusqu'au bout.

 __ Padawan, répond!-_

 _Qui-Gon_ sanglotait son esprit. La présence réconfortante et lumineuse de son Maître l'enveloppa et l'attira, il s'y accrocha avec la force infime qui lui restait. Un spasme secoua son corps blessé et il sursauta à nouveau, incapable de conjurer la douleur. Il sentit alors la profonde préoccupation émanant de son maître et il sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues.

 _Je suis en sécurité_ , pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, une obscurité apaisante se refermant sur lui. La Force, semblait-il, avait décidé de revenir. _Je suis enfin en sécurité..._

Il laissa la Force l'emmener.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

 _Les encouragements sont appréciés ! :D_

 _A bientôt._


	3. Chapitre deux

_Hello !_

 _Un grand merci pour ces reviews qui m'encouragent, surtout que c'est l'une des fic les plus difficiles que j'ai pu traduire, aux lecteurs qui continuent de suivre ce pauvre Obi-Wan qui n'a pas fini d'en voir (Qui-Gon non plus d'ailleurs) et à ma Chouette préférée pour les petites fautes que je sème par ci, par là._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Qui-Gon était assis sur une chaise à côté du canapé-lit étroit de son apprenti, dans les quartiers qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Ses coudes étaient posés sur ses cuisses et ses doigts noués ensemble tandis qu'il étudiait attentivement le visage ensommeillé d'Obi-Wan. Le jeune homme semblait paisible, sa respiration normale, ses lèvres incurvées en un petit sourire serein. Tout paraissait normal, Obi-Wan avait l'air d'être plongé dans un sommeil profond et paisible.

Mais Qui-Gon savait que quelque chose clochait et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait senti. Obi-Wan ne dormait pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon.

Alors qu'il se contrôlait complètement quand il était éveillé, cela avait surpris tout le monde, et son maître en particulier, de découvrir qu'Obi-Wan dormait comme un enfant. Normalement, il se vautrait partout au moindre endroit où il pouvait dormir, ses bras et ses jambes de travers, les couvertures jetées un peu partout dans la pièce. Son oreiller généralement enroulé dans un endroit étrange, laissant tout le monde se demandait comment diable cet oreiller avait pu arriver là.

Et d'habitude, Obi-Wan ronflait.

Et par la Force, quels ronflements ! La plupart du temps, ce n'était pas si terrible, mais il y avait eu des nuits au début de son apprentissage où Qui-Gon avait sérieusement envisagé de renoncer à être maître juste pour sortir enfin d'un pareil vacarme. Des missions étaient devenues difficiles parce que les boucliers d'insonorisations placés par Qui-Gon autour de son apprenti inconscient échouaient (heureusement ce n'était arrivé que rarement, il avait appris à Obi-Wan comment les renforcer correctement). Le bruit était parfois si horrible que Qui-Gon, toujours un peu coupable, se réjouissait lors de missions de négociations où ils se retrouvaient dans des chambres séparées, et si cela s'avérait impossible, il avait toujours de solides bouchons d'oreille à portée de main.

Et, à présent, Obi-Wan ne ronflait pas. Si Qui-Gon ne l'avait pas mieux connu, il aurait juré que son Padawan était entré dans une profonde transe de guérison, mais cela était impossible. Les seules personnes qui auraient pu mettre Obi-Wan dans une transe étaient soit lui, soit un des guérisseur du Temple Jedi. Mais étant donné qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion que Qui-Gon pouvait esquisser.

 _Mais Obi-Wan ne pourrait pas se mettre dans une transe pareille. Il est seulement Padawan. Il n'a pas encore ce genre de compétences,_ pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils alors que ses doigts effleuraient le front glacé d'Obi-Wan, essayant une fois de plus d'accéder à leur lien affaibli de maître et apprenti. Il échoua, n'obtenant rien de son apprenti inconscient, et dut combattre l'élan d'inquiétude qui lui mordait le cœur.

 _Que t'est-il arrivé, mon Padawan insolent ?_

Quelques instants plus tôt, juste avant qu'Obi-Wan ne s'effondre complètement, le lien avait été plus fort que jamais. Qui-Gon s'apprêtait à présenter Anakin, et un cri sourd, torturé, avait fait écho le long de leur lien, suspendant son geste et ses paroles, détournant son attention. Il avait regardé le visage figé d'Obi-Wan, ses yeux bleu-vert étinceler de douleur et devenir brusquement flous, et alors que Qui-Gon touchait mentalement l'esprit de son apprenti, des boucliers brusquement puissants et qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant s'étaient enveloppés autour de l'esprit d'Obi-Wan.

 _J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque un moment, j'ai cru qu'il était mort._

Puis Obi-Wan avait frémi, son regard contracté alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur les voix qui le ramenaient à la réalité. Qui-Gon avait crié à travers leur lien, tentant de repousser les boucliers de toutes ses forces, priant pour que son apprenti le laisse faire.

Il avait réussi pendant un bref instant.

La douleur qu'il l'avait inondée l'aurait jeté à terre s'il n'avait pas résisté, et s'il n'avait pas senti qu'Obi-Wan se cramponnait à leur lien, essayant de se retenir grâce à la Force et de renforcer cet affaiblissement.

 _J'étais en train de brûler,_ songea-t-il, se rappelant la façon dont il avait combattu cette douleur tout en essayant d'apaiser Obi-Wan en même temps, de lui apporter un semblant de vigueur. Il avait entendu un cri mental, entremêlé de joie et de sanglots, avant que son apprenti ne se détende et s'effondre, les boucliers l'éjectant, forçant Qui-Gon à réintégrer son propre esprit.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Une partie de lui était convaincu que c'était une sorte de vision, une autre en doutait. Obi-Wan ne s'était jamais effondré à la suite d'une vision, peu importe combien elle était terrible, il n'avait jamais connu une douleur si atroce. Le cœur de Qui-Gon lui disait que c'était quelque chose vraiment hors du commun, mais il devait attendre qu'Obi-Wan se réveille pour en être certain.

« Monsieur Qui-Gon ? »

Une voix timide le tira de ses pensées et il leva les yeux pour trouver Anakin, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux bleus regardaient Qui-Gon avec impatience. A côté de lui, se tenait une des nombreuses servantes de la reine, et Qui-Gon réprima un sourire quand il reconnut Padmé. Une partie de lui se demandait si elle pensait vraiment qu'elle le trompait avec sa comédie, mais il n'avait encore rien dit, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Il comprenait les avantages d'un leurre.

« Oui, Ani ? » s'enquit-il et ils entrèrent tout deux dans la pièce, leurs regards s'attardant sur Obi-Wan. « Je suppose que la reine a décidé d'envoyer une de ses servantes ?» poursuivit-il. Ses yeux rencontrèrent brièvement ceux de Padmé, et elle détourna la tête.

« Oui. C'est pour ça que Padmé est là » fit Anakin avant de s'asseoir près de Qui-Gon, ses jambes se balançant doucement. « Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète au sujet de l'attaque et de l'évanouissement d'Obi-Wan. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit alors ? »

Anakin hocha la tête. « Je lui ai dit tout ce qui était arrivé et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre car on était en sécurité. J'ai dit aussi qu'il valait mieux être prudent quand on sera sur Coruscant, pour montrer que vous aviez tout prévu. »

Qui-Gon adressa à Anakin un sourire chaleureux avant de placer une main sur l'épaule du garçon « Tu as bien fait, Anakin ». Le garçon rayonnait de bonheur. « De quoi d'autre la reine veut-elle parler ? » continua-t-il, son regard se posant sur la servante.

« Elle voulait vous demander si vous hésitiez encore à envoyer un message » fit Padmé, légèrement irritée. « Elle voulait également savoir si votre apprenti inconscient avait quelque chose à voir avec l'ennemi qui vous a attaqué. »

Qui-Gon regarda calmement la jeune fille, détectant facilement sa frustration et son impatience. « Calmez-vous, jeune servante. Dites à sa Majesté qu'elle peut envoyer autant de messages qu'elle le souhaitera, tant que cela ne retarde pas notre arrivée sur Coruscant. »

Padmé s'inclina légèrement, son regard glissant vers le sol, une partie de sa frustration s'évapora. « Je lui dirai d'attendre ensuite, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint notre destination. »

« Une sage décision » répondit Qui-Gon. « Quant à votre deuxième question, je ne pense pas que les deux événements sont liés et que nous soyons en danger. »

Padmé fronça les sourcils, son regard glissant à nouveau sur Obi-Wan « Qu'est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui a causé cet évanouissement ? »

« C'est probablement une vision particulièrement intense » lui dit Qui-Gon, cachant son envie de grimacer. « Je n'ai trouvé aucune preuve suggérant qu'on l'ait drogué, et compte tenu de la nature de son évanouissement, je suis convaincu que c'est lié à la Force. »

Padmé acquiesça en silence et Qui lui adressa un sourire, espérant qu'il soit rassurant. « Dites à sa Majesté de ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Il est mon apprenti et ma préoccupation. »

« Je vais faire comme vous me l'avez suggéré » enchaîna la servante, saluant une seconde fois avant de reculer hors de la pièce et de disparaître.

Une fois qu'elle eût disparu, Qui-Gon se tourna vers Anakin qui examinait les étagères de rangement qui entouraient les canapés-lit. Les quartiers qu'on leur avait attribués étaient remarquablement grands, compte tenu de la taille du vaisseau, mais étaient encore petits par rapport à une chambre normale. Ils étaient assez larges, avec deux parois adjacentes avec des armoires et des placards de stockages destinés aux effets personnels. Comme les Jedi n'apportaient aucun effet personnel, la plupart d'entre eux étaient destinés aux affaires de la reine.

A quelques mètres, des canapés-lit étaient incrustés dans ces parois, entourés par des tables de chevet, et d'un rideau privé qui n'était pas particulièrement nécessaire. C'était un peu comme dormir dans une grotte, murée sur trois cotés. Le lit, pourvu d'un coussin épais, était suffisamment grand pour que Qui-Gon, qui mesurait pas loin de deux mètres, puisse s'allonger sans s'abîmer le dos.

Mais il s'était déjà frappé la tête à son réveil contre les étagères suspendues, avant d'apprendre à ne pas s'asseoir à la hâte.

« Est-ce que tu as faim, Ani ? » demanda-t-il en voyant l'expression de l'enfant s'illuminer. « Peux-tu courir à la cuisine et nous rapporter un repas ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'enthousiasma Anakin, en se relevant du canapé-lit. « Padmé m'a montré où c'était. Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Seulement ce qu'il y a de disponible. Je doute qu'il n'y ait beaucoup de choix » fit-il et Anakin hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner par la porte. Qui-Gon esquissa un sourire, Anakin était un peu comme Obi-Wan à ce sujet. Dès qu'il y avait la possibilité de manger, ils se précipitaient.

Dans la mesure du possible.

 _Ah, Padawan_ , songea Qui-Gon en soupirant intérieurement, et son sourire s'évanouit rapidement. _Que puis-je faire pour que tu te réveilles rapidement ?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Anakin..._

Obi-Wan dérivait le long des courants de la Force, se laissant porter paisiblement, lavant son âme et son corps des meurtrissures de la lave qui l'avaient ravagé. Il avait l'impression de saigner, que son chagrin rongeait sa chair, ses os, jusqu'à lui mordre le cœur.

 _Anakin..._

Il était en train de dériver quelque part, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait oublier tout ce qui était arrivé, il voulait l'effacer afin qu'il puisse reposer en paix.

Son esprit déloyal, toutefois, avait des plans différents.

 _« Anakin ! »_

Il serra les dents alors que les souvenirs l'envahissaient, refusant de disparaître. Ils ricochaient dans sa tête, détruisant le peu de sérénité qui l'avait enveloppé, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

« _Anakin ! Attention ! Ne vole pas... »_

 _Trop tard. Ils passèrent en trombe devant l'une des plaques à haute tension et un arc électrique violent claqua dans l'air et il ferma les yeux sous la douleur._

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser ça ainsi ? Il avait échoué, il avait été éjecté de cette passerelle vers sa mort. Pourquoi la Force ne l'aidait-elle pas à faire taire ces souvenirs déchirants ?

 _« Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit, Anakin ? Les droïdes du Temples ne sont pas là pour ton plaisir personnel ! Tu as vraiment effrayé le personnel des cuisines lorsque l'un des droïdes serviteur a commencé à attaquer d'innocents Initiés qui essayaient seulement de prendre de la nourriture ! »_

 _« Mais Maître, comment savez-vous que c'est moi ? Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! »_

 _« Anakin, combien d'autres Jedi se donneraient la peine de bricoler un droïde ? »_

 _Un grognement maussade lui répondit._

 _« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »_

« Ça suffit, va-t-en » gémit Obi-Wan, serrant ses bras autour de lui et se roulant en boule. C'était injuste ! N'avait-il pas assez souffert ! Serait-il pris au piège dans cette éternité, condamné à revivre chaque souvenir de sa mémoire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement perdu la tête ?

« _Si tu es venu me tuer, Anakin. Ainsi soit-il. »_

 _Une voix incrédule et hautaine lui répondit. « Ça y est ? Vous êtes déjà épuisé ? Et moi qui pensais que combattre le grand Obi-Wan Kenobi serait mon plus grand défi ! »_

 _Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. « Même si je te bats, Anakin, je ne pourrais pas te tuer. »_

« Non » fit-il en refermant ses mains sur ses oreilles. « Je ne veux pas revoir ça, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas le revoir. Je ne peux plus le revoir. Pas encore ! »

« _Anakin, tu étais comme mon frère ! Tu étais comme mon fils ! Et je t'aimais, plus que tu ne peux le réaliser! »_

 _«_ _Menteur !_ » _riposta la voix paniquée. « Je ne te crois pas ! Tu es un Jedi ! Et un Jedi ne peut pas aimer ! »_

 _« Mais c'est le cas » souffla-t-il en réponse. « C'est le cas. Et je t'aiderai, Anakin, peut importe ce qui m'en coûte. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de me le demander. »_

 _« Menteur ! Tout ce que tu as fait n'est que mensonge ! Tu as retourné tout le monde contre moi ! C'est pour ça que je les ai tous tués ! C'était de ta faute, Obi-Wan ! »_

De sa faute...

« Non ! » cria-t-il. « Pas encore ! »

La Force commença à changer autour de lui, le laissant finalement refermer ses souvenirs, le laissant les repousser profondément, et tuer cette douleur qui lui crevait le cœur.

Il se concentra vers les chuchotements qui augmentaient au fur et à mesure, résonnant au milieu de cette noirceur qui l'entourait.

 _Où suis-je ?_

Obi-Wan prit conscience de l'écho des voix avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de comprendre entièrement ces mots, il se sentait comme si ses oreilles étaient bouchées avec de l'eau.

Il ouvrit les yeux, puis ses paupières se séparèrent lentement pour révéler un plafond blanc et floue, il fronça les sourcils avant de clignoter et une brusque nausée lui monta soudain au cœur.

Il poussa un gémissement avant de fermer les yeux. La sensation de malaise diminua un peu, mais il avait toujours l'impression que tout tourner autour de lui. Lui donnant une sensation de vertige.

Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ?

« Je crois qu'il s'est réveillé ! » s'exclama une voix lointaine familière, trahissant l'excitation de la personne.

 _Trahir..._

 _Non_ , se dit-il aussitôt, enfouissant ses souvenirs le plus profondément possible. Il devait se concentrer sur le présent, comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et pourquoi il avait survécu...

« Obi-Wan ? » s'enquit une autre voix, encore plus familière. « Obi-Wan, es-tu conscient ? »

Il fixa le plafond à travers ses paupières à demi ouvertes, avala sa salive dans sa gorge sèche. Il appela la Force faiblement, l'enveloppant autour de lui comme une sorte d'armure invisible, et tenta de traquer la sombre présence d'Ana...de _Vador._

Il ne trouva rien.

Surpris, Obi-Wan se retira. Vador l'avait-il arraché de la lave et conduit vers des guérisseurs ? Ou des droïdes l'avaient-ils secouru et porté une assistance médicale ? Il n'avait senti aucune sensation malveillante, seulement un fort désir de savoir s'il allait bien.

Dans ce cas, ce n'était certainement pas des personnes obéissant à Vador.

Il réussit à tourner son regard, malgré ses yeux dans le vague et sa tête qui tournait. Il refoula autant de nausées qu'il pouvait dans la Force, luttant contre la bile qui montait dans sa gorge, et se força à se concentrer. Il pouvait voir une grande silhouette floue assise à côté de lui, et une seconde silhouette plus petite, assise, face à lui.

Il cligna des yeux quand son regard se posa sur la deuxième personne, sa vue se concentrant lentement pour révéler un petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés, blanchis par le soleil, la peau très bronzée, et des yeux bleus très clairs. Des yeux sans équivoque.

 _Anakin._

Il se redressa sans réfléchir, et son front se cogna brutalement contre l'étagère au-dessus de son canapé-lit.

« Par l'Enfer ! Nom d'un Sith ! » s'écria-t-il en posant la main sur son front douloureux, et en ajoutant plusieurs jurons en langage Hutt qu'il avait ramassé au fil des ans avec Anakin, son apprenti. Le jeune homme les avait prononcés tellement souvent au cours de sa formation, frustré comme il l'était, qu'Obi-Wan ne les avait plus comptés.

« Obi-Wan ! » s'exclama la seconde silhouette, scandalisé, et Obi-Wan roula mentalement des yeux. Après tout, il n'était plus un enfant, et il avait dit des choses bien au cours de ses dernières années.

Le garçon, cependant, éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Anakin ? Aimes-tu voir les gens souffrir ? » coupa Obi-Wan sans réfléchir. « Ne t'ai-je pas appris à être respectueux ? »

Un silence stupéfait accueillit ses paroles, et il fronça les sourcils en regardant le garçon d'un œil sévère.

« Comment... » commença le garçon, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. « Comment savez-vous que je suis Anakin ? »

« Comment ça, comment je le sais ? » demanda Obi-Wan avec un regard exaspéré, mais qui fondit rapidement quand il réalisa quelque chose.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix hésitante, appelant la Force à lui pour vérifier que la personne assise devant lui était bien celle à qui il pensait. « Pourquoi ressembles-tu à un enfant ? »

« Quoi ? » questionna Anakin, si ses yeux auraient pu s'agrandir davantage, ils l'auraient fait. « Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas ressembler à un enfant ? J'ai seulement neuf ans. »

« C'est absurde » rétorqua Obi-Wan, en fronçant les sourcils quand il rencontra la présence familière du garçon. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais âgé de vingt-deux ans. C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me fais une blague ? »

« Je crains que non, Padawan » commença la deuxième silhouette et Obi-Wan se figea.

 _Non._

« Anakin a neuf ans, pas vingt-deux, et si nous avions des installations médicales appropriées pour te le prouver, je le ferais » enchaîna la voix familière et envoûtante, et une partie d'Obi-Wan frissonna. « Maintenant, cela te dérangerait de m'expliquer comment tu as su qui il était sans que je te l'ai présenté ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que c'était un adulte ? »

Obi-Wan tourna lentement la tête vers la seconde silhouette, le cœur battant. Il _connaissait_ cette voix, distinctive comme elle était, mais c'était impossible. Il avait regardé cet homme mourir, l'avait tenu dans ses bras jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse être assis à côté de lui, à moins d'avoir trouver le moyen de revenir d'entre les morts...

« Et où as-tu appris ces phrases en Huttish ? Je n'ai entendu ces phrases que de personnes venant de ma planète natale !» ajouta Anakin, mais Obi-Wan demeura bouche bée face à l'homme assis à côté de lui.

Il était plus âgé, pas loin d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec de long cheveux épais, de couleur châtaigne, grisonnant au niveau des tempes. La moitié avait été attachée pour l'empêcher de tomber sur son visage, dont les traits exprimaient une profonde préoccupation. Son front était plissé, ses yeux d'un bleu sombre miroitaient d'inquiétude, et ses lèvres étaient plissées en une fine ligne derrière une barbe bien taillée.

 _Qui-Gon._

Il était exactement comme dans les souvenirs d'Obi-Wan, jusqu'à la petite cicatrice sur son menton, cachée par sa barbe, et Obi-Wan tremblait alors que les battements de son cœur montaient crescendo.

Cela ne pouvait pas être _vrai_!

« Obi-Wan, quel est le problème ? » demanda l'homme, son froncement de sourcil s'accentuant, et il se pencha en avant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » siffla-t-il en roulant sur le canapé-lit et en reculant vivement. « Qui-Gon est mort ! Je l'ai vu mourir ! »

Dans sa hâte, cependant, son pied se prit dans l'ourlet de sa robe. Cela le déséquilibra et il s'écroula sur le sol.

« Obi-Wan, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? » s'inquiéta l'homme tandis qu'Obi-Wan se collait contre le mur. « Je ne suis pas mort, ne peux-tu pas me sentir ? »

 _Vous sentir ?_

Il sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un sonder les extrémités de ses boucliers. L'homme était à genoux devant lui, se penchant sur lui et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, sentit un coup sec sur une mèche de ses cheveux, il aurait _juré_ l'avoir coupé il y a des années de cela.

 _Ma tresse de padawan._

« Je pense que cette vision a quelque peu faussé ton sens de la réalité, Padawan » déclara l'homme en souriant doucement comme il se rasseyait, et Obi-Wan pouvait sentir son regard intense posé sur lui, tandis que qu'il prenait sa mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

 _Je suis en train de tout imaginer_ , pensa-t-il tranquillement. _Il n'y a pas d'autre explication._

Peut-être qu'il était mort et que c'était la Force, réfléchit une partie de lui-même, et que Qui-Gon attendait de le rencontrer, pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas échoué avec Anakin, et combien il était fier de lui en dépit de toutes ces choses horribles qui s'étaient passées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était _pas_ réel.

« Impossible » murmura-t-il alors qu'il regardait la tresse familière, avec ses perles colorées, celle qu'il avait perdue il y a longtemps.

 _Cela ne se peut pas,_ pensa-t-il, ses doigts glissant sur les contours de la tresse, et touchant les perles durement gagnées. _Cela ne se peut absolument pas. J'étais en train de tomber droit vers ma mort, je ne peux pas me retrouver là, à dormir dans une soute._

Il avait dû perdre le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait lorsqu'Ana... _Vador_ l'avait poussé. C'était une sorte de tour tordu que son esprit avait imaginé pour l'empêcher de sentir la douleur de sa mort.

Ce n'était pas réel, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas.

Mais il fallait qu'il vérifie, et devait trouver un miroir. Il se leva brusquement, son regard balayant les parages. Il y avait une porte sur sa droite, cette partie conduisait vers un petit cabinet de toilette, il ne prit pas la peine de se demander comment il le savait. Il bondit vers le cabinet, ouvrit la porte et se jeta à l'intérieur. Là, au dessus d'un petit bassin, était accroché un miroir et Obi-Wan le fixa en état de choc.

« Ce n'est pas vrai » marmonna-t-il en touchant la surface lisse du miroir, incrédule. Son visage de vingt-cinq ans le regardait avec suspicion, la bouche à demi ouverte. Ses yeux fatigués glissèrent vers son menton dépourvu de barbe. Toutes les rides de soucis qu'il avait gagné durant des années (et avec Anakin comme apprenti, il en avait gagné un certain nombre) avaient disparu, et ses cheveux...

Il avait de nouveau cette horrible coupe de cheveux de Padawan, avec cette ridicule petite queue de cheval. La tresse ne le dérangeait pas tellement, mais il supposait qu'il devrait s'y habituer encore.

Ce ne pouvait être que des hallucinations.

« Obi-Wan ? »

 _J'ai perdu la tête_ , songea-t-il, son cœur battant dans ses oreilles. _Le stress de ma situation m'a finalement rattrapé et je suis devenu fou._

Il tomba sur le sol carrelé et glacé, les mains saisissant les bords de l'évier, et un petit rire aiguë s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. Il était devenu fou : il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ils savaient tous que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre, avec Anakin qui jouait constamment avec ses nerfs, et la menace de la Guerre des Clones qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Il avait souvent plaisanté à ce sujet, en disant aux gens que si Anakin ne le tuait pas avec toutes ces cascades folles, il serait sûrement entraîné vers la folie.

 _Au lieu de mort, je vais finir fou,_ pensait-il, son rire se faisant plus fort. _Quelle ironie !_

Sa vision était floue, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire si c'était à cause des larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues ou si c'était parce que la pièce commençait à tourner. Il voulut se redresser, essayant de retrouver son sens de l'équilibre au milieu des murs qui avaient l'air de se refermer sur lui, et des couleurs qui tournoyaient. Rien n'avait de sens !

Ce n'est pas vraiment Qui-Gon, se dit-il. L'homme le dévisageait, ses grands yeux bleus brillant d'inquiétude.

« Obi-Wan ? »

Maintenant son esprit imaginait la voix de son ancien maître, comme dans ses souvenirs. Cela ne se terminerait donc jamais ?

Son rire empirait et il se recroquevilla. Quel genre de rêve était-ce ? La Force ne lui jouait-elle pas à un mauvais tour, comme quand _Vador_ l'avait poussé de la passerelle ?

Si c'était le cas, il riait maintenant, jusqu'à en avoir mal.

« Obi-Wan, quel est le problème ? »

C'était l'apparition de Qui-Gon, qui l'observait dans une épaisse brume noire qui avalait tout. Il parvint jusqu'au spectre, mais l'obscurité l'envahit en premier et son rire mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sombrait...


	4. Chapitre trois

_Salut, salut,_

 _Désolé du temps d'attente mais j'ai eu un problème de virus et mon disque dur a rendu l'âme._

 _Mais bon, je me suis rattrapée ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Qui-Gon se précipita lorsqu'Obi-Wan s'effondra pour la seconde fois, son rire hystérique résonnant encore entre les quatre murs. Qui-Gon se pencha en avant pour saisir la main qui se tendait vers le haut et se mit à genoux à côté d'Obi-Wan comme son hilarité disparaissait, ses yeux bleu-vert se voilèrent et se fermèrent.

Avoir d'avoir pu échanger quelques mots, le jeune homme sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Les visions provoquent souvent ce genre de comportement ? »

Qui-Gon regarda Anakin, qui avait glissé du canapé lit pour se tenir à ses côtés dans la cabine de toilette étroite. Son front était plissé par l'inquiétude tandis qu'il fixait Obi-Wan, et il leva les yeux en sentant le regard de Qui-Gon. Les yeux bleus du garçon brillaient de curiosité.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre avec certitude, Ani » dit-il avant de soulever Obi-Wan dans ses bras et de l'allonger sur le canapé lit. « Je n'ai jamais été confronté à une tel réaction. Obi-Wan a déjà été troublé par une vision auparavant, mais pas il n'a jamais été... »

« Fou ? » acheva Anakin, en haussant les sourcils, et Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils en réponse.

« Je voulais dire hystérique. »

« Oh » fit Anakin avant de froncer les sourcils à son tour. « Ce n'est pas la même chose ? »

« Pas nécessairement », répondit Qui-Gon, tendant la main pour essuyer les traces de larmes sur les joues d'Obi-Wan.

 _Qu'as-tu vu, mon padawan, pour être affecté à ce point ?_ songeait-il, une partie de lui se serrant sous la peur. _Qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre dans un état pareil ?_

« Que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé ? Pourquoi ne savait-il pas qui vous étiez ? » questionna Anakin, interrompant ses pensées. Qui-Gon se pencha en arrière après s'être assis sur une chaise.

« Je crains de n'avoir seulement que des soupçons, Ani » répondit-il.

« Mais il a dit que vous étiez mort », murmura Anakin en écarquillant les yeux. « Pensez-vous qu'il a vu votre mort ? Et que ça l'a bouleversé ? »

Qui-Gon fit une pause, plongé à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il espérait qu'Obi-Wan ne serait pas entraîné vers la folie quand viendrait le temps pour Qui-Gon de mourir. Après tout, tout le monde s'éteignait un jour ou l'autre. Cela fait parti de la vie, et être un Jedi signifiait accepter la mort. C'était clairement écrit dans leur code.

Qui-Gon se doutait qu'Obi-Wan avait dû souffrir s'il avait vu sa mort, il connaissait la perte d'un être cher que trop bien. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la réaction d'Obi-Wan, quelque chose d'étrange qui ne cadrait pas avec la suggestion d'Anakin. Peut-être était-ce la force étonnante des boucliers d'Obi-Wan, peut-être était-ce la façon dont il s'était effondré dans cette confusion agitée.

 _Quelque chose en lui a changé. Ce n'était plus le Obi-Wan que j'ai connu. Presque plus,_ pensait-il, croisant les doigts sur sa poitrine et tapotant un doigt contre son bras.

« Ça ne vous effraie pas ? » chuchota Anakin. Qui-Gon leva les yeux, s'accordant un moment de réflexion à la question de l'enfant, et il lui adressa un sourire.

« Obi-Wan a eu de nombreuses visions au fil des années, Ani » fit-il en regardant le garçon froncer légèrement les sourcils. « Et la seule chose qu'on m'a enseigné est combien l'avenir peut-être changeant, de sorte que tu dois me pardonner si je ne vois pas le mal partout. »

Anakin eut un léger rire, mais Qui-Gn pouvait sentir le malaise qui entourait le garçon comme un linceul,et continuait à observer Obi-Wan.

« Quel est le problème, Ani ? » demanda-t-il, en inclinant doucement la tête sur le côté, et le garçon remua un peu. « S'il te plaît, ne laisse pas l'inquiétude prendre le dessus. Je suis sûr qu'Obi-Wan va bien, et qu'une fois qu'il aura récupéré, il redeviendra normal. »

Anakin hocha la tête, et même si son inquiétude avait un peu diminué, Qui-Gon pouvait sentir qu'il était encore troublé par quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce les doutes qu'il avait perçu dans les paroles du maître Jedi, et Qui-Gon ne pouvait rien y faire, malheureusement.

« Que dirais-tu, si je t'en disais un peu plus sur les Jedi en attendant ? » proposa Qui-Gon, tentant d'éloigner Anakin de sa peur. Il sut qu'il avait réussi en voyant l'enfant ragaillardi par la curiosité. « Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu désires me demander ? A propos de la formation, peut-être ? »

Anakin haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Je veux tout savoir. »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te dire tout ce que tu souhaites, Ani, » commença Qui-Gon, un peu désolé, mais le garçon se contenta de hausser à nouveau les épaules.

« Je comprends, je ne suis pas encore un Jedi après tout, n'est-ce pas ? C'est normal qu'il y ait des choses que vous ne pouvez pas partager » répondit-il, faisant légèrement sourire Qui-Gon.

« Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais commencer là où je me suis arrêté, et t'expliquer comment nous identifions un Jedi » enchaîna-t-il, regardant Anakin s'installer confortablement sur le canapé lit, son visage ouvert et sérieux alors qu'il écoutait attentivement. « Vois-tu, un Jedi... »

Qui-Gon ignorait combien il était tard quand la sonnette de la porte retentit, interrompant leur conversation. Il jeta un œil au chrono attaché à son poignet et cligna des yeux en voyant qu'une heure et demi standard s'était écoulée. Qui-Gon se redressa alors, et ouvrit la porte avec un petit geste de la main.

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux quand il aperçut Padmé qui se tenait debout devant eux, un doux sourire sur son visage.

« Bonjour, Maître Jinn » salua-t-elle respectueusement. « Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais j'ai pensé que je devais vous dire que nous allons ajuster le cycle du sommeil du vaisseau pour qu'il corresponde à celui de Coruscant d'ici quelques minutes, et j'ai trouvé un endroit où dormir pour Anakin. »

« Merci » répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. « Vous ne savez pas vers quelle heure nous allons arriver ? »

« Non, pas du tout » répondit-elle d'un air navré. « Mais je vous préviendrais quand on le saura. Cela ne ne vous dérange pas si je montre à Ani où il va dormir ? »

« Allez-y » répondit Qui-Gon, en regardant Anakin descendre du canapé lit et prendre la main tendue de Padmé.

« Je pense que ça te plaira, Ani » fit-elle alors qu'ils sortaient et tournaient dans un couloir. « Il y a un canapé confortable dans l'aire de maintenance, avec toutes sortes de droïdes qui traînent et que tu pourras bricoler si tu veux. R2D2 va rester aussi, de sorte que tu aies un peu de compagnie. »

« Génial » lança Anakin en lui souriant avant de se tourner vers Qui-Gon « Je serais bientôt de retour, ça ira ? »

Qui-Gon acquiesça tandis qu'ils disparaissaient dans le couloir, puis il referma la porte.

Il s'empara de la tunique qu'il avait porté pour se déguiser en tant qu'agriculteur d'humidité sur Tatooine et il la plia soigneusement avant de la placer sur son canapé lit. Il aurait voulu changer entièrement de tenue, les tuniques Jedi étant bien plus confortables et ne grattaient pas autant la peau que celle-ci. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre pour le moment, ne pouvant laisser seul Obi-Wan tant que le jeune homme n'aurait pas retrouvé suffisamment ses esprits.

 _Vu son état, je ne pense pas qu'il serait prudent de le laisser errer tout seul,_ se dit-il, grimaçant légèrement.

Le bruissement de tissus doux capta son attention, et il sourit en voyant Obi-Wan cligner des yeux, ce qui lui permit de se concentrer sur les armoires au-dessus et d'éviter ainsi de se cogner la tête.

«Bonjour, padawan » fit Qui-Gon, assis dans un fauteuil alors que le regard d'Obi-Wan dérivait lentement vers lui. « Te sens-tu mieux à présent ? Ou toujours confus ?»

Obi-Wan ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer intensément Qui-Gon, l'horreur s'inscrivant sur ses traits.

« Obi-Wan ? » demanda Qui-Gon, son sourire se fanant, et son froncement de sourcil s'accentuant, et il tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule de son apprenti.

Obi-Wan recula, puis ses yeux se plissèrent, et Qui-Gon put sentir qu'il en était venu à une sorte de conclusion.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Qui-Gon soupira avant de se résoudre à répondre.

« Tu es sur un vaisseau à destination de Coruscant » dit-il, scrutant Obi-Wab alors qu'il mémorisait ses mots. « Nous venons de quitter Tatooine, où nous avons étés bloqués alors que nous secourions la reine Amidala. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Obi-Wan ignora sa question, et se leva. Il observa Qui-Gon un long moment, comme s'il voulait anticiper ses actions, son regard détaillait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Puisque rient ne vint, Obi-Wan commença à longer les murs de la pièce, faisant courir ses doigts le long des parois pendant qu'il étudiait son environnement. Ses yeux semblaient sonder chaque recoin, chaque détail, et Qui-Gon eut la vague impression qu'il cherchait une faille.

Quand à savoir _pourquoi_ il le faisait, Qui-Gon n'en avait aucune idée.

« Je suppose que c'est le vaisseau de Vador, n'est-ce pas ? M'a-t-il emmené ici ? » demanda Obi-Wan en se tournant vers Qui-Gon, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Son ton était aussi dur que le duracier, et Qui-Gon eut un mouvement de recul devant l'expression glaciale de son apprenti. « Je ne vous dirais rien, vous le savez, vous pouvez tout aussi bien me tuer. Je ne trahirai pas le reste des Jedi. »

Glacé par ses mots, incapable de comprendre ce que voulait dire Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon questionna « Qui est Vador ? Et qu'entends-tu par trahir le reste des Jedi ? Rien ne s'est produit contre eux, contre nous. »

Obi-Wan eut un sourire crispé, les traits de son visage s'assombrissant brutalement. « Je suppose que je devrais vous féliciter pour votre usurpation d'identité. » répondit Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon cligna des yeux. « Combien vous ont-il payé pour refaire complètement votre visage ? Ils devaient bien connaître Qui-Gon. Vous avez même eu droit à sa voix. »

« Obi-Wan, mais de quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Qui-Gon, abasourdi. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne suis pas moi-même ? »

« A moins que vous ne soyez un clone ? Je suppose que ce serait possible, comme Vador a eu accès à la technologie. » poursuivit Obi-Wan, faisant fi de ses questions. « Quels sont vos ordres ? Vador pense-t-il que je tomberais pour ça ? Que je trahirais les secrets des Jedi à mon ancien maître ? »

Qui-Gon secoua la tête, ne sachant que répondre.

« Tu penses que tu es une sorte de prisonnier ? » demanda-t-il à ce dernier, tout en voyant Obi-Wan se braquer, la Force s'enroulant autour de lui hermétiquement.

« Je pense que oui, même si je ne pas suis sûr que ce genre de ravisseur donneraient à leur prisonnier un sabre-laser, surtout si c'est un Jedi » lâcha Obi-Wan, tirant son arme de sa ceinture. « Il est certain que Vador a accompli un travail formidable dans ses recherches. Il s'est souvenu que j'avais perdu mon sabre-laser il y a des années de ça et il a reproduit une réplique parfaite pour compléter l'illusion. »

Obi-Wan rencontra le regard de Qui-Gon, ses yeux bleu-vert perçants. « Mais je doute qu'il fonctionne. »

« Obi-Wan, bien sûr qu'il fonctionne » répliqua Qui-Gon, observant le jeune homme tourner la poignée à plusieurs reprises. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu l'as perdu ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore perdu à cette époque, de sorte que vous ne savez rien à ce sujet » déclara Obi-Wan, ses doigts courant le long du métal froid de l'arme. « Ils ont dû trouver un moyen de vous fournir quelques souvenirs de Qui-Gon. »

Qui-Gon eut un petit froncement de sourcils, mais qui disparut en voyant Obi-Wan fixer le bouton d'activation de son sabre-laser.

« Que veux-tu _faire_? » lança-t-il, en saisissant le poignet d'Obi-Wan, et en éloignant l'arme de son visage. « Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas faire ça ! »

Obi-Wan se contenta de lever un sourcil, son regard brusquement vide. « Suis-je autorisé à l'essayer ? Auriez-vous un problème si je le faisais ? »

« Tant que tu ne commences pas à découper les parois, tu peux le faire » dit prudemment Qui-Gon, lâchant le poignet d'Obi-Wan et reculant pour lui donner suffisamment d'espace. « Rappelle-toi que nous sommes sur un vaisseau, et je doute que tu désirerais être responsable de notre mort en perforant la coque. »

Obi-Wan haussa les sourcils et finit par appuyer sur le bouton d'activation, faisant immédiatement jaillir la lame d'un bleu étincelant.

Le front d'Obi-Wan se plissa comme il testait l'arme, l'agitant d'avant en arrière avec précaution. Il saisit la poignée avec les deux lames, fouettant l'air du mieux qu'il pouvait dans l'espace restreint avec une grâce et une fluidité qui fit intérieurement tiquer Qui-Gon. Il connaissait le style de combat de son apprenti, basée sur la vitesse et l'acrobatie, et la technique devant lui était nettement différente, plus défensive.

Obi-Wan sursauta puis il désactiva l'arme qui glissa de des doigts avant de claquer contre le sol. Un pli perplexe barra le front de Qui-Gon, qui tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule du jeune homme soucieux, mais celui-ci s'éloigna et le regarda fixement.

« C'est impossible » chuchota Obi-Wan, son masque impassible se fendillant pour révéler un trouble grandissant.

« Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? » demanda Qui-Gon, récupérant l'arme au sol, et Obi-Wan secoua la tête l'ombre vacillant dans ses yeux.

« J'ignore comment, mais c'est le sabre-laser que j'ai perdu, il y a toujours eu un léger déséquilibre dans le poignet que je n'ai jamais réussi à stabiliser. Même si Vador a réussi à obtenir l'image de cette arme, il n'aurait jamais été en mesure de reproduire cela » fit Obi-Wan, la voix tremblante, un petit frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

« Obi-Wan, arrête ça » coupa Qui-Gon, faisant un pas en avant alors que son apprenti reculait à nouveau. « Tu as eu une vision au moment où nous avons quitté Tatooine et tu as perdu connaissance. Tu es resté inconscient durant les dernières heures. »

Obi-Wan ne pipa mot, les lèvres serrées tandis qu'il considérait les mots de son maître. Qui-Gon pouvait le sentir l'atteindre doucement dans la Force.

Obi-Wan se coula sur le sol, le choc se peignant sur ses traits.

« Vous ne mentez pas » souffla-t-il, le regard plongé dans le vide. Qui-Gon s'assit devant lui, le sabre-laser toujours en main.

« Veux-tu une preuve supplémentaire, padawan ? » s'enquit Qui-Gon, en effleurant les boucliers d'Obi-Wan à travers leur lien. Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. « Tu connais ma présence dans la Force. Examine-la, Teste-la. Sers-toi de ton lien. Utilise tes sentiments, Obi-Wan. »

Il serra l'épaule d'Obi-Wan qui clignait des yeux, surpris. « C'est la réalité, padawan. Alors sonde-moi. »

Obi-Wan ferma les yeux, et Qui-Gon le sentit sonder provisoirement les extrémités de leur lien. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, abaissant ses boucliers autant que possible tout en se laissant dériver à travers leur lien. Il fut à peine conscient du tressaillement de son apprenti quand ils se touchèrent mentalement, et il sentit un changement inquiétant au sein d'Obi-Wan.

 _Vous êtes Qui-Gon »_ vint la faible pensée, et il renforça leur lien qui tombait en lambaux. _Vous êtes mon Maitre._

 _Je le suis_ , répondit-il avant de se retirer et d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se retrouva face à Obi-Wan qui le dévisageait la bouche ouverte avec incrédulité, et Qui-Gon arqua un sourcil lorqu'Obi-Wan se pencha pour toucher une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Me crois-tu à présent ? » s'enquit-il, et Obi-Wan se redressa avant de hocher la tête, même si son regard demeurait perdu. Qui-Gon soupira un peu, et recula, regardant avec attention son apprenti.

« Cela reste toujours impossible » chuchota Obi-Wan qui se mit à trembler.

Obi-Wan luttait contre quelque chose, Qui-Gon pouvait le lire sur les traits pâles de son visage. Le masque se fendit complètement quand des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et qu'il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les épaules secouées par ses sanglots.

« Padawan » souffla Qui-Gon, hésitant à le toucher, compte tenu de ses réactions précédentes.

« Cela ne se peut pas... » murmura Obi-Wan, frissonnant. « J'ai échoué je suis _tombé,_ je n'ai pas pu...et tout le monde... »

Qui-Gon ne pouvait que regarder, de plus en plus alarmé par la douleur d'Obi-Wan. Celui-ci se roula en boule, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Une plainte déchirante fit trembler leur lien, s'infiltrant même à travers le bouclier le plus impénétrable, et Qui-Gon sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

« Obi-Wan, qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de son apprenti. « Qu'est-ce qui a causé un tel bouleversement ? »

Qui-Gon ne reçut aucune réponse et il se tut, laissant Obi-Wan trembler et pleurer contre lui. Qui-Gon n'avait pas d'autre choix que de résister face à cette tempête d'émotions qui mêlait horreur, douleur, et une profonde blessure liée à une trahison et qui se déversait dans la Force.

« J'ai échoué » lâcha Obi-Wan, accroché à Qui-Gon, qui pouvait le sentir faire appel à la Force pour l'aider à atténuer une partie de sa douleur. « J'ai _échoué_. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » le questionna son maître, posant son menton sur la tête d'Obi-Wan. « Comment as-tu échoué ? »

 _J'ai tout perdu,_ vint la pensée non protégée, mais Qui-Gon eut l'intuition qu'il n'était pas censé l'entendre. _J'ai été trahi par quelqu'un en qui j'avais une absolue confiance, à qui j'ai confié ma vie..._

« Quoi ? » chuchota Qui-Gon, figé par la stupeur, ses yeux s'agrandissant, il fut brutalement frappé par une image d'Obi-Wan à genoux devant un jeune homme, qui tenait un sabre-laser bleu devant sa gorge.

 _Au nom de la Force, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

De la fumée les enveloppa, le ricanement du jeune homme provoqua un frisson chez Qui-Gon. Il pouvait sentir la douleur écrasante qui s'insinuait dans le cœur d'Obi-Wan, qui battait d'angoisse alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme, ses yeux bleu-vert implorant l'autre de cesser le combat.

Les doigts de Qui-Gon s'accrochèrent au tissu épais de la robe de son apprenti pendant que l'image s'effaçait, et il resserra son emprise, en fermant les yeux.

« Mon pauvre Obi-Wan... » murmura-t-il en tendant la main à travers leur lien pour essayer de l'aider à disperser toute cette souffrance qu'il ressentait. « Comment ces visions ont-elles pu te toucher à ce point ? Comment as-tu pu penser qu'elles étaient réelles ? »

…. _Maître ?_ appela Obi-Wan, frissonnant contre lui, en quête d'un soutien.

« Je suis là, padawan, » dit-il doucement, en appuyant sur ses mots à haute voix. « Je suis là. Tout va bien. »

Obi-Wan se redressa lentement, essuyant ses yeux avec le dos de ses mains, mais ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Son regard s'ancra sur le sol tandis qu'il essayait de se calmer, et Qui-Gon laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » s'enquit-il en voyant Obi-Wan acquiescer.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler » déclara ce dernier, se détournant davantage avant que Qui-Gon ne puisse l'arrêter. Leur lien, qui avait été l'un des plus forts, des plus brillants au sein de l'Ordre, gisait maintenant enveloppé d'obscurité, étouffé par la quantité de boucliers qu'Obi-Wan avait forgé autour de lui.

« Tout va bien » le rassura Qui-Gon d'une voix paisible, donnant à Obi-Wan le temps de se recueillir comme il réfléchissait sur le moyen d'améliorer les choses entre eux. Qu'était-il donc advenu de la confiance qu'ils avaient longuement partagé ?

« Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as vu ? » lui demanda-t-il après un moment, et le regard d'Obi-Wan glissa silencieusement sur lui. « Qu'as-tu vu qui te mette dans un tel état ? »

Obi-Wan ne répondit pas durant quelques minutes. Son maître resta assis patiemment. Il pouvait sentir Obi-Wan cogiter, tenir compte de quelque chose.

Quand il parla finalement, les mots le firent presque bondir sur place.

« Maître » commença Obi-Wan, le regard lointain. « J'aimerais d'abord méditer, pour voir si je peux me ressaisir et mettre un peu de distance, sans vous déranger. »

« Tu plaisantes » répondit Qui-Gon, les yeux écarquillés. « Obi-Wan, tu t'es effondré deux fois à la suite d'une vision, et tu étais paniqué la première fois que tu t'es réveillé. »

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas et son maître se pencha légèrement. « Tu es mon apprenti et il est de mon devoir de te guider quand je sens que tu es incapable de le faire toi-même. Je t'aiderai Obi-Wan, que cela te plaise ou non. »

« Alors si je m'écroule une troisième fois, je suppose que je n'aurais aucune excuse » rétorqua facilement Obi-Wan avec un ton moqueur qui surpris son maître. Qu'était-il donc arrivé au tempérament soigneusement contrôlé qu'Obi-Wan affichait normalement ?

En fait, réfléchit une partie de Qui-Gon, il semblait aussi calme qu'un maître du Conseil qui élaborait un argument.

« Maître, je veux juste essayer de rétablir mon équilibre de mon propre chef » déclara Obi-Wan. « Si je suis incapable d'y arriver sans aide, je vous le ferai savoir. »

Qui-Gon serra les dents, se déplaçant un peu comme son apprenti le dévisageait en silence.

« Vous avez dit que j'étais prêt pour les essais, Maître » enchaîna-t-il. « Serez-vous capable de m'aider quand je serai chevalier ? »

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça » rétorqua-t-il, mais Obi-Wan demeura imperturbable.

« Je suis sûr que vous y avez bien réfléchi » dit son apprenti avec douceur, et le froncement de sourcils de Qui-Gon s'accentua puisqu'il ne pouvait le nier. « Au moins, laissez-moi essayer de moi-même ? »

Qui-Gon poussa un soupir, essayant d'atténuer le frustration qui commençait à monter en lui, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

« …Et c'est quand que...Oh ! Vous êtes réveillé ! »

Le maitre Jedi se retourna pour apercevoir Anakin et Padmé, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, leur attention rivée sur Obi-Wan.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Padawan Obi-Wan? » demanda Padmé en lui souriant et Qui-Gon put le voir se raidir. « Vous avez effrayé tout le monde quand vous vous êtes évanoui tout à l'heure. Nous avions peur que l'agresseur qui nous a attaqué ne vous ai fait quelque chose. »

« Je vais bien maintenant » déclara-t-il tranquillement, et Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils en le voyant baisser la tête. « Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir causé tous ces problèmes. »

« Ce n'est rien » répondit Padmé, son sourire se fanant légèrement dans sa confusion. Puis elle se tourna vers Anakin. « Je crains que la reine ne m'accorde pas encore beaucoup de temps, Ani. Je te verrais avec les autres pour le repas du soir ? »

« Ouais ! » s'exclama le garçon avec enthousiasme, et il sourit comme elle saluait et s'en allait.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? » demanda Anakin une fois la porte fermée et qu'il s'était retourné pour trouver Obi-Wan à genoux dans un coin, les yeux fermés. Qui-Gon se sentait frustré, une partie de lui était tenté de tirer sur la tresse de son padawan, mais il était désagréable de surprendre quelqu'un dans sa méditation.

 _Et il le sait_ , pensa Qui-Gon avec irritation. _C'est pour ça qu'il a commencé avant que je ne puisse à nouveau l'interroger._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? » murmura Anakin, regardant Obi-Wan avec curiosité. Qui-Gon soupira.

« Il médite pour récupérer sa stabilité » répondit-il. « Ces visions semblent l'avoir projeté au-delà de la réalité, donc il fait en sorte que tout redevienne normal. »

« Oh » lâcha Anakin, surpris. « Donc, il va bien, alors ? »

« Je l'espère » murmura Qui-Gon s'éloignant pour aller vers la cabine. « Je vais aller me laver, Ani. Peux-tu garder un œil sur Obi-Wan ? S'il s'effondre à nouveau, préviens-moi. »

« Pas de problème. »

Qui-Gon soupira à nouveau comme il s'emparait d'autres vêtements et il se glissa dans la cabine de toilette. Apparemment, il allait devoir attendre qu'Obi-Wan termine ce qu'il faisait avant d'obtenir des réponses du jeune homme, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, compte tenu des événements précédents. La réaction d'Obi-Wan était la cause principale de ses préoccupations et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où cela irait.

 _Qui est donc ce Vador dont il parlait_? Se demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne connaissait personne de ce nom et la façon dont son apprenti l'avait prononcé sonnait comme si c'était un ennemi.

« _Fait preuve de patience_ » se dit-il. Seulement Obi-Wan ne pouvait répondre à ses questions et il devrait donc attendre que son padawan ait décidé de sortir de sa méditation.

Puis il recommencerait à le questionner jusqu'à ce que tout cela ait un sens.


	5. Chapitre quatre

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

 _Merci aux reviewers, followers et aux personnes qui me lisent :)_

 _Voici un chapitre assez introspectif, concentré surtout sur la relation Anakin/ Obi-Wan._

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers de Star Wars appartient à George Lucas, l'histoire est de stormqueen873, j'ai simplement fait la traduction. _

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas dormir.

Il avait tout essayé, compter à l'envers en Narlanian, qui possédait les mots les plus longs possibles dans leurs numéros, inspirer et expirer calmement, tentant d'amener son corps au sommeil qui se retournait sans cesse sur le canapé lit. Une partie de lui était surpris que Qui-Gon n'ait pas remarqué, ou réagi, à son insomnie, mais une autre partie de lui était soulagée. Il ne voulait plus répondre aux questions de son maître avec une énième réponse évasive, ce dont il avait fait toute la journée.

Il avait passé la plupart du temps, depuis qu'il était sorti de sa méditation, à essayer de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait finalement émergé plusieurs heures plus tard, en se disant que contre toute logique rationnelle, il était revenu treize années en arrière, dans son corps de vingt-cinq ans. Il avait à peine osé le croire, mais la Force, malheureusement, n'avait pas menti.

Qui-Gon avait tenté de lui parler depuis, de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il avait vu, Obi-Wan n'avait pu que faire semblant de lui donner l'impression que tout allait bien. Cela lui avait demandé un peu d'efforts, car il ne se sentait pas vraiment comme un ancien padawan de vingt-cinq ans, néanmoins il avait gagné un peu de sursis en promettant d'en discuter une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés sur Coruscant.

Qui-Gon avait levé un doigt, puis ses yeux s'étaient assombris avec gravité. « Je vais te laisser, Obi-Wan » avait-il dit calmement, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres pour leur repas du soir. « Mais seulement pour le moment. Et si jamais j'ai le moindre soupçon que ton attention ou ton comportement est à nouveau perturbé, tu me parleras, même si je dois briser tes boucliers moi-même."

Obi-Wan avait dégluti face à cela, une partie de lui resterait toujours l'apprenti de Qui-Gon.

« Suis-je clair ? » avait demandé Qui-Gon en haussant les sourcils, et Obi-Wan avait hoché la tête.

Un fort ronflement interrompit ses pensées, brisant le silence et faisant gémir Obi-Wan.

 _Seuls ces ronflements pouvaient me convaincre que tout cela est bien le passé_ , pensa-t-il en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui puisse faire un tel raffut tout en étant simplement endormi, inconscient de l'irritation que cela causait.

Son maître s'était cassé le nez au cours d'une de leur mission, et Obi-Wan savait que c'était la source des ronflements insupportables du maître Jedi. Il se souvenait de la nuit qui avait suivi, ils avaient partagé un appartement et le tout jeune padawan s'était réveillé avec la sensation que les murs tremblaient et allaient s'effondrer. Après avoir enduré en silence durant une semaine entière, avec Qui-Gon qui se montrait de plus en plus étonné de la fatigue du jeune homme, il avait décidé de faire ce qui devait être fait.

Il s'était vengé.

Même s'il connaissait le code par cœur et savait très bien qu'un Jedi ne doit jamais se venger, il avait alors rebaptisé mentalement son plan, en l'appelant « Comment donner à Qui-Gon une véritable leçon » et avait étudié tous les types de boucliers furtifs qui pourraient être utilisés pour tromper un être sensible à la Force. Obi-Wan l'avait fait de son propre chef, réalisant pleinement les conséquences si quelqu'un découvrait ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait toujours fait preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid, et le jeune Jedi était absolument déterminé à trouver un moyen de retrouver un sommeil paisible.

Après environ un mois de travail acharné, essayant tout le blindage mentale qu'il avait appris, il avait mis son plan à l'épreuve. Lorsque son bien-aimé Maître avait commencé à ronfler, Obi-Wan avait également commencé à ronfler, dans une réplique presque parfaite de l'horrible boucan. Il avait intérieurement souri en sentant son maître s'éveiller suivi de l'écho d'un gémissement à travers leur lien. Son bouclier avait été suffisamment impénétrable pour arriver à faire croire à Qui-Gon qu'il était endormi et qu'il ne contrariait pas volontairement son Maître...

Il avait conservé cette routine pendant quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce que son Maître ait apparemment découvert la façon de créer un bouclier d'insonorisation, qui le préservait des faux ronflements d'Obi-Wan. Une partie d'Obi-Wan s'était sentie légèrement agacée, comme si son Maître avait trouvé un moyen de le contrarier, mais son but était accompli, et ses nuits désormais paisibles.

Au bout du compte, il avait trouvé un moyen de « programmer » son corps pour qu'il ronfle la nuit (par une simple modification de la Force), et le jeune Padawan l'avait fait purement par vengeance jubilatoire. Il avait payé pour cela, cependant, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver de moyen pour renverser le processus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne Chevalier, et ait ainsi accès aux textes interdits.

Mais ce soir, l'insonorisation ne l'aiderait pas. Quelque chose en lui l'agitait, et le mettait mal à l'aise, et peu importe combien de temps il méditerait, il n'arrivait pas à donner un sens à tout ça. La Force était restée étrangement silencieuse sur le _pourquoi_ elle l'avait envoyé dans le passé, et sur ce que _lui_ pouvait bien accomplir. La Force s'était enroulée autour de lui, l'aidant à le libérer de la douleur, et même si Obi-Wan tremblait toujours à chaque fois qu'il pensait au passé, il savait qu'il était en mesure de se reprendre suffisamment sans donner à son maître plus de soucis qu'il en avait déjà.

Parce qu'il se doutait qu'au moindre trouble, au moindre comportement étrange, Qui-Gon mettrait sa menace à l'exécution, et briserait chaque bouclier qu'Obi-Wan avait placé sur ses souvenirs, peu importe la douleur que cela causerait.

 _Espérons qu'il n'en vienne jamais à cela_ , songea-t-il, serrant son oreiller sur sa tête quand les ronflements devinrent plus forts. _Même si Qui-Gon est comme un père pour moi, comment pourrais-je lui expliquer ? S'il connaissait la vérité, s'il voyait mes souvenirs sur Vador..._ Obi-Wan frissonna. _J'ignore comment il réagirait. Ni comment le Conseil lui-même réagirait, et je ne pense pas que je veuille le savoir._

Ce qui l'amena à prendre une décision importante. Il connaissait la chute d'Anakin, ne pourrait-il donc rien faire pour tenter de l'arrêter ? _Devait-il_ faire quelque chose, et d'ailleurs, le pourrait-il ? La Force l'avait-elle renvoyé pour qu'il puisse corriger ses erreurs, ou les répéter d'une manière complètement différente ? Serait-il condamné à regarder la destruction des Jedi une seconde fois, de voir ses amis les plus chers déchiquetés par un sabre-laser, tout en restant impuissant devant ce chaos une fois de plus ?

Après tout, il avait fait de son mieux la première fois, et regardez ce qu'il avait obtenu : la chute d'un apprenti et une chute droit vers la mort. Que pourrait-il faire différemment avec cette deuxième chance, si c'en était vraiment une ?

Une partie de lui voulait réveiller Qui-Gon, tout de suite, pour tout lui avouer et lui demander conseil. Il dut lutter contre son corps, qui désirait à tout prix se lever et secouer l'homme endormi, mais sa volonté finit par triompher, et son désir se fanât. Il ne pouvait pas parler à Qui-Gon, au moins tant qu'il n'était pas certain de ses propres sentiments sur la question. Il n'était pas encore sûr que tout cela n'était pas un canular, peu importe ce que la Force lui disait. Ses sens liés à la Force avaient déjà été trompés auparavant et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devait faire, si ses futures actions feraient la moindre différence. Pourrait-il regarder Anakin tomber une seconde fois ? Devait-il...devait-il mettre fin à tout ça maintenant avant même que ça ne commence ?

 _Par la Force, écoute-toi !_ cria une voix dans sa tête. _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tuer un garçon innocent simplement à cause de quelque chose qui peut ou ne peut pas arriver ? Ce que tu envisages est complètement fou !_

La voix avait raison, et il le savait. Il ne pourrait jamais tuer Anakin, peu importe combien il essayait de rationaliser l'acte. Obi-Wan avait déjà essayé de mettre ses émotions de côté face à son ancien apprenti, avec la preuve des crimes qu'Anakin avait commis, et il avait été incapable le battre, sans parler de le tuer.

Donc, s'il ne pouvait tuer le garçon, que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'y avait rien, et il le savait.

 _Que se passe-t-il ? Quel est le problème avec toi, Kenobi ? Quand as-tu renoncé aussi facilement ?_ Gronda une partie de lui. _Pour quelqu'un qui faisait preuve d'une telle résilience, tu as bien changé. Arrête de rechigner et fait quelque chose !_

 _Mais quoi ! c_ ria-t-il intérieurement, haletant d'impatience. Que pouvait-il faire pour changer les choses ?

 _Arrête d'être un Jedi étroit d'esprit et réfléchit ! Il y a toujours quelque chose que tu peux faire. Commence par accepter tes erreurs et travaille à partir de là. Prends cela comme un moyen de corriger les erreurs du passé, pour empêcher un avenir aussi sombre de se produire ! Peux-tu vraiment, en toute conscience, laisser ça ainsi une seconde fois ? Tu ne pourras jamais le supporter. Jamais._

S'il avait une telle chance de corriger le passé, comment pourrait-il arranger cela alors qu'il ignorait ce qu'était ces erreurs ?

 _Tu dois essayer_ , rétorqua la voix avec calme. _Tu ne peux laisser ta peur t'empêcher de faire ce que tu dois faire, et tu le sais. Alors arrête de discuter avec toi-même et commence à réfléchir._

Obi-Wan poussa un profond soupir, se retournant une fois de plus sur son canapé lit. La voix avait raison, même si c'était une supercherie, il ne pouvait pas laisser un tel échec se reproduire.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème qui le taraudait, cependant, en considérant qu'il revivait bel et bien son passé.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Anakin avait choisi de devenir un Sith, donc il ignorait par où commencer pour le contrer.

Allons, réfléchit ! se dit-il. Il pouvait déjà commencer par comprendre ce qui pourrait motiver son ancien apprenti.

 _Je suis son maître,_ pensa Obi-Wan avec colère ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son oreiller et un chagrin familier naquit dans son cœur. _Je l'ai vu. J'aurais dû savoir._

Pourtant il connaissait la voie des ténèbres, savait où cela conduisait. Et il n'avait pas vu quoi que ce soit. Il avait senti quelque chose, bien sûr, et c'était fait du souci pour Anakin, qui était en train de basculer doucement. Mais il avait assumé avec arrogance, se disant que le jeune homme retrouverait son équilibre grâce aux enseignements de son maître.

Mais cela ne s'était pas déroulé ainsi...

 _Quelque chose a cloché avec mes enseignements._

Cette pensée soudaine lui remua le cœur, des frissons coururent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et dansèrent sur sa peau.

Il se sentait mal, très mal.

 _C'était de ma faute. De ma faute ! Je suis celui qui n'a pu enseigner correctement, celui qui a refusé de voir ce qui était si évident. J'aurais dû le confier à Maître Yoda, au lieu de prendre sur moi quand j'étais à peine un chevalier !_

Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné ? Et si cela était à cause de son manque d'expérience ?

 _Non,_ pensa-t-il, rejetant cette idée. Beaucoup d'autres chevaliers, certains même plus jeunes que lui, avaient pris des apprenti, et ils n'avaient pas eu la formation qu'Obi-Wan avait reçu avec Qui-Gon. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait échoué comme il l'avait fait.

Donc, encore une fois, qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné ? Où avait-il gaffé pour que le jeune homme se tourne vers le côté obscur ?

 _On dirait que ça fait des heures que je ressasse sur ces questions_ , se dit-il en grognant intérieurement. _Je sais que je devrais méditer là-dessus, et que je ne recevrais pas autant de paix et de tranquillité que je désirerai ici._

Avec cette pensée, et en entendant un autre ronflement particulièrement fort de Qui-Gon, il se redressa, prenant garde aux armoires au-dessus de lui. Il tira le rideau de vie privée et descendit du canapé lit, cherchant ses bottes à tâtons dans l'obscurité. Dès qu'il les trouva, Obi-Wan les enfila avant de tracer son chemin et de sortir par la porte, se glissant dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Il prit une profonde inspiration, remettant sa tunique froissée et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux (tout en maudissant la façon dont ils étaient devenus courts), et s'engouffra dans le couloir, en étant conscient de faire le moindre bruit possible, de peur de réveiller les dormeurs au sommeil léger.

Obi-Wan n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où il se dirigeait, il laissa ses pieds ouvrir la voie, tournant au hasard dans les couloirs du vaisseau.

Quand il atteignit sa destination, il se demanda si la Force ne l'avait pas guidée en quelque sorte.

Il se frappa mentalement. La Force l'avait toujours guidé, n'était-ce pas le propre d'un Jedi ?

 _Anakin._

Ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'à l'aire de maintenance, où un astro-droïde qu'il reconnut comme étant R2-D2 était éteint dans un coin. Jar-Jar Binks, le Gungan que Qui-Gon avait sauvé il y a toutes ces années (mais plus vraiment, se dit-il, car c'était arrivé il y a seulement quelques semaines), était assis sur une chaise, ses pieds posés sur la dôme du droide, une couverture le couvrant partiellement.

Obi-Wan ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur ces détails son regard fut instinctivement attiré par la petite silhouette recroquevillée dans le coin d'un canapé. Une couverture mince et brune enveloppait ses épaules, ses bras étaient enroulés autour de lui, et sa tête était posée contre ses genoux jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Obi-Wan.

Il leva la tête quand il se rendit compte que quelqu'un le regardait, et il détourna les yeux de gêne quand il vit qui c'était.

« Je-bonjour » murmura Anakin d'une voix brisée, et Obi-Wan sentit son cœur se nouer.

 _Il a pleuré_ , pensa Obi-Wan alors qu'il remarquait que le garçon avait tourné son regard, il détecta facilement la honte d'Anakin d'avoir été pris. Une partie de lui voulait désespérément réconforter l'enfant, et soulager le chagrin qu'il pouvait sentir, mais une autre partie de lui était paralysée, désirant courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans la direction opposée.

« C'est... » commença-t-il, le mot glissa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, et le regard bleu d'Anakin dévia sur lui brièvement, reflétant une curiosité enfantine qui n'échappa pas à Obi-Wan.

« Tu t'es couché très tard. » déclara finalement celui-ci, optant pour un sujet banal et neutre pour commencer la conversation. Il espérait faire en sorte qu'Anakin pense qu'il n'avait pas vu ses larmes, de façon à atténuer l'humiliation que le garçon ressentait.

« Vous aussi. » répondit Anakin, sa voix encore faible, mais un peu plus audacieuse. Il renifla bruyamment avant d'essuyer son nez qui coulait sur l'envers de sa manche, et Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de tiquer à ce mouvement familier. Combien de fois avait-il rouspété après Anakin à ce sujet ? Combien de tuniques avaient été ruinées parce que le garçon était trop flemmard pour trouver un mouchoir ?

« Est-ce que les habitants du Noyau ne dorment jamais ? J'ai vu Padmé il y a peu de temps. Ou est-ce juste une particularité Jedi ?"

Oui, c'était bel et bien le Anakin dont il se souvenait. Même si Obi-Wan l'avait vu dans une position vulnérable, il rebondissait avant que quiconque n'ait réalisé ce qui était arrivé. C'était lui qui glanait le plus de force dans les pires situations, et Obi-Wan dut lutter contre la partie de lui qui avait commencé à sangloter.

Cela ne peut pas être le cas, pensa-t-il. Quelque chose devait sûrement être différent...sinon comment pourrait-il arrêter ce petit garçon de devenir un monstre ?

« Je pense que cela doit venir des habitants du Noyau, si tu as rencontré une servante debout à cette heure » déclara Obi-Wan, luttant pour garder son ton léger, et il fit un pas hésitant dans l'aire de maintenance. « Mais je sais que de nombreux Jedi sont des insomniaques notoires, moi y compris, alors peut-être qu'il y a un peu des deux. »

Un doux rire lui répondit, faisant bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. C'était _son_ rire, celui dont il se souvenait, celui qui précédait toujours un commentaire léger et taquin :« _Maître, vous avez un bien étrange sens de l'humour_. »

« Monsieur Obi-Wan, c'est une façon bizarre de raconter une blague » commenta Anakin et Obi-Wan ferma les yeux, se raidissant contre les larmes qu'il sentait briller dans ses yeux.

Un Jedi reste calme, se dit-il. Les émotions ne prennent pas le dessus, quelle que ce soit la situation.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » s'entendit-il demander. « Tu es le premier à me le dire. Je me demande si les gens se moqueraient de moi, si je faisais une plaisanterie étrange. »

Un rire léger lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il esquissa un bref sourire.

« Mais qui pourrait rire d'un Jedi ? » questionna Anakin. « Ils auraient trop peur que vous les projetiez contre un mur ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Eh bien, tu ris bien, toi » dit-il et les yeux d'Anakin s'élargirent. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne jette pas les gens contre les gens simplement parce qu'ils se moquent de moi. Ils doivent me donner une bien meilleure raison, et même s'ils le faisaient, je doute que je pourrais me résoudre à le faire. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Anakin, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ses genoux, et Obi-Wan constata qu'il s'était assis à quelques mètres de lui. Comment ses pieds l'avaient emmené ici était un mystère.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, je n'y suis pas autorisé. Le Code que je suis ne me permet pas d'agir sous le coup de la colère » expliqua-t-il et il vit Anakin froncer les sourcils, un peu comme s'il traitait l'information. « Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que je voudrais vraiment jeter les gens contre un mur ? Ce serait un tel gaspillage de temps et d'énergie, si tu veux mon avis ! »

Anakin se mit à rire, ce qui apporta curieusement du confort à Obi-Wan.

Cela le fit intérieurement froncer les sourcils: pourquoi la présence d'Anakin, qui lui avait causé une tel douleur il y a quelques instants, commençait-elle à l'apaiser ?

 _Prends confiance_ , chuchota une partie de lui. _Traite-le comme une chance de recommencer. N'as-tu pas souhaité avoir été plus chaleureux avec lui lors de la première rencontre ? N'as-tu pas pensé que le début de son apprentissage se serait mieux déroulé si tu avais pris simplement le temps de le connaître comme Qui-Gon l'a fait ?_

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » demanda Anakin, sortant Obi-Wan de ses pensées. « Monsieur Qui-Gon semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour vous, quand il n'arrivait pas à vous comprendre... » Anakin prit une profonde inspiration. « C'était un peu bizarre de le voir comme ça. Je veux dire... »

« Mon maître est très doué pour paraître imperturbable, même dans les pires moments » déclara Obi-Wan en souriant. « Il fait rarement tomber son masque de Jedi, comme certains le disent, mais quand il le fait, c'est que quelque chose de grave est arrivé. Qui-Gon est une force tranquille, alors quand son masque tombe, c'est un peu un choc. »

« Comme vous dites ! » lança Anakin en roulant des yeux, une attitude familière qui ne manquait jamais de faire sourire Obi-Wan. « Après la course, Padmé m'a dit que même quand j'ai calé au début, il n'a pas perdu son sang-froid. Elle a dit qu'elle avait été terrifiée plus de la moitié du temps, mais Monsieur Qui-Gon lui a dit de se détendre et d'avoir la foi. »

« Cela ressemble à mon Maître » fit Obi-Wan, partageant un sourire avec Anakin. « Il excelle à projeter son calme Jedi sur les autres. Tout le monde n'en est pas capable. »

Anakin fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Eh bien, je n'ai rencontré que vous et Monsieur Qui-Gon, et si le reste des Jedi est comme vous. Vous devez tous être parfaits. »

« Nous essayons » déclara Obi-Wan. « Mais mieux vaut que cela ne se répande pas dans le Temple. Si Maître Yoda le découvrait, mes tibias en pâtiraient à tous les coups. »

« Quoi ? Qui ça ? »

Obi-Wan était à deux doigts de se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main. « Je suis désolé, Anakin, j'ai oublié. Maître Yoda est un Maître Jedi qui ressembles, si tu me pardonnes, à un gnome. Il est probablement encore plus petit que toi, sa peau est verte, et il porte une canne dont il se sert parfois pour frapper les gens. Son langage est...différent de nous, et ses mots nous portent à réfléchir comme « Fait ou ne le fait pas, il n'y a pas d'essai » ce genre de choses. »

« Hmmm » Anakin fronça les sourcils, méditant ce qu'Obi-Wan lui avait dit. « Il a l'air assez étrange, non ? »

« Il peut l'être, mais c'est pour nous pousser et nous donner confiance » fit Obi-Wan. « C'est l'un des Jedi les plus puissants. »

« C'est sûr que pour frapper sur les gens, il faut l'être » grommela Anakin et Obi-Wan lui-même se surprit à rire.

« Pour en revenir à ta question, oui, je me sens mieux. Toujours un peu secoué, mais beaucoup mieux. »

Anakin inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, une manière qu'Obi-Wan connaissait très bien et qui signifiait que le garçon s'apprêtait à demander quelque chose. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, alors ? Ça a dû être terrible pour que vous réagissiez comme ça. »

« C'est difficile à raconter » répondit le Jedi, essayant de contourner la véritable question. « Il y avait du bon, et ça s'est très mal fini. »

« Donc, vous pourriez dire ce qui s'est passé ? C'était logique ce que vous avez vu ? » demanda Anakin, se penchant en avant dans une expression d'impatience. Ses yeux étaient verrouillés sur Obi-Wan, qui commençait à sentir la panique se pointer. « Vous pouvez dire ce que cela signifiait et tout ça ? »

« Eh bien, oui » répondit-il lentement, hésitant sur la façon de répondre. « Mais ne pense pas que ce soit le cas de toutes les...les visions » Il pourrait aussi bien l'appeler ainsi, cela rendait les choses plus faciles à traiter. « La plupart des visions que j'ai eues sont de simples fragments disjoints, ne laissant aucun indice derrière elles. Que ce soit bon ou mauvais, il n'y a normalement aucun moyen de savoir comment l'éviter ou comment y arriver. »

« Hmmm » fit à nouveau Anakin,l'air perplexe, et Obi-Wan baissa les yeux pour croiser ceux de l'enfant.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

Il connaissait la réponse avant même de finir sa question. Anakin était l'être le plus sensible à la Force qu'il n'ait jamais vu, l'enfant avait souvent eu des visions.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire à ce sujet ? » lui demanda doucement le Jedi, chaque partie de lui était sur des charbons ardents, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Le Anakin dont il se souvenait s'exprimait rarement là dessus, un peu sur ses cauchemars, mais il avait gardé ses visions pour lui-même ou en parlait à Yoda à titre indicatif.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas confiance en Obi-Wan et avait tout gardé dans son cœur.

« Vous...vous allez rire » dit le garçon d'une toute petite voix, comme il se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

« Pada- » Il se rattrapa juste à temps, grimaçant intérieurement. Ne plus appeler Anakin comme il avait pris l'habitude, lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts de sa part, il était si facile de l'appeler ainsi. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais rire ? »

Anakin haussa les épaules, sans lever les yeux, mais Obi-Wan sentit montée une vague de courage et de volonté qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec l'enfant auparavant. Si cela avait été une situation entre lui et le Anakin dont il se souvenait, il n'aurait pas insisté et aurait reculé, laissant le garçon seul, supposant qu'il viendrait de lui même s'il y avait véritablement un problème.

 _J'ai fait trop d'hypothèses,_ songea-t-il avec dépit. _Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle Anakin ne me parlait jamais vraiment. Je ne lui ai pas montré que je voulais l'écouter ou que ce qu'il pensait était important._

Eh bien, il est temps de changer cette époque.

« Anakin » reprit-il doucement, accroupi devant le garçon, et posant une main sur son genou. « Je te donne ma parole de Jedi, que je ne rirais jamais de tout ce que tu diras. »

Le garçon leva les yeux, des yeux brillants, et Obi-Wan sentit sa gorge se serrer tandis qu'il essayait de sourire. « Sauf bien sûr, dans certains situations qui s'y prêtent. »

Son commentaire réussit à faire sourire le garçon, et il enchaîna : « Alors, veux-tu partager ta vision avec moi ? »

« Je... » Anakin se mordit la lèvre et Obi-Wan sentit son cœur bondir à nouveau dans sa poitrine. « J'ai vu Padmé, et elle menait une grande armée dans l'obscurité » murmura le garçon, et le Jedi sentit qu'une partie de lui chantait de joie. Il avait réussi dans un domaine où il avait échoué avant: Anakin se confiait à lui !

« Et alors? » le poussa-t-il, sans perdre le regard du garçon.

« Eh bien, c'était effrayant, vous savez ? Parce que Padmé m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas se battre, parce que son peuple est pacifique. Alors pourquoi serait-elle à la tête d'une armée ? » s'interrogea Anakin, en regardant Obi-Wan d'un air perplexe.

« Peut-être que c'est symbolique » songea-t-il, essayant de ne pas penser que c'est ce qui allait probablement arriver. Après tout ses souvenirs ne comprenaient pas cette conversation, ou la façon dont il s'était effondré tout à l'heure, alors peut-être qu'un avenir différent était en train de se dégager. « Elle et sa reine se dirigent vers le Sénat pour plaider leur cause, et je suis certain qu'elle rencontrera de la résistance tout le long du chemin. Tu as sans doute entrevu l'avenir, si la reine décide de prendre les choses en main. »

« J'espère qu'elle ne le fera pas, je n'ai pas envie que Padmé conduise une armée » répliqua Anakin, ressassant ce que le Jedi lui avait dit.

« Y a-t-il autre chose ? » questionna celui-ci après un moment. « Quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête, un embarras croissant s'inscrivant sur les traits de son visage. « Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais... » Il prit une profonde inspiration et Obi-Wan attendit en l'encourageant du regard. « C'était sur ma mère... »

Une partie d'Obi-Wan était ébranlée, voulant crier à Anakin qu'il devait la laisser partir s'il espérait devenir un Jedi un jour, mais le Jedi n'en eut pas le cœur. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait fait si Anakin avait été son apprenti, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et le garçon avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter avec bienveillance, pas pour le blâmer.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Elle... » commença Anakin d'une voix chancelante. « Elle souffrait. Elle m'appelait à l'aide, mais je... » L'enfant déglutit, le visage pâle, et Obi-Wan était comme figé devant la douleur qui irradiait d'Anakin. « Je n'arrivais pas à la trouver. Je courrais, en regardant partout, mais elle n'était nulle part, et je... »

Anakin le regarda, et Obi-Wan put voir les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux comme des petits cristaux. « Je ne pouvais pas l'aider. J'essayais de toutes mes forces, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas la sauver. » L'enfant renifla et enfouit son visage dans ses mains et le Jedi ne put rester immobile plus longtemps.

« Là, là » le rassura-t-il, passant à côté d'Anakin pour le recueillir dans ses bras. A sa grande surprise, il ne le repoussa pas. Au lieu de ça, le garçon s'accrocha à Obi-Wan, son visage se pressant contre l'épaule du Jedi, et ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou. Des sanglots secouèrent le corps de l'enfant et Obi-Wan ferma les yeux, frottant le dos d'Anakin murmurant quelques paroles apaisantes.

« Les visions peuvent être terribles » lâcha-t-il enfin, ignorant si Anakin pouvait l'entendre. « Surtout quand elles concernent ceux dont on est proche » Il sentit Anakin hochait la tête contre son cou, et Obi-Wan resserra son étreinte quand il sentit la honte provenir du garçon.

« Il y a rien de mal à être bouleversé » poursuivit-il doucement. « Tu as le droit de l'être. C'est une réaction normale »

« Mais je... » commença Anakin, sa voix étouffée par la tunique d'Obi-Wan. « J'ai promis ! Je lui ai promis de ne pas regarder en arrière ! » Il y eut un autre reniflement et un frisson parcourut le corps du garçon. « Comment je pourrais être un Jedi si je suis faible ? »

Obi-Wan se raidit, incapable de contrôler pleinement sa réaction, et après avoir desserré sa mâchoire, il cajola doucement le garçon, mais se recula et le tint par les épaules.

« Anakin, regarde-moi » exhorta-t-il. « Ta réaction ne te rend pas faible. Tu m'entends ? » Le garçon acquiesça, regardant le Jedi à travers ses cils perlés de larmes. « Ça signifie que tu as un cœur et que tu te soucies profondément des autres, et cela peut-être ta plus grande force. »

Anakin renfila une nouvelle fois, se mordillant la lèvre. « Vous...vous le pensez vraiment ? »

Obi-Wan lui adressa le plus beau sourire qu'il puisse faire « Anakin, durant la vision que j'ai eu quelques instants plus tôt, j'ai été forcé de voir Qui-Gon mourir sous mes yeux, et cela alors que j'étais coincé derrière une barrière d'énergie. Il s'est fait tuer et je ne pouvais rien faire. »

Le garçon en eut le souffle coupé, la révélation le fit sursauter.

« Et tu as bien vu comment j'ai réagi » enchaîna-t-il, croisant les yeux écarquillés d'Anakin. « Donc non, padawan, je ne pense pas que tu sois faible. Face à la vision de perdre un homme que je considère comme un père, j'ai presque perdu l'esprit. Toi, tu en as été réduit aux larmes. Il y a une assez grande différence, tu ne crois pas ? »

Anakin le regarda et un flot d'émotions traversa ses grands yeux bleus.

« Vous...venez juste de m'appeler « padawan » » fut la première chose qu'il lâcha et Obi-Wan grimaça intérieurement. Lui qui voulait tenir sa langue... « J'étais un Jedi dans votre vision ? C'est pour cela que vous connaissiez mon nom quand vous vous êtes réveillé ? »

« Oui aux deux questions » répondit-il en poussant un soupir. « Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose à propos des visions, Anakin. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, elles restent difficiles à déchiffrer, et il est encore plus difficile de dire qu'elles vont réellement se passer. Tu peux très bien devenir le padawan de quelqu'un, comme tu ne peux pas l'être. »

« Ma mère et Qui-Gon peuvent ne pas mourir, alors, pas vrai ? »

Obi-Wan hocha la tête. « Ce Maître Yoda dont je t'ai parlé, je venais toujours le voir à propos de mes visions, et il ne pouvait pas toujours comprendre une partie d'entre elles. Chaque fois que je lui demandais des conseils, il me disait la même chose énigmatique. »

Il se racla la gorge et Anakin lui jeta un coup œil perplexe.

« Attention, tu dois faire, jeune padawan, à la détection de l'avenir. » cita-t-il dans sa meilleure imitation de Yoda, arrachant un sourire à Ani. « Toujours en mouvement, l'avenir est. En tentant de contrer l'avenir, créer quelque chose de pire, tu pourrais. Rester attentif aux événements, tu dois, mais laisser la vision obscurcir ton esprit, tu ne dois pas. »

Anakin se mit à rire. « S'il parle toujours aussi bizarrement, et s'il vous frappe avec son bâton, pourquoi vous allez toujours le voir ? »

« Parce qu'il se trouve qu'il est le plus sage de tous les Jedi » déclara Obi-Wan en souriant. « Et même si je n'apprécie pas la réponse, je fais toujours en sorte de l'écouter. »

 _Sauf quand mon arrogance s'y met._

« Mais comment pouvez-vous rester assis et ne rien faire ? Comment savez-vous que cela pourrait se produire parce que vous ne faites rien pour l'arrêter ? » s'enquit Anakin en fronçant les sourcils tout à coup, et Obi-Wan laissa le garçon glisser sur ses genoux.

« Comment sais-tu que cela peut arriver même en tentant de l'arrêter ? Que les mesures que tu prendrais serraient efficaces ou non ? » fit Obi-Wan comme l'enfant se recroquevillait contre lui et le Jedi posa distraitement son menton contre sa tête. « Les visions causent toute de sorte de problèmes pour tout le monde, surtout quand tu ne peux les sortir de ton esprit. »

« C'est pour ça que Yoda a dit de ne pas se laisser affecter par vos décisions » comprit Anakin et Obi-Wan approuva.

« Être un Jedi est tenir compte de toutes les possibilités d'une situation, ainsi que de suivre la volonté de la Force » dit-il, voyant Anakin le regardait d'un air concentré « Si tu prends une décision simplement parce que tu penses que cela va empêcher ta vision de se réaliser, sans avoir l'esprit clair, tu ne prendras pas en considération les autres possibilités qui existent, et ta situation pourrait empirer. »

Ses paroles furent accueillies par un silence pensif, et une partie de lui se tendit sous la peur jusqu'à ce qu'il se force à se détendre, invoquant la Force pour l'atténuer. Les événements avaient étonnamment bien tourné jusque là, Anakin l'avait accepté d'une manière qu'Obi-Wan ne se souvenait pas qu'elle se fut produite au tout début de leur rencontre. Il avait calmé le garçon après ses cauchemars, certes, mais jamais comme ça. Anakin n'a jamais été aussi détendu en sa présence, et une vague d'espoir, puissante et lumineuse, traversa ses veines.

Après tout, peut-être qu'il réussirait.

« Je pense que je comprends » déclara Anakin au bout du compte. « C'est un peu déroutant, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser mes rêves affecter mes choix, et j'essaierais de réfléchir aux autres possibilités. « Je vais être un Jedi, après tout, et si c'est ce qu'ils font, alors je ferais mieux de commencer. »

Obi-Wan sourit dans une étreinte encourageante. « Je sais que c'est difficile, Anakin. Être un Jedi est difficile. Nous devons rester calme et respecter les règles en toutes circonstances. Mais parfois même le plus stricte des Jedi doit lutter pour les suivre, même en vertu du Code qu'il suit. »

 _Et j'ai souvent été concerné._

« Mais c'est si dur que ça ? Vous avez déjà eu envie de cesser d'être un Jedi ? » demanda Anakin et Obi-Wan se tut. A présent, il était le garçon de ses souvenirs, avec plein de questions directes, perspicaces et qui l'avaient déjà agacé.

 _Oui, parfois,_ se dit-il sous le flot des souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. _Quand je ne pouvais pas rester sur Melida-Daan, pour aider tous ces gens, même si cela signifiait abandonner l'Ordre. J'ai presque perdu Qui-Gon au cours de cette période._

 _Parfois, quand le Conseil ne m'a pas écouté et qu'ils ont ignoré mes préoccupations au sujet d'Anakin et de son tempérament._

 _Parfois, quand je regardais Anakin lutter pour libérer ses émotions, se laissant aller à la peur et à la colère. Lorsque le Code ne l'a pas aidé, et n'a pas réussi à lui apporter le soutient qu'il m'a procuré._

 _Tu t'es caché derrière le Code_ , chuchota une partie de lui. _Tu ne savais pas vraiment comment aider Anakin, ayant été éduqué comme un Jedi toute ta vie. Tu savais comment gérer tes émotions depuis tout petit. Comment pouvais-tu enseigner à un enfant qui n'a reçu aucune formation ? Et où vous n'étiez pas sur le même pied d'égalité ?_

Les émotions étaient la clé, réalisa-t-il, se sentant comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé avec un sac de briques. Anakin avait été élevé par une mère aimante, puis forcé de la quitter sans être prêt, le privant de ce soutien. Il était peu surprenant qu'Anakin se soit tourné vers le côté obscur, où les émotions étaient glorifiées.

 _J'aurais dû y penser,_ se dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume. _Chaque fois que mon cœur me disais d'aller vers lui, j'ignorais mes émotions qui dictaient mes actions. Mais, est-ce que j'aurais dû les écouter ?_

Anakin avait été un Jedi particulièrement non conventionnel, surtout avec cette formation qui avait commencé si tard. Et si sa formation avait été non conventionnelle elle aussi ? Que ce serait-il passé si Obi-Wan avait été comme le père qu'Anakin avait si désespérément besoin dans sa vie, au lieu d'un enseignant trop rigide, qui supprimait toute expression de chaleur que l'enfant avait dû ressentir ? Est-ce que les choses se seraient terminées mal ?

 _Je pensais lui apprendre comme Qui-Gon m'avait appris,_ réfléchit Obi-Wan, _mais ma relation avec Qui-Gon n'était pas toujours la relation typique d'un Maître et d'un padawan. Nous sommes presque une famille, excepté que l'on n'a pas le même sang, et notre lien est d'autant plus fort à cause de cela._

Il n'avait pas vraiment traité Anakin comme une famille, peu importe ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il n'était guère étonnant que le garçon se soit senti aussi perdu, éloigné de tout sentiment familier. Et la mort de Qui-Gon n'avait pas pas arrangé les choses...

« Monsieur Obi-Wan ? »

La voix enfantine le sortit brusquement de ses pensées, et il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Anakin, le regard confus. « Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? J'avais peur que vous n'ayez eu un malaise à nouveau. »

Anakin fronça les sourcils. « Vous avez pleuré...non ? »

Le Jedi toucha ses joues, surpris de constater qu'elles étaient légèrement humides des quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées. Il rit un peu, une partie de lui s'émerveillant de son manque de contrôle, et les essuya.

« Peut-être un peu » fit-il. « Ta question a remonté des souvenirs lointains qui me sont encore douloureux. »

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa Anakin, et à la surprise d'Obi-Wan, il le pensait vraiment. « Je ne voulais pas. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir » répondit Obi-Wan, étonnamment touché. Le Anakin qu'il avait connu, n'avait jamais essayé de le réconforter, même quand il savait qu'Obi-Wan avait été bouleversé par quelque chose, et il ne s'était jamais excusé avec une totale sincérité quand c'était lui qui en avait été la cause.

L'enfant bailla, rappelant à Obi-Wan à quel point il était tard.

« Je dois te laisser à présent » dit-il doucement et il sentit Anakin se raidir. « Je suis sûr que tu veux dormir un peu. Si tu ne le fais pas, Qui-Gon me fera certainement des reproches sur le fait que je ne t'ai pas lâché de la nuit. »

« Alors, je ne lui dirais pas » déclara Anakin, recroquevillé contre le Jedi. « Je ne suis pas fatigué. On ne peut pas rester encore pour parler ? J'aime bien discuter avec vous. »

Obi-Wan le serra dans une étreinte chaude, avant de le repousser le plus doucement possible. « Aussi flatté que je suis, tu as besoin de sommeil. Je préfère ne pas avoir un Anakin de mauvaise humeur sur les bras demain. »

« Même si je promets de ne pas l'être ? »

Obi-Wan sourit, notant l'espoir qui miroitait dans les yeux bleus d'Anakin. « Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller dormir ? As-tu peur de rêver une nouvelle fois de ta mère ? »

Le visage d'Anakin se décomposa légèrement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et son regard s'assombrit, devenant lointain. « Peut-être » marmonna-t-il, et Obi-Wan tira la couverture oubliée autour des épaules du garçon. L'enfant frissonna avant de se blottir dedans, puis ses yeux fixèrent le revêtement métallique du vaisseau. « Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Cet endroit n'est pas...ce n'est pas ma maison. »

Sa voix baissa au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, ne devenant plus qu'un murmure, et Obi-Wan posa une main sur son épaule, exhortant silencieusement le garçon à le regarder.

« Veux-tu que je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ? » offrit-il, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec le Anakin de son passé, et il vit plusieurs émotions illuminer le visage du garçon avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

« Est-ce que je ne peux pas juste rester avec vous cette nuit ? » répliqua-t-il, et Obi-Wan cligna des yeux avant de regarder le garçon grimacer. « Désolé, je sais que c'est stupide, mais... » Son froncement s'accentua et ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu plus. « Je suis désolé. »

Obi-Wan soupira intérieurement, même si une partie de lui souriait. Le Anakin du passé ne lui avait jamais demandé cela, même quand le Jedi savait qu'il le voulaitdésespérément.

« Il n'y a rien de stupide » dit-il et Anakin riva ses yeux sur lui. « Et j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution. »

Il se redressa, tendant une main à Anakin. Le garçon le regarda dubitatif, mais il glissa sa main dans celle d'Obi-Wan qui le tira et le mit sur ses pieds. « Allez, nous allons faire une petite escale aux cuisines, et ramener quelques petites choses, mais en y allant tranquillement. Je ne veux réveiller personne. »

« Ok » lança Anakin alors qu'ils commençaient à sortir de la baie de maintenance. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va ramener des cuisines ? »

Obi-Wan sourit, et à en juger l'expression d'Anakin, il avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité. « Tu verras. »

* * *

 _Au prochain chapitre, on retrouve Qui-Gon, qui n'a pas fini d'aller de surprises en surprises..._

 _A bientôt !_


	6. Chapitre cinq

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)_

 _Bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre et merci à tous ceux (et celles) qui lisent cette histoire._

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

Qui-Gon se réveilla en pleine forme, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu un sommeil aussi paisible, et une partie de lui s'en étonna. Il n'avait jamais bien dormi quand il était loin du temple et il s'était tant inquiété de la situation d'Obi-Wan, qu'il était resté préoccupé un certain temps. Cependant, une séance de méditation avait apaisé ses craintes, et après avoir souhaité mentalement une bonne nuit à son Padawan, il était tombé dans un sommeil serein et profond.

Après s'être retourné et avoir tiré le rideau de vie privée, il se frotta les yeux pour ôter les petits grains de sable et bailla avec cette horrible goût du matin dans la bouche. Il écarta ses couvertures et se redressa. Il passa ensuite ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux avant de balayer la pièce du regard pour voir si Obi-Wan s'était réveillé.

Il cligna des yeux. Obi-Wan n'était pas là, pas plus que l'oreiller et la couverture du canapé lit.

 _Par les étoiles et les galaxies, que s'est-il passé ?_

Qui-Gon était debout, les sourcils froncés devant ce spectacle improbable. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu tiré du lit son padawan ?

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua quand une autre pensée lui vint. Il avait sans doute causé un peu de bruit en ronflant, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? A moins qu'Obi-Wan n'ait créé un bouclier d'insonorisation qu'il avait appris...mais pourquoi son padawan désirait-il conservé un tel secret ? Ne s'était-il pas rendu compte que Qui-Gon n'avait aucune objection à cela ?

 _Qui peut savoir, peut-être qu'Obi-Wan n'a rien fait du tout, peut-être que quelque chose est arrivé et que j'ai dormi tout simplement trop profondément pour le remarquer._

Qui-Gon déglutit, la situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être que sa nourriture avait été droguée...mais à quelle fin ? Personne dans leur groupe n'aurait été de taille à enlever Obi-Wan, et ils n'auraient certainement pas emmener un oreiller et une couverture avec eux.

 _-Obi-Wan ?_ appela-t-il à travers leur lien et ses traits léonins se peignirent de confusion. Leur lien était complètement silencieux, il ne pouvait même pas ressentir la présence d'Obi-Wan qui, normalement, coulait entre eux.

 _Suit le lien,_ se dit Qui-Gon. _Tu trouveras Obi-Wan de cette façon._

Il se mit à genoux dans une pose méditative, ses pieds repliés sous lui et ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Il projeta son esprit à travers leur lien, suivant les murmures que lui soufflait la Force, partout où il pouvait. Il ne put aller très loin car le lien cessa brusquement, le laissant seul face à l'équivalent mental d'un espace vide.

Son cœur rata un battement à la pensée de ce que cet espace vide pouvait impliquer.

 _Il est mort,_ murmura une voix dans sa tête, mais il repoussa aussitôt cette funeste pensée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être irrationnel. Il aurait senti la mort d'Obi-Wan...

N'est-ce pas ?

Inspirant lentement et profondément pour calmer son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine, Qui-Gon se mit à étudier l'espace vide. Un examen plus approfondi le fit constater que les extrémités du lien n'avaient pas été rompu, ils avaient simplement disparu dans le néant. Le maître Jedi continua son examen, tendant la main et frôlant l'endroit, et il tira mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit habilement détourné par quelque chose. Si son instinct ne le titillait pas autant, il aurait juré qu'il n'y avait rien ici, juste un grand vide...mais quelque chose ne collait pas et il finit par comprendre.

A son insu, quelqu'un avait érigé une _barrière de Force_ autour d'Obi-Wan.

La barrière était soigneusement camouflée, et si Qui-Gon ne l'avait pas reconnue, il l'aurait certainement manquée. Il connaissait bien ce genre de blindage mentale, ayant été contraint de l'utiliser à l'occasion. C'était une combinaison redoutable de boucliers qui, non seulement, cachait la présence de l'utilisateur dans la Force envers tous les autres utilisateurs de Force, mais elle masquait également sa signature mentale. C'était un dispositif de dissimulation enseigné à quelques privilégiés, généralement par des maîtres qualifiés. Un Jedi secrètement en charge d'une mission périlleuse d'infiltration en connaissait également l'usage, mais il devait prêter serment pour préserver son secret.

La trouver placée autour d'Obi-Wan était surprenant et extrêmement préoccupant. Qui aurait pu faire une telle chose ?

Malheureusement, Qui-Gon ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, une partie de l'entraînement incluait un effacement de la mémoire afin que l'apprenant oublie qui lui avait enseigné cette pratique. Certes, il pouvait supposer sans risque que les Maîtres Yoda et Mace Windu, ainsi que tout le Conseil, en savaient long sur la question, mais ils n'avaient aucune raison de placer ce genre de bouclier autour d'Obi-Wan, et aucun d'entre eux n'était présent pour répondre à ce problème.

Il pinça les lèvres. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que la seule personne qui aurait pu placé convenablement une telle combinaison de boucliers autour d'Obi-Wan était soit Qui-Gon, soit Obi-Wan lui-même. Et Qui-Gon savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas enseigné à Obi-Wan ce genre de protection...

 _Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi aurais-je placé une telle chose autour de lui ? Je m'en souviendrais de toute façon, non ? Et à présent, comment suis-je censé le trouver ?_

Qui-Gon se retira de nouveau dans son propre esprit, soupirant en silence, et essayant de dissiper l'inquiétude qui montait en lui. Non seulement son padawan avait mystérieusement disparu, en emmenant sans doute une partie du canapé lit avec lui, mais Qui-Gon avait, selon toute probabilité, placé une barrière de force de haut niveau sur Obi-Wan sans avoir le souvenir de l'avoir fait.

Que se passait-il ?

 _Trouve Obi-Wan et tout sera expliqué_ , se rassura Qui-Gon, apaisant ses inquiétudes, et projetant son esprit une fois de plus. Cependant, cette fois, il se mit à chercher tout résidu émanant de la présence d'Obi-Wan, en espérant que le bouclier n'avait pas été placé avant que son padawan ne sorte de la pièce.

Il sourit quand il trouva des traces de son apprenti disparu : une touche de joie ici, un peu de tristesse par là.

Elles menaient vers la baie de maintenance.

Se retirant pour le seconde fois, Qui-Gon se releva et alla se changer. Il voulait autant commencer maintenant, il savait que cela ferait jaser si jamais la reine ou l'une de de ses servantes le trouvaient dans un tel état. En effet, voir le paisible Maitre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn se démener dans les couloirs du vaisseau à la recherche de son apprenti ne ferait que saper son affirmation selon laquelle ils n'avaient rien à craindre, et Qui-Gon voulait se rendre à Coruscant sans encombre.

Ou plutôt, sans qu'ils soient au courant.

Qui-Gon revêtit une tunique propre, brossa ses cheveux et se lava les dents, puis enfila ses bottes en un temps record. Il fit le lit d'un simple geste de la main, son manque de temps justifiant cet usage frivol de la Force. Les traces qu'il avait senti étant justes, normalement Obi-Wan devait se trouver dans la baie de maintenance, sinon Qui-Gon devrait tout recommencer.

Alors que Qui-Gon marchait vivement à travers les couloirs, il prit le temps d'effectuer une brève analyse du vaisseau avec la Force. Dans sa hâte, il avait oublié de jeter un œil à sa chrono montre, mais d'après lui, il ne devait pas être loin de midi.

Il fut soulagé de constater que peu de passagers étaient sortis de leur lit. Il put sentir quelques cuisiniers s'affairaient dans les cuisines, mais tout le monde semblait encore endormi.

 _Tant mieux. Moins de personnes seront au courant de ce petit incident, mieux ce sera,_ pensa-t-il en tournant dans un couloir jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte grande ouverte qui menait à la baie de maintenance.

Qui-Gon fit une pause, s'ouvrant à la Force pour examiner la pièce, chassant tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Jar Jar était recroquevillé à coté de R2-D2, mais rien ne semblait anormal. C'était juste une baie de maintenance banale, relativement vide, avec des morceaux de droïdes éparpillés un peu partout, et un tas de couvertures était entassé dans un coin. Aucun Jedi en vue.

Qui-Gon soupira avec impatience. Toutes les traces conduisaient ici, et pourtant il n'y avait rien. Le maître Jedi devait fouiller l'ensemble du vaisseau avant que quelqu'un ne tombe sur son apprenti.

 _Quelle perte de temps,_ grommela-t-il en son for intérieur. _Le bouclier a dû être mis en place ici, parce que je ne peux pas sentir la présence d'Obi-Wan._

Alors qu'il se retournait pour s'en aller, un bruissement de tissu parvint à ses oreilles, et il fronça les sourcils. Ce tas de couvertures dans le coin venait de bouger, non ?

Il cligna des yeux, se frotta les yeux pour faire bonne mesure, puis regarda attentivement. Le mouvement se répéta à nouveau. Cela ressemblait à quelqu'un qui tirait les couvertures sur lui et se blottissait dessous.

C'était impossible, chuchota une partie de lui. Il l'avait vu lui-même, c'était juste un simple _tas_ de couvertures. Pas un Jedi, voyons.

Qui-Gon était tenté d'être d'accord avec cette hypothèse et se secoua rudement. Il força son regard à se concentrer sur les couvertures, étant disposé à voir au-delà de que son esprit lui disait.

Quand il atteignit la Force, il sentit l'illusion voler en éclat.

 _Je n'y crois pas._

Là, dans un coin de la pièce et enfoui sous les couvertures, se trouvait son apprenti, dormant d'un air serein, un apprenti qui semblait bien loin de celui qui avait causé tant d'inquiétude à son maître. Qui-Gon reconnut la couverture épaisse du canapé lit, mais le coussin où reposait la tête d'Obi-Wan était beaucoup plus large que celui de leurs quartiers, et une partie de lui se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. Si son padawan dormait sur quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé, qu'avait-il fait de son oreiller ?

Ensuite, Qui-Gon réalisa quelque chose de plutôt surprenant : Obi-Wan dormait comme une personne normale. Son corps ne se trouvait pas dans une position étrange, ses couvertures n'étaient pas éparpillées à travers la pièce, son oreiller n'avait pas été jeté derrière le droïde astromécano, et il n'entendait aucun ronflement. Le couvertures montaient et descendaient doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Son apprenti semblait s'être à nouveau plongé dans une transe de guérison.

 _Eh bien il est temps de le secouer. Je veux des réponses,_ se dit Qui-Gon en serrant les lèvres, et il traversa la salle de ses longues enjambées.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'autre : la raison de l'oreiller plus large n'était pas parce qu'Obi-Wan en avait trouvé un plus grand, mais parce qu'il avait pris les oreillers de la banquette à côté de lui afin de l'élargir.

Et le maître Jedi comprit tout de suite pourquoi. Niché à côté d'Obi-Wan se trouvait Anakin. Sa petite tête blonde reposait contre l'épaule protectrice du padawan, et il était enfoui lui aussi sous le tas de couvertures. Ensemble, ils formaient tous deux un tableau paisible et serein , et une telle paix émanait d'eux que cela coupa net Qui-Gon dans son élan.

Depuis quand son apprenti avait-il créé un lien si profond avec l'enfant ?

Cette vue lui réchauffa le cœur, malgré l'irritation qu'il avait ressenti contre son padawan fugueur. Il venait de trouver une réponse à la plupart de ses questions. Insomniaque comme il l'était, Obi-Wan avait dû errer cette nuit, et était tombé à l'improviste sur le garçon avec qui il avait discuté. Au lieu de laisser Anakin dormir dans un endroit inconnu, Obi-Wan était revenu prendre une couverture et un coussin dans leurs quartiers, et avait tenu compagnie au garçon.

 _Lui qui me taquine tout le temps lorsque je traîne une forme de vie misérable avec moi_ , songea Qui-Gon, son regard se posant sur deux grands gobelets vides. Lors de l'inspection du vaisseau, il avait appris que c'était une sorte de lait mélangé à du miel de forêt.

Cela le fit à nouveau sourire. Cette boisson était typiquement le genre de boisson apaisante qu'Obi-Wan consommait lorsqu'il était en proie à l'insomnie, et il l'avait clairement partagée avec Anakin.

 _Même si je ne suis pas disposé à rompre cette paix,_ songea Qui-Gon, son sourire s'évanouissant alors qu'il se tenait face à Obi-Wan et Anakin, _j'ai encore besoin de réponses. Certaines questions troublantes demeurent..._

Qui-Gon ne pouvait toujours pas sentir Obi-Wan même s'il était debout à quelques pas du jeune homme, ce qui aurait dû être impossible. Le maître Jedi approfondit ses recherches sur cette mystérieuse barrière de force qui dissimulait sa présence et, après un examen minutieux, il en conclut qu'il n'avait en aucun cas placé ces boucliers autour de son padawan.

C'était bel et bien Obi-Wan qui les avait érigés.

Qui-Gon connaissait par cœur la signature de Force de son padawan, et elle s'imprégnait partout dans les boucliers.

 _Comment est-ce possible ? Non seulement il a réussi à apprendre comment les créer, mais il a également réussi à les modifier à sa façon,_ pensa Qui-Gon en état de choc. La barrière de Force qu'il ressentait ne se détériorait pas, indiquant une structure plus forte que Qui-Gon ne reconnaissait pas. La barrière incluait en outre une suggestion de Force qui préservait son utilisateur de la vue de quelqu'un d'autre. Normalement, ces deux utilisations ne pouvaient être mélangées, mais il avait la preuve vivante que c'était possible.

Qui-Gon plissa les yeux, il voulait savoir pourquoi son apprenti âgé de vint-cinq années standard était en mesure d'accomplir quelque chose qu'un Maître Jedi de deux fois son âge ne pouvait pas...

« _Réveille-toi,_ Obi-Wan » fit Qui-Gon, appuyant ces mots avec la Force, et il donna à son padawan un petit coup du bout de sa botte pour l'aider à émerger de son sommeil. Il put sentir les boucliers autour de son apprenti se rétracter en réponse à cet ordre, le jeune Jedi se raidit légèrement lorsque les mots firent leurs chemins à travers les boucliers.

Qui-Gon sursauta quand les yeux d''Obi-Wan s'ouvrirent.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol, sa joue écrasée contre un oreiller, ses bras tordus derrière son dos, et un sabre-laser désactivé appuyé contre sa gorge. Quelque chose de dur s'enfonça derrière son dos et une main puissante saisit sa nuque, puis des doigts agiles appuyèrent sur les points de pression ce qui neutralisa la moitié inférieure de son corps. Qui-Gon grimaça quand il sentit la Force se resserrer autour de ses poignets, les tirant péniblement vers sa tête.

« _Qui êtes-vous ? »_ siffla une voix avec véhémence, et Qui-Gon put voir un pouce se diriger vers l'interrupteur du sabre-laser.

 _Son_ sabre-laser d'ailleurs. _.._

« Ce n'est pas une mission d'espionnage et aucun Jedi qui se respecte ne prendrait l'apparence de quelqu'un qui est mort il y a treize ans » poursuivit la voix. « Alors encore une fois, qui êtes-vous ? »

Qui-Gon se figea quand son esprit reconnut la voix. Cela ne se pouvait pas !

« Padawan, que fais-tu ? » cria-t-il comme il put, avec la moitié de son visage écrasé contre le sol. Lorsque la poigne sur son cou se resserra dangereusement, il étendit son esprit à travers leur lien, essayant de prouver qui il était.

 _-Obi-Wan, que se passe-t-il ?_ questionna-t-il avant qu'un flash ne survienne brusquement, lui envoyant un tourbillon d'images, et de sensations...

Qui-Gon se retrouva au milieu d'une chaleur moite, humide, une odeur de terre vint lui chatouiller les narines alors que son front perlait de sueur. Le cri d'une mystérieuse créature se répercuta autour de lui, suivi d'un bruit de bottes qui foulait le sol et il leva les yeux vers la canopée qui surplombait la jungle dense, cherchant la position du soleil afin de pouvoir mener ses troupes avant le crépuscule...

« _Général Kenobi ? »_

 _Il se retourna vers son commandant en second, qui tenait son casque à la main et essuyait la fine pellicule de sueur sur son visage. « Qui y a-t-il Cody ? Avez-vous réussi à fixer notre boussole ? »_

 _« Nous travaillons toujours dessus » répondit le commandant. « Mais les éclaireurs nous ont rapporté qu'il y avait une grande étendue d'eau juste devant nous, et je pense qu'il serait possible de s'arrêter pour se reposer, si vous êtes d'accord, général ? Les hommes en ont besoin et cela nous donnerait une chance de nous réapprovisionner en eau. »_

 _Qui-Gon esquissa un sourire. « Je suis d'accord. Montrez-nous la voie, commandant ! »_

 _« Oui, monsieur ! »_

 _«_ Maître ! »

Qui-Gon inspira bruyamment, son esprit secoué par ce flot d'images qu'il avait reçu, et il se retrouva à cligner des yeux devant le visage effrayé d'Obi-Wan.

« Maître, vous allez bien ? Je ne voulais pas que ça se produise ! Vous m'avez surpris j'étais en train de rêver, et vous m'avez réveillé au moment où j'étais sur le point d'être attaqué, je n'ai pas pu me retenir » babillait son padawan comme il aidait Qui-Gon à s'asseoir. Le maître Jedi sentit qu'Obi-Wan effectuait une analyse douce, à la recherche de blessures. Quand il en trouva quelques-unes, il les guérit instantanément.

« Rêvais-tu d'une jungle ? » demanda Qui-Gon, une partie de lui venait de noter de nouvelles compétences chez son apprenti. Obi-Wan n'avait jamais été le meilleur des guérisseurs, même avec les contusions les plus mineures, et pourtant il se tenait là, à déverser un flot d'énergie curative, comme un maître expérimenté.

« Je suppose que vous avez vu certaines choses à travers le lien ? » demanda Obi-Wan en retour, et son maître hocha lentement la tête. Son cou était toujours tiraillé par la pression qu'avait exercé Obi-Wan, mais au moins il pouvait bouger la partie inférieure de son corps. « Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû voir cela, je tentais de vous en préserver pour ne pas vous déranger. »

« D'où les boucliers ? » demanda Qui-Gon en haussant les sourcils, et Obi-Wan cligna des yeux. « Oui, padawan, je suis au courant à propos de tes boucliers. Et je veux savoir quand as-tu appris cette _barrière de Force_ à mon insu, et cela sans mon approbation. »

« Une barr-barrière de Force ? » déclara Obi-Wan, l'air confus, Qui-Gon aurait presque cru qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était.

« Oui, padawan » répéta-t-il, mais entre ses dents serrées. « J'aimerais que tu m'expliques quand as-tu réussi à la créer, et que tu me dises également comment tu as pu y intégrer une suggestion de Force, parce que je suis tombé là-dessus lorsque je t'ai cherché. »

« Je...j'ignore comment... »

Son padawan cessa de parler, il se doutait qu'Obi-Wan tentait de gagner du temps, Qui-Gon pouvait sentir les pensées de son apprenti cogiter à toute vitesse. En position assis, le Maître Jedi croisa ses bras endoloris sur sa poitrine, et attendit.

« Le temps est écoulé, padawan » dit-il après quelques minutes, faisant sursauter Obi-Wan « Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

Il regarda Obi-Wn fermer les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissant très légèrement, et le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer. « M-Maître » débuta-t-il, trébuchant un peu sur le titre. « Vous ne croirais jamais ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire. »

« Teste-moi, Obi-Wan » rétorqua Qui-Gon avec une pointe de froideur « Au point où j'en suis, je suis prêt à croire un peu près tout. »

Obi-Wan frissonna, mais continua : « C'est à cause de ces visions que j'ai eues hier » dit-il tranquillement et Qui-Gon se raidit.

« Tu veux dire qu'elles t'ont montré comment ériger cette combinaison de bouclier ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix étouffée par la surprise. « Mais c'est... »

« Impossible ? Du jamais vu ? Complètement fou ? » compléta Obi-Wan avec un petit sourire narquois, mais sans croiser ses yeux. « Je sais. Mais vous les avez-vus vous-même, et je vous jure, Maître, que, jusqu'à ces visions, je ne savais pas comment faire tout cela cela. »

Qui-Gon se rassit, tambourinant ses doigts contre son coude et fronçant les sourcils. Les paroles d'Obi-Wan sonnaient juste à travers la Force, même si cela ne le satisfaisait pas. « Alors, qui t'a appris à fusionner ces deux talents de Force ensemble ? On m'a toujours dit que c'était impossible. »

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Obi-Wan. « Les visions ne me l'ont pas montré. Comment le pourraient-elles ? Les personnes qui m'ont appris un talent spécifique de la Force ont effacé de ma mémoire leur identité, une fois l'entraînement terminé. »

Qui-Gon grimaça d'embarras, comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ? « Et qu'as-tu à dire sur cette jungle ? Et sur le commandement de cette troupe ? »

Obi-Wan haussa les épaules. « C'était juste une partie de mes visions. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. »

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils, non seulement la Force lui chuchotait qu'il en savait plus, mais Obi-Wan ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, un signe révélateur qu'il mentait. Peu importe son âge, il avait toujours conservé cette mauvaise habitude.

« Tu n'es toujours pas prêt à partager, n'est-ce pas ? »

Obi-Wan ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en quête d'un pardon, une pose qu'il adoptait souvent. « Je pensais que nous avions promis d'en discuter plus tard » lança-t-il calmement.

« Oui, mais tu m'as également promis que tu viendrais me voir si tu avais des problèmes » Qui-Gon remarqua la brève grimace qui traversa le visage d'Obi-Wan.

« J'ai dit que je viendrais vous voir quand je serais prêt, Maître » répliqua Obi-Wan d'un ton un peu plus froid.

« Et quand seras-tu prêt, Obi-Wan ? » La chaleur disparut de sa voix et il pouvait presque voir l'indignation se diffuser autour de son padawan, avant d'être soigneusement dissipée dans la Force. « Quand tu auras tué accidentellement quelqu'un parce qu'il t'aura surpris dans ton sommeil ? Quand ces visions surgiront à nouveau alors que nous sommes en difficulté, et que je devrais me débrouiller tout seul ? »

« Maître, cela ne se reproduira pas ! Le blindage était une habitude, d'accord ? »cria Obi-Wan, faisant tressaillir Qui-Gon. « Dans le rêve, c'était quelque chose que je faisais à chaque fois, pour me protéger, parce que j'étais au milieu d'une guerre. Et puisque je doute que je referais à nouveau ce rêve, vous n'aurez pas à craindre que je tue accidentellement quelqu'un ! »

 _Au milieu d'une guerre ?_

« Et si quelque chose de pire se produisait ? Que se passera-t-il si personne ne te tire de ces visions ? » rétorqua Qui-Gon. « Que feras-tu dans ce cas ? Non, Obi-Wan, je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Tu baisses tes boucliers, _maintenant_ , avant que tu n'agresses à nouveau à quelqu'un. »

Obi-Wan était assis là, à le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés sous le choc, et Qui-Gon leva un sourcil dans une question silencieuse.

«Pourquoi ne me faites-vous pas confiance, Maître ? » demanda finalement Obi-Wan, et Qui-Gon ressentit une nouvelle fois l'indignation enflammer son padawan, avant d'être dissipée dans la Force. « Qu'est-il arrivé au Qui-Gon calme et objectif ? Et patient ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'irais mal si vous vouliez me laisser seul ? »

« Parce que je t'ai déjà laissé seul, et que je me suis retrouvé avec un genou dans les reins et un sabre contre la gorge » s'irrita Qui-Gon, tentant de garder son contrôle. « Tu viens de me prouver que ces visions peuvent alterner ton comportement. A présent, baisse tes boucliers. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La voix ensommeillée surpris Qui-Gon et il tourna la tête pour voir Anakin émerger des couvertures. Il avait un pli sur le côté de la joue et sa tignasse blonde était complètement ébouriffée, et ses vêtements froissés. L'enfant bailla largement et s'étira avant de frotter ses yeux engourdis par le sommeil et de regarder les deux Jedi.

« J'ai entendu des gens crier. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Tout va bien, Ani » le rassura Obi-Wan avec un sourire chaleureux, avant que Qui-Gon ne fasse pareil. « Qui-Gon et moi étions simplement en train de discuter, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolé si nous t'avons réveillé. »

« Pas de problème » lança Anakin, baillant à nouveau. « J'ai un sommeil très profond, ma maman m'a dit qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour me réveiller, et que j'étais le plus gros dormeur qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. »

Le jeune Jedi se mit à rire, son sourire s'élargissant. « Je te crois volontiers, si tu as réussi à dormir jusque là. »

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse finir ? » s'enquit Anakin, surprenant Qui-Gon avec sa perspicacité, et Obi-Wan hocha la tête.

« Aurais-tu l'obligeance de prendre l'oreiller et les couvertures et de les ramener à mes quartiers ? Nous aurons certainement terminé quand tu reviendras. » fit Obi-Wan et Anakin hocha la tête avant de rassembler l'oreiller et les couvertures. Avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en direction des Jedi, il se hâta de sortir de la baie de maintenance.

Après le départ de l'enfant, un silence gêné s'installa, et maître et apprenti se regardèrent, ignorant par où commencer.

« Il se trouvait dans tes visions, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit finalement Qui-Gon, une fois qu'il sut que l'enfant se trouvait à une distance suffisante. Le regard d'Obi-Wan dériva lentement vers lui, ses yeux d'un bleu glacé. « C'est pour ça que tu connaissais son nom lorsque tu t'es réveillé, et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as créé un lien avec lui si rapidement. »

« Oui » acquiesça le jeune Jedi, un petit soupir lui échappa et il se tut.

Après qu'il fût clair que plus rien d'autre ne serait ajouté, Qui-Gon se pencha pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son apprenti.

« Obi-Wan, veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es si réticent à vouloir partager ces visions ? » demanda-t-il doucement et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'un flash de douleur traversa leur lien. Le visage de son padawan reflétait de telles émotions, si fortes, que Qui-Gon en eut le cœur serré, pendant un instant, Obi-Wan était devenu brusquement vieux, avec des yeux hantés par des fantômes, des horreurs que son maître ne pouvait imaginer.

« Elles sont perturbantes » chuchota Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon frissonna.

« Raison de plus pour les partager » répondit Qui-Gon, et Obi-Wan leva son regard. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement, et Qui-Gon eut la vision fugace d'un torrent de lave, de deux sabre-laser bleus qui combattaient, d'une chaleur étouffante qui lui brûlait la peau,et tout cela au milieu de vapeurs nocives...

Obi-Wan détourna le regard, faisant taire les cris qui se répercutaient le long de leur lien.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » chuchota Qui-Gon, sentant ses mains trembler alors qu'Obi-Wan fixait le mur, semblant regarder quelque chose qui se trouvait bien au-delà.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était à peine un murmure.

« Je suis mort. »

Qui-Gon fut comme cloué sur place, son esprit répétait cette phrase encore et encore, comme s'il essayait d'en comprendre le sens.

« Quoi... ? »

« Je regardais le chaos déchiré le monde devant moi, et je suis mort » poursuivit Obi-Wan, et Qui-Gon frémit à nouveau. La Force lui soufflait que ces mots étaient justes, que c'était ce qu'Obi-Wan avait vu. « J'essayai de l'arrêter, mais j'ai échoué. En fin de compte, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de regarder avec impuissance cette obscurité...qui emportait tout. »

Qui-Gon était à court de mots, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Obi-Wan ait été si hystérique. Il ignorait comment il aurait lui-même réagi, si cela lui arrivait un jour, et une partie de lui espéra égoïstement que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

 _Oh padawan, je suis désolé._

Obi-Wan secoua la tête ayant entendu en quelque sorte sa pensée. « Ne le soyez pas. Vous êtes mon maître, et vous prenez soin de moi, que je le veuille ou non. »

Obi-Wan sourit, puis ce qu'il ajouta tordit douloureusement le cœur de Qui-Gon. « J'ai juste besoin de quelques jours pour régler tout ça. Si vous m'en accordez, alors je vous dirais tout ce que j'ai vu. Je le jure. »

« Obi-Wan... » commença Qui-Gon, mais il se tut. Comment pourrait-il expliquer le sombre pressentiment qui grandissait en lui, et qui exigeait tout, _maintenant,_ de peur que quelque chose de terrible ne se produise ?

« Maître, si vous ne me croyez pas quand je vous dis que cela ne se reproduira jamais, alors gardez-moi sous surveillance constance. Je vais baisser tous les boucliers que je pourrais, si ça vous fait vous sentir mieux » fit Obi-Wan, son ton très sérieux, et Qui-Gon se demanda ce qui était arrivée à la petite étincelle qui brillait habituellement dans les yeux de son padawan. Ces étranges visions l'avaient-elles tué ?

« Tu ne dois pas » dit enfin Qui-Gon, poussant un soupir. « Tu mérites ta vie privée, et je ne pense pas que je désire avoir tes pensées qui me trottent dans la tête tout le temps » Il sentit quelque chose scintiller le long de leur lien, mais il disparut avant qu'il n'ait pu l'identifier. « Je vais te donner le temps que tu m'as demandé, Obi-Wan, mais si je te trouve à nouveau dans un état anormal, toutes les promesses précédentes seront nulles et non avenues. »

« Je sais, Maître » répondit Obi-Wan, se détendant légèrement. « S'il vos plaît, essayez juste d'être patient avec moi et de me laisser le temps de rétablir mon équilibre. J'ai le sentiment que si je tente de revivre ces visions maintenant, ma réaction serait encore pire. »

Une fraîcheur inattendue saisit Qui-Gon comme Obi-Wan parlait, et il se retrouva à accepter à contrecœur.

Puis il se sentit tout à coup soulagé; quel tort pourrait-il commettre s'il ignorait l'une de ses règles principales ? Il avait toujours exhorté la patience avant tout, croyant que cela allait l'aider dans toutes les situations, et il était là à agir comme un initié téméraire.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais réussi à être rationnel quand cela concernait ses padawans, et il s'inquiétait plus pour Obi-Wan que pour tout autre apprenti qu'il avait eu.

« Il semble qu'Anakin soit revenu. Que diriez-vous d'un repas, Maître ? »

Qui-Gon leva les yeux et vit que son padawan s'était levé pour plisser sa tunique. Le maître Jedi regarda Obi-Wan passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les renouant soigneusement, puis son regard tomba sur sa tresse de Padawan. Elle était quelque peu ébouriffée, et, avant qu'Obi-Wan ne puisse réagir, Qui-Gon s'était levé et avait commencé à la re-tresser tout en ajustant les perles avec un soin extrême.

Durant une fraction de seconde, un élan de tristesse mêlé à un sentiment de nostalgie courut à travers le lien. Il fut rapidement réduit au silence, remplacé par une vague de profonde gratitude. Qui-Gon ne donna aucun signe qu'il avait senti ce flot d'émotions, et quand il rencontra le regard de son padawan, il fut surpris de trouver quelques larmes briller au bord des paupières d'Obi-Wan.

« Merci » murmura celui-ci une fois que Qui-Gon eût terminé, et il essuya ses yeux, mais les larmes continuèrent de s'échapper.

 _Comme j'aimerais te soulager, mon padawan,_ pensa Qui-Gon, son cœur brisé face à cela. _Pourquoi ne puis-je jamais te protéger comme je le voudrais ?_

Qui-Gon soupira avec regret, puis passa ses bras autour de son apprenti. Il serra Obi-Wan, essayant de calmer la silhouette tremblante du jeune homme et lui chuchota quelques paroles apaisantes comme son padawan pleurait silencieusement sur une plaie qu'il ne pouvait voir.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus léger, on retrouvera Padmé, Qui-Gon, Anakin et Obi-Wan :)  
_

 _A bientôt pour la suite :)_


	7. Chapitre six

_Bonjour !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, lectures et follows :)_

 _J'essaierais de faire attention aux fautes d'accord, même si c'est ma grosse bête noire XD_

 _Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chapitre six  
**

« Maître Jinn ! »

Qui-Gon se détourna de la table à l'appel de son nom, un peu surpris par cet accueil. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver quelqu'un si tôt dans la cuisine.

Il sourit quand il trouva Padmé debout devant lui, vêtue de sa robe de servante jaune et chatoyante. Elle lui rendit son sourire, sa tête se courbant doucement pour le saluer, et elle se plaça à côté de lui.

« Bonjour, jeune servante » salua-t-il alors qu'elle prenait une assiette en haut de la pile et au bout de la table et commençait à la remplir d'une nourriture jaune orangée. Le maître Jedi supposa qu'elle avait été préparée pour imiter les œufs brouillés de Naboo, qui étaient périssables et difficiles à trouver.

« Bonjour » répondit-elle en retour en lui passant la spatule pour les tubercules Corelliennes, qui avaient été découpés en fines lamelles, puis composés en galettes, et frits. Les tubercules Coreliennes, à la différence des œufs de Naboo, étaient ridiculement facile à se procurer, et pouvaient être conservées durant des années. « Je crois que vous et votre padawan avez bien dormi ? »

« En effet, je vous remercie » dit-il, en sélectionnant plusieurs morceaux de viandes grillées qu'il n'avait pu identifier, et en les ajoutant à son assiette. « Et vous même ? Comment se porte la reine ? »

Padmé lui lança un regard en coin. « La reine s'inquiète pour notre arrivée, mais les préparatifs pour son discours au Sénat la préoccupe beaucoup » répondit la jeune fille. Elle voulait que je vous demande si cela ne vous dérangeait pas de la rejoindre plus tard pour discuter de ce qu'elle pourrait dire. »

« Je ne suis pas un politicien » répondit Qui-Gon. « Je crains de ne pas être d'un grand secours. »

« Toute aide est mieux que de rien n'avoir du tout » Elle se retourna avant de diriger son regard et de fixer quelque chose derrière Qui-Gon.

« Deux assiettes, padawan Kenobi ? » s'étonna-t-elle, et Qui-Gon tourna légèrement la tête pour constater, en effet, qu'Obi-Wan tentait d'équilibrer sur un bras deux assiettes garnies de nourriture. Les couverts étaient en équilibre précaire sur les bords, et après une pause brève, il s'empara de deux verres de jus de muja avec sa main libre.

« Oh, une seule est pour moi » éclaira-t-il, en levant les yeux quelques secondes, avec un petit sourire en coin. « L'autre est pour Anakin , qui a eu la tâche facile de nous choisir une table. »

« Pars devant » lui dit Qui-Gon, avec un élan d' incrédulité qui glissa le long de leur lien. « Je vous rejoins bientôt. »

 _-Si tu réussis à ramener ces assiettes en un seul morceau,_ ajouta-t-il en souriant alors que son apprenti lui renvoyait un regard noir.

 _-Hahaha, très drôle, Maître,_ rétorqua-t-il et il fit volte-face pour s'en aller, _mais rira bien qui rira le dernier, n'est-ce pas ?_

Obi-Wan s'inclina devant Padmé sans faire tomber ou renverser quelque chose, déroutant momentanément Qui-Gon, surtout quand il repensait au Obi-Wan qu'il connaissait, et dont il n'avait jamais vu faire de mouvements aussi gracieux et aussi insouciants. Finalement, il soupira et secoua la tête. Son apprenti avait déjà beaucoup à répondre, et ce n'était guère le moment de le questionner.

« Je suis contente d'être tombée sur vous, Maître Jinn » fit Padmé, interrompant ses pensées, et il remplit deux verres de jus de muja. « Quand nous nous sommes arrêtés brièvement hier soir pour notre second saut dans l'hyper-espace, nous avons réussi à recevoir les derniers bulletins de nouvelles ainsi qu'un message venant du Conseil des Jedi. J'avais prévu de m'arrêter devant votre cabine après le petit déjeuner, mais puisque vous êtes là, autant vous le donner maintenant. »

« Merci, servante Naberrie » dit-il en lui tendant le second verre, et elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. « Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Je suis sûr qu'il y aura assez à manger. »

Elle sourit. « J'en serais ravie. »

Tous deux quittèrent la partie cuisine pour rejoindre la salle à manger, qui était remplie de tables longues et rectangulaires, et de bancs rembourrés. Il y avait quelques petites tables circulaires dans le fond, et il semblerait qu'Anakin avait choisi l'une d'entre elles. Obi-Wan se tenait devant le garçon, tenant les deux assiettes, il avait haussé les sourcils en une question silencieuse.

« Choisis-en une, Ani » entendu dire Qui-Gon, et l'enfant commença à examiner les deux assiettes, tapotant un doigt contre son menton. « Et dépêches-toi, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais bien manger avant que cela ne refroidisse. »

« Celle-ci » choisit enfin Anakin, acceptant l'assiette d'Obi-Wan, qui tira une chaise et s'assit. « C'est quoi de toute façon ? »

« Il vaut mieux ne pas demander » fit Obi-Wan, son regard se posant brièvement sur Qui-Gon, qui dut réprimer un sourire en voyant la lueur espiègle briller dans les yeux bleu-vert. « Beaucoup de civilisations mangent des aliments particulièrement étranges, et quand tu as l'impression que tu vas manger un délicieux repas, en réalité, tu te retrouves avec des tripes mélangées à des insectes broyés... »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandirent d'effroi. « Les gens _mangent_ vraiment ce genre de choses ? »

« Regarde les Hutts » répondit Obi-Wan, s'emparant de certains assaisonnements, arrosant généreusement son assiette. « Ils mangent des insectes, non ? »

« Eh bien, oui, mais ils ne sont pas comme nous » commenta Anakin, piquant sa nourriture, dubitatif. « Ils ne sont pas un bon exemple. »

« N'écoute pas Obi-Wan, Ani » lança Qui-Gon en s'asseyant devant son padawan. « Il veut simplement que tu renonces à ton plat pour ne pas avoir à en rechercher. »

Obi-Wan roula des yeux avec bonhommie, son amusement atteignant facilement Qui-Gon à travers leur lien.

« En outre » ajouta le maître Jedi, « tu as raison à propos des Hutts. Il y a beaucoup d'autres espèces, les plus humanoïdes, dont les plats peuvent être digérés par les humains, et pourtant qui sont particulièrement dégoûtants. »

« Vous parlez des peuples autochtones de Teersak V ?" demanda Obi-Wan, la lueur de ses yeux s'atténuant pour être remplacée par une autre nettement plus dubitative.

« Exact » acquiesça Qui-Gon, son regard rencontrant celui d'Obi-Wan. « Je me souviens d'un padawan qui a failli nous faire expulser de la planète, simplement parce qu'il ne se souciait pas de la cuisine »

« Wow ! C'est vrai ? » demanda Anakin, le souffle coupé tandis qu'il fixait Obi-Wan, les yeux écarquillés.

« Maître, cette _cuisine_ , comme vous le dites si bien, était en train de ramper dans mon assiette » persifla Obi-Wan, et Anakin resta bouche bée. « Sans oublier qu'elle faisait à peu près la taille de ma tête »

Qui-Gon eut un petit haussement d'épaules, comme il saisissait l'assaisonnement et la sauce de Corellia. « Des détails mineurs, padawan. Tu as omis de préciser que tu avais même réussi à en mettre un peu partout sur l'ambassadeur Teersian, ruinant ainsi la plus belle de ses robes. Comment j'ai pu récupérer notre situation est un mystère que personne ne pourra résoudre. »

Un rire clair attira leur attention sur la quatrième personne qui allait s'asseoir à leur table, une personne que Qui-Gon avait complètement oubliée.

« Si un Jedi peut plaisanter à son repas dès le matin, alors je suis sûre que la reine n'a rien à craindre » déclara Padmé en prenant un siège à côté de lui. Elle posa son assiette en face de celle d'Ankin, avant de tendre à Qui-Gon un datapad, et il sourit en remerciement.

« Padmé ! » s'exclama joyeusement Anakin tandis qu'elle s'asseyait. « Tu te lèves tôt ! »

« Je dois le faire, la reine reçoit un nombre importants de rendez-vous, quelques heures après le lever du soleil. Je me suis habituée à l'horaire. » répondit-elle s'emparant d'une fourchette et en prenant une bouchée de son petit-déjeuner. « Et en ce qui concerne les insectes, Ani, je peux te rassurer là dessus. Le peuple de Naboo n'en mange pas, tu peux manger ce plat sans crainte. »

« Merci » fit le garçon, souriant chaleureusement, et prenant une bouchée à son tour.

Ils mangèrent en silence durant un certain temps, Qui-Gon balayait les messages du Conseil qui était déterminé à envoyer l'un des siens au cours de la prochaine accalmie. Il parcourut ensuite le bulletin de nouvelles, à la recherche de toute information complémentaire sur la situation de Naboo, et fut surpris d'en voir si peu.

« Choquant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Padmé. « Pardon ? »

Elle désigna du menton le datapad qu'il tenait dans sa main. « Je veux dire, c'est choquant de ne rien trouver sur la situation de ma planète. Vous pensiez que les nouvelles concernant le blocus sur une planète pacifique seraient en tête de tous les bulletins, mais on a seulement un article ou deux » dit-elle et Qui-Gon sentit clairement son indignation. « Mon peuple meurt à cause du blocus de la Fédération du Commerce, et pas un seul paragraphe n'en parle. »

« C'est malheureusement devenu courant » commenta sobrement Qui-Gon, tout en écoutant quelques bribes de la conversation qu'avait engagé Obi-Wan avec Anakin. Le garçon se plaignait de l'absence total de goût dans le plat. « En cette période, il y a peu de place pour la vérité. »

« Et il y en a plus pour l'hypocrisie » termina Padmé, soupirant légèrement alors qu'elle commençait à manger ses tubercules. Son regard glissa vers le côté opposé de la table, et un petit sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres. Qui-Gon leva les yeux pour trouver Obi-Wan en train d'assaisonner une petite partie de la nourriture de l'enfant.

« Essaye » invita son apprenti. Le jeune homme et l'enfant étaient totalement inconscients de leur public. Anakin engloutit une nouvelle bouchée et son froncement de sourcils disparut instantanément. « Tu vois ? C'est mieux maintenant, non ? »

« Oui, vous avez raison » répondit le garçon, prenant l'assaisonnement. « Le goût est bien meilleur. »

« Votre apprenti a l'air...différent » déclara tranquillement Padmé en les regardant, et Qui-Gon fit de même avant de reporter son regard sur le datapad. « Il semble...plus chaleureux, plus confiant. »

« Que voulez-vous dire? » s'enquit-il, d'un ton indifférent, mais intérieurement, il fronçait les sourcils. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

« Vous me pardonnerez mes premières impressions » reprit-elle après avoir avalé une bouchée. « Mais lorsque j'ai rencontré votre padawan, il avait l'air très froid. Très calme. Je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il avait un côté plus doux. »

« Nous avons tous des côtés différents, des visages différents, que nous choisissons de ne pas révéler jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs des personnes qui nous entourent » répliqua le maître Jedi, sans lever les yeux, et il sentit une vague de culpabilité émaner de la jeune fille. « Même si nous sommes Jedi, nous restons toujours humains, et certaines habitudes restent ancrées en nous. »

Elle changea de sujet pour revenir à l'article que Qui-Gon était en train de parcourir. « Je vois que vous êtes en train de lire l'explication qu'à fourni la Fédération du Commerce concernant le blocus ? » demanda-t-elle et il hocha la tête d'un air absent, absorbé dans sa lecture.

« C'est le mensonge le plus odieux que je n'ai jamais lu » ajouta-t-elle, en piquant sa viande d'une manière particulièrement brutale, ce qui fut apparemment suffisant pour attirer l'attention d'Obi-Wan, qui posa doucement une question à travers leur lien.

 _-Que lui avez-vous dit pour la bouleverser à ce point, Maître ?_

Qui-Gon se mit à réfléchir, son regard s'attardant sur Obi-Wan, qui les regardait du coin de l'oeil. - _Rien de particulier. Elle s'est juste inquiétée à propos du Sénat. Elle craint que nous perdions un temps précieux en tentant de plaider la cause de son peuple._

Obi-Wan mâchait lentement sa nourriture et Qui-Gon entendit presque ses pensées cogiter dans sa tête. _Y a-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant dans le bulletin de nouvelles ? Quelque chose qui aurait pu lui donner une impression pareille ?_

 _Ce doit être le manque d'articles,_ répondit le maître Jedi, en prenant une bouchée de nourriture comme il continuait à lire. _\- Elle estime que puisque personne ne se tracasse pour en parler correctement, personne dans le Sénat ne l'écoutera..._

Une légère grimace tira les lèvres d'Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon sentit une pointe de frustration filtrer à travers leur lien. _-Elle pourrait avoir raison, vous savez._

 _-C'est possible_ , consentit-il. _J'ai trouvé l'absence de nouvelles inquiétant, mais quelles autres options avons-nous, padawan ? Nous n'avons pas d'armée pour chasser les envahisseurs. Deux Jedi ne peuvent guère faire grand chose contre les forces qui se massent sur Naboo._

 __ Nous n'avons pas d'armée, certes,_ commença Obi-Wan, et Qui-Gon leva les yeux et vit une expression étrange briller dans les yeux du jeune homme, _mais qu'en est-il des Gungans ?_

Le maître Jedi arqua un sourcil. _-Que suggères-tu au juste ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils pourraient nous aider ?_

Obi-Wan envoya l'équivalent mental d'un haussement d'épaules. _-Peut-être, si on la persuadait correctement. Devrions-nous le suggérer à la reine ? Elle pourrait trouver cette information utile._

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Padmé, et Qui-Gon haussa les sourcils, il ignorait qu'Obi-Wan connaissait le secret de la servante.

 _-Ton sens de la perception se renforce, padawan,_ envoya Qui-Gon, puis il détecta le sourire mental d'Obi-Wan.

 _-C'est assez amusant en fait,_ répondit le jeune homme. _Elle pense qu'elle nous a complètement roulé._

 _-Et cela restera ainsi,_ rétorqua Qui-Gon, _On ne peut se permettre de détruire sa couverture. Elle est efficace, en particulier contre les ennemis qui tenteront sans doute de nous contrer sur Coruscant._

Obi-Wan acquiesça mentalement, puis leur conversation mentale fut interrompue par un petit rire de Padmé et une exclamation exaspérée d'Anakin.

« Obi-Wan, arrêtez ça ! » cria le garçon, et Padmé éclata à nouveau de rire, mais cette fois-ci elle essaya de l'étouffer. « Je veux juste un peu de cette sauce, alors arrêtez de la faire léviter ! »

 _«_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je fais ça, Ani ? » demanda Obi-Wan, sa voix parfaitement confuse, mais son maître l'entendit ricaner mentalement. Il leva les yeux de son datapad juste à temps pour voir Anakin faire un geste en direction du pichet de sauce, qui esquiva rapidement.

«Obi-Wan! »

« Ani, comment pourrais-je faire bouger ce pichet ? » continua le jeune homme, légèrement moqueur. « Me vois-tu y toucher ? »

« Eh bien non... »

Le pichet se déplaça à nouveau miraculeusement, et Qui-Gon, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, posa son datapad.

« Mais je sais que c'est vous, vous êtes un Jedi ! Vous pourriez le faire bouger avec votre esprit ! » déclara le garçon, en se concentrant sur le pichet, qui se mit à danser avec désinvolture. Padmé éclata de rire devant le regard dépité de l'enfant et Qui-Gon observa son apprenti avec incrédulité.

« Peut-être » lança Obi-Wan, une note mystérieuse au fond de sa voix, et Qui-Gon put sentir l'exaspération émaner d'Ankin. « Mais tu n'as pas de preuve, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Une fois que j'aurais attrapé ce stupide pichet- »

Anakin fit une autre tentative quand le pichet taquin effleura ses doigts, avant de danser à nouveau sous ses yeux.

« Oooooh ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Vous avez des pouvoirs Jedi ! »

Obi-Wan se mit à rire, le son clair et cristallin résonnant étrangement dans la salle vide, et Qui-Gon le scruta avec intensité. Il n'avait vu son apprenti... _s'amuser_ avec quelqu'un, autre que le cercle intime de ses amis. Qui-Gon et lui s'étaient souvent taquinés, l'objet qui se déplace étant quelque chose que Qui-Gon soumettait régulièrement à son apprenti, mais le voir se prêter à ce jeu avec cet enfant était inouï.

 _Il s'est vraiment lié avec le garçon,_ songea-il en regardant Obi-Wan tendre le pichet capricieux à Anakin, qui le prit en fronçant les sourcils. Obi-Wan demanda doucement pardon quand il remarqua l'humeur sombre de l'enfant et Qui-Gon esquissa un sourire quand le visage d'Anakin s'éclaira.

« Vous promettez que vous ne me taquinerez plus comme ça ?

« Je le promets » déclara solennellement Obi-Wan faisant rire Padmé. « Jusqu'à ce que tu sois en mesure de te défendre correctement. Marché conclu ? »

Qui-Gon haussa les sourcils _-Depuis quand fais-tu cela, padawan ? »_ envoya-t-il, mais Obi-Wan ignora son commentaire, le mettant de côté.

« Marché conclu ! » répondit Anakin avec enthousiasme et Obi-Wan ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux blonds.

Le maître Jedi cligna des yeux quand il sentit un tourbillon de vie s'envelopper autour de l'enfant et de son padawan, ajoutant une nouvelle couche à leur liaison qui s'était formée de façon inattendue, diffusant facilement leurs émotions. La présence d'Obi-Wan semblait apaiser Anakin, ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi un tel lien s'était formé, alors qu'Obi-Wan rayonnait de bonheur.

Encore une fois, il y avait un sentiment de paix, de chaleur qui les enveloppait tous les deux, ce qui le fit sourire.

Qui-Gon connaissait son apprenti. Il savait que le le jeune homme pouvait faire preuve d'une grande compassion, quand il choisissait de le montrer. Sans doute était-ce la seule chose que Qui-Gon avait regretté au cours de ces dernières années, en voyant Obi-Wan ériger des murs autour de lui, essayant de les maintenir plus forts à chaque mission. C'était merveilleux de le voir rire, plaisanter et taquiner, et Qui-Gon avait la vague impression qu'il fallait remercier ces visions pour cela, même si les autres changements demeuraient préoccupants.

Hochant un peu la tête, Qui-Gon rangea son datapad, décidant de ne pas le regarder pendant tout le reste du repas, préférant profiter de cette bonne humeur qui illuminait la salle.

Si l'un des cuisiniers arrivait, ou si un autre passager entrait, il aurait vu deux Jedi adultes, une servante et un garçon jouer à chat dans la salle à manger, mais quelle importance.

Nombre de Jedi disaient: "Profite du moment présent", et Qui-Gon avait bien l'intention de s'y appliquer le plus longtemps possible.


	8. Chapitre sept

_Hello !_

 _Merci pour toutes vos lectures, follows, et reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer._

 _Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages de Star Wars appartiennent à **George Lucas,** l'histoire est de **S** **tormqueen** , j'ai simplement fait la traduction.  
_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

Anakin était assis dans la baie de maintenance, en train de bidouiller la partie d'un droïde et d'écouter le bourdonnement incessant des vaisseaux croisés dans l'hyperespace. Après un petit moment, il mit la pièce détachée de côté et se mit à étudier les alentours à la recherche d'une clé à molette qu'il avait utilisée auparavant.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait quitté Tatooine, et même si une grande partie de lui avait toujours la sensation d'avoir été arraché puis piétiné, la douleur avait quelque peu diminué depuis la première nuit. Il ne se sentait plus aussi horriblement nostalgique de son foyer, et de sa mère, et tout ça c'était grâce aux Jedi, et plus précisément grâce à Obi-Wan. Lui et les deux Jedi s'étaient glissés dans une routine familière au cours des deux derniers jours, qui l'avait aidé à soulager sa peine.

Chaque matin, il se réveillait dès que les Jedi avaient fini leur méditation, et il se joignait à eux pour leur premier repas. Et cela le rendait heureux que Padmé vienne les rejoindre, se mêlant à leurs rires et à leur discussions durant le repas. Ensuite, Anakin passait le reste de son temps dans le cockpit à apprendre les commandes du vaisseau, dans la salle des machines à étudier l'hyperdrive et les moteurs de subluminiques, ou dans la baie de maintenance à bidouiller les pièces de droïde qu'il dénichait un peu partout.

Grâce à toutes ses petites aventures, il traînait avec Obi-Wan, qui semblait effectivement heureux de se joindre à lui. Bien sûr, Anakin avait demandé au début (un peu trop timidement il devait l'avouer) et il avait été surpris par le « oui » qu'il avait reçu. Obi-Wan avait dû remarquer son expression stupéfaite parce que le jeune Jedi avait déclaré avec un clin d'œil que ce serait beaucoup plus amusant que de discuter politique avec Qui-Gon et la reine.

Depuis, l'adulte et l'enfant avaient presque été inséparables, et Anakin n'avait jamais regretté de demander à Obi-Wan de l'accompagner. Tout simplement parce qu'être avec le padawan lui permettait d'accéder à des lieux qui lui auraient été normalement interdits.

Hier, tous deux s'étaient aventurés parmi les écoutilles de maintenance entourant les lecteurs subluminiques, avec Obi-Wan qui prenait le temps de lui expliquer le but et la fonction de toutes les machines environnantes. Anakin avait dû admettre que le Jedi était assez bien informé. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que Obi-Wan connaisse tant de choses sur les machines.

A chaque fois qu'il avait une question, Obi-Wan apportait une réponse qui tenait la route, et sa façon d'expliquer était toujours calme et patiente. Il faisait toujours en sorte que Anakin ait compris. Parfois, le padawan devait répondre d'une manière différente parce que Anakin avait toujours l'air confus, mais il ne paraissait jamais contrarié, ou même frustré.

L'enfant avait grandement apprécié la façon dont le jeune homme souriait en voyant son froncement de sourcils, et il offrait alors une explication alternative qui éclairait son questionnement. C'était important pour lui que tout soit clair dans son esprit. Anakin avait déjà été banni du cockpit parce qu'un pilote, qui était de service à ce moment là, trouvait qu'il « posait trop de questions ». En fait, la raison principale était que le pilote s'était vexé de devoir se répéter parce que ses réponses n'étaient pas assez claires...

Depuis, Anakin s'était mis en tête qu'il n'y avait rien qu'Obi-Wan ne sache pas. Quand il le lui avait dit au milieu des écoutilles, le Jedi avait doucement ri et avait ébouriffé les cheveux d'Anakin avait ses mains couvertes de graisses.

« Merci, Ani » avait-il dit en lui adressant un sourire, un sourire que l'enfant lui offrait toujours en retour. « Mais autant que je sache, je ne suis pas omniscient. Par exemple, j'ignore ce que nous allons avoir pour le menu de ce soir. »

« Ça, je peux vous le dire » avait répondu Anakin en suivant le Jedi. « Ça va être la même chose que la nuit dernière, et la nuit d'avant et encore la nuit d'avant : une sorte de viande sans goût, avec des légumes synthétiques, et plusieurs de ces tubercules Corelliennes et vous prendrez encore du thé à boire, et moi, du jus de muja ou de l'eau, en fonction de mes goûts du moment. »

Obi-Wan avait ri à nouveau. « Comme quoi, la nutrition et la saveur ne vont pas toujours main dans la main » avait-il plaisanté, faisant sourire Anakin, et tous deux avaient quittés les écoutilles ensemble et c'est ainsi que Qui-Gon les avait trouvés. Le Maître Jedi avait cligné des yeux devants leurs habits tachés d'huile et un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne leur demande d'aller se laver pour le repas du soir.

Leur routine quotidienne se concluait avec Anakin qui s'emparait des oreillers et des couvertures de la baie de maintenance pour rejoindre les Jedi dans leurs quartiers avant qu'ils ne terminent leur méditation du soir. Ensuite, Obi-Wan l'aidait à se confectionner un lit entre les deux canapés lit, et après avoir but une tasse de lait que le jeune Jedi lui préparait (et qu'il commençait à apprécier beaucoup), il se recroquevillait sous le bras du padawan en écoutant une histoire narré par Qui-Gon. Lequel les racontait très bien, d'après Anakin.

Anakin plongeait rapidement dans le sommeil, n'entendant généralement pas la suite de l'histoire, bercé par la voix profonde de Qui-Gon, le battement régulier du cœur d'Obi-Wan et apaisé par le lait qu'il avait bu

Puis le matin, il se réveillait, enseveli sous ses couverture ou recroquevillé dans une étreinte protectrice d'Obi-Wan s'il avait eu un cauchemar, et la routine recommençait.

Anakin trouva la clé à molette qu'il cherchait et retourna à sa pièce de droide. Cela faisait quelques heures que le repas de midi s'était terminé, il aurait voulu jeter un œil dans le cockpit, mais le pilote casse-pied qui n'aimait pas les questions était de service. Obi-Wan était parti, soit disant à la recherche d'un datapad égaré, et quand il était revenu avec les renseignements, Anakin avait un peu boudé de déception.

 _Allons_ , soupira-t-il. Il y aurait certainement d'autres moments où il pourrait aller explorer le cockpit, ils n'arriveraient à Coruscant que dans quelques jours après tout.

En pensant à cette planète nouvelle et étrange, un petit frisson d'impatience parcourut Anakin. Malgré toutes les informations que lui avait fourni Obi-Wan, il ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'attendre, comme il n'avait pas vraiment de référence pour savoir à quoi ressemblait une ville planétaire. Une partie de lui l'imaginait un peu comme la ville de Mos Espa, mais seulement avec beaucoup, beaucoup de grands bâtiments, mais il avait le sentiment que Coruscant n'était probablement pas recouverte de sable.

« Zut ! » marmonna-t-il, il avait abîmé l'un des boulons en voulant l'enlever. Il allait devoir en trouver un autre pour le remplacer en espérant que les contours de la pièce n'étaient pas trop abîmées.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Ani ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Obi-Wan qui paressait sur le canapé d'Anakin. Le padawan leva les yeux de son bloc de données, l'inquiétude et la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux bleu-vert, et Anakin haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment » répondit-il. « Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse pas réparer. »

Obi-Wan sourit et retourna à sa lecture, laissant Anakin s'asseoir et fouiller la pièce en quête d'une pièce de rechange. Elles étaient probablement dans l'une des nombreuses caisses de stockage qu'ils avaient poussées sur le côté de la salle afin que Qui-Gon et son apprenti aient suffisamment d'espace pour leurs exercices quotidiens. Le maître Jedi était d'ailleurs en train de courir dans la pièce, et Anakin avait pris soin d'éviter de le gêner et s'était donc assis contre le canapé où siégeait Obi-Wan, des pièces de droïde éparpillées autour de lui.

« Si tu cherches de nouveaux boulons, essaye la caisse dans le coin » conseilla Obi-Wan, sans lever les yeux de son datapad et Anakin lui sourit en remerciement. Obi-Wan répondant à une question tacite était l'une des premières choses que Anakin avait appris sur les Jedi. Il _savait_ exactement le moment où Anakin pensait à quelque chose parce que l'enfant brillait dans la Force en se concentrant intensément.

Même si la caisse conseillée contenait effectivement un tas de pièces de rechanges et d'innombrables boulons, aucun d'eux ne correspondait à ce que voulait le garçon, il jeta les pièces dans la caisse et retourna s'asseoir, se débrouillant avec les moyens du bord.

« Pas de chance ? » demanda Obi-Wan quand Anakin se laissa tomber sur le sol. Le garçon secoua la tête, regardant Qui-Gon exécuter une série d'exercices qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible dans cet espace confiné.

« Non » répondit Anakin, son regard dérivant du Maître Jedi au padawan, qui était tranquillement assis sur le canapé. Il avait étendu ses jambes et l'enfant était surpris que personne ne lui ai crié de mettre ses bottes sur un coussin, mais de toute façon, qui se permettrait de crier après un Jedi ?

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » s'enquit-il et le padawan leva les yeux vers lui avant de se décaler pour aménager un espace et de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

« Jette un œil » répondit-il alors que l'enfant grimpait à ses côtés et se nichait contre le Jedi. « Il n'y a rien de terriblement excitant, c'est juste un vieux bulletin de nouvelles, mais il y a un petit article sur la course de pod que tu as gagnée ils t'ont même mentionné. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Anakin, les yeux écarquillés comme Obi-Wan plaçait un bras autour de lui et lui tendait le datapad pour lui permettre de lire. Et, effectivement, il y avait quelques lignes qui narraient la course avec détails et il y avait également une petite photo de lui qui saluait la foule avec la main. « Génial ! Je suis célèbre ! Dommage qu'ils aient mal orthographié mon nom, mais je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant qu'ils aient même mentionné mon statut d'ancien esclave, hein ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas » déclara Obi-Wan, les yeux fixés sur le bloc de données. « De ce que j'ai compris, il apparaît que c'était une superbe course, mais ils n'ont pas mentionné ton statut partout. Ils disent simplement combien il est surprenant qu'un humain ait gagné. »

Anakin sentit une douce chaleur se propager dans ses veines en entendant les paroles de Obi-Wan. Il était une personne, un être humain, même s'il avait été un esclave, et cela le rendait heureux que l'article en question en est tenu compte.

« Regarde ça, Ani » lança le jeune Jedi en lui montrant quelque chose sur le datapad. « Il y a un article sur les dernières améliorations sur les plans des vaisseaux de guerre. Les Jedi ont aussi une flotte privée de vaisseaux, afin que nous puissions nous rendre sans encombre à une mission »

Anakin ouvrit la bouche pour poser des questions sur eux lorsqu'il sentit Obi-Wan se raidir et jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Qui-Gon.

« Sauf maintenant, où nous sommes bloqués sur le vaisseau de la reine. Ce n'est pas très pratique, surtout quand on souhaite rejoindre une planète au plus vite. » ajouta Obi-Wan, et Anakin le sentit se détendre d'un cran quand il devint clair que Qui-Gon ne l'avait pas regardé.

Anakin fronça les sourcils, c'était un comportement qu'Obi-Wan avait eu depuis deux jours, et cela n'arrivait que lorsque le padawan laissait échapper quelque chose. C'était souvent arrivé quand Qui-Gon était présent, et Anakin avait l'étrange sentiment que le jeune homme conservait une certaine distance vis à vis de son maître, comme de la prudence. Depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé avec les deux Jedi qui se disputaient, il avait souvent surpris des regards perplexes de Qui-Gon en direction d'Obi-Wan, du moins aussi perplexe qu'un Jedi puisse l'être.

Cependant, même si c'était étrange, ce n'était pas ses affaires, alors le garçon laissait couler.

« Alors, c'est quoi ces améliorations ? » questionna Anakin, tentant d'avoir un meilleur aperçu sur le datapad, et distrayant Obi-Wan en même temps. « Est-ce que l'article contient un schéma que l'on peut regarder ? »

« Oui, mais il n'est pas vraiment détaillé » répondit le Jedi, inclinant le datapad, et faisant défiler l'article. « Il n'y a pas grand chose même. »

L'enfant fit la moue et Obi-Wan lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. « Désolé, Ani. Tu devras utiliser ton imagination. »

Ils restèrent assis un certain temps, à discuter des plans en questions, et parfois, Obi-Wan faisait défiler l'article suivant dans le bloc de données. Le suivant concernait un nouveau projet qui allait être présenté au Sénat, et l'enfant vit Obi-Wan froncer les sourcils comme il parcourait le paragraphe.

« Il y a quelque chose de mal ? » demanda le garçon et le Jedi haussa les épaules, du mieux qu'il pût, comme il était coincé entre Anakin et le dos du canapé.

« Peut-être » déclara Obi-Wan, lisant toujours. « Es-tu familier avec la structure gouvernementale de la République ? »

« Euh... » hésita Anakin, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Dans ce cas, je vais d'abord t'expliquer avant de te parler du sujet de l'article. Il y a trois branches différentes qui composent le gouvernement de la République : le système judiciaire, le Sénat et enfin le chancelier suprême. Le Sénat fait les lois qui nous concernent généralement, le chancelier suprême décide quelles sont celles qui sont vraiment pertinentes, puis le système judiciaire confirme ces lois. As-tu saisi ? »

Anakin hocha la tête, essayant de tout visualiser. Il imagina Padmé et Obi-Wan lui faisant un signe de la main à leur place du Sénat, Qui-Gon ranger son datapad tout en se dirigeant vers eux, et Jar Jar qui courrait partout, tentant en vain de faire appliquer les lois que Qui-Gon avait décidé.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réalité, mais bon...

« En assemblée, le Sénateur a le devoir de valider ou de refuser les amendements à la Constitution de la République, de modifier des textes de loi et d'en supprimer. Les propositions de lois passent aux votes et deviennent des projets de lois et s'ils sont satisfaisants, c'est au chancelier suprême que revient le vote final. Il décide si oui ou non le projet est en accord avec la loi. »

« Mais comment tout cela est possible ? » questionna Anakin, regardant Obi-Wan en état de choc. « Il doit y avoir des milliers de mondes, avec des millions de personnes. Comment peuvent-ils être tous d'accord entre eux ? »

Obi-Wan sourit. « Souvent, ils ne le sont pas, ce qui conduit à beaucoup, beaucoup de débats, parfois sur une chose ridicule, et c'est pour cela que la reine est si préoccupée: elle craint de perdre du temps et de ne pas être capable de sauver son peuple. »

« Oh » répondit Anakin, fronçant les sourcils. « Mais si c'est si compliqué que ça, alors pourquoi les gens gardent-ils ce système ? Ne serait-ce pas plus logique d'avoir une seule personne ? Ce serait beaucoup plus rapide de cette façon. »

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Obi-Wan, son sourit s'évanouit et l'enfant remarqua que le padawan s'était à nouveau tendu.

« Ce...cela se pourrait, Ani » dit-il finalement, son regard glissant de son datapad vers Anakin, qui commença à se décaler légèrement. Il sentait le regard perçant du Jedi, qui paraissait sonder son âme.

Anakin avait appris à apprécier passer du temps avec Obi-Wan, qui rayonnait souvent de chaleur, une chaleur qui lui rappelait sa mère, et parfois il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé le frère aîné qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Cependant, parfois, il y avait des moments où cette chaleur disparaissait. L'enfant croyait dire quelque chose de parfaitement innocent, sauf que le Jedi se figeait brusquement, ses yeux devenant soudainement flous. C'était une preuve de plus que Obi-Wan dissimulait quelque chose, et la première fois que c'était arrivé, Anakin avait pu avoir quelques indices sur la nature de ce secret.

Obi-Wan s'était mis à le fixer intensément, ses yeux bleu-gris s'étaient tout à coup assombris, se peignant d'un gris brumeux entremêlé d'ombres vacillantes, et un frisson glacial avait traversé Anakin. Il n'avait jamais croisé le regard d'une âme aussi torturée, et pourtant il y en avait eu beaucoup parmi les esclaves. Même quand il croisait le regard de sa mère de temps en temps, ses épaules s'affaissant, et ses yeux se remplissant de tristesse.

C'était un regard qui venait d'une blessure profonde, une perte, et qui apparaissait seulement quand la douleur devenait trop forte pour être contenue.

Il n'était pas en mesure de lui parler quand Obi-Wan le fixait avec ce regard, alors, à la place il faisait exactement comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère : il étreignait le Jedi aussi fort que possible.

A sa grande surprise, Obi-Wan ne s'y était pas opposé. Il avait retourné l'étreinte farouchement, comme s'il était affamé par ce geste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ? » avait demandé tranquillement l'enfant, retrouvant enfin sa voix et essayant de l'aider de la seule façon qu'il connaissait.

« Tout » avait répondu un simple murmure, mais qui l'avait fait tressaillir.

Ensuite, le Jedi s'était détourné, s'excusant de l'avoir effrayé, mais depuis, Anakin avait vu le Jedi sous un aspect différent. Derrière sa bonté et sa lumière, quelque chose de terrible rongeait Obi-Wan, il y avait un tourbillon de tristesse et de chagrin si profond qu'Anakin était surpris qu'il n'ait pas consommé le Jedi.

Malgré son intensité, le garçon avait été surpris de constater que ce flot d'émotions sombres diminuait quand il se trouvait près du Jedi.

Donc, il était resté avec lui aussi longtemps que possible, étrangement heureux que sa présence apporte du réconfort à quelqu'un.

« Mais réfléchis un instant »

Obi-Wan parlait à nouveau, le regard dérivant au loin pendant quelques instants, et Anakin se tira de ses pensées, se concentrant sur les paroles du Jedi. « Souhaites-tu réellement qu'une seule personne dans la galaxie dise à tout le monde quoi faire ? Voudrais-tu qu'elle te donne des ordres, sans que tu ne puisses rien dire du tout ? Oui, les choses se feraient plus rapidement, c'est certain, mais imagine que ta voix ne compte pas ? Et as-tu songé à la menace de la corruption ? »

« Hmm » réfléchit Anakin. Il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect là.

« Et oui, chaque type de gouvernement est vulnérable à la corruption, mais au moins avec ce système, il y a moins de chance que cela arrive à cause de différends » ajouta Obi-Wan, Anakin hocha la tête, tentant de se représenter mentalement ces idées « En ce qui concerne l'article, il s'agit d'un projet de loi qui limiterait la participation des Jedi dans les négociations générales, surtout quand elles concernent les accords de paix des litiges fonciers. »

« Mais pourquoi voudrait-on que vous cessiez d'aider les gens ? » s'enquit Anakin,surpris par cette information.

« Nombreux sont ceux qui estiment que la présence des Jedi est inutile et aimeraient nous voir démantelés complètement » expliqua le Jedi sur un ton un peu triste. « Ils disent que même si nous prétendons être les gardiens de la paix, notre Conseil aimerait s'approprier la République totalement. Ils ne comprennent pas que les Jedi ne recherchent pas le pouvoir, nous cherchons simplement à assurer l'équilibre. »

Alors qu'Obi-Wan parlait, Anakin sentit son estomac se nouer étrangement à la mention du mystérieux Conseil des Jedi, et il sentit que le Jedi le scrutait. « Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse, Ani ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui... » Il croisa le regard interrogateur d'Obi-Wan avant de se détourner.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera une fois que nous seront arrivés à Coruscant ? » demanda-t-il finalement, exprimant la crainte qui croissait de plus en plus au fond de lui. Il sentit le padawan bouger et se rapprocher, le bras du Jedi s'enroula autour de ses épaules.

« Eh bien, une fois sur place, la reine et sa suite se réunira très probablement avec le chancelier. Quant à Qui-Gon et moi, nous serons appelés devant le Conseil pour faire un rapport sur notre mission sur Naboo. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre en ce qui te concerne » rassura-t-il et le garçon lui fit un petit signe de tête. « Je ne peux pas te répondre avec certitude, mais à mon avis, le Conseil voudra te rencontrer et te tester. »

« Me t-tester ? » chuchota-t-il, la peur le clouant sur place. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ils ne te feront pas le moindre mal, si c'est cela qui t'effraie » fit Obi-Wan en lui souriant. « Ils vont sans doute te poser des questions, un genre de jeu de devinettes, te demandant de leur dire ce qu'il y a sur leur bloc de données, sans que tu puisses le voir. Et ils te poseront probablement d'autres questions, pour essayer de cerner le genre de personne que tu es. »

« Comme si je suis bon ou mauvais ? Ce genre de choses ? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension, et Obi-Wan le regarda avec un sourire rassurant.

« Je pense que c'est surtout le type de personnalité que tu as » répondit-il et l'enfant se mordilla les lèvres. « Comme la façon dont tu réagis à certaines situations, si tu es prompt à la colère ou à l'agressivité quand tu es attaqué, ou si tu réponds calmement ou sur la défensive. »

« Et s'ils décident que je suis trop prompt à la colère » questionna le garçon, et Obi-Wan rangea son datapad afin qu'il puisse enrouler ses deux bras autour d'Anakin. « Qu'est-ce qui se passera s'ils décident de ne pas me former ? »

« Laisse Qui-Gon s'en occuper et ne t'en soucie pas » fit le Jedi avec douceur. « Tu n'es encore qu'un petit garçon, Ani. Ceux qui ont promis de prendre soin de toi le feront, alors concentre-toi sur le présent. »

 _Concentre-toi sur le présent,_ se répéta-t-il.

« Quand je rencontrerai le Conseil, Obi-Wan, je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre comme un Jedi » décida-t-il doucement et les bras autour de lui l'étreignirent pour l'encourager. « Je resterai calme, peu importe ce qu'ils demandent, et je ferai en sorte de penser à tous les aspects de leurs questions. Je ne vais pas leur donner une raison de dire que je ne peux pas être présent.

« Je sais »

 _Tu as un bon cœur et une âme charitable_ , vint une étrange pensée, et Anakin cligna des yeux. D'une certaine manière, cela sonnait comme Obi-Wan.

« Ne t'inquiète-pas, Ani. Qui-Gon et moi allons tout gérer. »

Anakin se retrouva penché de plus en plus lourdement contre le Jedi, ses paupières se fermant au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait à écouter. Sa tête se prélassait sur l'épaule du padawan alors que sa voix s'adressait à lui avec douceur...

« Ani ? »

Il se redressa, clignant des yeux, groggy, se retrouvant face à Obi-Wan qui lui souriait. Il nota silencieusement qu'il était toujours recroquevillé contre le Jedi, sauf que ses mains s'étaient refermées sur la tunique du padawan, et sa tête était pressée contre sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais c'est à mon tour de faire des exercices » déclara Obi-Wan et Anakin lâcha prise, se sentant un peu embarrassé.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il tandis que Obi-Wan lui ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux et glissait du canapé.

« Tout va bien. Il n'y a pas de mal » rassura ce dernier en lui adressant un sourire, celui qui aidait Anakin à apaiser la honte qu'il ressentait. « Retourne à ta sieste. J'ai l'impression que ton corps a encore besoin de s'adapter au cycle de sommeil de Corusant. »

Il hocha la tête pendant que le Jedi se préparait pour ses exercices, ou ses katas comme ils étaient couramment appelés, et constata qu'il préférait le regarder plutôt que de se laisser aller au sommeil pour l'instant.

Lorsque Obi-Wan se mit à effectuer les mouvements les plus rapides et les plus gracieux qu'Anakin n'ait jamais vu, une paix totale imprégnant les traits du Jedi, il commença à se demander s'il arriverait un jour à se déplacer avec autant de fluidité.

 _J'y arriverai,_ se dit tout à coup Anakin, les lèvres serrées sous la détermination. _Et alors plus personne n'associera Anakin à l'esclave. Je serai Anakin Skywalker, le meilleur chevalier Jedi de la galaxie, et plus personne ne dira que je ne vaux rien..._

* * *

 _Ça bouge dans le prochain chapitre:_

 __ Première confrontation entre Obi-Wan et Palpatine._

 __ Qui-Gon en sait un peu plus._

 __ Une nouvelle menace se profile à l'horizon...  
_

 _A bientôt !_


	9. Chapitre huit

_Salut, salut :)  
_

 _Bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre qui marque un tournant de plus dans l'histoire._

 _Merci pour vos lectures reviews, follows et favoris._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre huit.**

Obi-Wan se tenait à côté de Qui-Gon dans le cockpit, avec Anakin qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule du pilote dans l'espoir d'avoir une meilleure vue sur Coruscant. Heureusement, ni le pilote, ni le copilote n'était celui qui avait dit au garçon d'arrêter de poser des questions, de sorte qu'il était libre de s'exprimer comme il le voulait.

Cependant, pour le moment, parler était la dernière chose qui viendrait à l'esprit d'Anakin. Il était bien trop ébahi par la vue de la planète étincelante qui s'offrait à lui.

« Génial ! » entendit Obi-Wan de la part de l'enfant, et il s'autorisa un sourire.

 _\- Y prends-tu le même plaisir, padawan ?_ envoya Qui-Gon le long de leur lien et Obi-Wan hocha la tête, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait ressenti la dernière fois que lui et son maître étaient retournés à Coruscant. Malheureusement, Obi-Wan ne put que se souvenir de son irritation à l'égard d'Anakin, et il tenta de refouler cette mémoire.

 _-Et je suis ravi que personne ne nous tire dessus. Pensez-vous qu'il serait trop d'espérer un atterrissage en toute sécurité ?_ renvoya-t-il et il entendit le rire de Qui-Gon se propager à travers leur lien.

 _-Tu n'aimes toujours pas voler, n'est-ce pas, padawan ? s_ 'enquit ce dernier avec une pointe d'ironie

- _J'aime voler, Maître, aussi longtemps que nous restons en sécurité dans l'espace. En revanche, c'est ce qui tend à se produire une fois que nous sommes dans l'espace normal,_ lança Obi-Wan, fixant Qui-Gon avec un regard particulièrement agacé. _Et je préfère en avoir moi-même les commandes._

 _-C'est sûr que ce serait plus sage_ , termina Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan se tourna vers la planète. _Mais je sens que quelque chose d'autre te préoccupe, mon padawan._

Ce n'était pas une question, et c'était mêlé à la demande tacite de partager ses problèmes.

 _-C'est à propos d'Anakin, Maître,_ débuta-t-il, son regard glissant vers le garçon.

 _-Ah oui ? As-tu remarqué quelque chose durant la période que vous avez passé ensemble ? »_ questionna Qui-Gon, et Obi-Wan haussa presque un sourcil impertinent à son Maître. Même si l'état mental du grand Jedi était aussi calme que son visage, Obi-Wan pouvait sentir une très faible lueur d'agacement venant de Qui-Gon et qu'il cherchait à libérer tranquillement au sein de la Force.

 _\- Je voulais juste savoir ce qui allait lui arriver, une fois que nous serons arrivés,_ demanda Obi-Wan, curieux de savoir pourquoi Qui-Gon réagissait comme ça, et il sentit l'agacement de son maître grandir. _Il m'a posé la question il y a quelques jours et je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en soucier._

 _-Et tu ne m'as pas demandé ça immédiatement ? s_ 'irrita Qui-Gon et son apprenti dut se protéger rapidement de cet éclair de contrariété. _Nous aurions pu en discuter alors qu'il est presque trop tard maintenant._

 _\- Pardonnez-moi d'avoir négligé mes devoirs, Maître,_ envoya le padawan d'une manière qu'il espérait apaisante, inclinant la tête et baissant les yeux vers le sol. _Je n'ai pas pu vous trouver juste après, et je sentais que je devais garder un œil sur Anakin, comme vous étiez le plus susceptible de conseiller la reine, et personne d'autre n'était disponible._

Il y eut un bref silence, tout juste troublé par le bourdonnement des machines et les cris de joie d'Anakin.

 _\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, padawan_ , déclara finalement Qui-Gon, en poussant mentalement un soupir. _La question que tu as soulevée me préoccupe depuis un petit moment maintenant...Je n'ose demander à la reine de l'emmener dans son entourage, comme j'ai déjà demandé à ce qu'elle prenne Jar Jar, et je ne peux lui en demander plus._

 _\- Et Anakin est un enfant assez actif,_ ajouta Obi-Wan, provoquant un autre soupir mental de Qui-Gon. _Il s'ennuierait à mourir s'il ne pouvait explorer tout ce que son cœur désire, même si Padmé gardait un œil sur lui._

 _\- Tu parles en connaissance de cause, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda Qui-Gon, un léger sourire retroussant ses lèvres.

 _\- Vous nous avez trouvé en train de ramper dans la salle des machines, Maître_ , rappela-t-il. _Ça l'a empêché de traîner dans les pattes des gens et je savais qu'il trouverait ça intéressant._

\- _C'est vrai._

Obi-Wan regarda brièvement Qui-Gon et haussa un sourcil. _Maître, est-ce une façon détournée de répondre à ma propre question ?_

 _«_ Obi-Wan, ça ressemble à ce que tu as dit ! »

L'exclamation joyeuse d'Anakin et une petite secousse sur la manche de sa robe interrompirent la conversation et, en voyant l'enfant lui sourire, il sourit en retour.

 _«_ Attachez vos ceintures, nous allons bientôt atterrir » déclara le pilote et Anakin poussa un gémissement de déception.

« Vous voulez dire que je ne peux pas regarder ? »

« Désolé, gamin » répliqua le copilote. « Nous avons seulement deux sièges ici, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose si jamais l'atterrissage se corse. »

Anakin fit la moue, même s'il savait que l'homme avait raison. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'Obi-Wan posa une main sur son épaule, et il regarda le Jedi en soupirant.

« Très bien » déclara l'enfant. « La prochaine fois peut-être »

« Allez Ani » dit tranquillement Obi-Wan, lui tendant la main, et Anakin la prit et ils quittèrent le cockpit. « Les décollages et les atterrissages sont la partie la plus difficile lors du vol, tu sais. »

« C'est vrai » admit le garçon en soupirant à nouveau. « Je sentais qu'ils allaient me demander de partir, même si une partie de moi espérait l'inverse. »

Le jeune Jedi lui serra la main comme ils arrivaient à leurs sièges, et cligna des yeux quand il entendit Qui-Gon se racler la gorge à travers leur lien.

 _-Tu désirais me dire quelque chose avant que nous soyons interrompus, padawan ?_ S'enquit Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan esquissa un sourire.

 _\- Vous vouliez sans doute me proposer de surveiller Anakin pendant que nous sommes ici,_ déclara-t-il, et il vit les sourcils de son maître se hausser légèrement.

\- _Tu deviens de plus en plus perspicace, padawan. Ou de plus en plus impudent ?_ lança Qui-Gon comme ils s'asseyaient, enclenchant leurs ceintures de sécurité, et Obi-Wan dut se retenir de sourire.

\- _Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, Maître ? J'ai eu le meilleur modèle, surtout quand on considère le nombre de fois où l'on a défié le Conseil,_ taquina-t-il, faisant rouler des yeux son maître.

\- _Insolent gamin,_ rabroua Qui-Gon, non sans affection, ce qui fit largement sourire Obi-Wan. _Je te supporte durant douze ans, et c'est ainsi que tu me respectes ?_

\- _Seulement le respect que vous méritez cher maître,_ continua de taquiner Obi-Wan. _Allez-vous le dire à Anakin ou dois-je le faire ?_

« Anakin ? » fit Qui-Gon, répondant à la question de son apprenti et attirant l'attention du garçon. « Une fois que nous aurons atterri, je veux que tu restes avec Obi-Wan jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je l'ai chargé de prendre soin de toi lorsque je ne peux le faire moi-même, et je crains que cela ne dure malheureusement un petit moment. »

« Pas de problème, Monsieur Qui-Gon » dit Anakin en souriant. « Cela ne me dérange pas."

« Bien »

Après quelques minutes brèves et un atterrissage sans incident, Obi-Wan se libéra de sa ceinture de sécurité, et tous trois rejoignirent l'écoutille principale. Anakin ajustait son sac à dos, sa nervosité vibrant dans la Force autour de lui, et Obi-Wan lui lança un sourire rassurant. La trappe s'ouvrit enfin en sifflant et ils descendirent facilement, en direction du petit comité d'accueil qui les attendait non loin d'ici.

Lorsqu'Obi-Wan aperçut qui le composait, il se figea sur place.

 _Palpatine_ , siffla son esprit avec force, une colère sourde monta dans son cœur. Son regard se riva sur l'homme d'un certain âge, qui se tenait prêt à les accueillir, un sourire factice sur les lèvres.

Palpatine roulait sous la richesse, tout comme se souvenait Obi-Wan, ses habits provenant de Naboo, fins et luxueux, valaient probablement une bonne partie des richesses de sa planète natale. Son regard bleu et froid se posa sur chacun d'entre eux, les étudiant tour à tour, s'ancrant sur Obi-Wan peut-être un peu plus longtemps que les autres, comme le Jedi fixait le sénateur.

Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas activer son sabre-laser et le planter dans le corps de l'homme. Cet homme qui avait mené Anakin droit vers l'obscurité, englouti la République dans un océan d'abîme, commandé les armées de clones d'exécuter leurs généraux Jedi...

Et il ne pouvait _rien_ faire.

\- _Padawan ?_

Le ton préoccupé de son maître força Obi-Wan à se couper de ses sombres pensées, et il réalisa qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir salué poliment leurs hôtes. Au lieu de cela, il avait fixé le sénateur Palpatine avec un regard appuyé et l'un des deux hommes le regardait avec un regard confus.

« Tout va bien, Padawan Obi-Wan ? » demanda-t-il, et Obi-Wan le reconnut comme étant le Chancelier Suprême Valorum. « Vous sembliez ailleurs, jeune Jedi. Tout va bien ? »

Obi-Wan pouvait sentir la consternation de Qui-Gon, et son regard inquisiteur qui lui brûlait la peau, et il se força à mettre de côté tout ce dont il se souvenait. Il libéra sa colère, baissant les yeux dans l'espoir que cela couperait le contact visuel et ferait disparaître ses émotions, puis il inclina la tête dans un salut respectueux.

« Pardonnez-moi Chancelier, Sénateur » fit tranquillement Obi-Wan, sachant que c'est ce qu'ils voudraient entendre. « Je crains que mes derniers épisodes d'insomnie ne m'ait rendu un peu souffrant. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, veuillez m'excuser pour mon manque de respect. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, padawan » déclara le chancelier avec un sourire chaleureux, et Obi-Wan s'écarta quand il sentit la reine et ses suivantes descendre la rampe. Il se positionna à la droite de Qui-Gon, suivi d'Anakin, et libéra une de ses mains sous ses manches pour l'offrir à celle du garçon.

Anakin la prit et la serra doucement, en lui lançant un regard inquiet. « Vous sembliez vraiment en colère à propos de quelque chose » souffla-t-il pendant que la reine saluait le chancelier et le sénateur Palpatine avec chaleur. « Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? »

 _-Une question pertinente, Obi-Wan,_ gronda la voix mentale dans leur lien, et Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. _Que t-est-il arrivé tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre tellement en colère ? »_

« Je vais bien, Ani » murmura-t-il à l'enfant, serrant la petite main avec douceur. « Je t'en parlerai plus tard »

 _-Est-ce que je me suis emporté après quelqu'un en particulier ?_ demanda le jeune homme, et il sentit son maître froncer les sourcils à cette étrange question.

 _-Que veux-tu dire, padawan ? Non, tu ne t'en es pris à personne, mais chacun d'entre nous pouvait sentir ta colère, même Anakin, qui n'a même pas été entrainé correctement._

Obi-Wan respira profondément, tentant de se calmer. _Maitre, je vous expliquerais, quand je partagerais ces visions avec vous._

Qui-Gon le regarda brusquement, ses yeux bleus se rétrécissant. _Je suis las de cela, Obi-Wan. Ces visions sont devenus pratiquement une excuse pour chaque action que je trouve inquiétante. Cette colère est dangereuse et tu le sais._

 _Mieux que quiconque, je suis prêt à le parier,_ songea Obi-Wan, ignorant le sermon de son maître, et il s'adressa une tape mentale.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, padawan ?_

Obi-Wan serra les dents et inspira à nouveau profondément. Quand il expira, il souffla toute sa frustration grandissante, la remplaçant par une paix intérieure. _Rien, Maître. Je prendrais bien en compte vos avertissements et réfléchirais dorénavant à mes actions._

 _\- On verra ça,_ rétorqua son maître, le sarcasme suintant à chacun de ses mots, et Obi-Wan s'attendit presque à un « Et moi, je suis le roi de Hoth » de la part de Qui-Gon. _Peux-tu me dire ensuite ce que tu comptes faire ?_

Par les étoiles, comment Anakin avait-il donc réagi lorsqu'Obi-Wan avait commencé un énième sermon sur le contrôle de ses émotions ?

 _\- Je méditerai là-dessus une fois que nous serons arrivé au Temple, Maître. Il n'y a aucune excuse pour mon incartade, et je suis désolé de vous avoir manqué de respect à travers mes actions,_ envoya-t-il, avec une bonne dose de remords qu'il n'éprouvait pas, et il sentit Qui-Gon tressaillir.

Tout comme Obi-Wan l'avait prévu. Il savait que si Anakin lui avait balancé une chose pareille, il aurait été probablement en état de choc durant une semaine. Ou exigeant qu'on examine la tête d'Anakin...

Après tout, les padawans demandent rarement à méditer volontairement...

 _\- C'est._... _Eh bien, c'est une réponse mûre à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, Obi-Wan,_ lança Qui-Gon, sans prendre la peine de cacher sa surprise. _Et..._

 _«_ Maître Jinn ? »

La voix du chancelier coupa leur conversation et Obi-Wan vit son maître le regarder avant de se concentrer finalement sur l'homme.

« Oui, chancelier ? »

 _\- Ne pense pas en réchapper, Obi-Wan. Nous en discuterons plus tard, que tu le veuilles ou non,_ l'avertit le maître Jedi avant de reporter son entière attention sur le chancelier Valorum, qui observait les Jedi avec curiosité. Obi-Wan, pendant ce temps, regardait le groupe qui se dirigeait vers un taxi aérien, son regard se verrouillant sur la silhouette fuyante du sénateur Palpatine.

Cette fois, Obi-Wan combattit sa colère avec succès, avant de donner une raison à Qui-Gon de s'alarmer. Il fit appel à la Force pour étudier soigneusement les extrémités de la présence du sénateur. Aussi puissant dans le côté obscur que l'homme était, il avait sûrement des failles, qu'il lui fallait trouver...

Alors qu'Obi-Wan avait réussi à capter l'éclat du mal qu'il recherchait, le corps de Palpatine se raidit et il se retourna, son regard glissant sur le Jedi. Obi-Wan lui rendit son regard, restant tout à fait calme, même lorsque les yeux glacials du sénateur s'ancrèrent dans les siens.

 _Ridicule, petit Jedi,_ chuchota la Force, un souffle glacé et pénétrant s'infiltra à travers Obi-Wan. Il érigea ses boucliers avec tant de force que Qui-Gon sursauta, résistant avec peine.

 _Que cherchez-vous ? Quelle preuve espérez-vous trouver ?_

La mâchoire d'Obi-Wan se serra, mais il demeura parfaitement serein.

Mais, lorsque le regard du sénateur glissa vers le bas, ses yeux s'attardant sans aucun doute sur Anakin, Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de se crisper.

 _Je ne vous laisserai pas l'avoir, Sith,_ pensa Obi-Wan, fixant les yeux acérés de Palpatine qui dérivaient vers lui. Obi-Wan se retint de justesse de ne pas se placer devant l'enfant pour lui bloquer la vue, mais il resta absolument immobile. _Je ne vous laisserais pas le corrompre comme vous l'avez fait auparavant._

Après ce qui parut être une éternité, le sénateur Palpatine se détourna et s'engouffra dans le taxi, claquant la porte derrière lui. Obi-Wan se détendit alors que le véhicule s'envolait, et c'est seulement une fois qu'il eût complètement disparu de sa vue, qu'il abaissa ses boucliers.

Mais il le fit, cependant, très légèrement, son côté méfiant ne voulant pas prendre de risques.

Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa q'Anakin serrait fortement sa main et que ses petits doigts étaient glacés. Son regard se braqua sur l'enfant mortellement pâle.

« Ani ? » murmura-t-il, comme Qui-Gon et le chancelier parlaient encore. « Quel est le problème ? Tu trembles ! »

« Je...j'ai fr-froid... » murmura le garçon, relâchant la main d'Obi-Wan pour qu'il puisse frotter vigoureusement ses bras. « Si...si fr-froid... »

Obi-Wan se mit rapidement à genoux devant le garçon l'attirant dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante, partageant avec l'enfant une partie de sa chaleur corporelle. L'enfant frissonna contre lui, son corps tremblant comme une feuille, et claquant des dents. Obi-Wan fit une analyse complète, ne trouvant rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, il fronça les sourcils.

« Ani ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » s'enquit-il avec douceur, et il sentit le garçon hausser les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas » chuchota Anakin, claquant un peu moins des dents. « J'ai s-senti quelque chose, je ne p-peux pas l'expliquer. Un sentiment s-sombre m-me touchait. »

 _Palpatine a dû faire quelque chose,_ observa Obi-Wan, fermant les yeux et s'ouvrant à la Force. Il la laissa inonder son corps, puis il tendit doucement sa présence brillante sur Anakin, qui absorba le moindre résidus d'obscurité. Ceux-ci s'évaporèrent dès qu'ils furent touchés, telles des cendres s'effritant sous la lumière.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il, une fois qu'il eut fini, et Anakin hocha la tête, apparemment surpris que ses frissons aient cessés.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Anakin, Obi-Wan » la voix de Qui-Gon interrompit leur conversation, et Obi-Wan leva les yeux pour trouver son maître marchant vers eux et fronçant les sourcils.

« J'allais vous dire qu'il faut que nous partions pour le Temple, mais je suppose que je devrais d'abord demander ce qui est arrivé » ajouta-t-il en fixant Obi-Wan.

« Anakin avait froid, Maître » expliqua celui-ci, tenant à nouveau la main d'Anakin. « N'avez-vous pas senti l'obscurité qui nous a saisi ? »

« Je l'ai senti, padawan » répondit Qui-Gon. « Et il est de notre devoir d'en faire part au Conseil. A présent, partons. »

Tous les trois saluèrent respectueusement le chancelier avant de s'engouffrer dans un autre taxi aérien, puis Qui-Gon donna au droïde conducteur leur destination. Le traumatisme de tout à l'heure oublié, Anakin (qui était installé dans un siège entre les deux Jedi) commençait à se tordre le cou pour observer le paysage. Sentant la déception de l'enfant qui n'arrivait pas à voir quoi que ce soit, Obi-Wan se pencha et défit la ceinture de sécurité du garçon. Un peu surpris de ne pas sentir un éclair alarmé de Qui-Gon, il attira Anakin sur ses genoux, ce qui lui permit d'avoir une vue parfaite sur l'ensemble de la ville.

 _\- Maître ?_ interrogea-t-il, concerné, et il frappa tout doucement les boucliers de Qui-Gon.

« Wow ! Vous avez vu ça, Obi-Wan ? Ce type mesure au moins trois mètres de haut ! Comment peut-il entrer dans les immeubles ? » lança Anakin, interrompant toute réponse de la part de Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan, cependant, commençait à se sentir nettement agacé par le silence de mort qui imprégnait leur lien, et il réfléchit rapidement sur la façon d'empêcher l'enfant de l'interrompre trop souvent.

« Que dirais-tu si nous jouions à un jeu, Ani ? » proposa-t-il, se souvenant d'une famille qui avait fait la même chose durant un long trajet, et le garçon leva les yeux avec un large sourire. « Le Temple est encore loin, donc je pense que nous avons largement le temps pour jouer. »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Anakin avec enthousiasme. « Comment y joue-t-on ? Quelles sont les règles ? »

« Il s'agit d'un jeu nommé « Aurebesh », et la règle est de chasser les mots sur les plaques des rues ou de publicité qui commencent par les lettres de l'Alphabet. Par exemple, on commence par rechercher un mot commençant par « Aurek » et une fois trouvé, on passe à la lettre commençant par « besh » expliqua-t-il en regardant Anakin mémoriser ses paroles. « Celui qui trouve les mots le plus rapidement est le vainqueur de la première manche, celui qui gagne le plus de manches est le vainqueur du jeu. Penses-tu pouvoir me battre? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Anakin, le regard pensif. « Ha ! Ani pour la lettre Aurek ! »

« Hmm, « Bothan » fit-il, sentant un flash de déception provenir d'Anakin. « Et il y a « Coruscant. » Cela fait deux points pour moi.

 _\- Maître ?_ Essaya Obi-Wan à nouveau, et un soupir mental lui parvint. _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, padawan,_ répondit finalement Qui-Gon alors qu'Anakin décrochait deux points de plus avec « dents » et « éclair ». Obi-Wan eut le suivant avec « froid ».

 _-Considérant que je me sens comme si tu me cachais quelque chose que je devrais absolument savoir, que nous avons été balayés par un courant de Force Obscure, le plus sombre que je n'ai jamais ressenti, et que tu viens de perdre tout contrôle sur ta colère alors que cela ne te ressemble pas du tout. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ?_

Obi-Wan lança à son maître un regard surpris, manquant complètement le cri de joie d'Anakin qui venait de marquer trois points de plus. _\- Maître, il y a une explication à tout ça..._

 _\- Il y en a une dont je serai ravi d'entendre ! c_ assa Qui-Gon à travers leur lien, sa frustration et sa colère se diffusant facilement, et même Anakin cessa de jubiler quand il réalisa que quelque chose se passait entre les deux Jedi. _Tu m'as balancé ces satanées excuses à chaque question que je t'ai posée, et je pense qu'il serait grand temps que j'ai quelques réponses réelles ! Et non des promesses qui me disent que tu en feras quand tu seras prêt !"_

Obi-Wan était content d'être assis, étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel emportement de la part de son Maître. Anakin tirait sur sa manche, et Obi-Wan cligna des yeux vers le garçon, qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

 _«_ Oui, Ani ? A quelle lettre sommes-nous ? »

 _«_ Euh, « krill », je pense, » répondit-il, regardant alternativement Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon. « Il y a quelque chose qui se passe ? »

 _«_ Oui _»_ fit Obi-Wan avec un soupir. « Mais crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu ne t'en préoccupes pas. Maître Qui-Gon et moi-même essayons simplement de régler certaines choses. Par ailleurs, je viens de trouver « lait », « maman ». Oh, et « non ».

« Quoi ! Hé ! Je ne faisais pas attention ! » glapit Anakin, se tournant vers la vitre, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

« Il y aussi « ovale » et « pâtisserie ».

« C'est pas juste ! Où trouvez-vous ce genre de choses ? »

Obi-Wan éclata d'un rire léger et laissa sa conscience dériver à nouveau vers leur lien, où Qui-Gon attendait. Il pouvait presque voir le Maître Jedi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tapotant rapidement un doigts contre son biceps, et son visage moulé dans l'expression la plus dure possible. La partie d'Obi-Wan, qui était toujours restée le padawan de Qui-Gon, grinça des dents et glissa presque sur le sol en demandant pardon, mais une grande partie de lui se contenta de soupirer.

 _\- Si je ne connaissais pas ta présence dans la Force aussi bien, Obi-Wan, je jurerai que tu es une personne complètement différente_ , envoya Qui-Gon, son ton s'assombrissant sous l'irritation. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi ? Tu te disputes avec moi, quelque chose que tu as déjà fait auparavant, je te l'accorde, mais qui n'a jamais pris une telle empleur._ _Tu ignores volontairement mes ordres, et puis tu fais des choses qu'un simple padawan ne pourrait faire. Ton comportement est inquiétant,padawan, et je veux des réponses._

Obi-Wan soupira à nouveau, laissant Anakin chercher un mot commençant par la lettre « qek » de lui-même. _Maître, je veux que vous me regardiez._

 _-Obi-Wan_ , commença Qui-Gon, soufflant de frustration, mais Obi-Wan força le Maître Jedi à garder le silence avec un regard acéré.

 _-Je veux dire, Maître. Regardez-moi vraiment. Regardez ma présence dans la Force et dites-moi ce que vous voyez. Je baisserai la plupart de mes boucliers, de sorte que vous soyez certain que vous ne soyez pas trompé._

Il pouvait sentir Qui-Gon accepter à contrecœur, sa curiosité outrepassant son irritation de recevoir ainsi des ordres de son propre apprenti. Obi-Wan abaissa nombre de ses boucliers, y compris ceux qu'il avait mis en place pour faire apparaître sa présence dans la Force comme lorsqu'il avait vingt-cinq ans, et il sentit son maître commençait à le sonder.

Au début, c'était un toucher indéniablement maussade, mais ensuite il sentit le Maître Jedi s'approcher de lui-même et avec netteté, son regard incrédule s'accrochait à Obi-Wan.

 _-C'est impossible,_ envoya Qui-Gon, et Obi-Wan rencontra son regard. Il pouvait sentir la peur vaciller derrière les boucliers de son maître, les yeux de Qui-Gon s'imprégnant de nuances plus sombres, et Obi-Wan secoua la tête.

 _-Vous ai-je déjà menti ? La Force mentirait-elle ?_ rétorqua-t-il et il regarda Qui-Gon fixer les coussins du siège, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant comme il serrait les poings. _C'est la vérité, et vous le savez. Vous pouvez le sentir._

Qui-Gon ferma alors les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, son regard tomba sur Anakin, qui était pratiquement assis sur les genoux d'Obi-Wan, tentant de dénicher un mot qui commençait par « qek ». Obi-Wan pouvait sentir les rouages tourner dans la tête de son maître, et lorsque Qui-Gon leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Obi-Wan, il y avait une grande tristesse en eux.

- _Il était ton padawan dans ces visions..._

Obi-Wan ne répondit pas, laissant simplement Qui-Gon le sonder. Obi-Wan se sentait déconcerté, il essayait de cacher les frissons qui courraient le long de ses bras.

- _Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu l'entraîner comme je...- »_

Obi-Wan vit le visage de son maître se crisper comme il recollait les morceaux , puis il referma les yeux.

 _\- Je vous dirais tout, Maître, une fois que le Conseil aura décidé du sort d'Anakin,_ envoya Obi-Wan. _Quand vont-ils le rencontrer ?_

Qui-Gon soupira, réfléchissant quelques instants. _Demain, au plus tôt. Notre entretien avec eux ne sera pas avant cinq heures. Je leur parlerai d'Anakin et du guerrier que j'ai combattu l'autre jour._

 _-Et que ferez-vous de la sombre présence de tout à l'heure ? Et que direz-vous sur mes visions ?_ S'enquit Obi-Wan pendant que le taxi aérien tournait dans un coin, et les battements de son cœur montèrent crescendo devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Là bas, au loin vers l'horizon, se tenait le Temple Jedi, ses cinq tours étincelants sous le soleil de Coruscant. Il était exactement comme il se souvenait, excepté les dégradations causées par les troupes de clones, et il en était d'autant plus beau.

 _\- Je ferai sans nulle doute un rapport sur cette présence. Mais j'ignore quoi dire concernant tes visions, je comptai méditer là-dessus durant la pause_ , répondit Qui-Gon alors qu'Anakin avait le souffle coupé.

« …...C'est le Temple Jedi ? » chuchota-t-il à Obi-Wan qui hocha la tête. « C'est incroyable ! »

« Bienvenue chez moi, Ani » souffla Obi-Wan, et Anakin pressa son visage contre le transparacier, essayant d'avoir une meilleur vue possible sur le temple.

« J'espère que ce sera ma nouvelle maison » fit Anakin, et Obi-Wan resserra inconsciemment ses bras autour de l'enfant.

 _-Que comptes-tu faire à la pause, padawan ?_ S'enquit Qui-Gon, son ton essayant d'être aussi nonchalant que possible. Obi-Wan pouvait sentir qu'il avait du mal à refermer le fossé qui s'était, en quelque sorte, creusé entre eux. Une partie d'Obi-Wan se brisa sous cette sensation, et il tendit la main à son Maître, essayant de transmettre combien il regrettait d'avoir à tout lui cacher. Il sentir son maître soupirer, mais l'homme lui renvoya un soupçon de réconfort.

- _Maître, si vous saviez ce que j'ai vu, vous ne pourriez être encore objectif_ , envoya-t-il, sentant Qui-Gon ruminer cette nouvelle information. _C'est pourquoi je vous demande au moins d'attendre que le Conseil ait prononcé son avis à propos d'Anakin. Ensuite, nous pourrions utiliser ce que les visions m'ont montré à bon escient._

Qui-Gon leva brusquement les yeux, son regard scrutant avec intensité son apprenti. _Tu as vu comment l'enfant a tourné, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Je vous en parlerai une fois que le Conseil aura donné son avis,_ répliqua Obi-Wan, au grand dam de son maître. _Concernant votre première question, je comptais emmener Anakin faire un peu de tourisme. Ainsi, si le Conseil décide de ne pas le former, il n'aura pas à regretter de ne pas avoir vu certaines choses sur Coruscant, et il ne sera pas attaché à l'idée de vivre au Temple._

 _-Cela me paraît être une excellente idée, padawan,_ approuva Qui-Gon, et Obi-Wan put sentir la surprise de son maître. Il ne fut pas en mesure de déterminer sur quoi, néanmoins, parce qu'une exclamation de joie d'Anakin le sortit de ses pensées.

« On a atterri ! » s'écria Anaki, sautillant avec excitation sur les jambes d'Obi-Wan. Anakin fut le premier à sortir, sautant sur l'aire d'atterrissage. Obi-Wan le suivit, prenant la main de l'enfant dans la sienne.

« C'est génial ! » fit Anakin pendant que Qui-Gon payait leur taxi et sortait à son tour. Obi-Wan regarda le taxi aérien s'envoler, ses yeux balayant l'horizon à la fois familier et inconnu, notant quelques différences entre ce dont il se souvenait, et ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Les choses avaient déjà commencé à changer ?

« Obi-Wan ? Tu ne viens pas ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur la main qui tirait sur la sienne, et sourit lorsqu'il vit Anakin, levant un visage rayonnant vers lui. « Bien sûr, Ani. Allons ranger tes affaires, ensuite je pense que nous pourrions aller explorer Coruscant un petit moment. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent d'excitation. « Ce serait super ! »

« As-tu faim, Ani ? » s'enquit-il comme ils commençaient à grimper les larges escaliers qui menaient aux portes principales du temple. Qui-Gon se trouvait déjà en haut des marches, en train de les attendre, et Obi-Wan jura qu'un petit sourire illuminait le visage de son maître tandis qu'il les regardait. Ils devaient former une image assez comique, pensait-il, un petit garçon tirant pratiquement un homme adulte jusqu'à un escalier.

« Oh oui » fit Anakin, en tirant sur sa main pour le faire avancer plus vite.

« Bien, parce que je pense que tu vas adorer l'endroit où nous allons aller déjeuner. »

OoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil de Coruscant brillait de mille feux sur la planète, baignant de sa douce lueur les touristes, les résidents et les passants...tous les types de personnes qui déambulaient dans les rues de la ville, bavardant ou plaisantant avec une certaine insouciance. La lumière caressait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, éclaircissant l'atmosphère et réchauffant les êtres vivants.

Mais au cœur même de la ville, il y avait un endroit qu'elle ne pouvait ni caresser, ni même éclairer. Au dessus de la population grouillante de la planète, deux ombres s'étaient réunies, leur présence combinée refroidissait considérablement l'atmosphère.

« Pardonnez mon échec, mon Maître » siffla la plus grande des ombres en s'inclinant, puis elle tomba à genoux devant une silhouette plus petite mais drapée d'obscurité, une obscurité qui engloutissait la moindre étincelle de vie. Elle demeurait silencieuse, l'étudiant soigneusement.

« Il est pardonné. » déclara finalement la deuxième silhouette d'une voix basse et rauque. « Notre ennemi est débrouillard et très habile à la course. »

« Il y a des nouveaux ordres mon maître ? » demanda rapidement la première ombre.

« Oui, il se pourrait qu'il y ait une nouvelle cible » réfléchit la deuxième ombre à haute voix. « Relevez-vous, mon apprenti, et marchez avec moi. » La première ombre s'exécuta. « La reine est un jouet entre nos mains, ne nous nous en préoccupons pas, pas avant que la prochaine étape n'ait commencé. »

La première ombre resta silencieuse, attendant la suite.

« Maintenant, dites-moi, avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un Jedi nommé Obi-Wan Kenobi ? »

« C'est un padawan, mon maître, l'apprenti de Qui-Gon Jinn » répondit la première ombre. « Âgé de vingt-cinq années standard, personne ne le réclamait comme padawan, à cause de son tempérament, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Des compétences médiocres en négociation et en guérison. Il est dénué de tout habilité à voler, excelle au sabre par rapport à ses camarades du même âge, mais il est loin d'être à un niveau véritablement acceptable. Dans l'ensemble, c'est un Jedi faible et médiocre. »

« Et si je vous disais que c'est votre nouvelle cible ? »

La première ombre ne cilla pas. « Que voulez-vous faire, mon maître ? »

« Je sens qu'il y a eu un grand changement en lui. Sa présence dans la Force est à présent bien plus forte comparée aux autres, excepté deux Jedi de ce Conseil pathétique, et je pense qu'il égalerait facilement l'un d'eux » fit la deuxième ombre, un petit sourire tordant ses lèvres. « Amenez-le devant moi, relativement indemne, afin que je puisse m'entretenir avec lui. Il peut voir au-delà des ténèbres, bien plus qu'un simple padawan ne pourrait le faire, et je veux savoir _pourquoi_. »

« Est-il vraiment si dangereux que ça, Maître ? »

Un nouveau sourire tordit les traits de la seconde silhouette. « Il représente une menace _potentielle_ , mon apprenti. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pourrez le tuer comme bon vous semble. Mais si c'est réel... » Le sourire s'élargit. « Je compte déverrouiller tous ses secrets. Je sens qu'il pourrait détenir la clé de mon objectif final. »

* * *

 _Les reviews sont vivement conseillées pour la santé mentale de l'auteure ! Alors ne soyez pas timide, Obi-Wan ne mord pas ^^ (enfin presque pas...)_

 _Prochain chapitre:_

 __ Obi-Wan rencontre une vieille amie._

 __ Mace Windu et Yoda comment à se poser des questions._

 _A bientôt !_


	10. Chapitre neuf

_Hello !_

 _Un gros merci à tous ceux (et celles) qui m'ont laissé une review, anonyme ou pas, pour m'encourager :)_

 _Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages de Star Wars appartiennent à **George Lucas** , cette histoire est de **Stormqueen** dont j'ai commencé la traduction (et espère la finir jour ^^)._

 _Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise, et que la Force soit avec vous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf.**

 _« C'est_ ça votre appartement ? »

Obi-Wan jeta un coup d'oeil vers Anakin, qui s'était figé sur place au moment où ils avaient pénétré à l'intérieur. Sa main, qui tenait toujours serrée celle d'Obi-Wan, avait ainsi stoppé le Jedi, et Obi-Wan esquissa un sourire.

« Cet endroit est génial ! C'est un million de fois mieux que sur Tatooine ! » s'écria Anakin, et Obi-Wan leva les yeux vers la pièce, son regard s'attardant sur cet environnement familier et son cœur se resserrant douloureusement. « Vous avez un beau mobilier et même un balcon pour regarder le coucher de soleil ! »

C'était exact, mais Obi-Wan préféra se taire au sujet du mobilier. Il était conforme à la norme des Jedi, ce qui était très agréable, mais il était loin d'être le meilleur. Obi-Wan avait abîmé deux de leurs canapés lorsqu'il était plus jeune, appréciant particulièrement de bondir sur le rembourrage..., et il avait été obligé plusieurs fois de faire la cuisine en guise de punition, néanmoins il pouvait juré que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Les canapés n'étaient tout simplement pas assez solides, après tout les concepteurs auraient dû se douter que des gens allaient sauter dessus, non ?

C'est ce qui c'était d'ailleurs reproduit avec son tout jeune padawan.

« Super ! » continua de crier le garçon en balayant les environs.

L'appartement était globalement petit, avec un espace commun, une petite cuisine, un coin toilette, et deux chambres. Le coin toilette et les chambres se trouvaient dans un couloir étroit à la droite d'Obi-Wan, qui se tenait près du placard de la porte d'entrée.

Sur le pas de la porte était posé un petit tapis, permettant aux occupants et aux visiteurs de retirer leurs bottes. Le reste de l'appartement, à part la cuisine et le coin toilette, était tapissé d'une moquette fine et brun foncé, quant aux murs il étaient recouverts d'une peinture blanche toute simple mais qui se tachait facilement. Obi-Wan se souvenait avoir passé plusieurs après-midi, que ce soit avec Qui-Gon, ou plus tard avec Anakin, à laver les salissures, dont il ignorait régulièrement la provenance. Ils abîmaient fréquemment la peinture, car le nettoyant était trop puissant.

L'espace commun constituait une grande partie de leurs quartiers, c'était une grande salle carrée divisée en plusieurs sections. Un coin salon avait été installé non loin de l'entrée, avec un grand canapé appuyé contre un mur et flanqué de deux tables basses. Deux fauteuils rembourrés avaient été placés pour délimiter la salle à manger. Celle-ci contenait une grande table sculptée dans un bois sombre et élégant, et entourée de quatre chaises construites à partir du même matériau.

Au centre de la table trônait un objet qui aurait surpris toute personne n'étant guère familière aux deux Jedi : il s'agissait d'un grand bol en argile rouge pâle, rempli à ras bord de pierres polies et provenant vraisemblablement de rivières. Obi-Wan l'avait offert, comme plaisanterie, à Qui-Gon un an après que le Maître Jedi lui ait donné sa pierre de rivière, lorsque leurs rires s'étaient éteints, les Jedi lui avaient attribué sa place d'honneur.

Il avait été retiré le jour où Obi-Wan était revenu de Naboo, puis, ensuite, dans un état second, il s'était occupé de la chambre de son maître défunt. Il avait recueilli n'importe quel souvenir, objet, ou vêtement, et avait rangé le tout dans des boites, lesquelles avaient été entassées dans le coin le plus sombre de l'armoire, en essayant désespérément de tout oublier.

Tous ces souvenirs avaient été extrêmement douloureux, mais Obi-Wan avait su rester debout.

« Oh wow ! Vous avez une super cuisine ! Pensez-vous que l'on pourra faire cuire quelque chose pour le repas de ce soir ? Ma mère m'a montré comment faire ! »

A la gauche d'Obi-Wan avait été aménagée une petite cuisine, qui ouvrait sur la salle à manger. Un comptoir conçu pour les repas décontractés séparait l'accès à l'entrée. La cuisine était également garnie d'une multitude d'armoires et de tiroirs. De hautes armoires étaient suspendues le long du mur, parallèles à l'entrée. Elles se trouvaient non loin de l'unité de réfrigération, qui marquait l'extrémité de la cuisine.

Il y avait un grand et vaste lavabo, près duquel une pile de vaisselle propre attendait patiemment dans une grille de séchage, une petite cuisinière qui contenait un ventilateur, un plafonnier, et un four qui surprit Obi-Wan. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'Anakin ne l'avait pas encore fait exploser. L'assortiment des couteaux de cuisine de Qui-Gon était toujours accroché entre l'évier et la cuisinière, avec l'étagère à épices que Tahl lui avait donné le jour de son anniversaire, et Obi-Wan ferma brièvement les yeux, submergé par tous ces souvenirs.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de cours de cuisine qu'il avait reçu, utilisant pratiquement chaque couteau, et chaque épice qui se trouvaient là. Ces derniers avaient également été mis de côté, peu importe qu'ils soient utiles. Même si les compétences d'Obi-Wan en cuisine s'étaient améliorées sous la tutelle de Qui-Gon, il n'avait pas été en mesure de cuisiner grand chose après son retour de Naboo.

« Obi-Wan, ces chaises sont extra ! Je n'en avais encore jamais vu qui tournent comme ça ! » s'enthousiasma Anakin, coupant les pensées d'Obi-Wan comme il testait joyeusement les tabourets près du bar, tournant et retournant sur lui même.

 _« Anakin, arrête, avant d'en casser un. »_

 _« Aw ! Mais c'est amusant. Vous devriez essayer de temps en temps, Maître ! »_

Obi-Wan riva son regard vers autre chose, afin de surmonter ce nouveau flot de souvenirs et cet élan horrible plein de nostalgie qui l'envahissait. Son Anakin avait fait cela aussi, le plus souvent quand il était impatient de prendre son petit déjeuner qu'Obi-Wan était en train de préparer, et le Jedi n'avait cessé de le réprimander d'arrêter.

Ses yeux clairs tombèrent sur les grandes fenêtres doubles, dont la porte coulissante en transparacier donnait sur le balcon. Il se trouvait juste en face de la porte d'entrée, baignant la salle à manger de sa lumière et le jeune Jedi fut forcé de détourner le regard, sentant sa gorge se nouer douloureusement. Combien de fois était-il resté là, avec Qui-Gon ou Anakin, à observer le soleil se lever ou se coucher, ou à contempler la pluie battre les vitres ? Cet endroit avait été son refuge préféré quand il méditait laissant ainsi les rayons du soleil s'infiltrer sous sa peau et réchauffer son âme, ou alors quand il lisait un bloc de données qu'il avait récupéré sur le rayonnage adjacent aux fenêtres.

C'était une erreur de revenir ici, même s'il n'avait guère eu le choix. Cet appartement contenait trop de souvenirs, trop de fantômes qui continuaient à le hanter, et il ignorait s'il pouvait supporter de revoir cela, en sachant ce que Ana... _Vador_ avait commis par la suite.

De tous les endroits du Temple qu'il avait voulu détruire, l'homme avait d'abord choisi celui-ci. Il avait vidé les chambres, détruit les meubles avec une telle force qu'ils en étaient devenus méconnaissables, brisés de tout souvenir qu'ils représentaient. La pierre de rivière offerte par Qui-Gon à Obi-Wan, qui avait été conservée dans le bureau d'Obi-Wan, avait été broyée, réduite à l'état de poussière.

Que cela ait été fait par haine envers son ancien maître ou tout simplement pour se débarrasser de tout lien avec les Jedi, Obi-Wan n'avait eu aucun moyen de le savoir.

« Padawan ? »

Il leva les yeux, réalisant qu'il était resté planté sur le pas de la porte durant de longues minutes, et il tenta de plaquer un sourire serein sur son visage pour rassurer Qui-Gon.

« Tu es blanc comme un linge, Obi-Wan » observa le Maître Jedi avec inquiétude. « Et tes boucliers sont si hauts que je ne n'arrive même pas à te sentir. Quel est le problème ? »

Était-ce vrai ?

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux quand il se rendit compte que Qui-Gon avait raison, et il abaissa ses boucliers. « Je suis désolé, Maître. J'étais dans mes pensées, et je ne me suis pas aperçu que je... »

Le carillon retentit dans l'entrée, le coupant net, et il cligna à nouveau des yeux avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

« Padawan Obi-Wan » salua chaleureusement Mace Windu, et Obi-Wan se figea, ses yeux s'élargissant. Des images de l'enregistrement de sécurité resurgir dans son esprit, montrant Mace, projeté à travers la fenêtre du bureau du chancelier, des éclairs du Sith suivant son corps contorsionné dans le vide.

« Maître Windu » fit Obi-Wan, sa voix se muant tout juste en un murmure, et il toussota avant de s'incliner à la hâte. « Entrez, je vous en prie. »

« Tout va bien, padawan » prononça l'homme et Obi-Wan put sentir son regard scrutateur. Obi-Wan se doutait que sa réaction étrange avait dû attiser sa curiosité. « Je suis simplement venu voir si votre Maître était disponible pour un petit duel avant votre rencontre avec le Conseil. »

« Mais si tu es ici, Mace, alors pourquoi le Conseil n'est-il pas réuni ? » s'enquit Qui-Gon, en marchant à côté d'Obi-Wan, qui se coula derrière lui. « D'après ce que j'ai compris du message, il y avait une raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pu se voir avant cinq heures. »

« Nous attendons plusieurs Maîtres de retour de mission » expliqua Mace, et Obi-Wan put sentir son regard le suivre tandis qu'il essayait de reculer et de localiser Anakin, qui avait mystérieusement disparu. « Veux-tu venir faire un duel ? Ton apprenti peut, évidemment, se joindre à nous. »

« Je crains qu'il n'ait un autre engagement »répondit Qui-Gon, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui. « Mais je pense accepter ton offre avec plaisir. »

Obi-Wan sentit la frustration émaner de Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan avait échappé à nouveau à un questionnement approfondi.

« Excellent ! » conclut Mace, avec un large sourire, et les deux maîtres se dirigèrent vers la porte. Qui-Gon lança à son apprenti un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'en avait pas terminé, puis la porte se referma derrière eux et le jeune homme sentit quelqu'un lui tirer la manche.

« Oui, Ani ? » questionna-t-il, regardant le garçon. « Veux-tu t'en aller ? »

« Oui, mais je voulais d'abord vous demander si c'était vous qui aviez construit toutes ces maquettes de vaisseaux » dit-il, les yeux écarquillés, et Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils momentanément avant de se souvenir. « Elles sont vraiment, vraiment super.. »

« C'est bien moi » confirma-t-il en souriant lorsque les yeux d'Anakin s'écarquillèrent davantage. « J'en ai fait beaucoup quand j'avais ton âge, et Qui-Gon m'a même aidé pour quelques-unes d'entre elles. »

« Super » souffla le garçon, et Obi-Wan se mit à rire.

« Je vais aller chercher quelques crédits, et ensuite, nous pourrons partir en visite, d'accord ? » proposa-t-il, ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant, et s'armant de courage avant de faire un pas sur la moquette. Il se força à se concentrer sur l'endroit où il gardait les crédits et d'ignorer les autres souvenirs qui pourraient surgir à nouveau.

Il inspira profondément, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, celle qu'il avait gardée après être devenu le maître d'Anakin en dépit de sa taille plus petite. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à se déplacer dans l'ancienne chambre de Qui-Gon,

C'était la même chambre dont il se souvenait, avec des maquettes accrochées au plafond et la commode qui semblait avoir craqué et projeté tous les vêtements aux quatre coins de la pièce. Qui-Gon avait renoncé à lui faire nettoyer sa chambre tous les jours, il devait la ranger au moins une fois par semaine, en promettant que son désordre n'empiéterait pas sur une autre pièce. Le reste de l'appartement était maintenu dans une propreté quasiment étrange, c'était devenu une tradition dans laquelle Obi-Wan s'était habituée, y compris après la mort de Qui-Gon. Et puis, il pouvait gérer sans problème le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce.

En revanche, pour la saleté, c'était une autre paire de manches.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez une personne aussi désordonnée, Obi-Wan » s'étonna Anakin tandis qu'il se tenait sur le seuil, regardant le Jedi slalomer entre les piles de vêtements et de serviettes sales, en jetant quelques-une sur le canapé lit pour se frayer un chemin.

« Même les personnes les plus sages ont des faces cachées » répondit-il distraitement, repoussant quelques datapad entassés sur son bureau. Il réalisa que plusieurs d'entre eux appartenaient aux archives du temple et il grimaça il avait au moins une semaine de retard dans ces prêts. D'habitude, il avait toujours eu la prévoyance de les rendre avant son départ pour une mission.

« Anakin, peux-tu me les tenir quelques instants ? Je dois les ramener aux archives avant que nous ne sortions » fit-il, remettant les datapad au garçon. Qu'avait-il fait avec ces datapad ? Les avait-il consultés pour une mission ? Malheureusement, il ne s'en souvenait plus, et il n'avait pas le temps de parcourir tout le contenu des datapad pour comprendre.

« Ha-ah ! »

Il venait de dénicher sa petite réserve de crédits non utilisée, économisée au fil des années vu qu'il avait peu utilisé l'allocation mensuelle du Temple que bénéficiait les Jedi. Même si les Jedi n'étaient pas autorisés à avoir de possessions, ils n'étaient pas assez stupides au point d'oublier que les crédits était un élément essentiel au sein de la galaxie. Obi-Wan avait souvent eu la vague impression que chaque fois qu'un chevalier ou un maître recevait un présent de la part d'un peuple ou d'une personne importante, l'objet était subrepticement vendu pour générer des crédits qui rentraient dans ces allocations mensuelles.

« A présent, Ani, préfères-tu manger en premier, ou souhaiterais-tu visiter ? » questionna-t-il, dissimulant quelques crédits dans une poche de sa ceinture utilitaire, ensuite il récupéra la pile de datapad des mains du garçon.

« On pourrait peut-être manger plus tard ? Après tout, on vient tout juste de quitter le vaisseau » suggéra Anakin comme ils sortaient ensemble de l'appartement. « Je préférerais voir Coruscant autant que possible »

« Très bien » approuva Obi-Wan, et il cligna des yeux en sentant l'enfant lui serrer étroitement la main. Il baissa les yeux et vit Anakin tourner la tête de tous les côtés, tandis qu'ils progressaient vers les ascenseurs.

« J'ai une autre proposition pour toi : préfères-tu d'abord aller voir l'exposition de la technologie au musée de Coruscant ou quelques édifices historiques ? »

Anakin marqua une pause, le visage pensif, alors qu'ils attendaient qu'un ascenseur arrive. « Je ne sais pas, choisissez vous. J'aimerais tout voir, mais..."

« Nous n'avons seulement que quelques heures » compléta le Jedi. Une petite musique retentit et la porte s'ouvrit devant eux.

« A l'étage principal, s'il vous plaît » lança-t-il et l'ascenseur commença sa montée silencieusement. Anakin, légèrement nerveux, serra sa main de plus bel, et Obi-Wan lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il fallut à l'enfant un bon moment avant d'arriver à s'habituer à l'ascenseur, mais il demeurait toujours crispé

« N'y a-t-il pas un endroit que tu voudrais absolument voir ? » s'enquit Obi-Wan, essayant de détourner l'attention d'Anakin. Cela sembla fonctionnait, puisque sa poigne se relâcha légèrement.

« Le Sénat ? » lança l'enfant avec espoir. « Le Sénat et le Temple Jedi sont les seuls bâtiments dont on m'ait parlé, et maintenant que j'ai vu le Temple, j'aimerais visiter le Sénat. Padmé m'en a beaucoup parlé et je serais curieux de le voir en vrai."

« Va pour le Sénat, dans ce cas » conclu-t-il, et une petite musique résonna à nouveau alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait.

« Étage principal » annonça une voix féminine et agréable. Anakin s'empressa de tirer Obi-Wan hors de l'ascenseur.

« Les Archives sont à gauche, Ani » le prévint le Jedi avec un petit sourire amusé, lorsqu'il devint clair que le garçon voulait s'éloigner le plus loin possible de l'ascenseur. Anakin ralentit timidement, laissant Obi-Wan prendre les devants. Ils se tinrent peu après devant une grande porte qui donnait sur le couloir principal, lequel était entouré de toutes parts d'une multitude de consoles d'ordinateurs, formant de longues lignes aux reflets bleutés.

« Wow, c'est très impressionnant » chuchota Anakin, admiratif, se laissant entraîné par Obi-Wan, qui se dirigeait vers le bureau principal.

Une femme âgée était assise devant une des consoles d'ordinateur, ses cheveux blancs étaient tirés vers le haut, en un chignon étroitement serré, et ses yeux noirs brillaient avec bienveillance. Elle terminait quelques lignes de commande au clavier avant de se tourner vers un petit groupe d'initiés, qui attendaient dans une relative patience. Certains sautillaient sur un pied, d'autres soupiraient.

« J'ai bien peur que le document des archives n'ait été emprunté par un maître du Conseil, les enfants » s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix claire et teintée d'autorité. « Mais vous avez d'autres ressources à votre disposition, si vous n'arrivez pas à les trouver, alors revenez me voir. »

Son regard tomba ensuite sur Obi-Wan, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. « Padawan Obi-Wan, comme il est bon de vous revoir » le salua-t-elle. Le jeune homme ignora les murmures de surprise que laissèrent échapper les Initiés en le remarquant. « Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, je désire seulement retourner ceci » répondit-il en lui remettant la pile de datapad. « Je crains d'avoir un peu de retard. »

Elle les prit, tout en lui souriant gentiment. « Nous avons été informé du retard de votre mission, donc il n'y aura pas de pénalité, padawan. Merci de les avoir rendu aussi rapidement. »

Il salua poliment en réponse et se tourna, tirant doucement sur la main d'Anakin, et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

« Merci d'être venu avec moi, Ani » dit-il, une fois qu'ils furent hors des oreilles de l'archiviste.

« Pas de problème » répondit le garçon, un peu distrait par toutes les choses fabuleuses qu'il voyait. « Si ça peut me permettre d'en voir plus sur le Temple Jedi, c'est vraiment un bâtiment génial ! »

« Je suis content que ça te plaise » fit le Jedi en souriant.

« Obi-Wan ! »

Il stoppa net en entendant une voix féminine résonner derrière eux, et fit volte-face pour voir une silhouette familière, une Mon Calamari, courir vers eux en agitant la main, son visage éclairé d'un large sourire. Une vague de soulagement le traversa, et il se sentit infiniment heureux de voir une Bant différente de celle qu'il avait laissée derrière lui. Entre les rigueurs de la guerre des Clones et la perte de plusieurs de ses amis, ses traits s'étaient durcis et sa peau s'était considérablement assombrie, lui donnant l'apparence d'une Mon Calamari de deux fois son âge

Elle n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque du Temple, et il avait à peine reconnu son cadavre. De ce qu'il avait pu voir sur les caméras de sécurité, elle défendait un groupe d'initiés, jusqu'à ce que Ana- _Vador_ ne lui ôte la vie...

Clignant des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de s'échapper, et repoussant avec force tous ces souvenirs horribles, Obi-Wan lâcha la main d'Anakin afin qu'il puisse étreindre Bant dans ses bras.

« Obi-Wan, je suis heureuse de te voir ! Quand es-tu rentré ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été attaqué puis retardé ! » lâcha Bant comme il la libérait, sa main revint inconsciemment vers Anakin qui les regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Il y a très peu de temps » répondit le Jedi. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer de message. »

« Je ne l'aurais pas reçu de toute façon » lança-t-elle, son regard effleurant Anakin avec curiosité. « J'ai passé ma matinée avec les guérisseurs , nous avons eu une grande vague des blessés qui sont arrivés, une des pires que nous n'ayons jamais eue. Vas-tu me présenter ton ami, Obi-Wan ? Où veux-tu que nous continuions à nous dévisager l'un et l'autre ? » le taquina-t-elle, adressant à Anakin un sourire complice, qui sourit à son tour.

« Oh ! Pardonne-moi. Bant, voici Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, c'est l'une de mes meilleurs amis, Bant Eerin. Elle travaille au Temple des guérisseurs, et m'a rafistolé plus d'une fois après une mission difficile » raconta-t-il pendant que l'enfant et la Mon Calamari se serraient la main.

« Je parie que tu veux savoir ce que je suis, hein ? » fit Bant à Anakin avec un grand sourire. « Je suis une Mon Calamari. Je suis née sur une planète qui ne contient pratiquement que de l'eau.

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna Anakin, ses yeux s'écarquillant pour la énième fois.

« Anakin vient d'une planète qui a très peu d'eau » raconta Obi-Wan, et elle cligna des yeux devant le garçon, légèrement choquée.

Anakin hocha la tête en voyant son expression. « Tout à fait » affirma-t-il. « Il y a surtout du sable et des rochers, et il fait très très chaud. »

« Je ne peux même pas imaginer un endroit pareil ! » s'écria Bant avec bonhomie, plaçant une nageoire sur sa bouche. « Tu dois être terriblement fort pour survivre sur une planète comme ça, je sais que je mourrais si je ne pouvais pas me baigner tous les jours dans une piscine ! »

Anakin rayonna sous le compliment et Obi-Wan tiqua quand elle parla de natation. « Dis-moi, Bant » commença-t-il, voyant son regard se tourner vers lui. « Que fais-tu aux alentours de cinq heures ? »

Elle le regarda avec curiosité « Je ne serais plus de service. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, je suis en charge d'Anakin, mais j'ai une réunion avec le Conseil vers cinq heures » commença-t-il, sentant à la fois Bant et Anakin le regarder. « Et tu sais comment se déroule ces réunions. Cela peut durer des heures et je ne veux pas laisser Anakin assis à ne rien faire. Ce ne serait pas juste. »

Bant sourit, comprenant où il voulait en venir. « Je m'occuperai de lui pendant ce temps »lança la Mon Calamari, baissant les yeux vers Anakin. « Si cela te convient ? » proposa-t-elle, abordant le garçon, qui acquiesça de nouveau. « Je sais déjà exactement ce que nous ferons, Anakin. Puisque tu viens d'un désert, je parie que tu n'as jamais appris à nager, pas vrai ? »

« Pas vraiment » avoua-t-il dans un souffle, et Obi-Wan sourit. Bant avait excatement suggéré ce qu'il avait espéré. « Eh bien, dans ce cas, je te montrerais, la natation est une compétence qui pourrait bien te sauver la vie un jour. Tu ne pourrais pas aller sur ma planète si tu ne savais pas comment faire » dit-elle, et Anakin hocha la tête, la regardant avec intérêt.

« Bien, c'est réglé » déclara Obi-Wan. « Bant, nous nous retrouverons devant mon appartement vers dix-sept heures, et ensuite tu pourras l'emmener faire quelques exercices de natation. »

Elle lui sourit. « Heureuse de te rendre service, Obi-Wan. A présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, ma pause est presque terminée, et je vais te faire une faveur en disant aux autres que tu es rentré, puisque j'ai l'impression que vous allez faire un peu de tourisme. C'était agréable de te rencontrer, Anakin, et Obi-Wan, salue Dex de ma part, d'accord ? »

Obi-Wan se mit à rire et la salua tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers les ascenseurs. « Merci, Bant ! Je transmettrai ! »

« Qui est Dex, Obi-Wan ? » demanda Anakin avec curiosité.

Obi-Wan lui sourit simplement. « Tu verras. Veux-tu qu'on essaye de trouver un taxi aérien ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Qui-Gon soupira pendant qu'il suivait Mace dans le couloir vers l'ascenseur. Il aurait voulu méditer sur le problème qu'il avait avec Obi-Wan, mais il n'avait jamais refusé une séance d'entraînement avec Mace auparavant, et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son ami sur quelque chose d'aussi petit. Ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers jours, et avec le choc qu'il avait reçu sur le chemin du Temple, il doutait de sa capacité à ne pas craquer face à Mace.

« J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire dans le message que tu as envoyé à Yoda » fit tout à coup Mace, faisant tourner la tête de Qui-Gon.

« Quoi ? »

Mace lui adressa un sourire entendu comme ils arrivaient à l'ascenseur, la porte s'ouvrit instantanément devant eux. « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que nous aurions le temps pour une séance de combat ? Yoda m'a envoyé te chercher et examiner ton padawan du mieux que je pouvais, compte tenu de la situation. »

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il à nouveau, sa voix devenant rauque, et il vit Mace rouler des yeux alors qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

« Pour l'amour de la Force, comment dois-je te le préciser ? »s'agaça Mace, la porte se refermant derrière eux. « Étage principal. »

Une petite musique retentit, et l'ascenseur commença à se déplacer.

« Yoda m'a montré le message que tu lui as envoyé au sujet d'Obi-Wan. Tu sais, celui où tu mentionnes son évanouissement à cause d'une vision ? Eh bien, étant donné que nous avons un peu de temps libre devant nous, Yoda m'a envoyé te chercher pour que nous en discutions en privé. »

« Et tu n'as pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? » rétorqua Qui-Gon d'un ton sec, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de Mace.

« Tu as dit « officieusement » dans ton message, Qui-Gon » lui rappela Mace sur un ton grave. « Et quand Yoda m'a demandé d'examiner ton padawan sans lui faire savoir ce que je faisais, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sage qu'il ne sache pas que tu as requis une réunion privée sur son cas. »

Qui-Gon soupira, fermant les yeux. « Pardonne-moi, Mace, mais tout ceci me tient sur les nerfs, j'avais prévu de méditer là dessus, mais finalement, en parler avec Maître Yoda m'y aidera tout autant. »

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque l'ascenseur ralentit et la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le hall principal du temple.

« Alors, as-tu remarqué quelque chose ? » s'enquit-il comme ils avançaient le long d'un couloir pour embarquer vers un autre ascenseur. « Je serais curieux de voir si tu as noté une particularité. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu connais déjà la réponse » répliqua Mace et Qui-Gon hocha les épaules pendant que l'ascenseur s'élançait vers le haut. « Eh bien, si tu laisses entendre que je n'ai rien trouvé, alors tu as raison. Tu as appris à ton apprenti à ériger des boucliers particulièrement puissants, les plus puissants que j'ai jamais rencontré. Aucun examen normal, en essayant de passer inaperçu, n'aurait pu y trouver de failles. »

Qui-Gon esquissa un sourire alors qu'ils progressaient vers une des tours du Temple. « Et tu ne sais pas le plus drôle ? Ce ne sont pas ses boucliers les plus puissants. Ceux là, ils les élèvent en moins d'une seconde... »

« Quoi ? »

Il pouvait sentir le regard incrédule de Mace se poser sur lui, mais il refusa de rencontrer son regard.

« Qui-Gon, c'est ridicule. Je sais que beaucoup de maîtres ne peuvent élever leurs boucliers comme ça, et quelques uns d'entre eux appartiennent même au Conseil. Cela devrait être impossible pour un padawan, y compris s'il est sur le point de devenir chevalier. »

« Exactement, Mace _cela devrait être impossible »_ souligna Qui-Gon, regardant enfin son ami.

« Et c'est là d'où vient mon problème, celui-là même avec qui j'ai été aux prises ces derniers jours » poursuivit-il, son estomac se tordant un peu alors que l'ascenseur ralentissait. « Vois-tu mon dilemme ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne lui as pas appris à se protéger comme ça ? » s'étonna Mace, sa voix se muant en un murmure, et un trait perplexe barra son front. « Mais alors...où aurait-il pu l'apprendre ? »

« Ah, Mace, Qui-Gon » les salua une nouvelle voix légèrement rauque dès que la porte s'ouvrit. « Commençais à m'inquiéter, je m'étais. »

« Maître Yoda » salua Qui-Gon à son tour, arrachant son regard de Mace, afin qu'il puisse s'incliner. Et les deux hommes sortirent de l'ascenseur. « Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir pu me rencontrer si rapidement après l'envoi de mon message. »

« Son urgence j'ai détecté » fit Yoda en lui souriant. « A présent, venez, venez, parler, nous devons, mais loin d'ici. Dans ma chambre de méditation, nous irons. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois Maître Jedi s'assirent sur les coussins qui jonchaient la pièce. Qui-Gon observa les alentours avec curiosité. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été dans la chambre de méditation privée de Yoda, comme il allait souvent dans les quartiers de Yoda, qui se trouvaient à quelques étages des siens. La lueur du soleil emplissait la pièce d'une chaleur douce et agréable, atténuant quelque peu le malaise qui enveloppait son cœur.

Il y eut brusquement un flash de douleur au sein de son lien, si intense que Qui-Gon se retrouva à haleter, son corps secoué de tremblements involontaires. Sa vision se transforma devant lui et, soudain, il se retrouva dans une salle qu'il reconnaissait comme l'aile médicale du Temple...

Puis il y eut une vague intense de bonheur mêlé à des rires, et Qui-Gon dressa ses boucliers, bloquant le reste des émotions qui commençaient à se propager le long de son lien.

« Qui-Gon ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Mace, qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule, et le fixait avec inquiétude, puis il regarda Maître Yoda dont les grands yeux ambrés, perçants comme ceux d'une panthère des sables, le dévisageaient avec intensité.

« De voir quelque chose, tu viens, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il croisant ses doigts bordés de griffes, et ses oreilles se redressèrent légèrement, ainsi que ses sourcils gris et broussailleux. « De ton padawan, il s'agissait. Grâce à votre lien, c'était ? »

Qui-Gon déglutit mais hocha la tête. « C'est arrivé à de nombreuses reprises lorsque les boucliers d'Obi-Wan s'abaissent. Une fois, je me suis retrouvé dans une jungle, conduisant des troupes vers une bataille, et la seconde fois, j'étais dans mon appartement, qui avait été complètement mis en pièces. Tout à l'heure, je me trouvais avec un guérisseur et j'ai senti que quelqu'un était mort... »

« Ces visions n'ont pas de sens » lança Mace, fronçant les sourcils.

« De simples flashs, ces visions deviendront » observa Yoda, le visage pensif. « Commencer par le commencement, tu dois, Qui-Gon. Un grand changement dans ton padawan, je ressens. »

« Et vous avez raison, Maître Yoda » fit Qui-Gon, poussant un soupir comme il se rasseyait, et il commença à tirer doucement sa barbe. « Dans le taxi aérien, alors qu'on arrivait ici... »

« Le début, j'ai dit » interrompit Yoda, haussant un sourcil. « Le début de ton histoire, ce n'est pas. »

Qui-Gon soupira de nouveau. « Très bien. Tout a commencé il y a environ une semaine, lorsque nous avons quitté définitivement Tatooine. Nous venions à peine de décoller quand Obi-Wan s'est effondré et notre lien est devenu brusquement silencieux, parce que de puissants boucliers se sont dressés autour de lui. J'ai réussi à m'infiltrer à travers eux qu'une seule fois, au cours de laquelle j'ai senti une grande douleur... »

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant. « Je me sentais comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur. »

« Cela venait d'Obi-Wan ? » demanda Mace, et il hocha la tête.

« Je pense que oui. Partout où était sa conscience, je ressentais une grande souffrance » raconta Qui-Gon, voyant le visage de Yoda devenir de plus en plus attentif.

« Continue. Curieuse, cette histoire devient. »

« Obi-Wan s'est évanoui, mais ses boucliers sont restés en place. Je ne pouvais rien faire, à part attendre qu'il se réveille, ce qui s'est produit au bout de quelques heures. Quand il s'est enfin réveillé, il a réagi bizarrement. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, et il insistait sur le fait que je ne pouvais pas être Qui-Gon, parce que Qui-Gon était mort » t-il, voyant les sourcils de Mace se hausser davantage puis jeter un coup d'œil à Yoda, qui était en train de regarder Qui-Gon attentivement. « Il a fini par se reprendre, mais dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un, il sursautait, comme s'il était sous le choc. Je pense que c'est dû à l'intensité de ses visions. »

« C'est une possibilité » déclara Yoda. « Un déséquilibre avec la réalité, ces visions ont causé. »

« C'est ce que j'ai exactement pensé » répondit Qui-Gon avant de poursuivre. « J'ai décidé de lui accorder un peu de temps pour se remettre, mais le lendemain matin, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai remarqué un grand changement en lui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Mace, inclinant la tête, les sourcils froncés.

Qui-Gon sourit légèrement. « Au début, je n'arrivais pas à le trouver, parce qu'il avait déplacé son lit pendant la nuit, et qu'il avait érigé la combinaison de boucliers la plus puissante que le Temple puisse enseigner. »

Mace en eut le souffle coupé et Yoda cligna des yeux sous la surprise. « Une barrière de Force, tu veux dire ? » questionna le vieux maître, sa voix baissant de volume, et Qui-Gon hocha la tête.

« Mais elle était différente, pas comme si c'était moi qui le lui avait apprise, je veux dire. La combinaison de boucliers ne se détériorait pas et une suggestion de Force y avait été ajoutée, qui m'a presque convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien en face de moi. S'il n'avait pas bougé légèrement, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu savoir où il était» déclara Qui-Gon.

Le regard de Yoda s'assombrit.

« Impossible, cela devrait être. » commenta-t-il.

« Mais il était là, à me regarder en face » répliqua Qui-Gon. « Et j'ai tenté de pousser ses boucliers, mais je me suis retrouvé sur le sol avec mon propre sabre-laser sur la gorge. »

« Ton propre padawan t'a _attaqué_? » souffla Mace. « Comment...Comment cela se peut-il ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été en mesure de réagir ? »

« Aucun avertissement, il n'a reçu » répondit Yoda qui fixait toujours Qui-Gon.

« Oui, je n'ai reçu aucun avertissement de la Force, aucun signe que quelque chose allait arriver jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit trop tard, et quand j'ai atteint notre lien pour lui prouver que je n'étais pas une menace, j'ai été frappé par cette vision dans la jungle » enchaîna-t-il, voyant Mace s'asseoir sous l'étonnement. « Il est revenu à lui, j'ai exigé qu'il partage ce qu'il avait vu la veille, mais il a refusé, demandant plus de temps. »

« Et tu lui en as donné ? » intervint Mace, scandalisé. « Qui-Gon, à quoi pensais-tu ? »

« A son padawan » répondit Yoda à sa place. « A la confiance qu'il a instauré et qui a guidé sa décision. »

« Oui, et à présent je commence à le regretter » lança Qui-Gon d'un ton amer, mais Yoda secoua gravement la tête.

« Regretter, tu ne devrais pas » contesta Yoda et Qui-Gon haussa ses sourcils. « Si forcé les boucliers d'Obi-Wan, tu avais, créé des choses bien pires, tu aurais. »

Qui-Gon poussa un soupir et Yoda fit un petit geste de la main. « Continuer, tu dois. »

« Eh bien, le reste de notre voyage s'est passé sans encombres, ni nouvel incident » enchaina Qui-Gon. « C'est seulement quand nous avons atterri, qu'un nouveau problème est arrivé. En voyant le chancelier et le sénateur Palpatine, une colère comme je n'en avais encore jamais ressentie l'a traversée. Un moment, j'ai crains qu'il ne les attaque, mais cette colère s'est dissipée dans la Force aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. »

« Un tel contrôle auparavant, il a déjà montré ? » s'enquit Yoda, et Qui-Gon hocha la tête.

« Une partie de moi était heureuse de voir qu'il a su gérer ses émotions, mais une grande partie de moi était alarmée par ce qu'il cache. » dit-il. « Quand je l'ai interrogé à ce sujet, il a esquivé la question, en me disant de sonder sa présence dans la Force »

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? » le pressa Mace en se penchant doucement en avant.

« Vous souvenez-vous de la présence d'Obi-Wan avant que nous partions ? » questionna Qui-Gon, gagnant un regard confus de la part de Mace et un regard attentif de Yoda.

« Un grand potentiel, il avait » répondit celui-ci. « Toujours en croissance, il était, et qu'il pourrait devenir l'un des plus grands chevaliers du Temple, je sentais. »

« Et bien je pense qu'il a réussi à faire exactement cela »poursuivit Qui-Gon, surprenant les deux Maîtres à la fois. »Et voici pourquoi : je n'ai pas pu dénicher la vision d'Obi-Wan, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas été en mesure de percer ses boucliers, et j'ignore si j'en serais capable un jour. C'est à peine si j'ai réussi une fois, et j'ai été éjecté au moment où il a réalisé que j'étais là. »

« Tu plaisantes !» s'exclama Mace, et Qui-Gon secoua tristement la tête.

« D'une certaine manière, ses compétences ont surpassé les miennes, Mace » continua-t-il en se tournant vers Yoda. « Quand il m'a demandé de sonder sa présence dans la Force, je me suis dis qu'il désirait juste éviter mes questions, mais ce que j'ai ressenti devrait être impossible. Sa présence était celle d'un maître hautement qualifié, qui égalerait probablement tout le Conseil. »

« Et tu penses que cette vision en est responsable ? » questionna Mace. « Est-ce que quelque chose comme ça s'est déjà produit auparavant ? »

« Du jamais vu, c'est » prononça lentement Yoda, le regard toujours pensif. « Mais comprendre pleinement les voies de la Force, personne ne l'a fait. Possible, je pense que c'est, malgré tout. »

« Alors, que dois-je faire, Maître Yoda ? » demanda Qui-Gon essayant de maîtriser l'impuissance qui gagnait sa voix. « Normalement, c'est moi qui devrais lui apprendre. Mais au vu de ses capacités, ce devrait plutôt être _lui_ qui devrait m'enseigner. »

« Toujours apprendre, nous devons. Quelque chose de plus, lui apporter tu pourrais » suggéra Yoda. « De sa vision, il n'a rien dit ? »

« Il m'en a dit un peu plus, mais je ne pense pas que c'était son intention » dit Qui-Gon. « Il essaie d'en garder le plus possible. »

« Qu'as-tu découvert ? » interrogea Mace, mais Yoda le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Le bon moment, ce n'est pas » rétorqua-t-il. « Au cours de cette vision, quelque chose de très puissant s'est produit. Je le sens. Plus qu'une simple vision cela semble, et attendre le bon moment, nous devons, pour demander au jeune Kenobi de la partager. »

« Mais comment vais-je savoir quand ce sera le bon moment ? » s'irrita Qui-Gon. « Même s'il a réussi à devenir plus fort que moi, il est toujours mon padawan, et je ne comprends pas qu'il souhaite garder ses secrets loin de moi. »

« Patience » conseilla Yoda, se fissurant d'un sourire. « Le moment venu, tu sauras. »

Qui-Gon se rassit, résistant à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Une réponse typique de Yoda, qui ne manquait jamais de le frustrer davantage.

« Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? » s'enquit Mace. « Devons-nous en faire part au Conseil ? »

Une alarme résonna dans l'esprit de Qui-Gon, qui fut apparemment partagée par Yoda, qui lança à Mace un regard appuyé. « Briser les boucliers du jeune Kenobi, ils voudraient. Causer plus de tort, cela serait, que de bien. »

« Ce serait détruire son esprit » ajouta Qui-Gon, secouant la tête, et Mace prit un air un peu dépité.

« Oui » approuva Yoda en hochant la tête, et une expression grave traversa son visage. «Vouloir cela, nous ne devons pas. Parler de cela avec les autres, nous ne pouvons pas. Des forces obscures, je ressens, mais à l'intérieur de ton padawan la lumière demeure. Les secrets que le jeune Kenobi garde, peuvent tous nous sauver. Le protéger de nouvelles découvertes, nous devons. »

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^_

 _Dans le prochain épisode:_

 __ Promenade sur Coruscant._

 __ Anakin sera toujours Anakin, au grand malheur d'Obi-Wan..._

 _A bientôt !_


	11. Chapitre dix

_Hello à toutes et à tous_ ! _Bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre des Ombres du future._

 _Je viens d'entamer la traduction du dix-huitième chapitre, donc ça avance assez vite au final :)_

 _Merci aux reviews, favoris, follows, aux lectrices, aux lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire._

 _Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, ni l'univers, ni les personnages (sauf Obi-Wan que je garde cloitré dans ma chambre :p)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre dix**

Anakin aurait pu jurer que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'Obi-Wan n'annonce enfin qu'ils allaient déjeuner, de peur qu'ils ne soient plus en mesure de manger quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce soir.

Les pieds d'Anakin lui faisaient mal, d'une telle façon qu'il ne lui aurait jamais semblé possible, car il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir beaucoup marché. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait voir le plus de choses possibles, si bien qu'il en avait oublié les réactions de son corps.

Il estima qu'ils avaient dû parcourir au moins la moitié de la planète, et même si la plupart du trajet avait été fait par l'intermédiaire de taxi aérien ou par des airbus publics, il devina qu'ils avaient dû marcher en une journée ce que lui faisait en une semaine.

Non pas qu'il se plaignait, après tout c'est ce qu'il avait voulu.

Ils avaient visité nombre de monuments, à commencer par le somptueux bâtiment du Sénat et sa chambre principale. Il devait y avoir des milliers de Sénateurs installés sur leurs plates-formes flottantes et la dimension de la salle lui avait donné le vertige. La moquette dans les pièces voisines était pourvue d'une belle couleur rouge profonde, et il s'était senti un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de marcher dessus avec ses chaussures sales. Les tableaux qui ornaient les murs étaient les plus beaux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu un jour imaginer, les sculptures qui ornementaient les couloirs étaient fines et délicates, et tout ici était parsemé de tissus soyeux et de pierres précieuses.

Anakin et Obi-Wan avaient assisté à une séance où plusieurs sénateurs s'étaient préparés pour leur session quotidienne et il s'était senti très petit par rapport à cette échelle planétaire, un peu comme un grain de sable perdu au milieu des dunes.

S'il pensait que le Sénat était immense, cependant, il faillit tomber en état de choc lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre commercial. Le gigantesque magasin comportait plusieurs centaines d'étages en haut et en-dessous du sol, avec des milliers de restaurants, des magasins qui vendaient des tas de choses inimaginables et avec tellement de monde que l'enfant s'était senti complètement perdu. Ils avaient à peine mis les pieds à l'intérieur du magasin qu'Obi-Wan avait décidé de faire marche arrière. Même si le Jedi lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Anakin se sente déçu, car ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de tout dépenser ici, Anakin savait qu'Obi-Wan avait en quelque sorte senti sa détresse, et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

A la place, ils optèrent pour des petites échoppes, celles qui étaient clairement évitées par le genre de personne qu'avait aperçu Anakin dans le centre commercial. Le magasin était rempli de gens et de créatures parés de tenues et de bijoux fantaisie que pourrait s'acheter facilement la moitié de la populace de Tatooine et ça avait été un soulagement pour lui de partir. Obi-Wan et Anakin pouvaient s'amuser comme ça leur chantait à présent.

Cela commença avec Obi-Wan qui posa sur la tête d'Anakin le premier chapeau qu'il pût trouver, et ce petit jeu s'intensifia rapidement à partir de ce moment là, chacun essayant de trouver le chapeau le plus ridicule qui soit. Jusqu'à ce que le vendeur leur demande d'acheter quelque chose ou de s'en aller, comme ils riaient aux éclats en voyant certains couvre-chefs particulièrement cocasses.

Anakin ne semblait pas avoir le même talent qu'Obi-Wan pour dénicher les chapeaux les plus farfelus, ça allait du chapeau rose bonbon parsemé de feuillages exotiques au chapeau violet et rouge agrémenté de plumes d'un véritable oiseau. Il supposait que c'était parce que le Jedi avait l'avantage d'être grand, et pouvait ainsi atteindre les rayonnages en hauteur. Anakin avait un choix assez limité, mais il arrivait à se débrouiller.

Il réussit à trouver le chapeau le plus loufoque de la journée, mais l'incident qui en découla mit brutalement fin à leur plaisir. Anakin le dénicha sur une étagère à l'écart et, les yeux rendus brillants par sa découverte, il se faufila jusqu'à Obi-Wan et le plaça sur sa tête comme une sorte de couronne difforme.

Le padawan demeura bouche bée, car c'était vraiment la chose la plus laide qu'il n'ait jamais vu. C'était un mélange de jaune fluo, d'orange et de rayures vertes. Des petites boules de duvet pendaient sur les rebords et sur le dessus était accroché un bouquet décoratif de ce qui aurait dû être de magnifiques plumes irisées de bleu profond et de vert, mais assorties avec le chapeau, leur beauté était complètement ruinée.

« _Par les étoiles_ , Ani » articula Obi-Wan, en se tournant dans le miroir pour examiner sa tête. « Qui pourrait acheter et porter une chose pareille ? C'est de la folie ! »

Un raclement de gorge désagréable derrière leur dos les obligea à se retourner et Anakin se retrouva face à une créature grande, large et étrange, qu'Anakin n'avait encore jamais rencontrée auparavant. Elle leur lança un regard noir, sa fourrure pâle qui recouvrait son corps se gonflant sous l'irritation, et Anakin déglutit quand il aperçut ses crocs, étincelants et acérés.

« Vous devriez savoir » commença la créature d'une voix étonnement haut-perchée, et qui grimpa dans les aigus au fur et mesure qu'elle s'énervait « que ce chapeau est à la pointe de la mode de Coruscant, et que vous moquez ainsi d'une façon si...si _éhontée_ démontre un comportement inadéquat et grossier, mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas en attendre moins de la part d' humains incultes ! »

« Pardonnez-nous, madame » répliqua tranquillement Obi-Wan, enlevant le chapeau et inclinant doucement la tête. « Nous ne voulions insulter personne. »

La créature grinça des crocs et ses yeux brillants les transpercèrent. « Que cela ne se reproduise plus ! »

Et sur ce, elle s'en alla.

Anakin baissa un peu la tête, puis il leva les yeux vers Obi-Wan une fois qu'elle fût hors de vue, et croisa le regard du padawan brillant d'un amusement à peine contenu. Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil avant de fixer respectueusement le chapeau sur le comptoir en face d'eux, et Anakin se força à ne pas éclater de rire.

« Hey, Obi-Wan ? » demanda doucement Anakin. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « éhonté » ? Est-ce qu'elle a essayé de nous insulter ? »

« Elle voulait dire « scandaleux » je pense » se reprit Obi-Wan. « Et oui, d'une certaine manière, elle voulait nous insulter, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché, n'est-ce pas ? Elle espérait nous mettre en colère, mais elle n'a réussi qu'à nous faire rire. »

Anakin regrettait presque de s'être moqué quand ils furent chassés de la boutique (mais pas avant qu'Obi-Wan ne lui ait acheté une paire de lunettes de soudeur qu'il avait trouvé, et dont il espérait pouvoir se servir pour se souvenir de cette journée vraiment pas ordinaire). Il put presque sentir qu'Obi-Wan partageait sa culpabilité, mais au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, tous deux furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable et le moindre soupçon de remords fut vite oublié.

Ils finirent par s'aventurer dans un autre magasin de vêtements afin qu'Anakin puisse avoir une tenue de natation pour sa future leçon (dont il était à la fois excité et nerveux, il n'avait jamais vu assez d'eau pour s'immerger entièrement dedans).

Quand ils entrèrent dans un petit (le terme étant relatif bien sûr, il mesurait plus de la moitié des maisons de Mos Espa collées ensemble) magasin de jouet qui se trouvait au coin d'une ruelle, Anakin ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Obi-Wan dénicha facilement trois kits de maquettes pour eux deux, mais Anakin ne put se résoudre à toucher les ribambelles de jouets ou de vaisseaux spatiaux, de peur de les casser rien qu'en les effleurant du bout du doigt.

Peu après, ils firent une courte halte à un magasin de littérature, où Obi-Wan lui acheta un répertoire de données sur le Podracing galactique, un autre qui ressemblait à un atlas galactique pour touristes (ce qu'il était malheureusement), et à sa demande, un dernier sur la cuisine. Une partie de lui voulait à tout prix retourner au Temple pour se plonger dans toute cette lecture, mais cette envie fut vite enfouie quand ils pénétrèrent dans le musée consacré à la technologie aérienne et spatiale de Coruscant.

Anakin aurait pu aisément passer _des heures là-bas_ , allant d'une pièce à l'autre et tirant Obi-Wan derrière lui. Il essaya d'absorber le plus d'informations possible, en observant des démonstrations de vol, en étudiant des maquettes gigantesques de vaisseaux, et lorsqu'il fut autorisé à explorer le cockpit d'un très vieux modèle, il eut le sourire pour au moins le reste de la journée.

Ensuite, Obi-Wan lui montra un simulateur de formation de pilotes.

Ils passèrent près d'une heure là-dedans, et c'est seulement lorsque l'estomac d'Anakin commença à protester qu'ils furent forcés de quitter le musée. Obi-Wan écouta attentivement le garçon alors qu'ils s'en allaient, oubliant de héler un taxi aérien quand il lui raconta son dernier vol sur le simulateur. Les mains d'Anakin mimaient les mouvements chaotiques de son vaisseau au milieu d'une bataille qui faisait rage, ajoutant de temps à autres quelques effets sonores quand il le jugeait nécessaire.

Finalement, quand le taxi apparut devant eux, et qu'ils grimpèrent dedans, Anakin se souvint après coup qu'il avait complètement oublié l'endroit mystérieux où ils allaient déjeuner. Il avait eu l'intention d'harceler le jeune Jedi pour obtenir plus de détails sur ce quelqu'un prénommé « Dex », mais dans son excitation, il avait complètement oublié.

Lorsque le taxi les déposa devant l'entrée d'un petit bâtiment aux murs métalliques peints de couleurs vives, flanqué entre deux bâtiments géants, Anakin sentit sa curiosité s''accentuer.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue ! » les salua une voix forte quand ils s'introduisirent à l'intérieur et Anakin observa les alentours avec étonnement. Un bar large et rectiligne était entouré de hauts tabourets confortablement rembourrés, non loin de tables rondes entourées elles aussi des mêmes tabourets. Tout était peint en rouge et en blanc, des couleurs gaies et pétillantes qui réchauffaient le cœur des clients.

« Obi-Wan ! Je n'y crois pas ! Attends, ne bouge pas j'arrive ! » fit la voix, et Anakin se figea en voyant les battants d'une porte se pousser et révéler un alien géant d'une espèce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. L'individu était relativement massif, doté de quatre bras et de mains musclées, dont les doigts épais étaient pourvus de griffes. Son estomac colossal dépassait de sa chemise et de son pantalon, lesquels étaient d'une propreté plus que douteuse. Son large visage était fendu d'un large sourire qui aurait tout aussi bien pu paraître effrayant que sympathique.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Dex » répondit Obi-Wan en retour alors qu'il allait saluer l'individu, et la mâchoire d'Anakin manqua se décrocher lorsque le Jedi fut accueilli par une étreinte qui aurait pu aisément casser sa colonne vertébrale. Tous deux se mirent à rire quand ils se séparèrent, l'alien tapota (enfin, selon Anakin, ça ressemblait plutôt à cogner) l'épaule d'Obi-Wan et Anakin n'arrivait pas à croire que le padawan se tenait encore debout.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, vieille branche ? » demanda l'individu, dévoilant des dents acérées qui firent frémir Anakin. « Je commençai à me demander si tu ne m'avais pas oublié ? »

« Vu la façon dont tu cuisines, Dex, personne ne pourra jamais t'oublier. Surtout quand on maudit ton nom en allant au Centre médical » rétorqua Obi-Wan d'un ton malicieux, et l'alien rejeta sa tête en arrière, partant dans un grand rire qui secoua son estomac colossal.

« Eh bien, je vois que tu as toujours la langue aussi affûtée » rétorqua l'alien en souriant. « Peut-être que ma soupe spéciale pourrait la calmer un peu. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Ça te dirait un bol ? »

« Ça ira Dex, merci » déclina Obi-Wan. « Je n'ai pas envie que ma langue double de volume »

« Vraiment ? Quel dommage » plaisanta l'alien, son sourire s'élargissant. Anakin faillit avaler sa langue quand les deux petits yeux noirs de l'alien tombèrent sur lui. « Bien, bien. Qui-est-ce Obi-Wan ? Ton petit frère ? »

« On pourrait dire ça »fit Obi-Wan, faisant un clin d'œil à Anakin, qui essaya de sourire malgré son malaise. « Dex, voici Anakin Skywalker, dont je m'occupe depuis quelques temps. Anakin, voici Dexter Jettster, il peut pratiquer n'importe quel commerce dans la galaxie, mais il préfère la cuisine, c'est un vieil ami à moi, et à mon maître »

« Salut » répondit Anakin, essayant de contrôler sa voix qui augmenta de volume, mais Dexter sembla ne pas le remarquer.

« Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas le petit humain qui aurait remporté la course de la Bounta Eve ? » s'enquit Dexter, sa main gigantesque se grattant pensivement le menton, et Anakin lui jeta un regard surpris. « Je crois me souvenir d'avoir lu un article sur un bulletin de nouvelles, l'autre jour. Beaucoup de parieurs ont perdu leurs crédits parce qu'ils ont tous misé sur le favori. »

« Sebulba croyait qu'il allait me battre » dit Anakin, sa crainte très vite oubliée, remplacée par un petit sourire plein de fierté « Je suis humain, mais j'ai de très bons réflexes, je me suis construit tout seul. »

Dexter se mit à rire. « Il me semblait bien que c'était toi » dit-il en souriant. « Sur toutes les chaînes de course, tu es salué comme la plus grande surprise de Podracing, ça faisait des années que ce n'était pas arrivé. J'ai regardé une partie de la course, tu n'as pas calé au début ? »

« Malheureusement, si » acquiesça Anakin, en roulant des yeux. « Quelque chose s'est passé avec mes moteurs, mais j'ai réussi à gagner la première place ! »

Une main lui effleura l'épaule et il vit Obi-Wan lui adresser un sourire. « Vois-tu, Dex, nous sommes restés coincés sur Tatooine lors de notre dernière mission, et si Anakin n'avait pas remporté cette course pour nous permettre d'obtenir les pièces dont nous avions besoin, nous serions encore là-bas. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Dexter, jetant un œil sur Obi-Wan, puis sur Anakin. « Eh bien, tu as tous mes remerciements, Anakin, pour avoir ramener Obi-Wan sur Coruscant, même s'il chipote un peu sur ma cuisine ». Anakin sourit à Obi-Wan, qui roulait des yeux d'un air amusé. « Et je pense que cela mérite une récompense, tu veux déjeuner Obi-Wan ? C'est la maison qui paye aujourd'hui, à condition que vous me racontiez la course. »

« Çà marche ! » lança joyeusement Anakin.

« Maintenant, allez prendre un siège, je dois me rendre à la cuisine, la serveuse droïde viendra prendre vos commandes dans un moment » les informa Dexter, en tournant sa silhouette imposante vers les portes battantes. Obi-Wan désigna le reste de la salle à manger.

« Fait ton choix, Ani » lui dit-il. « Où veux-tu t'asseoir ? »

« Près d'une fenêtre, si ça ne vous dérange pas » répondit Anakin. Autant il appréciait la forme de ces drôles de tabourets, autant il n'aimait pas être assis dos à la porte où il ne pouvait pas voir l'extérieur.

« Allons par là, dans ce cas » déclara Obi-Wan, et ils se dirigèrent vers une table qui longeait une fenêtre. Un droïde monté sur des roues glissa jusqu'à eux, leur tendit deux menus, et se hâta d'aller servir un autre client. Anakin parcourut le menu d'un air pensif.

« Hey, Obi-Wan ? » Il fronça les sourcils, en lisant les nombreux choix qui s'offraient à lui. « Qu'est-ce que je dois éviter ? »

Obi-Wan se mit à rire avant de se pencher et de taper du doigt un plat sur le menu d'Anakin. « Ne fait pas attention à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, Ani » dit-il en souriant. « J'aime bien taquiner Dex de temps en temps. C'est l'un des meilleurs cuisiniers du coin, et bien qu'ici tout soit bon, je pense que tu apprécieras ce plat là. »

Anakin relut les plats, pinçant ses lèvres, puis finalement il haussa les épaules et posa le menu. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un « burger » auparavant, et vu qu'il y avait de la viande de Bantha à l'intérieur, il se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais. En accompagnement, il y avait des frites, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé, mais elles accompagnaient quasiment tous les plats, si bien qu'il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

La droïde serveuse retourna prendre leurs commandes, leur arrachant presque le menu des mains, une fois qu'ils eurent terminés de commander. Anakin la regarda se hâter vers les portes battantes, une partie de lui se demanda quel était son problème, car il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Obi-Wan et lui dans la salle. Peut-être qu'elle avait été simplement programmée pour être impolie.

« Ne t'en occupe pas, Ani » fit Obi-Wan, lançant un regard où avait disparu le droïde. « Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, elle a toujours été comme ça, même lorsque Qui-Gon et moi étions les seuls clients. »

« Elle ? » répéta-t-il avec un regard étonné.

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas vraiment dire « il » pour ce droïde » répondit Obi-Wan. « Considérant le fait qu'elle est vêtue d'une robe rouge et pourvue d'une puce vocale féminine intégrée... »

« Vous avez bien fait de me le dire » lança Anakin, regardant par dessus son épaule le droïde qui transmettait les commandes à son chef. « Je n'ai pas envie de la vexer et de me retrouver ensuite avec de l'huile dans ma nourriture »

« Ce qui est déjà arrivé » déclara Obi-Wan, alors que le droïde revenait, portant un plateau avec deux hauts verres de forme conique, dont l'un était rempli d'une substance brune pâle, et l'autre d'une substance blanche. Tous deux étaient surmontés d'une sorte de confiserie ronde et blanche, elle-même étant surmontée d'une boule rouge vif. Anakin découvrit plus tard que c'était une sorte de fruit étonnamment doux.

« Bonne dégustation » leur dit-elle, avant de servir le verre au liquide brun à Anakin, et celui blanc à Obi-Wan. Elle s'éloigna en roulant, les laissant inspecter leur boisson étrange.

« Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea Anakin en regardant la sienne avec méfiance, il prit la cuillère et la paille qu'Obi-Wan lui tendait, se demandant si c'était liquide ou bien solide. « Je peux vraiment boire ça ? »

« Oui » rassura Obi-Wan avec un sourire amusé. Anakin le vit consommer rapidement la substance blanche et duveteuse avec sa propre cuillère. « C'est peut-être un peu plus épais par rapport à ce que tu manges d'habitude, mais je suis sûr que ça te plaira. »

Haussant les épaules, il leva la cuillère et entreprit d'imiter le Jedi. Il rassembla un peu de la substance brune sur sa cuillère et la porta à sa bouche. La substance fondit pratiquement sur sa langue, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, c'était _bon_ , et même plus : délicieux. C'était la chose la plus douce qu'il n'ait jamais goûtée, et il leva des yeux émerveillées vers le padawan.

« Ani, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu gardes pour toi ce repas chez Dex. Si Qui-Gon te pose des questions, dit-lui que as bien mangé sans rentrer dans les détails » dit Obi-Wan, baissant la voix en un chuchotement conspirateur. « Je ne suis pas censé aller ici très souvent, et Qui-Gon serait un peu agacé d'apprendre que nous n'avons pas mangé au Temple, mais j'avais envie de revoir Dex, et de te faire découvrir un nouvel environnement."

Anakin hocha la tête avec un clin d'œil, et, par curiosité, goûta la substance blanche. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il la goûta du bout de la langue. C'était une texture étrange, légèrement laiteuse, et il aurait pu jurer que ses papilles dansaient de joie.

« Ça s'appelle comment ? » demanda Anakin, regardant Obi-Wan mettre son verre de côté, avec l'intention évidente d'en sauver une partie pour le reste du repas.

« Un « Shake », je crois. »

Anakin fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça s'appelle comme ça ? Est-ce que tu dois le secouer ? »

« C'est possible. C'est bon, hmm ? » dit Obi-Wan, souriant alors qu'Anakin lapait sa boisson jusqu'à la dernière goutte. « J'aurais probablement dû te dire d'en laisser pour la suite du repas »

« Ça va » déclara Anakin, son regard dérivant vers la boisson sans surveillance du Jedi, et il se lécha les lèvres pour retirer les restes éventuels de la sienne. « Je prendrais de l'eau dans ce cas, ou autre chose. »

Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil et l'enfant se rendit compte que le Jedi n'était pas dupe. Celui-ci bougea son Shake hors de sa portée. Anakin souffla légèrement, un peu déçu de s'être contrarié aussi facilement, mais la suite de leur repas arriva, et son estomac se mit à grogner bruyamment sous les odeurs délicieuses qui flottaient jusqu'à son nez.

« Un Spécial et un Hamburger Coruscant. Bon appétit » leur souhaita le droïde.

Anakin scruta attentivement la nourriture sur son assiette. Cela lui rappelait brièvement les sandwichs qu'il avait eu pour le déjeuner sur le vaisseau, mais le pain était beaucoup plus épais et sa forme était ronde. Il se pencha, essayant d'examiner les différentes couches, et reconnut seulement un peu de verdure. Il identifia vaguement la viande de Bantha qui était sous une forme grillée et odorante, et préparée d'une façon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Essaye » l'invita Obi-Wan en prenant une bouchée de son propre sandwich.

Poussant un soupir, après tout le Jedi avait eu raison concernant la mixture de son verre, il ramassa son sandwich burger, et croqua dedans à pleines dents.

« Hm » murmura Anakin, mâchant pensivement. Il ne put décrire les différentes saveurs qui chatouillèrent ses papilles, tant elles étaient nombreuses, mais la viande avait un goût délicieux qu'il savoura à chaque bouchée.

« Comment saviez-vous que j'aimerais ça ? » s'enquit-il entre deux bouchées pendant qu'Obi-Wan versait sur ses mystérieuses _frites_ une sauce qu'il se rappela comme étant la sauce de Corellia.

« Intuition Jedi » répondit Obi-Wan, piquant une poignée de frites et mâchant. « Qui plus est, c'est le repas le plus simple du menu, en plus de la soupe et de la salade de Beslan, qui te laisseraient probablement sur ta faim. »

« Peut-être » répondit Anakin, piquant également ses propres frites qui lui laissèrent un goût familier dans la bouche.

« Hé ! Ce sont des tubercules ! » s'écria-t-il, regardant Obi-Wan en état de choc, qui hocha la tête et mordit dans son sandwich. « Ils ne ressemblent pas à ceux que nous avons mangé, mais... »

« Ils ont été préparés différemment, mais le goût est le même » fit Obi-Wan après avoir avalé, il haussa les sourcils alors qu'il regardait l'assiette d'Anakin. « Et si tu n'en veux pas, je serais heureux de les manger. »

« Ça ira » rétorqua Anakin, saisissant rapidement la sauce. « Je pense que je peux gérer. »

Le jeune Jedi se mit à rire, disant à Anakin qu'il voulait simplement le taquiner, et tous deux retournèrent à leur assiette.

Un repas très agréable et une conversations détaillée sur le Podracing avec Dex plus tard, Anakin fit ses adieux au propriétaire et rejoignit Obi-Wan, prêt à retourner au Temple Jedi. Entre les différents achats de la journée et le dessert supplémentaire que Dex leur avait préparé et donné de bon cœur, son sac à dos se retrouvait plein à craquer, si bien qu'ils décidèrent de prendre un airbus, pour s'alléger un peu.

« Si nous avons le temps demain » commença Anakin alors qu'ils atteignaient l'arrêt du bus, sa main se glissant inconsciemment dans celle d'Obi-Wan. « Je voudrais revenir au musée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir tout ce que je voulais, Obi-Wan. »

« Nous verrons » murmura Obi-Wan, mais il sourit à Anakin. « Si nous avons du temps devant nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas y retourner. J'ai demandé à Qui-Gon vers quelle heure le Conseil te verrait et il m'a dit que ce serait demain, au plus tôt »

« C'est vrai ? » s'angoissa Anakin, son estomac se contracta désagréablement, et sa main serra celle d'Obi-Wan. « Eh bien, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long alors, comme ça on pourra avoir plus de temps pour voir d'autres pièces et aller encore dans le simulateur »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, pourquoi pas » répondit Obi-Wan et Anakin lui fit un grand sourire.

Alors qu'Anakin s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander combien de temps mettrait le bus pour aller au Temple, son regard saisit trois silhouettes qui passaient devant lui à toute vitesse. Il tourna la tête et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir trois garçons pourchasser quelque chose de petit et velu et, à en juger la vitesse à laquelle il courrait, il était terrifié.

Sans réfléchir, il se lança à leurs trousses. Son regard se focalisa sur les silhouettes qui s'enfonçaient dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. Il entendit un cri inhumain et apeuré alors qu'il arrivait jusqu'à elles, et le rire triomphant qui s'ensuivit le fit serrer les poings. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui venait d'arriver, comme les garçons se tenaient dos à lui, en demi-cercle.

« HEY ! » les interpella-t-il, satisfait de voir les garçons sursauter en l'entendant, mais ces derniers ricanèrent quand ils l'aperçurent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? » lança celui du milieu. Il avait une silhouette grassouillette et il se déplaça pour se retrouver face à Anakin.

« Barre-toi d'ici, avant de te prendre une raclée » ajouta-t-il, faisant rire les deux autres. Leurs visages se fendirent d'un sourire mauvais.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous » riposta sèchement Anakin alors que les trois garçons s'avançaient vers lui. « Qu'est-il arrivé à la créature que vous poursuiviez ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » lança un autre garçon à la silhouette plus grande et à la voix nasillarde. Anakin lui jeta un regard sombre. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, sale gosse ! Maintenant, barre-toi ! »

« Cette chose n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait » intervint le troisième d'une voix moqueuse. « C'était un sale monstre enragé ! »

Anakin sentit une vague de colère le traverser, le submerger petit à petit. Entre les silhouettes des garçons, il pouvait apercevoir une petite créature à fourrure frisonner et se blottir à l'autre bout de l'allée.

Anakin n'avait pas besoin d'être un guérisseur pour savoir que ses pattes de derrière étaient courbées dans un angle anormal.

« Il est sans défense » souffla-t-il pour lui-même, une alarme résonna dans son esprit alors que son regard revenait vers l'enfant du milieu. « Il ne vous aurait pas attaqué sans raison ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! »

« Ce n'est pas ton problème » lâcha méchamment le garçon du milieu en se dirigeant vers lui. Ce fut alors qu'Anakin aperçut le tuyau métallique dans la main du garçon.

Sa colère se transforma en fureur.

Il se jeta sur l'enfant du milieu avec violence, son cri enragé résonnant dans la ruelle, et il se mit à le frapper aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Sa main réussit à s'emparer du tuyau et il le jeta au loin, sans se soucier de savoir ce qu'il devenait.

Il pouvait entendre les deux autres enfants qui criaient, alors qu'il martelait le garçon grassouillet avec ses poings, lequel levait les bras et tentait de se protéger des coups, mais son esprit hurlait sa colère, étouffant leurs paroles.

« _C'est toi le monstre »_ hurla son esprit déchaîné. _« C'est toi qui mérite d'être frappé, espèce de sale petit- »_

 _« Anakin ! »_

Des mains puissantes le soulevèrent et l'éloignèrent du garçon qui s'était mis à pleurer, il lutta, donnant des coups de pieds et balançant un flot de jurons en Huttish, les plus méchants qu'il connaissait. Il cria et maudit les deux autres garçons qui avait attrapé leur camarade dont le nez enflé ruisselait de sang, et ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, lui jetant un regard effaré par dessus leurs épaules.

« _Bâtards !_ » cria -t-il, continuant de se débattre avec rage. _« Revenez ici, bande de lâches ! »_

 _« ANAKIN ! »_

Le cri mental lui coupa le souffle et le fit reprendre ses esprits. Sa douleur surmonta sa colère, et il fondit en larmes. Une paire de bras puissants l'enveloppa aussitôt, le tirant contre un corps chaud, et Anakin se mit à frissonner, des larmes glissant sur ses joues.

« Calme-toi » murmura quelqu'un tout en lui envoyant des ondes douces et apaisantes, sa colère se consuma peu à peu. « Calme-toi, Ani. Tu _dois_ te calmer. »

« Pourquoi ? » sanglota-t-il. « Ce sont gamins horribles... »

« Je sais, Ani » chuchota la personne. « Ce qu'ils ont fait est terrible, mais tu dois te reprendre. Tu ne _peux pas_ laisser ta colère ou ta haine prendre le dessus. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna-t-il. « Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, ils n'avaient pas à frapper cette créature sans défense ! »

« Parce que tu étais en train de devenir comme eux ! » répliqua la personne d'un ton sévère et Anakin sursauta de surprise, en hoquetant.

« Tu _voulais_ blesser ce garçon, simplement parce qu'il t'a mis en colère. Et en laissant cette colère t'aveugler, tu deviens ce que tu es en train de combattre. »

« Non » murmura Anakin, en secouant la tête. « Non, je suis bon. Je protégeais cette créature- »

« En es-tu sûr ? » l'interrompit la personne. « En es-tu vraiment sûr, Ani ? Parce que pour moi, tu as perdu le contrôle de ta colère pour t'attaquer à ces enfants. »

Anakin se raidit, ouvrant la bouche pour se défendre, mais la personne poursuivit implacablement avant qu'il ne puisse placer un mot. « Oui, ils ont été cruels, et il n'y a aucune excuse pour ce qu'ils ont fait, mais écoute-moi Ani : _Tu ne dois jamais laisser ta colère interférer dans une situation."_

Il frémit lorsque ces mots atteignirent son cœur. Il tendit la main pour essuyer ses yeux, mais la main d'un adulte l'arrêta.

« Anakin, regarde-moi » fit la personne en le tournant, il cligna des yeux à travers ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse Obi-Wan.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu dois faire cela ? » demanda doucement le Jedi, son ton faisant frisonner Anakin sans qu'il sache pourquoi. « Sais-tu pourquoi un Jedi ne peut pas réagir sous la colère ? Pourquoi nous devons enfouir nos émotions lorsque nous agissons ?"

Anakin renifla, sentant une nouvelle vague de larmes le submerger en voyant l'expression d'Obi-Wan, il n'avait jamais vu le padawan aussi grave. Obi-Wan saisit le bras d'Anakin en se penchant vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards soient au même niveau.

Il vit les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'assombrir sous la déception et une profonde amertume s'insinua dans son cœur, il avait _échoué_. Il avait souhaité devenir un Jedi, il l'avait toujours souhaité, et il était là, en train de détruire complètement cette chance incroyable.

« Ani ? » demanda doucement le Jedi et Anakin secoua enfin la tête. « Nous n'agissons jamais sous le coup de la colère, à cause du mal que nous pourrions faire, à la fois envers nous-mêmes, mais surtout pour les autres. Un Jedi doit toujours agir par la défense, jamais par l'attaque. C'est l'une des premiers leçons que nous apprenons »

« Et j'ai échoué » murmura Anakin en baissant la tête. Il se raidit quand Obi-Wan le serra dans ses bras.

« Comment pourrais-tu échouer, Anakin, alors que l'on ne te l'a jamais enseigné » apaisa le Jedi et le corps de l'enfant se détendit. « Tu te souviens de la présence que l'on a ressenti plus tôt aujourd'hui ? Quand on a atterri ? »

Anakin hocha la tête. C'est comme si on avait voulu aspirer entièrement la chaleur de son corps, il avait eu froid, si froid, comme jamais auparavant.

« Cette présence appartient à une créature du Côté Obscur » déclara Obi-Wan. « C'est ce qui arrive aux Jedi quand ils sont sous l'emprise de la colère ou de la haine, ils utilisent le côté obscur de la Force, au lieu de rester dans la lumière, ils deviennent un agent du mal. Et il n'y a pas d'issue.»

Anakin frissonna en entendant ces mots, et d'autres plus sombres se glissèrent dans son esprit, comme un poignard qui s'insinuait dans son cœur.

 _« Maître, promettez-moi de ne jamais me laisser sombrer comme le monstre qui a tué Qui-Gon... S'il vous plaît, promettez-le-moi.»_

Pourtant, cette phrase n'avait aucun sens, parce que Qui-Gon n'était pas mort, et ils n'avaient pas rencontré de vrais monstres, à part le garçon contre qui il s'était battu.

D'ailleurs, comment pourrait-il se transformer en monstre ? Les monstres n'étaient pas humains.

« Tu comprends, Ani ? » demanda Obi-Wan, et il hocha la tête, ses larmes glissant sur la tunique du Jedi.

« Je comprends » murmura Anakin qui frissonnait toujours. « Je promets de ne plus recommencer, j'essaierai de me contrôler et de ne plus me mettre en colère, pour ne pas...pour ne pas sombrer. »

Une vague d'émotions le traversa et Anakin comprit que cela venait d'Obi-Wan, durant une fraction de secondes, il crut entendre les sanglots du Jedi. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, cherchant le visage d'Obi-Wan, et bien que les yeux du Jedi brillaient dans la pénombre de l'allée, il ne pleurait pas.

« Vous êtes triste » constata Anakin, et il sentit qu'Obi-Wan était surpris. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est rien, Ani » répondit Obi-Wan avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Juste des mauvais souvenirs qui remontent à la surface, mais ne t'en préoccupe pas. »

Obi-Wan, la main toujours posée sur l'épaule d'Anakin, tourna son regard vers la créature. « A présent, allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour aider cette créature, d'accord ? Nous pourrons en parler plus tard, si tu le souhaites. »

« D'accord » répondit tranquillement Anakin. « Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)_

 _Dans le prochain:_

 __ Qui-Gon est confronté à une vision inquiétante._

 __ Puis au Conseil, aussi buté que d'habitude._

 _Le saviez-vous ?_

 _Une review fournit autant de chaleur et de réconfort qu'une tablette de chocolat :)_

 _A bientôt !_


	12. Chapitre onze

_Hello à toutes et à tous :)_

 _Bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitres des "Ombres du futur"._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent cette histoire avec nos héros favoris, en espérant qu'elle continue à vous plaire._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre onze.**

 _Maître, promettez-moi de ne jamais me laisser sombrer comme le monstre qui a tué Qui-Gon. »_

Qui-Gon ouvrit les yeux au son de cette voix étrange, un peu alarmé. Elle ressemblait légèrement à celle d'Anakin, mais en plus froide, plus coupante, un sombre pressentiment s'insinua en lui comme la lame aiguisée d'un poignard.

Il fronça les sourcils tout de suite après, car il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la pièce.

Il était revenu de la chambre de méditation de Yoda il y a près d'une heure, si le chrono de sa montre était exacte, et il s'était préparé une tasse de thé, un thé à la fois doux-amer, pour apaiser ses nerfs. Puis il s'était enfoncé dans l'un des fauteuils près de la fenêtre, dégustant son thé, accompagné d'un peu de lecture. Et enfin, il s'était agenouillé, enveloppé par la chaleur du soleil, plongé dans une profonde méditation.

« _Maître ? »_

La voix revenait à nouveau, le faisant froncer les sourcils elle n'appartenait pas à Obi-Wan, alors qui s'adressait à lui ?

Et que se passait-il ?

Qui-Gon remua la tête, retenant son souffle alors que les murs autour de lui commençaient à tanguer et sa vue à se brouiller. Il essaya de se stabiliser, de reprendre ses esprits, mais la pièce tournait de plus en plus autour de lui, le laissant dans la confusion la plus totale.

Lorsque ce mouvement cessa, il se trouvait exactement au même endroit, mais tout avait changé autour de lui.

Qui-Gon aimait son appartement, le considérant comme un véritable havre de paix. Il avait certainement dû passer la plupart de son temps dans la cuisine, le salon, face aux fenêtres à admirer le coucher de soleil. Il avait vécu dans ces chambres depuis presque trente ans, et chaque apprenti avait contribué à façonner l'atmosphère de ces pièces. Son premier apprenti avait couvert la plupart des murs de schémas et de dessins, et la pierre de rivière de son troisième apprenti trônait fièrement sur la table.

Mais tout cela avait disparu, réalisa-t-il, alarmé. Les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé, stérile, la table était recouverte d'une fine couche de poussière, et la cuisine avait été dépouillée de tout ce qui lui avait appartenu. Qu'était-il arrivé aux couteaux qu'il avait acheté ? Et l'étagère à épices que Tahl lui avait donné avant de mourir...quelqu'un l'avait retiré?

« Je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre, Maître » s'agaça la voix, clairement exaspérée, et attirant l'attention de Qui-Gon sur les deux nouveaux occupants de la pièce. Leur apparence était curieusement floue, de sorte que le maître Jedi ne pouvait les reconnaître. Ils se trouvaient non loin de lui, ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, et s'assirent à une distance assez éloignée, considérant le fait qu'Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon avaient tendance à s'asseoir genoux contre genoux quand ils méditaient ensemble.

Il y eut un long soupir, qui lui parut vaguement familier, et enfin le Maître prit la parole. « Oui, padawan, je peux t'entendre, mais nous sommes _censés_ méditer. »

 _Obi-Wan_ , réalisa brusquement Qui-Gon, le souffle coupé. Par les étoiles, son padawan avait l'air complètement épuisé ! Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ne dormait-il pas à nouveau ?

Lorsque son regard se concentra sur la plus grande des silhouettes, l'imagée floutée révéla le jeune Jedi, mais il était différent de celui que Qui-Gon connaissait. Il ressemblait vaguement à l'ancien padawan de vingt-cinq ans, ses cheveux étaient coupés comme une coupe d'apprenti, mais sa tresse avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une touffe, simple et triste,comme si la tresse n'avait jamais existé. Ses épaules étaient voûtées comme s'il portait un lourd fardeau, son visage était tiré, accablé par le chagrin, et ses yeux étaient gris et sans éclat.

« Et je ne peux faire une promesse dont je ne suis pas sûr d'honorer » ajouta Obi-Wan avant de fermer les yeux. « Maintenant, concentre-toi. Nous méditons. »

« Qui-Gon aurait promis, lui » murmura l'autre silhouette avec une pointe de reproche, et Obi-Wan se redressa avec une brusque inspiration, ses yeux perlés de gris s'ouvrir et fixèrent son interlocuteur.

« Je suis désolé » ajouta rapidement la silhouette, mais sans y mettre beaucoup de cœur, et l'attention de Qui-Gon s'intensifia.

« Je ne suis pas Qui-Gon » chuchota Obi-Wan, ses yeux se voilant d'ombre et d'amertume.

Il y eut une brève pause avant qu'Obi-Wan ne reprenne la parole, qui s'était faite aussi dure et froide que la glace. « Et je ne le serais jamais. Je ne peux te promettre que je t'empêcherais de te tourner vers le côté obscur, parce que ce choix t'appartient. Je peux te donner les outils pour te guider et te permettre de trouver ta voie, mais le reste t'appartient. »

« Vous vous en moquez, n'est-ce pas ? » s'emporta l'autre silhouette, sautant sur ses pieds. « Vous vous en fichez qu'il soit parti ! Si vraiment il avait de l'importance pour vous, alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en colère ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous dépêché d'enlever tout ce qui lui appartenait ? Si être un Jedi signifie ne rien ressentir quand quelqu'un meure, si ça signifie devenir comme _vous,_ alors je refuse d'en être un ! »

Qui-Gon essaya de tendre la main vers Obi-Wan, tandis qu'il restait là, cloué sur place comme si quelqu'un l'avait giflé, et Qui-Gon grogna de frustration quand sa main traversa son padawan. Il pouvait voir ses épaules trembler, ses poings se serrer jusqu'à ce que la jointure de ses doigts deviennent blanches, et des larmes briller au coin de ses yeux et une partie de lui voulut crier à la silhouette inconnue. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas la douleur qui traversait Obi-Wan ? Etait-il donc aveugle ?

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites » lâcha finalement Obi-Wan d'une voix froide, et il se leva brusquement.

« Je vais te donner une journée pour y réfléchir, et si tu ne veux toujours pas devenir un Jedi, il y a d'autres options disponibles pour toi » ajouta-t-il, mais l'autre silhouette ne prononça pas un mot.

Obi-Wan traversa l'appartement, laissant l'autre silhouette. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, la main posée sur la poignée, et il regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Et tu ne sais rien de ma douleur » reprit Obi-Wan en chuchotant, des ombres vacillantes dans ses yeux. « Qui-Gon était ma famille, mon _père,_ et ce n'est pas parce que je ne te le montre pas que je ne le regrette pas dans chaque _lambeau_ de mon âme. »

Qui-Gon ferma les yeux en entendant ces mots, suivis du sifflement d'une porte qui se referme, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, la scène avait disparu, remplacée par un appartement familier.

Un frisson traversa son corps, et il se frotta vigoureusement les bras, essayant d'atténuer ce froid qui s'était emparé de lui, malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Qu'était-ce ? Une vision...un souvenir ?

 _J'espère que non_ , se dit Qui-Gon, mais sans grande conviction. _D'où cela vient-il de toute façon ? Sûrement pas d'Obi-Wan, on a blindé notre lien pour empêcher que cela ne se produise._

Le carillon de la porte retentit et il poussa un soupir, jetant un coup d'œil au chrono de son poignet. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour la réunion du Conseil... il se secoua pour détendre ses muscles qui s'étaient raidis, ramassa la tasse vide alors que le carillon sonnait de nouveau. Il étendit la Force, essayant de se faire une idée sur qui sonnait la cloche, comme Obi-Wan aurait tout simplement ouvert. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la présence familière de Bant Eerin qui attendait derrière la porte en duracier. Quelque chose était-il arrivé alors qu'il était en train de méditer ?

« Bonjour, Maître Jinn » salua-t-elle en s'inclinant poliment alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. « Je suis tombée sur Obi-Wan et Anakin tout à l'heure, et votre apprenti m'a demandé de m'occuper de l'enfant pendant que vous serez en réunion avec le Conseil. Je sais que je suis un peu en avance, mais je suppose que vous souhaitiez avoir un peu de temps pour vous rendre jusqu'à la salle du Conseil. »

« C'est très juste, Bant » lança Qui-Gon, faisant un pas de côté pour l'inviter à entrer. Il avait appris à apprécier la Mon Calamari, fidèle amie d'Obi-Wan, au fil des années. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était uni avec elle, pour tenter de convaincre un certain padawan trop obstiné pour vouloir entendre raison. « Mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient pas encore rentrés. Veux-tu un peu de thé, en attendant ? »

« Avec plaisir » le remercia-t-elle, avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement, et Qui-Gon se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire bouillir de l'eau. Il entendit Bant se hisser sur un des tabourets alors qu'il farfouillait dans les armoires, recherchant le thé qu'Obi-Wan avait acheté avant leur départ.

« J'aime prendre des nouvelles d'Obi-Wan » lui dit-elle, et il lui adressa un large sourire par dessus son épaule. « Est-il toujours aussi pince-sans-rire ? »

« Oh oui, j'en aie bien peur » déclara Qui-Gon. L'eau se mit à bouillir et il la versa dans la tasse sans attendre.

« Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'y fasse» fit Bant sur le ton de la plaisanterie, inclinant légèrement la tête quand il posa la tasse fumante devant elle.

« Comment s'est passée votre dernière mission, Maître Qui-Gon ? Obi-Wan me raconte tout d'habitude, mais là, le voyage l'a retardé et il n'a pas eu le temps le faire. »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire » répondit Qui-Gon comme elle buvait le thé avec prudence. Il n'était pas aussi chaud qu'elle le pensait, le maître Jedi l'ayant refroidi à une température adéquate grâce à la Force avant de le lui remettre. « Cela aurait dû être une mission assez simple, mais on s'est retrouvé à fuir pour sauver nos vies, et nous avons fini par nous échouer sur une planète désertique. Une fois encore, nous avons été chanceux... » ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

Une expression amusée traversa Bant. « Je me suis toujours demandé où Obi-Wan avait hérité son sens de l 'humour » dit-elle en sirotant son thé, et Qui-Gon sourit. « A moins qu'il n'ait déteint sur vous ? »

« Tout est possible » répondit-il et il leva les yeux en sentant un remous dans la Force qui annonçait la venue d'Obi-Wan. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et son padawan se glissa à l'intérieur, portant un Anakin endormi dans les bras. Le garçon entourait son cou avec ses bras et pressait son visage contre le cou d'Obi-Wan.

Le padawan sourit quand il les aperçut et pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres, les avertissant de ne pas faire de bruit.

_ _Tu as passé une longue journée, j'ai l'impression, Obi-Wan ?_ envoya Qui-Gon via leur lien, après avoir baissé doucement ses boucliers, et il put sentir l'épuisement de son apprenti.

_ _Vous pouvez le dire, Maître,_ répondit Obi-Wan en posant doucement le garçon sur le canapé et ôtant le sac à dos que Qui-Gon n'avait pas remarqué. _Je suis désolé, nous sommes en retard, j'aurais voulu revenir une demi-heure plus tôt._

 __ Il est encore tôt, padawan. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je comprends que tu aies voulu profiter,_ lança-t-il pendant qu'Obi-Wan fouillait dans le sac et en retirait deux petites boites que Qui-Gon reconnut sur le champ. _Je vois que tu as bien déjeuné._

Obi-Wan roula des yeux, rangeant les boites dans l'unité de refrigération. _En effet, Maître. Dex vous transmette son bonjour, il vous doit encore un repas. Il nous a confié un dessert qui vous fera certainement plaisir._

« Obi-Wan, que s'est-il passé ? » Le murmure de Bant rompit le silence, et Qui-Gon cligna des yeux sous la surprise. « Ta tunique est tachée de sang ! »

_ _Padawan ?!_

Obi-Wan poussa un soupir et Qui-Gon se demanda comment il avait pu manquer ça. Le devant de la tunique du jeune homme et de son pantalon était couvert de taches de sang, et elles avaient l'air plutôt fraîches.

« S'il te plait, ne me dit pas que c'est le tien ou celui d'Anakin » murmura Bant et Obi-Wan secoua la tête.

_ _Vous pouvez être fier, Maître. Nous avons sauvé une autre forme de vie misérable._

 _«_ Nous étions le point de monter dans un bus pour rentrer au Temple quand Anakin a trouvé une créature grièvement blessée par plusieurs enfants. Je l'ai guérie du mieux que j'ai pu et nous l'avons transporté jusqu'à un centre médical pour qu'elle puisse recevoir les traitements adéquats. » raconta Obi-Wan, son regard glissant sur le garçon endormi. » Il était déjà fatigué par cette longue marche, mais avec toutes ces émotions, il a fini par s'endormir une fois que nous sommes sortis du centre. »

 __Hmm,_ répondit Qui-Gon, bien qu'il souriait. _Tu vas finir par y prendre l'habitude, padawan. Toi qui te moquais de moi sur ces formes de vie misérable. J'ai la nette impression que j'ai déteint sur toi._

« Et tu l'as porté jusque là ? » s'étonna Bant, et quand il hocha la tête, elle poussa un « wow » admiratif qui le fit rouler des yeux. « Jusqu'à maintenant, j'aurais cru que tu n'aimais pas les initiés. »

« Je ne sais pas » déclara Obi-Wan. « Ils sont trop occupés à me dévisager d'un air ahuri pour que j'aie une conversation avec eux. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une réunion avec le Conseil qui ne va pas tarder. »

 __ Maître, je pense quand même que c'est vous qui avait développé un talent pour_ _les attirer,_ taquina Obi-Wan comme il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, et Qui-Gon secoua la tête. _Cela ne vous dérange pas de réveiller Anakin ? Il avait hâte de commencer sa leçon de natation avec Bant et je ne voudrais pas qu'il la manque parce qu'il est en train de faire la sieste._

 __ Un simple « s'il vous plaît » serait trop demandé padawan ? Quand es-tu devenu aussi impoli ?_ marmonna Qui-Gon, mais il finit par se diriger par le canapé.

_ _Vous me connaissez, Maître, je n'ai jamais été très exemplaire_ , vint la réponse moqueuse et Qui-Gon sentit Obi-Wan se mettre en quête d'une tunique propre. _Rappelez-moi de faire la lessive, une fois que nous seront rentrés, voulez-vous ? Arh, pourquoi ai-je mis un tel désordre ?_

 ___ _Parce que tu n'en fait plus ?_ répliqua Qui-Gon, feignant d'être choqué. _Je vais finir par remercier ces mystérieuses visions, si cela signifie que dorénavant tu vas nettoyer ta chambre._

 __ Ha, ha, vous êtes toujours aussi drôle, vous savez Maître ? Vous êtes né pour divertir les gens, pas pour les sauver,_ répondit Obi-Wan, et Qui-Gon soupira mentalement et lui adressa une douce tape mentale.

_ _Le sarcasme ne te mènera nulle part, padawan..._

 __ Vous croyez ?... Aie ! Pourquoi ai-je mis cette fichue tunique de..._

Obi-Wan laissa mentalement échapper un flot de jurons et Qui-Gon secoua à nouveau la tête, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne servirait à rien d'être scandalisé. Surtout avec ce padawan en particulier...

_ _Padawan, une partie de moi aimerait savoir où tu as appris un langage aussi fleuri, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je reste dans l'ignorance,_ envoya-t-il une fois le calme revenu et le rire d'Obi-Wan résonna à travers leur lien.

_ _Sans doute,_ envoya Obi-Wan. _Maître, veuillez me faire respecter ce serment : Moi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, je jure qu'à partir de maintenant je vais nettoyer correctement ma chambre, et la ranger..._

 __ Et éviter de casser encore quelque chose,_ compléta Qui-Gon d'un ton narquois.

_ _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez, Maître,_ rétorqua Obi-Wan, même si tous deux savaient que c'était un mensonge. _Oui, bon, je le reconnais. J'ai cassé un datapad ou deux, mais rien d'irremplaçable. Et j'ai aussi détruit ma maquette préférée. Satisfait ?_

 __ Tout à fait. Cela fait douze ans que j'attends ce moment,_ lança Qui-Gon, s'agenouillant près du canapé et posant une main sur l'épaule d'Anakin. _Et ne t'avise pas de penser que je vais oublier ton serment. Je pense que je te ferais signer quelque chose lorsque nous rentrerons..._

 __ Bien !_ s'exclama Obi-Wan. _Parce que je me repens, j'avoue, j'ai des habitudes débraillées ! Je n'arrête pas de trébucher sur mes affaires et je ne peux même pas trouver une tunique décente il y en a une qui pourrait faire l'affaire, mais elle est un peu froissée. Pensez-vous que le Conseil le remarquerait ?_

 __ Obi-Wan, j'ai l'impression que tu as trop abusé sur le sucre, sans oublier le reste..._

 __ Pourquoi dites-vous ça, Maître ? J'ai pris un Shake à la crème chez Dex, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout finir. Anakin l'a terminé alors que j'étais en train de discuter à la caisse,_ répondit Obi-Wan. _Hmm, je pense avoir trouvé une tunique en bien meilleur état et repassée. A présent, c'est au tour du pantalon...Maître, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore réveillé Anakin ?_

 __ Padawan, tu sais qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle je t'ai dit de ne pas boire ce genre de boisson_ , envoya Qui-Gon alors qu'il secouait doucement Anakin. _Elles ont tendance à te rendre groggy et parfois ingérable durant des heures. Je parierai que c'est pour ça qu'Anakin s'est endormi, il a bu un Shake en plus, n'est-ce pas ?_ Il entendit sa réponse affirmative. _Il a profité de ta boisson, et il était tellement peu habitué à avoir de sucres dans le corps, que son esprit a décidé qu'il était plus sûr de dormir._

 __ Allons, Maître, il était tout simplement fatigué. Vous exagérez,_ envoya Obi-Wan, et Qui-Gon sentit sa joie quand il dénicha un pantalon relativement propre. _Voulez-vous que je le réveille ?_

Avant que Qui-Gon n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il sentit un remous dans la Force, et le garçon se redressa, clignant des paupières.

« Je suis réveillé, Obi-Wan » marmonna Anakin, à la grande surprise de Qui-Gon. « Pas besoin de crier » Il y eu une impulsion beaucoup plus douce et Anakin sourit en réponse avant de bailler. « Mais je suppose que vous n'aviez pas le choix, pas vrai ? Oh, bonjour, Monsieur Qui-Gon. Où est Obi-Wan ? Je pensais que je lui parlais. »

« Tout va bien, Ani » fit Qui-Gon, mettant sa surprise de côté alors qu'il regardait le garçon bailler pour la seconde fois. « Es-tu trop fatigué pour aller au cours de natation que Bant t'a promis ? »

Anakin parut se réveiller complètement à cela et il jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Qui-Gon vers la Mon Calamari. Qui-Gon n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qu'elle agitait la main en réponse.

« Pas du tout !» dit Anakin en souriant.

« Change-toi dans ce cas » proposa Bant et Anakin plongea dans le sac à dos. « Nous fournissons des serviettes pour les séances d'entraînement à la piscine, comme ça tu n'as pas à en apporter. »

« Je reviens tout de suite ! » cria-t-il, tirant un short bleu marine du sac et fonçant dans le couloir. Il manqua rentrer en collision avec Obi-Wan, qui l'esquiva adroitement juste à temps.

« Bonne réunion, Obi-Wan » lança Anakin alors qu'il passait devant le padawan, qui tendit la main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en réponse.

« Toi aussi, Ani. Si la réunion ne dure pas trop longtemps, je te rejoindrai pour la leçon » dit-il alors que la porte des toilettes se refermaient, et un « Génial ! » résonna dans tout l'appartement.

« Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux » fit Bant, alors qu'il entrait dans l'espace commun, tirant ses manches et revêtant sa bure.

« Merci, Bant. Êtes-vous prêt, maître ? Nous allons être en retard si nous nous dépêchons pas, » prévint Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon s'empara de sa propre bure qu'il avait placée sur la chaise quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Allons-y, padawan, et calme-toi un peu s'il te plaît... »

OoOoOoOoOo

Une fois qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur, montant jusqu'aux étages principaux du Temple, Qui-Gon sentit quelque chose changer au sein de son padawan, il poussa un soupir comme s'il essayait de libérer ses émotions.

Peut-être était-ce dû à son attitude étrange. Qui-Gon n'avait pas vu son apprenti aussi surexcité depuis son treizième anniversaire, quand ses amis avaient ramené et mangé une quantité astronomique de bonbons, gorgés de sucre. Évidemment, Obi-Wan avait fait de même, et Qui-Gon était rentré dans leur appartement pour trouver son apprenti en train de saccager la pièce. Ses amis s'étaient empressés de quitter les lieux, laissant Qui-Gon régler seul le problème, et il avait tout essayé : des suggestions de sommeil, jusqu'à attacher le garçon à une chaise, mais Obi-Wan avait tellement d'énergie refoulée que rien n'y faisait. Il s'était finalement effondré, et Qui-Gon avait presque interdit à son apprenti de revoir ses soi-disant amis après ça, si cela signifiait de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à à un padawan qui rebondissait littéralement sur les murs.

Il y eut une petite tape sur ses boucliers, et il regarda curieusement son apprenti. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, padawan ? » s'enquit Qui-Gon.

« Je voulais savoir si vous aviez parlé à Maître Yoda concernant mes visions ? » demanda Obi-Wan, son ton définitivement plus calme et plus sérieux. Qui-Gon haussa un sourcil. « Et si vous l'avez fait, je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il en dit. »

« As-tu fouillé dans mes messages, padawan ? » questionna Qui-Gon. « Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai parlé de toi à Maître Yoda ? »

Obi-Wan le fixa avec un regard calme qui le fit cligner des yeux. C'était le même que le Conseil lui lançait de temps à autre, quand ils savaient qu'il esquivait la question. Durant un moment, il se demanda où Obi-Wan aurait pu l'avoir appris, étant donné qu'il prêtait peu d'attention au Conseil. Qui-Gon décida finalement que cela avait peu d'importance.

« C'est ce que j'aurais moi-même fait, Maître » répondit finalement Obi-Wan, détournant le regard. « Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui m'est arrivé, et Maître Yoda et les Archives du Temples sont les solutions principales aux problèmes, surtout pour cette situation particulière. « Et vu que je sais combien vous détestez consulter ces Archives... »

« D'accord, d'accord » l'interrompit Qui-Gon, luttant contre l'envie de rouler des yeux.

« J'ai parlé avec Maître Yoda, ainsi qu'à Mace, qui sont, effectivement, venus me chercher » dit-il avec un petit soupir, tournant son attention vers les numéros qui défilaient devant la porte, en indiquant les étages. « Je leur ai raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé, jusqu'à mes propres soupçons sur ce que tu as vu, et nous avons décidé que tes visions devaient rester secrètes pour l'instant. Maître Yoda a ajouté que ce que tu caches doit rester caché, au moins jusqu'au bon moment. »

« Ah » lâcha Obi-Wan. « En somme, je vais pouvoir être tranquille, étant donné qu'il n'a pas mentionné ce "bon moment ?" »

« Oui, sans aucun doute » admit Qui-Gon, son ton prenant une touche de plus en plus théâtrale. « Je suis restée à souffrir en silence, alors que Maître Yoda autorisait mon propre padawan à garder ses secrets. »

« Ce n'est pas si mal, Maître » fit Obi-Wan, alors qu'ils attendaient que l'ascenseur arrive à destination. Qui-Gon lui jeta un regard incrédule, où il répondit par un faible sourire. « Au moins, je n'attaque plus les gens qui me réveillent. »

« C'est seulement parce que tu te mets dans une transe de guérison, au lieu de dormir réellement » murmura Qui-Gon qui gagna à son tour un regard incrédule de la part de son apprenti, auquel il répondit par un regard exaspéré.

« Oh arrête ça. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Je crains que non, Maître » rétorqua Obi-Wan alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur pour en prendre un autre. « Vous voulez dire que mes habitudes de sommeil ont complètement changé ? »

« Si tu parles de la façon dont tu dors, alors oui » acquiesça Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan renifla.

« Maître, je me suis débarrassé de cette habitude particulière, il y a des années » déclara Obi-Wan. « A chaque fois que je me réveillais, j'avais des contusions et des bleus sur mes bras et mes jambes à force de me cogner contre les murs, j'ai dû régler cela moi-même. »

« Soit tu as trouvé une nouvelle façon de me mentir, soit je suis le maître le plus distrait du Temple » fit Qui-Gon, en état de choc durant un moment. « Dans ce cas, padawan effronté, serais-tu au moins prêt à partager ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette petite sortie avec Anakin ? Je pense te connaître assez pour savoir quand tu esquives une question, et si ce sang n'était pas le tien ou celui d'Anakin, alors à qui était-ce ? »

Il entendit Obi-Wan soupirer alors que ses oreilles sifflaient sous la vitesse de l'ascenseur.

« Eh bien, il appartenait à l'un des enfants, à l'un de ceux qui ont attaqué la créature en premier» éclaira Obi-Wan, et Qui-Gon le regarda avec surprise. « Non, je n'ai fait de mal à personne, Maître. Anakin a attaqué l'un des garçons avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, et au moment où je suis parvenu à le maîtriser, il avait brisé le nez du garçon. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, qui a été transféré sur mes vêtements quand je l'ai touché. »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas mentionné plus tôt, Obi-Wan ? » s'enquit Qui-Gon, en observant attentivement son apprenti. Les épaules d'Obi-Wan s'étaient affaissées légèrement et ses yeux semblaient fixer le vide comme si leur couleur s'était brusquement fanée.

« Cet incident te dérange » ajouta-t-il, inclinant la tête dans une expression teintée de curiosité. « Pourquoi ? »

« A cause de la façon dont a réagi Anakin » déclara Obi-Wan, secouant la tête. « Il était furieux, Maître, et je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui ce serait passé, si je ne l'avais pas maîtrisé et calmé. »

« Hm » réfléchit Qui-Gon, le front plissé. « C'est ce qui t'a dérangé alors, padawan ? »

Il put sentir la surprise d'Obi-Wan comme son apprenti le regardait fixement. « Vous pensez que je ne devrais pas, maître ? »

Qui-Gon haussa les sourcils. « S'il était plus âgé, de ton âge environ, et qu'il aurait réagi avec violence, alors, oui, je serais préoccupé. Mais c'est encore un enfant, Obi-Wan, et les enfants contrôlent beaucoup moins leurs émotions. Le fait que tu aies pu le calmer et lui faire reprendre ses esprits, s'il était vraiment en colère comme tu le dis, est déjà une bonne chose. »

Obi-Wan resta silencieux, méditant les paroles de Qui-Gon, et le maître Jedi se détourna avant de parler à nouveau. « Et je crois me souvenir d'un certain jeune garçon âgé de presque treize ans qui avait des problèmes avec sa propre colère jusqu'à ce qu'un maître le prenne comme apprenti. »

« Oh vraiment ? » questionna Obi-Wan, et Qui-Gon put sentir son sourire. « De qui parlez-vous, Maître ? Tous les jeunes qui n'ont pas tout à fait treize ans et que je connais ont un tempérament parfait. »

« Je suppose que je devrais en chercher un dès maintenant, alors » répondit Qui-Gon pendant que l'ascenseur commençait à ralentir. « J'en aurais besoin dès que mon dernier apprenti sera fait chevalier. »

Qui-Gon entendit Obi-Wan renifler et le maître Jedi sourit avant de continuer. « Je suppose que je vais devoir te présenter à ce garçon qui a des problèmes avec sa colère, même si je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà rencontré. Il est plutôt grand pour son âge, bien que, à mon avis il sera de taille moyenne quand il aura fini de grandir, il a les cheveux qui tirent sur le roux tu ne peux pas le manquer si tu le vois dans les parages. »

« Rien de plus distinctif, Maître ? Vous avez décrit un bon nombre d'enfants, et je veux être sûr que ce soit le bon » se moqua Obi-Wan pendant que les portes s'ouvraient et ils sortirent dans le hall d'accueil, prenant la direction de la chambre du Conseil.

« Oh, il est vraiment facile de la trouver, padawan » répondit Qui-Gon. « Parce que son sens de l'humour est si terrible qu'il fait souvent grincer des dents son pauvre maître. »

Obi-Wan renifla à nouveau et fit un pas respectueux derrière Qui-Gon tandis que les portes de la chambre du Conseil coulissaient devant eux.

 _Humm, je pense connaître ce padawan assez bien,_ envoya-t-il doucement, _et la prochaine fois je lui dirais tout ce que vous pensez de lui dès que je me trouverais devant un miroir._

Qui-Gon lutta pour conserver son visage impossible, et réprima son éclat de rire comme ils marchaient vers le centre de la pièce, sous le regard attentif des douze membres du Conseil. Il envoya une dernière petite tape mentale avant de se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir, incitant Obi-Wan à faire de même.

« Qui-Gon, Padawan Obi-Wan » les accueillit Mace Windu, courbant légèrement la tête. Qui-Gon espéra que le Conseil n'avait pas remarqué qu'Obi-Wan s'était incliné moins profondément et avec plus de raideur que d'habitude.

 _Moi qui pensais qu'il vénérait le Conseil,_ pensa Qui-Gon comme il saluait les autres Maîtres Jedi, les remerciant de les recevoir aussi rapidement que possible, et il aperçut le regard perçant de Yoda s'attarder brièvement sur Obi-Wan. _Il m'a averti suffisamment de fois de leur avoir tenu tête._

 _«_ Nous avons lu ton rapport au sujet de votre mission sur Naboo, et nous tenons à te féliciter sur ta capacité à avoir su sécuriser la reine, même si c'était peu orthodoxe » fit Mace. Qui-Gon remarqua que son regard déviait vers Obi-Wan, comme s'il étudiait le padawan pour vérifier les dires de Qui-Gon. « Mais nous avons trouvé ta mention de cet assassin formé aux arts Jedi plutôt inquiétante. Pourrais-tu expliquer cela au Conseil ? »

« Nous avons également vérifié nos archives, Maître Jinn » intervint un autre maître, une femme à la peau couleur olive et aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre. Ses yeux bruns les scrutèrent l'un après l'autre, et Qui-Gon résista à l'envie de reculer. « Et il n'y aucune mention d'un Zabrak au visage recouvert de tatouages. »

Qui-Gon voulut rouler des yeux, mais il se força à refouler son exaspération du mieux qu'il put. Évidemment, ils n'allaient dénicher personne en croisant simplement ces deux indices, les tatouages pouvaient facilement être ajoutés et les fichiers de données pouvaient être aisément effacés, peu importe ce que les archivistes prétendaient.

« Néanmoins » répliqua Qui-Gon, inclinant la tête devant la Jedi. « Je sais que l'adversaire contre lequel j'ai combattu utilisait une technique modifiée de défense _He'shaki,_ et ceci à des fins d'attaque. »

Qui-Gon put voir quelques Maîtres murmurer et se regarder avec surprise

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que seule une personne ayant accès à nos archives ou à un Maître hautement qualifié pouvait lui apprendre cela» poursuivit Qui-Gon qui croisa le regard de Yoda, dont les yeux se plissaient sous le doute.

« Mentionné comme tu l'as fait, laisse supposer que le Côté Obscur ton adversaire a utilisé » prononça lentement Yoda et l'ensemble du Conseil parut retenir son souffle. « Une erreur, certains estiment que tu dois avoir fait. »

En l'entendant, Qui-Gon haussa les sourcils, le _Conseil_ doutait de sa capacité à reconnaître un utilisateur de la Force obscur quand il en rencontrait un ? Même après ce qu'il s'était passé avec son deuxième apprenti * ?

« J'ai signalé ce que j'ai vu et senti, Maîtres » se défendit Qui-Gon, essayant de garder sa voix tout à fait calme. « Ayant auparavant combattu quelqu'un utilisant le Côté Obscur, je pense être suffisamment capable pour en reconnaître un. »

Qui-Gon détecta le sourire discret d'Obi-Wan à travers leur lien. Plusieurs Maîtres changèrent de posture dans leur fauteuil tout en s'échangeant des regards mal à l'aise.

« Je tiens également à informer le Conseil d'une présence sombre qui nous a touché juste après notre atterrissage sur Coruscant » ajouta Qui-Gon, provoquant un flot de murmures choqués. « Je n'ai pas pu en faire part dans mon rapport, étant donné que je l'avais déjà envoyé avant notre atterrissage, mais je dois dire au Conseil que cette présence était particulièrement puissante. »

« C'est une nouvelle très grave » lança Mace, se penchant en arrière sur son siège et croisant ses longs doigts fins, un froncement de sourcils pensif sur son visage. « Dis-nous, Qui-Gon, quel est ton avis sur cette situation ? »

Qui-Gon prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant mentalement. « _Si c'est ce dont je crois, je pense qu'ils ne voudront pas en entendre parler._ »

« _Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix »_ envoya Obi-Wan.

« Je crois que les Sith sont de retour »

Si la réponse d'un utilisateur inconnu de la Force obscur avait surpris le Conseil, celle-ci provoqua presque un tollé de la part de plusieurs membres du Conseil. Qui-Gon resta parfaitement calme tandis que la plupart des Maîtres s'agitaient sur leurs sièges, marmonnant et secouant la tête, essayant de nier ces affirmations extravagantes.

Cependant, Mace se contenta de le fixer avec un regard stupéfait une fois que les chuchotements se calmèrent.

« Tu penses avoir combattu un Seigneur _Sith_? » demanda-t-il, scrutant Qui-Gon avec attention.

« C'est impossible ! » intervint un autre maître. « Les Sith ont disparu depuis plus d'un millénaire ! »

« Et je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient pu revenir sans que l'on s'en aperçoive » ajouta Mace, plissant les yeux, et Qui-Gon haussa les épaules.

« C'est ce que j'ai ressenti » insista-t-il, voyant Mace jeter un coup d'oeil à Yoda. « La créature que j'ai combattue était beaucoup plus puissante dans le côté obscur que n'importe quel Jedi qui aurait mal tourné, et je pense qu'elle nous a suivi sur Coruscant »

« Hm » murmura Yoda en retour, et le Conseil se tut à son intervention tranquille. « Certain de cela, es-tu ? »

Qui-Gon écarta les mains, tournant la tête vers Yoda. « Je pense que c'est la seule explication »

« Alors, en grave danger, la République se trouve, si les Sith sont impliqués » déclara calmement Yoda, faisant tourner plusieurs visages surpris. « Par deux, toujours ils sont. Un maître et un apprenti. Si sur Coruscant, un des deux est venu à notre insu, avec beaucoup de prudence, nous devons avancer. »

_ _Après tout,_ vint une pensée calme et Qui-Gon ne fut pas totalement sûr qu'elle venait d'Obi-Wan. _Quel meilleur endroit pour se cacher, que l'ombre des Jedi ? C'est le dernier endroit que nous soupçonnerions._

« Vous y croyez, Maître Yoda, sans aucune autre preuve ? » s'insurgea un maître. Qui-Gon reconnut sa voix, comme étant celle qui avait nié l'existence des Sith. « Vous êtes trop prompt à juger. »

« Une ombre commencer à se profiler, plusieurs fois j'ai senti » répondit Yoda, tournant son regard vers le membre qui était intervenu, se voix grimpa d'un octave, emplissant la salle d'un silence pesant. « Lentement mais sûrement, elle prend de l'ampleur. Dans l'intention de tous nous couvrir, mais son véritable but, je n'ai pas pu le découvrir. »

 _Le Chaos,_ vint une pensée surprenante, mais Qui-Gon, une fois de plus, ne put savoir si elle venait d'Obi-Wan ou du plus profond de son être.

« La nouvelle sur ce Sith, pas surpris je suis. Un avertissement, c'est, quelque chose de sombre se prépare, et agir rapidement, nous devons, afin de le contrer » termina Yoda, avant de retomber sur son siège.

 _«_ Que devons-nous faire ? » s'enquit un autre maître, alors que les membres discutaient avec animation. « Comment allons-nous mettre fin à cette ombre grandissante ? »

« Méditer là-dessus, je vais » déclara Yoda, son regard se tournant imperceptiblement vers Obi-Wan. « Discuter encore de cela nous devons, une fois ma méditation terminée. »

« Et qu'en est-il de la reine Amidala ? » demanda Qui-Gon. « Je ne doute pas qu'elle soit l'objectif de l'assassin, et s'il nous a en effet suivi, elle aura besoin de protection. »

« Dans ce cas, nous allons la protéger davantage » déclara Mace. « Nous allons choisir un Maître pour t'aider Qui-Gon, et la protéger. »

« Non » fit Yoda et Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils face au Maître qui secouait lentement la tête. « En danger la reine de Naboo est, mais la Force me dit que le Temple a besoin de Qui-Gon. Assigner deux maîtres différents, pour protéger la reine nous devons. »

Mace haussa légèrement les sourcils face à ce peu d'informations, mais personne ne fit de commentaires. Qui-Gon lui-même était presque trop abasourdi pour répondre. »Très bien » déclara Mace. « Nous allons choisir deux Jedi différents, plus tard aujourd'hui et laisser Qui-Gon leur faire un compte-rendu entre contrepartie. »

Qui-Gon inclina la tête pour exprimer son accord, il fronça intérieurement les sourcils en sentant le regard de Yoda glisser sur lui.

« Davantage à dire tu as, Qui-Gon, je le sens »observa Yoda et il hocha la tête, s'attirant un regard surpris de Mace.

« Au cours de notre mission, j'ai rencontré un garçon présentant le plus haut de Midi-chloriens que je n'ai jamais vu » commença Qui-Gon. « La Force tourbillonne autour de lui d'une façon incroyable, comme si tous les choix qu'il prenait étaient tissés dans l'histoire même de la galaxie. »

« Tu l'as amené avec toi ? » demanda Mace, et Qui-Gon acquiesça de nouveau.

« La formation Jedi, tu souhaites qu'il reçoive ? » remarqua astucieusement Yoda.

« Je demande simplement à ce qu'il soit testé. »

Mace et Yoda s'échangèrent un regard avant de braquer leur yeux sur Qui-Gon, des yeux qui exprimaient à la fois curiosité et incrédulité.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas, Qui-Gon » dit Mace, se penchant en arrière. « Un nombre élevé de Midi-chloriens n'est pas suffisant pour que tu aies décidé de l'emmener loin de chez lui, y compris si tu as détecté que la Force agissait différemment avec lui. »

Qui-Gon combattit l'envie de soupirer, il avait gardé l'espoir de conserver cette partie pour lui. « J'ai des raisons de penser qu'il a été conçu par les Midi-chloriens. »

Il y eut peu de réactions à ses paroles, après l'annonce d'un mystérieux Seigneur Sith, il était peu probable que le Conseil soit dérouté à nouveau. Il rencontra le regard inquisiteur de Mace.

« Tu penses que ce garçon pourrait être celui dont parle l'ancienne prophétie ? » déclara Mace, tapotant un doigt contre sa cuisse. « Celui qui apportera l'équilibre à la Force ? »

 _Mais de quel genre ? Comment définir cet « équilibre » ?_ vint la pensée, et Qui-Gon essaya de la chasser de son esprit.

« En effet » acquiesça Qui-Gon, rentrant les mains dans les manches de sa robe. « Je demande donc à ce qu'il soit testé. »

« Sur le sort du garçon, tu sembles bien sûr » observa Yoda, fronçant les sourcils. « Le tester, nous allons, mais méditer sur tes actions tu devras, si impropre à la formation, il est. »

« J'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait juste » se défendit Qui-Gon, tentant de dissimuler son agacement grandissant. « Je pense que c'est la volonté de la Force qui m'a permis de le trouver. »

« Peut-être, mais nous allons décider si oui ou non il sera formé » déclara Mace en faisant un petit geste d'apaisement avec sa main quand Qui-Gon se raidit. « Amène-le nous demain et nous le testeront. Jusque là, je déclare la séance levée. Que la Force soit avec vous, Qui-Gon, Padawan Obi-Wan. »

Qui-Gon poussa un soupir mais s'inclina et quitta la pièce, Obi-Wan sur les talons. Aucunes paroles ne furent échangées jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent l'ascenseur qui amorça sa descente, et c'est seulement quand Obi-Wan soupira que le silence fut rompu.

 _Ils sont aveugles, peu importe l'année à laquelle on est._

L'étrange pensée survint alors que l'ascenseur ralentissait, et ne devenant plus qu'un simple murmure.

 _Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils nous aient exterminés si facilement. Maître Yoda a eu beau les prévenir, ils ont choisi de rester parfaitement ignorants jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard._

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils, toujours incapable de savoir d'où la pensée venait, et il jeta un regard en direction d'Obi-Wan qui fixait les portes en duracier d'un air absent. _Padawan ?_ Interrogea-t-il, tapant doucement contre les boucliers d'Obi-Wan, et il vit son apprenti reprendre ses esprits.

« Oh, désolé, Maître, je songeais à la réunion » déclara Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils intérieurement. Alors ces pensées provenaient donc d'Obi-Wan ?

« Oh ? » demanda Qui-Gon alors qu'un léger carillon résonnait et que les portes coulissaient. « Je suis curieux, padawan. Que penses-tu de la réaction du Conseil ? »

« Quand ils vous ont interrogé sur notre agresseur, j'ai dû me mordre la langue pour ne pas leur rappeler Xanatos » fit Obi-Wan alors qu'ils sortaient dans le hall principal, afin de rejoindre leur appartement. « Mais je comprends leur position, peu de gens auraient accepté les nouvelles que vous leur avez communiqué. »

« C'est juste » approuva Qui-Gon comme ils montaient dans l'ascenseur qui menait à leur étage. « Je suis heureux que tu ne leur ai pas parlé. Ils t'auraient mis en difficulté. »

 _Je sais, Maître,_ envoya Obi-Wan. _Un padawan manquant de respect envers le Conseil, en soulignant quelque chose qui devrait être évident ? Vous ne seriez pas près de me revoir vivant après ça..._

Qui-Gon laissa fuser un rire. _Et ça, nous ne le voulons pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _« Certes, non »_ ironisa Obi-Wan en jetant un œil sur le chrono de sa montre. _Eh bien, Maître, cela a pris moins de temps que prévu. Que diriez-vous d'aller rejoindre Bant et Anakin ?_

* * *

 _*Pour info, Qui-Gon a eu trois apprentis:_

 __ Feemor, qui s'en est bien tiré et dont on ignore ce qu'il est devenu._

 __ Xanatos qui a sombré dans le côté obscur._

 __ Et enfin, le troisième, notre Jedi préféré j'ai nommé Obi-Wan Kenobi._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera plus léger, enfin, presque..._

 _A bientôt !_

 _"Efficace et pas chère, c'est la review que j'préfère !"_


	13. Chapitre douze

_Salut à toutes et à tous !_

 _Merci à ceux qui me suivent, lisent, laissent un commentaire en passant et qui fait toujours plaisir._

 _J'espère que vous allez tous bien, malgré ces événements tragiques, pour ma part j'ai appris qu'un garçon de mon ancien lycée se trouvait au Bataclan et est malheureusement décédé suite à ses blessures...Cette nouvelle m'a complètement achevée et j'ai préféré retarder la publication de ce chapitre, qui est en plus assez tristounet à la fin..._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez quand même et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre douze.**

« A vos marques... » La voix de Bant retentit, se répercutant entre les quatre murs de la piscine, et maître et apprenti se mirent en position, prêts à plonger dans l'eau.

Comme Qui-Gon s'accroupissait au bord de la piscine, ses doigts effleurant le sol et les muscles de ses jambes se tendant alors qu'ils se préparaient à se propulser dans l'eau, une partie de lui se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire exactement. Généralement au retour d'une mission, il lisait, méditait, s'entraînait, pas toujours dans cet ordre. Il discutait, s'informait, mais il n'avait plus nagé, et encore moins fait la _course_ depuis des années.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous demandiez une autre revanche, Maître » lui jeta Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon se contenta de le regarder du coin de l'œil. « Vous me donnez une autre chance de vous humilier. »

« Tu n'as pas gagné, padawan » grommela Qui-Gon entre ses dents serrées. « Gagner lorsque l'on _triche_ ne compte en aucun cas. »

« Prêts... » poursuivit Bant, levant la main, et les corps des deux Jedi se tendirent comme des ressorts.

« Quand ai-je triché, Maître ? »

« Lorsque tu as réalisé que tu allais perdre et que tu as recouru à la Force pour essayer de me couler. On appelle ça de la tricherie _flagrante. »_

 _«_ Oh, et je suppose que vous avez utilisé une traction de Force sur mes cheveux de façon toute innocente, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez en train de perdre dès le début, et la seule façon dont vous avez pu prendre de l'avance est en _trichant_ , cher maître. J'ai simplement riposté. »

« Aucune utilisation de la Force ? » fit Qui-Gon en serrant les dents.

« Aucune utilisation de la Force » convint son apprenti, laconique.

« Partez ! » cria Bant et tous deux plongèrent dans l'eau.

Ils nagèrent sur toute la longueur de la piscine, pratiquement au coude à coude. Bant les avait volontairement espacés d'une distance d'environ un mètre, afin de mettre une certaine distance physique entre eux et d'éviter ainsi de répéter ce qu'il s'était produit la première fois. Obi-Wan avait en effet donné un coup de coude à Qui-Gon, qui avait riposté en tirant sur la tresse de son padawan. Leur première course s'était arrêtée avec Qui-Gon qui haletait, son flanc recouvert d'ecchymoses et Obi-Wan se massant la tête et crachant des gerbes d'eau, qu'il avait aspiré quand il avait crié.

Ils avaient fait la course une seconde fois, pour finalement tricher en recourant à la Force.

 _La troisième fois sera la bonne_ , se dit Qui-Gon, une petite partie de lui notant joyeusement qu'il avait une légère avance sur Obi-Wan, et tout à coup ils revinrent au point de départ, avec Qui-Gon touchant le rebord de la piscine, une fraction de seconde avant son padawan.

« Ha ! » s'écria-t-il avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, souriant, décidant qu'un peu de plaisir ne le tuerait pas, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant jubilé.

« C'était incroyable, Qui-Gon ! » le félicita Anakin en se précipitant vers le bord de la piscine. « Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait nager si vite ! »

« Oh, tu devrais voir Bant, Ani » fit Obi-Wan comme il se hissait sur le rebord de la piscine à côté du garçon et essuyait les gouttelettes d'eau qui lui glissaient du visage. « Elle pourrait nous battre tous les deux, les mains attachées, avant même que nous ayons atteint le milieu de la piscine. »

« Tu parles en connaissance de cause, Padawan ? » lança Qui-Gon, en ramenant quelques cheveux qui erraient près de son visage. Il avait attaché tous ses cheveux en arrière avant de sauter dans la piscine, mais certains d'entre eux avaient réussi à s'échapper.

« La seule raison pour laquelle vous avez gagné cette manche, Maître, est parce que vous avez des bras bien plus longs que moi » rétorqua Obi-Wan, roulant des yeux. « Je suppose que si vous avez gagné aussi aisément, c'est parce que vous êtes anormalement grand...Heureusement qu'il n'y a que cet avantage là » persifla-il.

«Ben non, parce que quand on est grand, c'est plus facile d'intimider les gens et de leur faire peur» répliqua Anakin, coupant net son ton sarcastique.

« Et cela permet de mieux se repérer à travers la foule » renchérit Qui-Gon, dissimulant son sourire avec peine.

« Et c'est pratique quand on veut attraper quelque chose qui se trouve en hauteur » poursuivit Anakin.

« Sans oublier les portées plus larges quand tu combats en duel. »

« Et on peut aussi retrouver plus facilement les gens qu'on a perdu au milieu d'une grande foule »

« Et aussi... »

« Ca va, ça va, stop ! » s'écria Obi-Wan, interrompant Qui-Gon, qui fut incapable de dissimuler son sourire davantage. « J'abandonne, vous avez gagné, je ne peux pas vous battre tous les deux ! Ce n'est pas équitable ! »

Anakin et Qui-Gon éclatèrent de rire pendant qu'Obi-Wan laissait échapper un petit soupir de frustration et alors qu'il plaquait ses cheveux mouillés sur son front, envoyant volontairement un peu d'eau vers Qui-Gon. « Je ne pensais pas qu'on permettait aux Jedi d'être orgueilleux, Maître, et encore moins qu'on leur permettait de se réjouir lorsqu'ils gagnaient. »

« Oui, mais on ne leur permet pas non plus de bouder, grincheux padawan » s'amusa Qui-Gon, envoyant un peu d'eau à son tour à Obi-Wan. « Mais tu n'as jamais été un bon perdant de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Parfois, je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire de mal, pour que tu acceptes aussi peu la défaite. »

Qui-Gon se demanda s'il était le seul à avoir remarqué l'ombre vaciller dans les yeux d'Obi-Wan à cette phrase, mais Anakin posa sa main sur le padawan, le regardant avec inquiétude.

Obi-Wan sourit instantanément. « Tout va bien, Ani, ne t'inquiète pas » tenta-t-il de rassurer, envoyant un regard à Qui-Gon, malgré le silence qui pesait au sein de leur lien. « Je me demande pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas été dans l'eau. Cela fait presque une demi-heure que tu es ici, et, même avec Bant, c'est à peine si tu as plongé ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. »

Anakin lança un coup d'oeil à la Mon Calamari, qui s'était installée sur un banc à proximité et consultait un bloc de données, et quand il se retourna, un trait inquiet barrait son front. « Je n'arrive pas à me mettre complètement dans l'eau, étant natif d'un milieu désertique. »

« Mais la natation peut être très amusante, Ani » fit Obi-Wan, se penchant en avant, avant de tremper ses doigts dans l'eau. « C'est également très relaxant de flotter dans l'eau, et c'est un bon moyen de te rafraîchir quand tu as trop chaud. Regarde un peu... »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Obi-Wan éclaboussa un Anakin, qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, avec la vague la plus grosse que Qui-Gon n'ait jamais vu.

Un cri résonna dans la piscine lorsque l'eau trempa le pauvre garçon de la tête aux pieds. Qui-Gon aperçut Bant se redresser d'un coup, mais lorsqu'elle comprit que personne n'avait été blessé, elle retourna à sa lecture.

« C'est...c'est... » balbutia Anakin, le regard choqué comme il se tenait là, à frissonner sous l'eau glacée qui ruisselait sur son corps. Ses yeux glissèrent d'Obi-Wan à Qui-Gon, écarquillés dans une expression mêlant confusion et frustration. Il avait l'air un peu vexé.

« Tu vois ? A présent que tu es tout mouillé, tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas sauter dans l'eau avec nous » déclara Obi-Wan, ses lèvres réprimant difficilement un large sourire, et Qui-Gon tira sur sa barbe pour couvrir le sien.

« Mais...mais... » bégaya Anakin, qui ne savait plus quoi dire, un peu déboussolé. Qui-Gon vit Obi-Wan cesser de sourire et poser doucement une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

« Je suis désolé, Ani » fit Obi-Wan, baissant un peu la voix. « C'est quelque chose que mes amis et moi faisions quand on jouait dans l'eau, pour se taquiner les uns les autres. Nous faisions des batailles d'éclaboussures, ou des courses comme j'ai pu le faire tout à l'heure avec Qui-Gon, ou des jeux de plongée, et je ne voulais pas te froisser en t'éclaboussant. »

« Oh » dit Anakin en se déplaçant pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Obi-Wan, son expression s'adoucit, et il trempa ses pieds dans l'eau. « Donc, tu voulais juste me taquiner, alors ? Tu ne cherchais pas à te moquer de moi ?"

« Je le jure » déclara Obi-Wan qui ne vit pas le garçon lancer un bref regard à Qui-Gon. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt ce qu'Anakin avait en tête et il sourit en son for intérieur.

« Pourtant padawan » commença Qui-Gon, se raclant la gorge, et se rapprochant d'Obi-Wan. « Ce n'est pas une chose à faire lorsque la personne ne s'y attend pas. Je pense que tu lui dois plus que des excuses, n'est-ce pas, Ani ? »

Anakin hocha la tête, souriant rapidement quand il réalisa que Qui-Gon avait compris. « Oh oui » confirma-t-il, tournant son regard vers Obi-Wan, qui le regardait maintenant avec méfiance, et ce, pour une bonne raison. L'apprenti de Qui-Gon n'était pas un imbécile, il savait toujours quand quelque chose se tramait dans son dos, même s'il n'en était pas totalement certain.

« Peut-être qu'il devrait te donner le dessert que Dex lui a laissé ? En guise de dédommagement ? » réfléchit Qui-Gon, et Anakin secoua la tête.

« Je préférerai quelque chose comme... »

Qui-Gon et lui échangèrent un regard.

« Ça ! »

Tous deux l'éclaboussèrent alors sans ménagement, lui envoyant des vagues d'eau glacée, provoquant un cri de surprise de la part du padawan. Il leva les mains, tentant en vain de bloquer les ondes continues que Qui-Gon créait à travers la Force.

Lorsqu'Obi-Wan se rendit compte qu'elles ne cesseraient pas, il se précipita en avant et saisit Anakin, qui fut trempé une seconde fois avant que Qui-Gon ne cède.

« J'ai un otage maintenant, Maître ! J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez plus le choix ! l'avertit Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon sourit en voyant Anakin se débattre, en vain. « Stoppez vos attaques et je le laisserai partir ! »

« Je crains que tu ne détiennes l'otage qui donne des ordres, padawan » lança Qui-Gon avec un air amusé. « Tant que mes ordres viendront de lui, je ne serais pas en mesure de les stopper. »

« Vraiment ? Quelle chance pour moi dans ce cas ! » rétorqua Obi-Wan comme il baissait les yeux sur Anakin qui boudait. « Eh bien, petit otage ? Vas-tu commander à tes troupes de se retirer ? Ou bien, vas-tu me forcer à faire quelque chose de terrible? »

« Continuez à tirer, général ! » cria Anakin à Qui-Gon. « Peu importe si je me trouve entre des tirs croisés, apprenez à ce gredin une leçon qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier ! »

« Tu as entendu, gredin ? La prise d'otage ne te seras d'aucune utilité » lança Qui-Gon, en invoquant la Force pour envoyer des vagues d'eau à répétition et les asperger tous les deux.

« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, général ! » s'exclama la voix d'Obi-Wan sous l'assaut des vagues. « Préparez-vous à ce que votre chef subisse la pire torture qui soit ! »

« Quoi... ? Aaaah non, pas ça ! »

Le rire d'Anakin retentit, ponctué par des petits cris, et Qui-Gon put le voir se tortiller et donner des coups de pieds.

« S-stop ! S-S'il vous plaît ! » haletait Anakin.

« Appelle tes troupes ! Ou continue à souffrir ! »

« Très bien ! Mais arrêtez de me chatouiller ! » » cria Anakin. Qui-Gon put presque le voir se relâcher dans les bras d'Obi-Wan avec un soupir.

« Général, cessez le feu ! Je répète, cessez le feu ! »

Qui-Gon arrêta le déluge avec un geste de la main, révélant un padawan et un garçon bien trempés.

« Obi-Wan » commença Anakin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les bras d'Obi-Wan verrouillés autour de sa taille. Il souffla sur les mèches de cheveux collés sur son front avant de lever les yeux vers le padawan. « Promettez-moi de rester un Jedi et de ne jamais vous tourner vers le mal. Vous feriez un méchant assez effrayant."

Le sourire d'Obi-Wan était un peu trop carnassier aux yeux de Qui-Gon, mais il put sentir que son apprenti le taquinait. « C'est le plus beau compliment que je n'ai jamais reçu, Ani. Maintenant, es-tu prêt à sauter dans l'eau, compte tenu de ce que tu viens de vivre ? »

Anakin soupira et roula des yeux. « Je pense que oui, mais je rentrerai dans l'eau par les escaliers... »

« Oh non, tu ne le feras pas » l'interrompit Obi-Wan. « Tu oublies que tu es toujours mon otage, et je ne laisserai pas entrer dans l'eau par les escaliers, où tu pourrais facilement faire marche arrière. Non, tu vas bientôt sauter. »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Anakin alors qu'Obi-Wan le tenait toujours dans ses bras, et Qui-Gon haussa les sourcils. Il se rappelait avoir fait la même chose à Obi-Wan quand le garçon avait refusé d'entrer dans l'eau lors d'un cours de natation.

« Pas ça, Obi-Wan ! Je vais aller dans l'eau, je le promets ! Je le jure sur mon vaisseau préféré, et d'ailleurs, je ne mens jamais ! S'ils vous plaît, relâchez-moi ! » Anakin se débattait tandis qu'Obi-Wan se rapprochait dangereusement du bord.

« Qui-Gon, dites-lui de me lâcher, c'est votre apprenti ! Dites-lui d'arrêter de me faire peur ! »

« Je crains qu'il ne soit obstiné, Ani » dit Qui-Gon avec un soupir. « Mais tu lui as donné ta parole, et s'il est vraiment un Jedi, il doit la respecter. Laisse-le partir, Obi-Wan, et laisse-le aller dans l'eau comme ça lui chante. »

Obi-Wan poussa un petit soupir, mais en esquissant un sourire, et il relâcha un Anakin particulièrement soulagé.

« Très bien, Ani » déclara Obi-Wan, en tendant la main vers Ani qui la toisa avec méfiance. « Je jure de ne plus te taquiner ce soir si tu nages dans l'eau avant que nous ne partions. Marché conclu ? »

Le front d'Anakin se plissa comme il réfléchissait soigneusement à ces paroles, finalement il serra la main tendue, avant de hocher la tête. « C'est d'accord, à condition que vous me donniez le dessert que Dex vous a préparé. »

« Plus de taquineries, et un _quart_ de mon dessert » répondit Obi-Wan comme tous deux se dirigeaient vers les marches. Les voir ainsi, aussi complices, fit largement sourire Qui-Gon. Il aurait dû mentionner au Conseil ce lien qui s'était créé entre eux, mais avait finalement décidé que certaines choses n'avaient pas à être dites.

Même sans la Force, quelqu'un devrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ces deux-là aimaient passer du temps ensemble, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine.

« En outre» ajouta Obi-Wan. « Tu ne sais pas si ce dessert te plaira, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit gaspillé"

« Hm, c'est pas faux » fit Anakin, tapotant un doigt contre son menton tandis qu'ils progressaient sur les marches. « Que diriez-vous si je goûtais d'abord une bouchée, et si jamais ça me plait, je pourrais l'avoir en entier ? »

« Ani, Ani, n'essaye pas de m'avoir » lança Obi-Wan qui regardait Ani descendre dans l'eau. « Tu essaieras une bouchée, et si tu aimes, je t'en offrirais un tiers, ce qui est plus que raisonnable, étant donné que tu as ta propre part, qui est deux fois plus grosse que la mienne. »

« Les trois-quarts »rectifia Anakin, dont la taille atteignait la hauteur de l'eau.

Qui-Gon s'avança d'un peu plus près, regardant la main du garçon se resserrer autour de celle d'Obi-Wan et tendre l'autre au padawan.

« C'est très bien, Ani » encouragea Obi-Wan, serrant les mains du garçon. « A ce stade, tu n'es plus très loin. Oh, et je t'offrirais un tiers de mon dessert, je ne vais pas en sacrifier trois-quarts quand même...ce serait fou ! »

Anakin se raidit, le visage un peu pâle alors qu'il contemplait l'étendue d'eau qui s'offrait à lui, essayant de se concentrer sur Obi-Wan, mais ce fut un échec.

« Ani, souhaites-tu faire marche arrière ? » s'enquit Qui-Gon avec douceur, tentant de capter l'attention d'Anakin.

Le garçon secoua la tête, inspirant profondément. « Non, Obi-Wan a raison. Je ne suis plus très loin, qu'est-ce que je fais ensuite ? »

Anakin leva des yeux brillants de détermination et Qui-Gon regarda Obi-Wan avec surprise, qui sourit légèrement.

 __ Il surmonte sa peur assez rapidement, n'est-ce pas Maître ?_

Un sourire ironique souleva les lèvres de Qui-Gon comme il tendait la main à Anakin. _Plus vite qu'un padawan effronté que nous connaissons tous les deux._

 __ Si vous faites allusion à cette créature à huit pattes originaire de Yu'hira, cette chose avait la taille d'une assiette, et j'avais douze ans,_ rétorqua Obi-Wan en le fusillant des yeux.

 __Je m'en souviens, padawan, et tu avais treize ans à ce moment là. Tu étais à deux doigts de déclencher une crise cardiaque à notre émissaire quand tu t'es mis à pousser des cris à glacer le sang. J'ai même cru que tu étais mort._

 __ Étrange, je me souviens que vous riez tellement que vous en aviez les larmes aux yeux.  
_

_ Dites, vous pouvez me dire ce que je dois faire, ou vous allez continuer à discuter silencieusement entre vous ? » questionna Anakin, à la fois curieux et un peu agacé. Qui-Gon se mit à rire.

« Je suppose que tu vas demander à Obi-Wan de quoi nous parlions? » demanda astucieusement Qui-Gon et Anakin hocha la tête. « Dans ce cas, je me ferais un plaisir de le partager avec toi » dit-il en tenant la main d'Anakin et en reculant un peu, Obi-Wan fermait la marche, lui jetant des regards noirs.

_ _Vous n'allez pas oser._

Qui-Gon sourit, sentant la curiosité du garçon s'accroître. « Alors, laisse-moi te ramener douze ans en arrière, à l'une des premières missions d'Obi-Wan. Il venait de devenir mon padawan, et nous avons été assignés à une mission facile de négociation sur la planète de Yu'hira... »

Environ une demi-heure et de nombreuses discussions plus tard, Anakin nageait provisoirement entre Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, et les escaliers de la piscine. Il avait réussi à maîtriser sa peur de la plongée, et était en mesure de retenir sa respiration relativement bien. Il se débrouillait pour nager, du moment qu'il se trouvait assez près de quelque chose sur lequel se raccrocher.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien, Anakin ! »

Tout le monde regarda Bant, qui se tenait au bord de la piscine, un datapad dans la main. Anakin nagea d'Obi-Wan vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait, avant de s'accrocher au bord et de lui adresser un grand sourire.

« Merci Bant. Vous aviez raison à propos de la natation, ce n'est pas si difficile une fois qu'on s'y est mis » dit-il, en nageant vers Qui-Gon, puis en retournant vers Obi-Wan.

« Mais je crains que les Initiés n'aient un cours dans quelques minutes, vous allez pouvoir vous doucher si vous le souhaitez avant qu'ils n'arrivent » ajouta-t-elle et Qui-Gon hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. « Je crois les entendre se changer dans les vestiaires, vous pourrez ainsi les éviter si vous le voulez. »

« Nous nous changerons dans nos quartiers, de sorte que les seules choses que nous ayons avec nous soient nos robes » dit Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon le vit attraper Anakin et tous deux nagèrent vers les escaliers. « Mais merci pour le conseil »

« Pas de problème » dit-elle pendant que Qui-Gon s'accrochait au bord et se hissait hors de l'eau. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où reposaient leurs serviettes et en attrapa une, observant Obi-Wan s'accroupir devant Anakin et lui séchait vigoureusement les cheveux. Le maître Jedi remarqua alors qu'Anakin tremblait de tous ses membres, claquant des dents.

« La prochaine fois, nous trouverons une piscine chauffée pour se baigner » déclara Obi-Wan qui enveloppait une seconde serviette autour d'Anakin. « En attendant, nous allons revenir à nos quartiers où tu pourras prendre une douche chaude et te vêtir de vêtements propres et secs. »

_ _Je doute que notre lessive ne soit terminée, padawan, et si je me souviens bien, tu as ajouté les affaires d'Anakin en bas de la pile de linge,_ envoya Qui-Gon comme il se séchait du mieux qu'il pouvait et revêtait sa robe.

_ _Dans ce cas, j'essaierai de trouver quelques vêtements qui soient à sa taille,_ répondit Obi-Wan qui continuait de réchauffer le garçon frissonnant dans ses bras, et ils cheminèrent vers la sortie. _Est-ce que nous allons cuisiner nos propres repas du soir, Maître ? Anakin m'a demandé si nous allions cuisiner ce soir._

Une vive douleur traversa brusquement leur lien, causant un pincement au cœur chez Qui-Gon sans raison apparente. Quand il regarda Obi-Wan, il vit que le jeune padawan fixait le vide, le visage dénué de toute expression. Durant une fraction de seconde, un flash le projeta dans la cuisine, et il se retrouva empli de toutes sortes de visions, dont l'une l'emmena dans une cuisine couverte de poussière et aux armoires quasiment vides, et il ferma les yeux.

« Oui, padawan » fit Qui-Gon tandis qu'il marchait, les cheveux encore humides, vers le couloir menant aux ascenseurs. « On choisira ce que l'on voudra manger et on n'aura qu'à le faire cuire ce soir. »

OoOoOoO

 _« Je n'aurais pas dû revenir » murmura quelqu'un._

 _Qui-Gon ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver allongé sur son canapé-lit, un mince rayon de lune filtrait à travers les stores de sa fenêtre. Il se redressa, balayant sa chambre du regard, elle était imprégnée de poussière. Tous ses biens avaient disparu et il supposa qu'ils avaient dû être rangé dans les boites qui se trouvaient dans un placard entrouvert. Il remarqua un dessin ou deux qui avaient ornés ses murs, entassés près de ses robes de rechange. Rejetant ses couvertures, il se glissa par la porte entrouverte._

 _Devant lui, le couloir était sombre et vide. La plante exotique qui se trouvait autrefois dans le coin entre sa porte et celle de la chambre d'Obi-Wan avait disparu, ainsi que la peinture panoramique représentant un magnifique coucher de soleil sur une plage désertique qu'Obi-Wan lui avait donné l'année dernière. Elle était habituellement accrochée sur le mur opposé à la porte de son padawan, juste avant le cabinet toilette._

 _Qui-Gon trébucha comme il progressait dans le couloir, tâtonnant dans l'obscurité à la recherche du dispositif d'éclairage. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'allumer, au moment où il atteignait l'espace commun, quelqu'un éclaira la pièce en ouvrant les stores de la fenêtre._

 _« Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû revenir » chuchota la personne et Qui-Gon tourna son visage vers la droite, remarquant une silhouette familière. Des néons de lumières extérieurs projetaient des messages publicitaires sur son corps, qui paraissaient danser tout autour de lui. Elle se tenait dans une position familière, les pieds plantés sur le sol, les bras croisés._

 _« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » demanda Qui-Gon qui s'approchait de la lumière, la moquette absorbant le pas de ses pieds nus._

 _« Il y a trop de souvenirs » souffla la personne, et Qui-Gon s'arrêta quand il se plaça près d'elle. Qui-Gon ne fit aucun geste pour étudier les traits de la personne, c'était comme s'il savait déjà qui elle était._

 _« Il y a trop de fantômes, qui ne me laisseront jamais seul » continua-t-elle doucement._

 _« Mais les fantômes n'existent pas, Obi-Wan » répondit-il, tournant son regard vers lui. « Nous ne faisons qu'un avec la Force. »_

 _« Exactement » fit le Jedi, son regard dérivant lentement vers Qui-Gon. « Les fantômes n'existent pas, Maître. »_

 _La nuit se grava sur le visage de son apprenti dont les yeux gris vacillaient d'ombres et brillaient de larmes._

 _« Alors restez mort...»_

* * *

Bon, le prochain chapitre est tellement triste que j'ai dû pleurer durant la moitié de ma traduction...Je devais être dans ma période sensible.

A bientôt pour la suite !

PS: Pour ceux (et celles) qui sont inscrites sur le forum "Star Wars Universe", mon pseudo est "Lunia", alors n'hésitez pas à venir me faire un petit coucou ;)


	14. Chapitre treize

_Hello à toutes et à tous :)  
_

 _Un gros merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent et qui laissent leur avis au passage ^^ Et merci aussi à ma Chouette préférée qui corrige mes coquilles.  
_

 _J'ai bien avancé dans ma traduction: j'ai entamé le chapitre 26, une fois terminé il ne me restera plus que l'épilogue à écrire, alors à moins de me faire kidnapper par l'infâme Palpatine, cette histoire sera bel et bien complète ! :D  
_

 _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à George Lucas (et tant pis pour Disney), et à l'auteur original._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre treize.**

Les yeux de Qui-Gon s'ouvrirent brusquement, il examina avec attention le plafond familier, son regard scrutant chaque petit détail, chaque petit défaut comme une trace de peinture oubliée, comme s'il cherchait à se rassurer.

Il se redressa subitement, ses yeux cherchant à s'assurer que rien n'avait changé dans son environnement, et que tout était bien à sa place. Les peintures étaient sur les murs, les bibelots qu'il avait recueilli contre l'avis du Conseil décoraient sa table de chevet, et les cadeaux de ses différents apprentis se trouvaient à leur emplacement habituel. Pas de boîtes poussiéreuses entassées dans un coin. Tout était en ordre.

Une envie inexplicable le saisit et il se jeta hors du lit, s'emmêlant dans ses draps dans sa précipitation. Une fois libéré, il s'élança dans le couloir. La plante était toujours à sa place, avec la peinture au coucher de soleil accrochée non loin de là, et une vague de soulagement le traversa.

 _J'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé_ , se dit-il, en s'appuyant momentanément contre le mur et en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux dénoués. _Je dois me calmer, toute cette situation avec Obi-Wan trouble mon esprit._

Se massant les tempes, il traversa le hall et l'espace commun, en direction de la cuisine. Il alluma la lumière au-dessus de la cuisinière d'un geste de la main, et prépara la bouilloire pour faire chauffer de l'eau, ôtant sa tasse préférée de la grille de séchage et la posant près de la cuisinière. Alors qu'il attendait que l'eau bout, il rangea les assiettes du dîner, l'odeur familière des épices utilisées pour le repas flottant toujours dans l'air.

Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un large sourire lorsque plusieurs souvenirs de la soirée vinrent chatouiller sa mémoire, Anakin mettait la table pendant que Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan s'occupaient du repas que le padawan avait choisi. Qui-Gon avait noté que le jeune homme ne se déplaçait plus aussi fluidement dans la cuisine qu'auparavant. Pour un œil non averti, il se mouvait avec la grâce d'un chef de première catégorie, mais pour quelqu'un qui connaissait ses véritables compétences, ses mouvements étaient saccadés et semblaient rouillés, comme s'il n'avait pas cuisiné depuis un bon moment.

Une partie de Qui-Gon se demanda si c'était à nouveau lié aux visions d'Obi-Wan, avant qu'il ne soupire et n'écarte cette pensée.

Le dîner avait été merveilleux, pleins de rires et d'histoires à la demande d'Anakin. Après avoir fini de tout nettoyer, Anakin et Obi-Wan s'étaient assis à la table avec un kit de maquette pendant que Qui-Gon parcourait les derniers messages du Conseil. Il avait informé Anakin de la décision du Conseil de le tester, car ils avaient envoyé dans leur message l'heure de son entretien, et bien qu'Anakin n'eût pas paru surpris, le maître Jedi avait tout de même senti sa nervosité. Obi-Wan avait ébouriffé les cheveux d'Anakin et lui avait alors demandé comment assembler les deux parties de la maquette, le distrayant avec succès.

Anakin avait commencé à somnoler juste après que le soleil ne se soit couché et Obi-Wan avait conduit l'enfant jusqu'à son propre lit après l'avoir rassuré que cela ne le dérangeait pas de dormir sur le canapé. Qui-Gon aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu Obi-Wan ajouter qu'il avait dormi dans des endroits bien pires, et bien que le maître Jedi savait que c'était vrai, les images qui avaient couru le long de leur lien ne provenaient d'aucun lieu qu'il connaissait. Il avait l'intention de le questionner à ce sujet, mais préféra renoncer, car il savait déjà la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

Tout revenait à ces maudites visions.

Le bruit de l'eau bouillante sortit Qui-Gon de ses pensées, et il se secoua un peu avant de remplir sa tasse. Il patienta quelques instants, laissant le thé infuser correctement, et une fois qu'il se colora de belles nuances sombres, il souffla légèrement dessus et dispersa la vapeur. Soulevant la tasse dans ses mains, il se tourna vers le coin salon en face de la fenêtre. Il espéra qu'il n'avait pas dérangé Obi-Wan, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas senti s'agiter à travers leur lien...

 _« Les fantômes n'existent pas, Maître. »_

Qui-Gon se figea. Une silhouette se découpait dans l'ombre de la fenêtre, sa posture lui était familière.

« _Alors restez mort. »_

Le souffle coupé, Qui-Gon tressaillit brusquement, si bien que sa tasse lui échappa des mains et se fracassa contre le carrelage de la cuisine. Obi-Wan sursauta et se retourna, les yeux rougis et élargis sous le choc, et ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre.

« _Alors restez mort. »_

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Qui-Gon pousse un juron, le thé encore chaud, lui avait brûlé son pied. Il fit un pas en arrière, les yeux braqués sur le désordre qu'il avait causé. Puis, secouant la tête, il laissa fuser un rire léger, et agita la main, allumant les autres éclairages de la pièce.

« Vous allez bien, Maître ? » s'enquit Obi-Wan comme il approchait, bien que ses yeux étaient baissés, et Qui-Gon soupira. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait éveillé à cette heure. »

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas, je t'assure » dit-il en attrapant la serviette de cuisine la plus proche et en s'agenouillant devant la tasse brisée. « J'ai fait un rêve...plutôt déroutant, et j'ai eu envie de me faire du thé. »

« Hm » murmura Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon le sentit tirer une éponge vers lui avec une petite vrille de la Force. Ils nettoyèrent dans un silence relatif, avec Qui-Gon qui récupérait les morceaux cassés et Obi-Wan passant après lui, absorbant le liquide sombre avec des mouvements lents et réguliers. Qui-Gon finit longuement avant Obi-Wan, qui semblait à des années lumières d'ici, le regard plongé dans le vide.

« Vous vouliez me parler ? » demanda-t-il finalement, revenant à lui, mais en un clin d'oeil, Qui-Gon s'était appuyé contre le comptoir, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre grinça dans l'appartement et il essaya de sourire en voyant Anakin s'avancer dans la lumière de l'espace commun.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Anakin entre deux bâillements, ses paupières à demi fermées sous la lumière forte de la pièce, et son pyjama, trop grand pour lui, flottait sur son corps mince. « J'ai cru avoir entendu quelque chose se casser... »

« J'ai juste laissé tomber une tasse, Ani » expliqua Qui-Gon au garçon qui se frotta les yeux et bailla à nouveau. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.»

« Vous êtes sûr ? » questionna Anakin, une fois de plus, ses paroles furent ponctuées par un bâillement.

« Bien sûr » répondit Obi-Wan en s'avançant pour soulever le garçon, qui passa ses bras autour du cou du Jedi en se nichant contre lui. « Je vais te recoucher, d'accord ? Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que tu te lèves, surtout avec tout ce que tu as fait hier. »

« Mm-hm » marmonna Anakin, les yeux fermés alors que sa tête se prélassait contre l'épaule d'Obi-Wan. « C'était sympa de nager...on recommence demain. »

« Si tu veux » répondit Obi-Wan en le portant jusqu'à sa chambre, et c'est seulement quand il fut seul que Qui-Gon recommença à se préparer une nouvelle tasse de thé en prenant soin de choisir une tasse qui ne soit pas sa favorite cette fois-ci. L'eau était encore chaude, et après avoir rempli sa tasse, il se pencha en arrière, son esprit retournant la question qu'Obi-Wan lui avait posé.

 _Pourquoi suis-je si réticent à partager ? Est-ce simplement une forme de représailles rancunières, parce que Obi-Wan est autorisé à garder ses secrets ? Ou bien est-ce parce que je ne préfère pas lui faire le fardeau d'un tel rêve ?_

Qui-Gon renifla. De ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir, son apprenti avait eu sa part de visions étranges et troublantes. Assurément, quelque chose d'aussi trivial que ce rêve ne l'aiderait pas à -

« Y a-t-il assez d'eau pour une seconde tasse ? »

Obi-Wan avait réussi à le surprendre pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là, et Qui-Gon fut heureux de ne pas avoir eu son thé à la main, où il aurait probablement dû tout nettoyer lui-même cette fois-ci.

« Je pense que oui » répondit-il, secouant un peu l'eau dans la bouilloire. « Veux-tu ton thé habituel ? »

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils durant une seconde, comme s'il réfléchissait à son thé « habituel », mais son visage blêmi et il secoua la tête. « Je sais que c'est pour les grandes occasions, mais je voudrais un peu de votre thé spécial, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je me sens un peu fatigué."

 _Sans oublier que cela fait des années que je n'y ai pas goûté_ , vint une pensée calme, et Qui-Gon observa tranquillement son apprenti pendant un moment, tentant de cheminer jusqu'à cette pensée.

Il le vit se diriger vers la fenêtre, mais Obi-Wan s'arrêta au niveau de la table, la main tendue vers la pierre de rivière. Obi-Wan tressaillit, ses doigts se repliant brusquement, comme si la pierre les avait brûlé, et il se détourna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Comme Qui-Gon n'arrivait pas à tracer cette pensée, il s'écarta du comptoir et se mit à fouiller dans leur armoire à thé. Dans le fond se trouvait un récipient métallique rempli de son thé « spécial ». C'était un mélange rare, offert un jour par un roi heureux et très reconnaissant. Le thé était obtenu à partir de feuilles qui ne poussaient que tous les vingt-ans. Il était très cher, étant récolté sous des conditions climatiques extrêmes. Il y avait beaucoup d'imitations synthétiques moins chères vendues sur le marché, mais aucunes ne valaient la saveur du thé original.

Il ne prit pas la peine de demander depuis quand Obi-Wan appréciait le thé _Mer'shca_ , car c'était un thé particulièrement sombre et fort, le plus fort que Qui-Gon n'ait jamais pu trouver, parce qu'il avait le sentiment qu'une fois de plus, il obtiendrait encore la même réponse.

 _Visions, visions, visions, toujours ces visions_ , songea-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume, écrasant une petite quantité de feuilles de thé dans une autre tasse avant d'ajouter de l'eau. _Elles me rendent malades. Certes, la patience est essentielle pour un Jedi, mais je ne pourrais pas attendre jusqu'à ce que le Conseil décide ou non de former Anakin._

« C'est prêt» fit Qui-Gon, remettant la tasse chaude à son apprenti. Il tira ensuite une chaise et d'un regard, indiqua à Obi-Wan de s'asseoir, et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la table. « Nous parlerons une fois que tu auras fini ton thé. »

Obi-Wan resta silencieux, la tasse nichée entre ses mains, comme il fixait la chaise vide. Qui-Gon s'assit, l'observant par dessus le rebord de sa tasse, et enfin son apprenti se décida à l'imiter. Il but une gorgée, le visage dénué d'expression, sans la moindre grimace, comme si Obi-Wan ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il buvait.

« Je sais que tu es un peu insomniaque, Obi-Wan » commença Qui-Gon une fois que son padawan eut terminé de boire le contenu de sa tasse. « Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ton insomnie habituelle. »

Obi-Wan ne dit rien, et Qui-Gon eut un pincement de contrariété. « As-tu eu une autre vision que tu ne peux pas partager avec moi ? »

Obi-Wan grimaça en sentant son amertume, regardant fixement l'obscurité environnante, mais il resta silencieux.

Qui-Gon soupira puis, fermant les yeux, se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. « Je suis désolé, padawan. Mon ton était injustifié. »

« Tout va bien » répondit distraitement Obi-Wan. « Vous êtes frustré. Je peux comprendre pourquoi. »

« Pourtant » répliqua Qui-Gon, en posant sa propre tasse vide. « Je suis ton maître, et me mettre en colère contre toi ne va sûrement pas arranger les choses. »

Obi-Wan se leva, ses traits pâles sous la lumière artificielle. Ses yeux devenant d'un gris nuageux sous les ombres dansantes, il fixa Qui-Gon avec une expression teintée de fatigue et de lassitude, comme s'il avait brutalement pris dix ans d'un coup, le maître Jedi lutta contre les frissons qui couraient le long de son dos.

Quelles terreurs hantaient Obi-Wan, au point que ses yeux étaient trop vieux par rapport à son corps ?

« Je ne peux pas faire cela, Maître » murmura le jeune homme en baissant la tête. Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire ? »

« Je veux dire... » Qui-Gon regarda Obi-Wan s'affaler dans un fauteuil, ses doigts courant le long de sa tresse. « Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus d'être ici, dans cet appartement. Il y a juste... »

« Trop de souvenirs » compléta Qui-Gon en chuchotant et Obi-Wan le regarda avec surprise. « Trop de fantômes. »

Ils s'assirent tranquillement, s'échangeant des regards alors que les paroles du maître Jedi flottaient toujours dans la pièce. Qui-Gon pouvait sentir Obi-Wan lutter contre quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse. « Comment...qui vous a dit ça ? » s'enquit-il, chuchotant pour couvrir le tremblement de sa voix.

« Toi.» répondit simplement Qui-Gon, voyant son jeune apprenti se raidir.

« J'ai fait un rêve, où chacun de mes biens avaient été rangés, entassés, et où tu disais que tu n'aurais pas dû revenir » poursuivit-il, et le peu de couleurs qui s'inscrivaient sur le visage d'Obi-Wan s'évanouit. « Sais-tu ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu m'as dit que les fantômes n'existent pas. »

« Et de restez mort » souffla Obi-Wan, les yeux écarquillés et la Force s'enroula autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à contrôler quelque chose que Qui-Gon ne pourrait pas détecter.

« Voilà pourquoi je suis debout à cette heure improbable, Obi-Wan »enchaina Qui-Gon. « Parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que cela signifie, ni même d'où cela vient. Je rêve rarement, padawan, et quand ça m'arrive, c'est qu'il y a une raison. »

« Ce...c'était une...vision » répondit Obi-Wan en frissonnant. « Je suppose qu'elle a dû se diffuser à travers notre lien, même si je fais en sorte de placer mes protections les plus hautes pour empêcher que cela se produise. Je suis désolé si cela vous a perturbé. »

Qui-Gon se contenta de scruter son apprenti, son regard froid, comme il étudiait l'autre Jedi. « Il y a beaucoup de choses qui me troublent ces derniers temps, alors une de plus n'y changera pas grand chose, je suppose » dit-il calmement. « Même si j'ai cruellement envie de savoir comment une vision peut modifier une signature de Force aussi radicalement, je préférerais d'abord savoir pourquoi tu m'as dit de « restez mort ».

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je connais la réponse ? » répliqua son padawan, et Qui-Gon lui lança un regard exaspéré.

« Tu peux appeler ça une intuition Jedi » dit-il, en voyant Obi-Wan sourire légèrement, bien que ses yeux restaient sombres et orageux. « D'après ce que tu m'as raconté sur les visions normales, padawan, ce sont des fragments, des parcelles d'une image. Ce rêve ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que tu m'as décrit précédemment, si tu me pardonnes d'être à la fois curieux et méfiant. »

« Je pense que je serais inquiet si ce n'était pas le cas » laissa échapper Obi-Wan, faisant grommeler Qui-Gon.

« Non, tu prétendrais qu'il ne se passe rien, dans l'espoir que je n'insiste pas » s'agaça le maître Jedi et Obi-Wan grimaça. « Maintenant, vas-tu m'expliquer ou pas ? »

Les yeux inquisiteurs d'Obi-Wan le dévisagèrent durant un moment, puis il tendit la main, ses doigts effleurant le dos de la main de Qui-Gon.

« Que... » s'apprêta à demander celui-ci, mais son apprenti secoua la tête le faisant taire. Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils lorsque son apprenti ferma les yeux. Il sentit leur lien s'ouvrir complètement, du moins autant que c'était possible avec tous les boucliers puissants qu'Obi-Wan avait érigé sur certaines parties de son esprit. Poussant un soupir, Qui-Gon ferma les yeux et fit de même.

 _Que fais-tu ?_ questionna-t-il, sa conscience dérivant le long de leur lien, s'arrêtant seulement aux extrémités de l'esprit d'Obi-Wan.

La présence mentale de Qui-Gon plana jusqu'à ce qu'un royaume d'ombre se profile devant lui, une partie de lui s'alarma. Obi-Wan avait toujours été un havre de lumière, rayonnant d'une chaleur qui attirait les gens et faisait fondre leurs peurs. Les rares fois où Qui-Gon s'était introduit dans son esprit, pour chasser des craintes stupides ou pour rassurer le jeune garçon, il avait rencontré un océan de calme, de sérénité.

 _Mais maintenant..._

Même si la lumière était toujours là, elle paraissait s'être ternie, comme absorbée par des puits de douleurs et de tristesse que Qui-Gon n'avait jamais rencontré.

 _Quand est-ce arrivé ?_ se dit-il, incapable de protéger ses pensées. _Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ?_

 _Maître,_ survint la pensée d'Obi-Wan, et Qui-Gon fixa l'être qui s'était matérialisé devant lui, émergeant de l'ombre. C'était Obi-Wan, mais ce n'était pas Obi-Wan. L'homme avait les mêmes yeux bleu-vert, les mêmes cheveux tirant sur le roux, mais il se tenait différemment, dans une posture qui respirait la confiance et la dignité, dont le maître Jedi était peu familier.

En outre, il paraissait âgé d'au moins dix ans de plus. Des mèches grises mouchetées ses tempes, son visage était tiré, fatigué, en partie cachée par une barbe bien taillée. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il verrait son apprenti en porter une un jour, et pourtant Obi-Wan en avait une, et il l'observait avec le calme d'un maître Jedi accompli.

_ _J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus simple de vous montrer._

 __ Me montrer, mais quoi- ? »_ demanda Qui-Gon et, tandis qu'Obi-Wan se retournait, un labyrinthe se formant dans son esprit. Il y eut un léger déclic, comme une vieille clé qui tournerait dans une serrure, et les yeux d'Obi-Wan glissèrent vers le Jedi perplexe.

_ _La réponse à votre question._

Puis Obi-Wan disparut, laissant Qui-Gon dériver à travers leur lien, le visage de plus en plus confus. Il y eut des cris de surprise, des bourdonnements de sabre-laser, et des exclamations de colère. Autour de Qui-Gon, le monde se décala, explosa en morceaux, l'obscurité révéla une salle immense, aux murs métalliques, surplombée de passerelles et de plates-formes étroites.

 _Naboo,_ raconta une voix basse. _Hangar du grand palais, abritant le générateur d'énergie de la capitale._

Les bourdonnements se firent plus intenses et Qui-Gon se retourna pour se retrouver face à une longue lignée de barrières d'énergie pure, et où il pouvait distinguer trois silhouettes luttant farouchement. Il amorça un pas en avant, les yeux rivés sur le combat, et tout à coup il se figea à quelques mètres, sous le choc.

C'était le Sith de Tatooine, sa robe sombre tourbillonnant autour de lui, comme un nuage de mauvais augure. Son visage tatoué ricanant se tourna, ses yeux luisant de défi et de malfaisance alors qu'il faisait tournoyer habilement son sabre-laser à deux lames contre deux Jedi bien familiers. Obi-Wan, à présent revenu à ses vingt-cinq années, fendit l'air de son sabre-laser bleu azur avant d'être rudement expulsé par un coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Qui-Gon regarda son apprenti être propulsé dans les airs, puis retomber sur une passerelle en contre-bas, laissant l'autre Jedi combattre seul.

 _De toutes les expériences bizarres que j'ai pu avoir, celle-ci atteint de loin tous les sommets,_ pensa-t-il, observant une réplique exacte de lui-même combattre le Sith dans une combinaison gracieuse de fluidité et d'intensité. Il pouvait voir que son autre lui-même parait tous les coups, et se combattait en pleine forme. Les deux adversaires sautèrent, tourbillonnèrent, dans une danse quasi hypnotique, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une rangée de barrières d'énergie. Les lames crachèrent des étincelles tandis qu'ils continuaient leur duel sans merci.

Qui-Gon leur emboîta le pas, incapable de stopper le mouvement de ses jambes et il vit Obi-Wan se relever, secouant un peu la tête. Son regard était capté par les mouvements des combattants, dont les lames vertes et rouges s'entrechoquaient dans une cadence presque trop rapide pour les yeux. La peur troubla les yeux bleu-vert du padawan, qui se précipita et courut devant Qui-Gon, son attention focalisée sur son maître qui avait besoin de lui.

Qui-Gon détestait l'admettre, mais il se faisait vieux. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement des compétences du Sith qu'il avait combattu sur Tatooine, et il avait compris alors que ses propres talents avait faibli. Il pouvait sentir les attaques de son autre lui-même ralentir, la force déclinant dangereusement dans chacun de ses coups. Il pouvait voir la sueur perler sur son front, le léger tremblement de ses bras qui peinaient à bloquer les attaques sournoises du Zabrak.

 __ Maître, accrochez-vous !_ soutint mentalement Obi-Wan, même si sa pensée était destinée à l'autre Qui-Gon. _Accrochez-vous ! J'arrive !_

 __ Hâte-toi,_ vint la réponse et la Force virevolta autour d'Obi-Wan comme il sprintait et bondissait sur les passerelles. Il ne fut pas assez rapide, cependant, et se retrouva coincé derrière une porte d'énergie à quelques mètres de son maître. L'autre Qui-Gon se trouvait à l'extrémité opposée, et une simple barrière de rayons laser le séparait du Sith, qui ne cessait de tourner comme un animal en cage, ses yeux jaunes brillants de haine.

_ _Tenez bon, une fois que ces barrières seront désactivées, je viendrais vous aider,_ envoya Obi-Wan, qui commençait à paniquer. Qui-Gon pouvait voir ses poings se serrer et se desserrer, se déplacer d'un pied sur l'autre, en comptant les secondes jusqu'à ce que les portes ne s'ouvrent. _Tenez bon, maître._

C'était bel et bien le Obi-Wan dont se rappelait Qui-Gon, celui qui était froidement poli avec les étrangers et qui le réprimandait constamment sur le Code. Il était impatient, il était téméraire, et sa vie se consacrait à être un padawan, obéissant à l'Ordre, et à son maître, qu'il aimait comme un père. Il n'était pas ce jeune homme hanté que Qui-Gon avait appris à connaître, marqué par des maux inconnus et tourmenté par des _démons_ invisibles, et la lumière l'enveloppait avec intensité.

 __ Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas_ , tenta de l'apaiser l'autre Qui-Gon, et Qui-Gon vit son autre lui-même s'agenouiller pour conserver son énergie. _Calme-toi, padawan, tes craintes me déconcentrent._

Obi-Wan grimaça. _Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Mais nous n'avons jamais combattu quelque chose comme ça et je suis inquiet. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de faire tout ce trajet jusqu'à vous et je ne veux pas que vous faisiez face à ce monstre tout seul._

Il y eut un souffle chaud qui traversa leur lien comme Qui-Gon remerciait Obi-Wan pour sa préoccupation. _Je sais, padawan. Mais j'ai confiance en tes capacités._

Autour d'eux, le bourdonnement qui emplissait la salle s'accrut et Qui-Gon vit le corps de son padawan se tendre, se préparant à courir. Les lasers venaient à peine de se désactiver qu'il s'élança en avant, sprintant aussi vite que la Force le lui permettait, son regard verrouillé sur les titans qui s'affrontaient devant lui.

 _Ça y est presque ! Oh non, non, pas maintenant !_

Le bourdonnement s'accrut à nouveau alors qu'Obi-Wan atteignait la dernière rangée de barrière et il dut glisser pour éviter de justesse de se faire trancher, puis il s'arrêta, hors d'haleine. Il y avait encore une cloison d'énergie qui le séparait de l'autre Qui-Gon et son anxiété redoubla, comme mue par un sombre pressentiment.

« _Calme-toi_ » s'entendit murmurer Qui-Gon, qui souffla profondément pour soulager la tension qui augmentait. Son regard était toujours rivé sur les duellistes, qui tourbillonnaient autour d'un puits en fusion. Les coups pleuvaient de tous les côtés et les silhouettes n'étaient plus que des mouvements flous indistincts, rouges et verts, qui étincelaient dans la salle.

 _Quinze-quatorze-treize..._ les pensées d'Obi-Wan se propageaient dans leur lien en dépit de la protection qu'il avait placée autour d'elle pour les empêcher de distraire son maître. _Allez, allez...encore un peu...Tenez bon, Maître !_

Puis c'est arrivé.

Qui-Gon leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir son autre lui-même commettre une erreur fatale, orchestrant mal un coup et exposant son torse. Le Sith en profita et bondit, une lame rouge sang frappa le ventre exposé du Jedi, lui déchirant les entrailles.

« NOON ! »

_ _MAITRE !_ hurla la voix paniquée d'Obi-Wan. Avec stupeur, Qui-Gon vit son autre lui même chanceler en arrière, sonné par l'impact, le Sith balança le talon de sa botte sur son menton, envoyant le maître Jedi à terre.

_ _Non, maître ! Parlez-moi ! Je vous en prie ! Accrochez-vous !_

Il n'eut aucune réponse, à part un murmure léger le long de leur lien, et les rayons laser se désactivèrent tout à coup. Un cri de rage déchira la gorge d'Obi-Wan et il se jeta sur le Sith. Qui-Gon n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son autre lui-même, qui gisait sur le sol en duracier, dont les yeux voilés s'étaient depuis longtemps fermés. Il pouvait sentir la vie de l'homme qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, un fil qui s'effilait dangereusement à chaque minute qui passait.

Un bruit de métal retentit comme son padawan appelait le sabre-laser de son maître à lui, mais le regard de Qui-Gon ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se voyait mourir de minute en minute, et des spasmes tordaient son estomac devant cette vision sinistre.

Puis l'ennemi tomba, ses yeux jaunes écarquillés sous le choc,et son corps coupé en deux bascula lentement dans le puits.

_ _Maître !_

Obi-Wan se précipita vers son maître agonisant, s'agenouillant devant lui, ses mains lui relevant la tête. Qui-Gon vit son autre lui-même ouvrir lentement des yeux vitreux, il semblait à peine reconnaître son apprenti et un de ses bras se leva avec difficulté vers Obi-Wan.

_ _Maître, accrochez-vous ! Je vais vous emmener à un centre médical ! Le Sith est mort, tout ira bien !_ criait presque Obi-Wan, faisant tout pour retenir l'attention de son maître et le tenir accroché à la vie. _Vous devez tenir bon ! Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! Vous m'entendez ? Maître ?_

« Obi-Wan... » chuchota l'autre Qui-Gon, la lueur de ses yeux clairs absorbée peu à peu par la nuit tandis qu'il touchait tendrement la tresse de son Padawan suspendu au-dessus de son visage. Qui-Gon pouvait sentir leur lien faiblir rapidement, peu importe combien Obi-Wan criait, suppliant son maître ne pas le laisser.

« Forme...le garçon... »

Qui-Gon sentit une partie d'Obi-Wan se figer à ces paroles et même s'il concentrait la Force pour sauver son maître mourant, un flash d'amertume assombrit l'âme d'Obi-Wan, devenant la première d'une longue série de blessures profondes.

« Promets-moi... »

« Je vous le promets » murmura Obi-Wan alors que Qui-Gon pouvait entendre chacune de ses pensées, criant et exigeant que l'autre Qui-Gon lui dise quelque chose de plus, qu'il lui dise combien il était _fier_ de son padawan, même s'il n'avait pas été assez rapide...même s'il avait _échoué._

Mais il n'y eut rien.

Un dernier souffle franchit les lèvres de l'autre Qui-Gon, et ses yeux troubles fixèrent le vide, laissant Obi-Wan seul dans les entrailles du générateur d'énergie. Qui-Gon le vit refermer ses paupières,tout en appuyant son front sur le visage de son Maître. La Force s'agitait autour de lui tandis que la douleur et la tristesse se déchaînaient dans tout son être, déchirant son âme de l'intérieur. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, le corps secoué de sanglots, prononçant le nom de son maître dans une litanie incessante.

Qui-Gon ferma les yeux lorsqu'un cri déchirant résonna dans la salle du générateur d'énergie, un hurlement inhumain qui faisait écho à travers la Force, et son corps se mit à vaciller dangereusement.

 __ Oh mon Padawan...voilà donc ce que tu as vu ?_

OoOoOoOoO

Qui-Gon ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là, et se retrouva à fixer le plafond du salon. Il réalisa qu'il était allongé sur le canapé, mais comment il avait pu s'y retrouver était un mystère. Après avoir séché les larmes qui obscurcissaient sa vision, il se mit à chercher Obi-Wan.

Il le trouva dans la cuisine, en train de faire bouillir de l'eau pour le thé, et quand il marcha vers lui, il tapa timidement les boucliers d'Obi-Wan, regardant l'autre Jedi se tendre brusquement.

« Fais nous deux tasses de _Mer'sha_ s'il te plaît » fit Qui-Gon, lançant un regard oblique en direction de son apprenti, qui refusait de lever les yeux de sa tâche.

« Obi-Wan ? »

Le jeune homme demeura silencieux, s'emparant des deux tasses et cheminant vers le salon, les yeux encore baissés. Il tendit à Qui-Gon sa tasse avant de s'agenouiller à côté du canapé, sirotant prudemment son propre thé.

Qui-Gon ne fit aucun geste pour l'imiter, il regardait le jeune homme fixer le vide, et finalement quelque chose craqua en lui.

Déposant son thé sur une petite table, il glissa du canapé, à genoux devant son padawan, et le happa dans une étreinte à broyer les os.

Le maître Jedi sentit que son padawan abandonnait tout contrôle, laissant libre cours à ses émotions, et il lui retourna son étreinte. Ses mains se cramponnaient au tissu de son pyjama, pressant son visage sur l'épaule de son maître.

Un lourd sanglot lui arracha la gorge et Qui-Gon le berça contre lui, lui envoyant autant de confort et de chaleur possible par leur lien, essayant de chasser ce sentiment d'abandon qui avait assombri son apprenti, ignorant si cela serait suffisant pour palier ces zones sombres qui meurtrissaient Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon eut l'étrange impression que cette douleur sans nom l'avait accablé depuis des années, et il ne put retenir sa langue plus longtemps.

« Depuis combien de temps portes-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement, ses mains faisant des petits cercles sur le dos tremblant d'Obi-Wan. « Depuis combien de temps garde-tu ça à l'intérieur de toi ? Et pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant ? »

« Des années » vint le murmure étouffé, et Qui-Gon resserra son étreinte, posant son menton sur le sommet de la tête d'Obi-Wan. « Des années, des années, des années... »

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? » chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux, envoyant à son padawan le plus d'émotions positives possible. « J'aurais pu t'aider à mieux gérer tes émotions. Je t'aurais aidé à guérir depuis longtemps. »

« Vous n'auriez pas pu » fut la réponse feutrée, ponctuée par un rire amer. « Personne n'aurait pu m'aider. Ne le voyez-vous pas ? J'étais seul, et la seule personne qui s'en souciait vraiment était morte. »

 _Moi,_ se dit Qui-Gon, une partie de lui se brisa sous les assauts de larmes d'Obi-Wan, et une autre partie de lui se demanda si tout cela venait réellement d'une vision effrayante. Certes, c'était horrible et traumatisant, mais son apprenti ne pouvait-il pas voir que ce n'était pas réel ? Que Qui-Gon était encore en vie, sans trous de sabre-laser ?

« Padawan » lui dit-il, reculant doucement. « Ne nous égarons pas à cause de cette vision, elle n'est pas le présent. Cette vision n'était pas _réelle._ Tu peux en être sûr, je suis en vie, et nous sommes loin de Naboo. Et nous ne sommes pas prêts d'y revenir, considérant que Yoda nous retient ici pour un petit moment. Une autre équipe de Jedi, plusieurs maîtres, ont été affectés à la protection de la reine en notre absence. Concentre-toi sur moi, maintenant _c'est_ ta réalité. »

« J'aimerais le croire, Maître » chuchota Obi-Wan, ses sanglots suffisamment apaisés pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. « Je veux croire que tout va bien, mais je ne peux pas. Pas encore. C'est trop douloureux. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai tout rangé, tout entassé au fond de ce placard. Je ne voulais plus avoir à regarder. Je ne voulais plus me souvenir. J'ai pensé que cela stopperait ma douleur, que j'arrêterais de me faire du mal et que cela me protégerait. Mais... »

« Obi-Wan, tu ne m'écoutes pas » lança Qui-Gon, quand la voix de son apprenti hoqueta sous les larmes, durcissant son ton très légèrement. Je suis _là._ Je suis solide, vivant, et non une vision immatérielle. Lâche cette blessure, car elle relève de l'impossible. Tu ne le vois pas, padawan ? Je ne suis pas mort. Non, je ne le suis pas. »

« Mais vous l'étiez » vint la voix un peu plus froide. « Vous l _'étiez._ Je vous ai senti mourir, j'ai senti notre lien disparaître, et je ne pouvais _rien_ faire. J'ai échoué à plusieurs reprises, je vous ai abandonné et je n'ai pas pu honorer ma promesse...J'ai _échoué e_ t j'ai tout _perdu_. »

« Je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose ! »

Le regard de Qui-Gon fut brutalement happé par la silhouette d'Anakin qui les observait depuis le couloir, les poings serrés contre ses hanches, mais les yeux brillants de larmes. Obi-Wan frémit, appuyant son visage plus fort contre l'épaule de Qui-Gon, et celui-ci fronça intérieurement les sourcils. Pourquoi l'arrivée d'Anakin avait-elle provoqué une telle réaction ? »

« Viens ici, Ani » l'interpella doucement Qui-Gon, tendant une main vers l'enfant. « Tout va bien. »

Anakin le considéra d'un œil dubitatif, un peu comme quand Obi-Wan avait essayé de le faire entrer dans l'eau, mais il fit quelques pas et prit sa main tendue. Son regard se tourna alors vers le padawan, ses lèvres se serrèrent et quelques larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. »

« Je l'ai vu » chuchota-t-il, sa petite main serrant celle de Qui-Gon. « J'ai vu ce qui l'a bouleversé, toute cette obscurité, et ce Jedi sombre, et comment vous l'avez combattu » ajouta-t-il et Qui-Gon regarda le garçon effrayé alors qu'Obi-Wan se redressait et faisait de même.

« Je me suis endormi tout de suite, et j'ai rêvé d'un beau palais, mais il y avait des gens qui se battaient quelque part, alors j'ai suivi les bruits, et...et je vous ai vu vous battre, Qui-Gon » raconta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Je devais faire attention. Je n'ai pas pu vous aider, je n'ai pas pu empêcher que cela se produise. »

« Comment... ? » chuchota Obi-Wan, levant les yeux vers Qui-Gon, qui haussa un sourcil en réponse.

 _« Tu as un lien avec lui, Obi-Wan, et il n'a cessé de croître depuis cette première nuit sur le vaisseau »_ expliqua-t-il, voyant les yeux de son apprenti s'écarquiller. _Tu t'en es déjà servi pour le réveiller. Tu te souviens ? »_

Obi-Wan ferma les yeux et il s'écarta doucement pour se tourner vers Anakin. « Je suis tellement désolé, Ani » dit-il en ouvrant les yeux. « Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça et que ça t'effraie »

Anakin secoua la tête, frottant ses joues humides, et Obi-Wan tendit la main pour lui toucher doucement l'épaule. « C'était horrible » souffla-t-il. « C'était un million de fois pire que mes cauchemars. »

« Viens là » déclara Obi-Wan et Anakin se jeta contre le padawan, enroulant ses petits bras autour de son cou, et Qui-Gon résista à l'envie de sourire face à cette image où ils se tenaient serrés tous les trois.

« Vous n'êtes pas seul, Obi-Wan » fit l'enfant, sa voix légèrement étouffée. « Vous m'avez, et vous avez Qui-Gon, et aucun de nous n'ira nulle part. »

Qui-Gon vit les lèvres d'Obi-Wan s'étirer en un léger sourire.

« Tu as raison, Ani » dit Obi-Wan, reposant sa tête contre Qui-Gon, et fermant les yeux. Grâce à leur lien, le maître Jedi pouvait sentir une plaie commencer à se refermer, même si la tristesse et la douleur perduraient encore. « Je ne suis pas seul »

« _Si c'est ma réalité »_ fit quelque chose à voix basse. _« alors je ferais mieux de vivre avec. »_

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre, si vous avez des questions, si vous êtes content, déçu, triste, si vous avez envie comme moi de faire un gros câlin à Obi-Wan, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je prends tout ! :D  
_

 _Dans le chapitre suivant, vous retrouverez Anakin face au Conseil des Jedi et rien ne se passera comme prévu..._

 _A bientôt !_


	15. Chapitre quatorze

_Hello à toutes et à tous, un gros merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, ainsi qu'à la Chouette qui prend le temps de corriger mes maladresses.  
_

 _Comme d'habitude, tout est à George Lucas, tout est à stormqueen, j'ai juste fait la traduction (mais ça représente quand même du boulot XD)_

 _Bonne séance de cinéma à tous ceux qui vont aller voir Star Wars VII ! :D Ceux qui sont allés voir le film, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Sur ce,_

 _Bonne lecture et May the Force be with You !_

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze.**

Anakin se rapprocha d'Obi-Wan, guère rassuré par la vitesse vertigineuse à laquelle grimpait l'ascenseur. Elle était deux fois plus rapide que celle de l'ascenseur du quartier des Jedi, qui, en plus, s'arrêtait aux différents étages. Celui-ci semblait être programmé pour n'arriver qu'à un seul étage, et ses oreilles sifflaient de la même façon que lors de leur décollage de Tatooine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ani » tenta de le rassurer Obi-Wan de sa voix calme, mettant un bras autour des épaules du garçon. « Nous sommes presque arrivés. »

Ses mots n'apportèrent pas vraiment le réconfort escompté, tout simplement parce que sortir de l'ascenseur signifiait se confronter à un mystérieux Conseil Jedi. Anakin déglutit, la nervosité était de retour, celle qui se lovait dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'important et qui le rendait malade. Le jour de sa course de pod, c'est à peine s'il avait touché à son petit déjeuner, et ce matin, Obi-Wan s'était montré compréhensif en disant qu'un grand repas ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il lui avait donc préparé un grand verre de jus de muja en lui promettant un bon déjeuner dès que l'épreuve serait terminée.

Anakin bâilla, essayant de le cacher, ce qui arracha un sourire au jeune Padawan. _Par les étoiles, les Jedi se lèvent tôt._ Obi-Wan l'avait réveillé avant que le soleil n'ait pointé le bout de son nez et l'avait conduit jusqu'au cabinet de toilette, lui tendant une serviette fraîche ainsi que des vêtements de rechange, et lui avait recommandé de bien se laver. Même si le garçon s'était douché la veille, Obi-Wan avait insisté sur le fait qu'il prendrait un mauvais départ, s'il n'était pas impeccablement propre devant le Conseil.

Il avait immergé quelques instants plus tard, trouvant Obi-Wan en train de méditer sous le soleil qui se levait, sans toutefois pouvoir le voir, comme leurs fenêtres donnaient sur l'ouest, puis il s'était assis silencieusement à côté du padawan, se demandant où se trouvait Qui-Gon et essayant de percer le secret des Jedi, qui leur permettait de rester assis si longtemps, sans avoir les jambes engourdies. Il en avait finalement conclu qu'aucune personne normale ne pourrait rester assise de cette façon, sur leurs genoux, durant une période indéterminée sans connaître ce fameux secret. Il avait tenté au mieux d'imiter la pose et la respiration d'Obi-Wan, pensant qu'il le découvrirait par lui-même, mais au bout de cinq minutes, il avait été à deux doigts de s'endormir et avait affiché un air penaud en voyant Obi-Wan ouvrir un œil, les lèvres fendues en un sourire amusé.

Mais il ne s'était pas moqué. Il s'était faufilé jusqu'à se retrouver en face d'Anakin, avait patiemment corrigé sa posture et sa respiration, tout en lui conseillant de fermer les yeux et de se focaliser sur le silence qui régnait autour de lui, afin de sentir et de se concentrer sur l'énergie qui vibrait au sein de la pièce. Anakin avait suivi à la lettre les instructions d'Obi-Wan, fermant ses paupières et laissant son esprit vagabonder, en imaginant qu'il _pouvait_ sentir les choses autour de lui, au lieu de simplement les voir.

Brusquement, il avait senti une sensation étrange s'infiltrer dans son esprit, et il s'était retrouvé avec leurs deux présences qui planaient autour de lui.

Il avait d'abord sursauté sous la surprise, guère habitué à cet état d'esprit, puis quelque chose l'avait poussé à étendre ses sens et il avait souri. La présence d'Obi-Wan l'attendait, et même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment le Jedi, il avait senti son sourire aussi radieux et lumineux que la chaleur matinale. Il pouvait sentir cette énergie étrange les nouer ensemble, en harmonie avec le reste du monde, et encore une fois, il s'était senti incroyablement petit. Comme une poussière d'étoile au milieu de l'univers infini.

Un sentiment de peur lui avait serré la gorge, même si c'était le lien le plus fort qu'il ait pu partagé avec Obi-Wan, et une impulsion douce d'encouragement l'avait effleuré en retour.

Alors, c'est comme ça qu'Obi-Wan paraissait deviner les choses sans qu'on le lui dise ? Parce qu'une partie de son esprit était constamment à l'écoute ?

Un doux murmure avait acquiescé, un murmure qui provenait d'Obi-Wan et l'enfant en avait eu le souffle coupé, avant de décider d'approfondir l'expérience.

 _Où est Qui-Gon ? Est-ce qu'il dort encore ?_ Avait-il essayé, en se concentrant fortement sur ces pensées, et un rire doux lui répondit.

 _Pas si fort_ , était venue la réponse. Ce n'était pas vraiment des mots, mais le sens y était. _Tu ne dois pas crier tes pensées, Ani._

 _Je ne savais pas si vous m'entendiez_ , avait mentalement répondu Anakin, en diminuant l'intensité de ses paroles, et un sourire mental réchauffa leur lien. _Alors, où est-il ?_

 _Il est parti plus tôt afin de discuter de quelque chose avec le Conseil. Nous allons le rencontrer dans quelques minutes, dès que tu auras mangé quelque chose, ou essayé du moins,_ l'avait taquiné mentalement Obi-Wan, et Anakin avait froncé les sourcils. C'était bien beau, mais comment était-il censé revenir à la réalité.

 _Laisse-moi t'aider._

Une fois qu'Obi-Wan lui ait montré comment retourner à la réalité, Anakin avait reçu son verre de jus de muja, s'était brossé les dents et ils avaient quitté l'appartement, pour aller rejoindre Qui-Gon.

Le padawan ne ne l'avait toutefois pas prévenu qu'ils auraient à prendre un second ascenseur, et le fait de s'élancer vers le haut lui avait donné la sensation d'être projeté contre le sol, une sensation combinée avec sa nervosité grandissante, et il dut lutter contre son estomac qui protestait fortement.

« Nous sommes arrivés » annonça Obi-Wan alors que l'ascenseur ralentissait et s'arrêtait. Les portes coulissèrent silencieusement. Anakin cligna des yeux quand ils émergèrent de l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir assez étroit, recouvert d'un carrelage bleu-gris. Des bancs en bois aux coussins bien garnis étaient nichés contre les cloisons, et les murs avaient été peints d'une nuance rose-rouge. Le garçon déglutit à nouveau, ayant l'impression que le couloir allait se refermer sur lui et l'avaler, sa main se referma sur celle d'Obi-Wan, ne voulant plus la lâcher.

« Maître » salua Obi-Wan, et Anakin aperçut Qui-Gon lui adresser un clin d'oeil en retour. Il se tenait tout près de la porte, un peu comme une sentinelle, et l'estomac d'Anakin fit un bond.

« Juste à temps » leur dit Qui-Gon, souriant à Anakin, qui était trop nerveux pour lui rendre son sourire. « Dès que tu te sentiras prêt, Ani, franchi ces portes. Le Conseil t'attend de l'autre côté.

Anakin tressaillit, pâlissant en l'entendant, et il eut le sentiment qu'Obi-Wan était dans le même état.

« Maître » commença Obi-Wan avant qu'Anakin ait pu le contacter mentalement. « Vous voulez dire que nous n'allons pas avec lui ? »

« Non, en effet padawan » soupira Qui-Gon. « Le Conseil ne m'a fourni aucune explication, il semble avoir ses raisons, et pour une fois, ce n'est pas à moi de les interroger. »

Anakin sentit que quelque chose passait tacitement entre les deux Jedi, puis Obi-Wan soupira à son tour avant de s'écarter doucement. « Très bien » consentit Obi-Wan, même s'il semblait un peu agacé, et l'enfant leva les yeux vers lui, tentant de contrôler sa peur qui grimpait en flèche. Il sut que sa tentative échouait, quand le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant lui, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tout ira bien, Ani » tenta de le rassurer Obi-Wan avec douceur. « Les maîtres du Conseil peuvent être un peu effrayants, mais ce sont de bonnes personnes. Aucun d'entre eux ne te fera de mal. Imagine que tu me parles, ou bien à Qui-Gon, si jamais tu te sens trop nerveux ou que tu hésites sur ta réponse. Nous serons ici, dans le couloir, en t'attendant pour que tu viennes tout nous raconter. D'accord ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? » chuchota-t-il, rencontrant les visages souriants des deux Jedi.

« Le Conseil sera équitable, même s'il ne t'aime pas, Ani » déclara Qui-Gon. « Ils ne laisseront pas leurs sentiments personnels interférer.

Il hocha la tête, ne préférant pas parler, sa voix aurait certainement ressemblé à un cri étranglé. Obi-Wan le tira vers lui dans une accolade chaleureuse.

« Tout ira bien » répéta-t-il, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Anakin avant de se mettre debout.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers Qui-Gon, qui lui envoya son sourire le plus chaleureux, et resserra doucement son épaule dans un signe d'encouragement, puis il s'écarta pour le laisser passer. A chaque pas, Anakin sentit son cœur battre plus vite et sa gorge devenir aussi sèche que sa planète natale. Il finit par atteindre la porte, qui lui semblait avoir doublé de volume, et il crut que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine tant les battements étaient intenses.

 _Calme-toi, Ani,_ vint une pensée calme, une impulsion douce et encourageante qui le détendit légèrement. _Rappelle-toi de respirer. Tu peux y arriver._

Il pouvait le faire, décida-t-il. Il le ferait, il voulait être un Jedi, même si cela signifiait passer devant tout le Conseil. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il appuya sur le bouton qui conduisait au système de communication et attendit.

« Oui ? » croassa une voix fluette, mais qui conservait toujours sa profondeur et une inflexion de puissance, ce qui amena Anakin à inspirer à nouveau avant de répondre.

« Je suis Anakin Skywalker » dit-il après avoir poussé le bouton marqué « envoyer » il fut soulagé de constater que sa voix n'avait pas chevroté ou grincé. « J'ai rendez-vous avec le Conseil ce matin »

« Entrez » fit la voix et les portes coulissèrent devant lui. Il fut tenté de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan, dont il pouvait sentir les regards rivés sur sa nuque, mais ils l'avait déjà encouragé. Il leva la tête, essayant de projeter une image de lui confiante, et fit quelques pas dans la salle circulaire, la porte se refermant dans un sifflement inquiétant.

Un homme grand à la peau sombre, au crâne rasé et aux yeux perçants était assis au centre de la pièce à quelques mètres de lui; il sourit chaleureusement quand Anakin le remarqua. Il était vêtu de la même façon que Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan, même si sa tunique était d'un gris doux, et le Jedi hocha la tête en guise de salutation.

« Anakin Skywalker, je suis Mace Windu, Maître de ce Conseil », se présenta-t-il, comme Anakin s'avançait, son regard balayant la pièce imposante avec curiosité. De ce qu'il pouvait en dire, il y avait douze sièges dont onze étaient occupés, de taille différentes et qui formaient un cercle. La salle circulaire était surmontée d'une coupole soutenue par d'élégantes colonnes disposées entre de hautes fenêtres qui offraient une vue panoramique sur la ville et laissaient entrer la lumière à flot. A ses pieds, le sol était carrelé et délimité par les douze sièges.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer » répondit Anakin,essayant de paraître aussi poli que possible, et en s'inclinant.

« Nous sommes également heureux de te rencontrer » lança maître Windu en lui faisant signe de s'avancer. Anakin obéit tout en se rendant compte que les onze autres maîtres l'observaient avec des regards froids mais pleins de curiosité. « Je vais d'abord t'expliquer ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui. »

L'enfant prêta une oreille attentive aux explications de Maître Windu qui lui décrivait précisément les épreuves qu'ils avaient préparées, et à son grand étonnement, beaucoup ressemblaient à celles décrites par Obi-Wan. Tout d'abord, ils allaient le tester en lui demandant quelles images étaient inscrites sur un bloc de données qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, ensuite ils lui poseraient des questions, puis ensuite ils effectueraient une sorte de sondage avec la Force, qui vérifierait ses traits de caractère et s'ils étaient susceptibles de le conduire au côté obscur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir tout en acceptant leurs tests, et son anxiété commença à disparaître lorsque Maître Windu saisit un bloc de donnés, ses yeux sombres se levant vers Anakin.

« Bien, à présent, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu voies » déclara Maître Windu. « Ne t'inquiète pas sur la façon dont tu obtiens les réponses, elles doivent te parvenir naturellement. »

Anakin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, voyant le regard du maître Jedi glisser sur le datapad. Il ferma alors les yeux, se concentrant intensément sur le test. Quel genre d'image était-ce ? Serait-il capable de les voir s'il étendait son esprit comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure ? Inspirant profondément, il focalisa son esprit sur le datapad de l'imposant maître Jedi.

 _Un vaisseau,_ souffla quelque chose à voix basse.

« Un vaisseau » répéta-t-il, et il sentit une nouvelle image apparaître.

« _Une coupe »_ murmura son esprit.

« Une coupe » dit-il, et l'image changea à nouveau.

 _« Un speeder. »_

« Un speeder » répondit-il en suivant son esprit. Ne sentant pas de nouvelle image apparaître, il se retira comme Obi-Wan lui avait montré et ouvrit les yeux. Maître Windu le scrutait curieusement, et il éteignit son datapad avant de tourner son regard vers un autre maître, Anakin le reconnut en se basant sur la description que lui avait donné Obi-Wan.

 _C'est vrai qu'il ressemble un peu à un gnome,_ pensa-t-il aussi discrètement que possible, essayant de ne pas diffuser ses pensées à l'ensemble du Conseil.

« C'est bien, mon enfant » fit Maître Yoda en souriant faiblement et en croisant ses doigts dotés de courtes griffes, et Anakin sentit une pointe de soulagement. « A présent, comment te sens-tu ? »

Comment se sentait-il ? Il fronça les sourcils quel était donc ce genre de question ? Dommage qu'Obi-Wan ne lui ait pas dit _comment_ répondre à ça, surtout qu'ils allaient probablement lire en lui. Voyons, que dirait-il si c'était Obi-Wan ou bien Qui-Gon qui l'avait questionné ?

« Un peu nerveux, monsieur » avoua-t-il, un peu contrarié quand il sentit sa voix vaciller, mais au moins s'était-il montré honnête. « Je ne suis jamais allé à un test qui va décider de mon avenir. »

Il vit Maître Yoda sourire d'un air mystérieux. « Et cette course de podracer, un test, ce n'était pas ? Déterminée ton avenir, elle a fait. »

Il haussa les épaules d'une manière qu'il espérait ne pas être irrespectueuse. « Oui, monsieur » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais je savais à quoi m'attendre avec un podracer. »

Le sourire de Maître Yoda se creusa légèrement. « Et tu n'as jamais rencontré autant de Maîtres Jedi, n'est-ce pas ? Peur, tu avais. »

Il hésita le temps d'une seconde, mais finit par hocher la tête. Si Obi-Wan savait quand il était dupé, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple padawan, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de tromper ces Maître Jedi. « Oui, monsieur. J'avais peur de me tromper. »

« Et plus maintenant ? » intervint un troisième Maître. C'était presque un être humain, sauf que l'ossature de son crâne était plus développée, il avait une barbiche blanche assez fournie ainsi qu'une touffe de cheveux au sommet de sa tête. Il étudiait Anakin d'un œil inquisiteur, ses doigts noués ensemble comme Yoda l'avait fait, , et inclina sa tête, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Toujours un peu monsieur » déglutit Anakin. « Mais pas autant. J'essaye de garder mon calme. »

Il vit un sourcil blanc et touffu se hausser à cette réponse. « De quoi as-tu peur, jeune Skywalker ? » interrogea-t-il. Le regard pensif d'Anakin se coula vers le sol.

De quoi d'autre avait-il peur ? « D'échouer à ce test » répondit-il instantanément. « Je voudrais vraiment être un Jedi. »

« Et pourquoi souhaites-tu devenir un Jedi ? » demanda Windu. « C'est une vie difficile. »

Anakin repensa brièvement à sa conversation avec Obi-Wan, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retenir, la question jaillit de sa bouche : « Mais est-ce suffisant pour que vous cessiez d'être Jedi ? » questionna-t-il, regardant Windu cligner des yeux sous la surprise.

« Pour certains » dit Yoda, le visage toujours souriant. « Le chemin, pour tous, ce n'est pas. Tous les liens avec ton ancienne vie, tu dois couper. »

Le visage de sa mère apparut brusquement dans son esprit avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, et une partie de lui se demanda s'il lui faudrait l'abandonner complètement.

« Oui » affirma le troisième Maître d'une voix ferme, faisant intérieurement grimacer Anakin. Apparemment, les Maître pouvaient bel et bien intercepter ses pensées. « Je crains que tu n'aie pas le choix, jeune Skywalker. Un Jedi doit avoir un engagement très profond au soin de l'Ordre et toutes formes d'attachement sont interdites. »

Anakin garda la bouche close durant quelques minutes, en proie de plus en plus au doute. Il pourrait laisser derrière lui Tatooine sans le moindre problème il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette planète de toute façon. Mais pourrait-il vraiment abandonné sa mère ? Pourrait-il vivre avec le fait qu'elle continuerait d'être une esclave, alors que pour lui, la liberté lui ouvrait les bras ? Certes, sa mère lui avait dire de ne pas se retourner, certes il voulait être un Jedi. Mais être forcé de l'oublier...n'était-ce pas un prix trop élevé ?

« Mmm » murmura Yoda, plissant ses yeux vert doré. « Tournées vers ta mère, tes pensées sont. »

« Oui, monsieur » confirma-t-il, le cœur serré. « Elle me manque beaucoup. »

« Peur pour elle, tu as » poursuivit Maître Yoda et Anakin hocha la tête.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar sur ma mère et Ob-, je veux dire, le Padawan Obi-Wan m'a dit que ça pourrait être une vision » dit-il. « Elle est morte parce que je ne suis pas arrivé à temps. »

« Difficile à dire, l'avenir est » répondit Maître Yoda, et Anakin se souvint tout à coup de l'imitation d'Obi-Wan dans le vaisseau, et il fut frappé de constater à quel point c'était réelle. Il dut réprimer de justesse le rire qui montait et menaçait de s'échapper. « Toujours en mouvement, il est. Hm, le Padawan Obi-Wan te l'a dit, on dirait ? »

Anakin hocha la tête, espérant ne pas avoir créé de problèmes entre Obi-Wan et le Conseil. « Il a dit que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter à ce sujet, parce que je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si oui, ou non, cela deviendrait réel » dit-il, voyant le visage de Maître Yoda se fendre d'un sourire. « Il a dit que la vision pourrait devenir réelle en essayant de l'empêcher de se réaliser, et qu'il valait mieux laisser ça ainsi, et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire. »

« Même le fait de la perdre ne te tente pas de l'arrêter ? » questionna le troisième Maître, non sans curiosité. Une autre conversation avec Obi-Wan lui revint en mémoire et Anakin répondit calmement :

« Si la vision réapparaît, alors je ferais de mon mieux pour la regarder sous tous les angles. Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment censée mourir » Il s'efforça de garder la douleur et la tristesse qui menaçaient de le submerger. « Avant, je faisais des courses de pod, et beaucoup de personnes mourraient, donc je sais combien la vie est courte. Oui, j'ai peur de la perdre, et je serai triste quand elle mourra. _Même un Jedi serait triste_ , chuchota une partie de lui, songeant au rêve qu'il avait fait, avec un élan d'empathie pour Obi-Wan. « Mais je lui ai également promis de ne pas me retourner, alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas le faire. »

Plusieurs fragments de souvenirs émergèrent alors dans sa mémoire, une partie concernant Qui-Gon qui racontait avec plaisir et espièglerie les nombreuses péripéties de son pauvre padawan quand il n'était alors qu'un enfant. Le sourire radieux d'Obi-Wan apparut dans son esprit, ses yeux bleu-vert étincelant de malice, retrouvant son enfance alors qu'il aidait Anakin avec l'une de ses maquettes. Si devenir un Jedi signifiait pouvoir rester avec eux, alors ne pas se retourner, ne serait peut-être pas aussi difficile que ça. Ils n'étaient pas comme sa mère, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de se sentir comme chez lui.

« Hmm » murmura à nouveau Maître Yoda. « La peur, je ressens, et un lien fort aussi, avec Qui-Gon et son apprenti. T'aider à conquérir cette peur, ce lien pourrait. »

Anakin cligna des yeux à cela. « Ils s'occupent de moi, monsieur » souffla-t-il, espérant que le Conseil ne le reprocherait pas à Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan. Après tout, ce n'était pas de leur faute si un lien s'était créé...

« Intéressant » poursuivit Maître Yoda, sa tête se penchant un peu comme il considérait quelque chose. « Très intéressant, c'est. »

« Jeune Skywalker » intervint tout à coup Maître Windu, pour attirer l'attention d'Anakin, et celui-ci jura avoir aperçu une lueur de regret dans ses yeux sombres. « Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à la dernière partie de notre entretien. Es-tu prêt ? »

Ah oui, ils allaient s'infiltrer dans son esprit...Le garçon déglutit, son anxiété revenant à grand galop, et il inspira plusieurs fois afin de retrouver son calme. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire. »

« Te relaxer simplement » répondit Maître Windu. « Avec ta permission, je voudrais jeter un œil à l'intérieur de ton esprit. Mais avant que je ne puisse commencer, tu dois me faire confiance et te calmer. Cela permettra de diminuer ton blindage mental naturel. »

Jeter un œil à l'intérieur de son esprit ? En son fort intérieur, il devint extrêmement mal à l'aise et s'ils trouvaient quelque chose qu'Anakin considérait comme inoffensif, mais que les Maître Jedi utiliseraient pour ne pas le former ? Toutefois, une petite voix dans sa tête trouvait cela motivant. L'inverse pouvait aussi se produire, ils pouvaient le sonder et décidaient que ses défauts n'étaient pas assez gênants pour causer un problème. Évidemment, il n'était guère enthousiasme à l'idée que l'on fouille ses pensées, mais s'il refusait, les Maîtres Jedi lui feraient-ils confiance ?

« C'est douloureux ? » demanda-t-il finalement, fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu te sentiras assez mal à l'aise, un peu comme si une présence étrangère parcourait tes souvenirs, mais tant que tu seras calme, cela ne devrait pas te faire de mal. » répondit Maître Windu. « Tu ne te sentiras pas douze présences dans ton esprit, néanmoins » précisa-t-il. « Les autres Maîtres sonderont tes souvenirs à travers moi. »

« _C'est un peu comme s'ils regardaient par une fenêtre »_ se dit-il, en poussant un soupir et en levant la tête. « Je comprends, vous avez ma permission. Je ferais de mon mieux pour me détendre. »

Juste avant de fermer les yeux, il remarqua Maître Yoda sourire d'un air approbateur. Ensuite, l'enfant se mit à songer à des choses susceptibles de l'apaiser. Le fait de bricoler l'avait toujours détendu, d'entendre la voix de sa mère chanter, et puis il y avait Qui-Gon, et Obi-Wan. Le premier avait toujours su placer les bons mots pour calmer ses craintes, le deuxième rayonnait de paix et de tranquillité. Lorsqu'il avait été- »

Quelqu'un était là.

Son corps sursauta tandis qu'il combattait la panique qui montait en lui, son ventre se contracta violemment à la sensation que ce quelqu'un était actuellement _dans_ son esprit, et il serra les dents, en se répétant que c'était maître Windu et qu'il n'essayait pas de lui faire du mal. Obi-Wan lui avait affirmé qu'il pouvait avoir confiance dans le Conseil, et Windu lui avait conseillé de se détendre, autrement cela pourrait devenir douloureux, c'était donc normal qu'il soit gêné. Cela ne les aiderait pas à sortir de sa tête, s'il luttait.

La sensation empira, de la sueur perlait sur son front alors qu'il luttait pour rester immobile. Peut-être n'était-il pas suffisamment détendu mais comment pourrait-il l'être, se dit-il au fond de lui, alors que cette intrusion le rendait malade ? Il essaya d'inspirer, d'expirer, en comptant jusqu'à dix, d'expirer cette anxiété qui s'accumulait et menaçait de déborder, se répétant inlassablement que le Conseil n'était pas là pour lui faire de mal, il ne faisait que ce qu'ils dev-

La présence s'insinua dans ses souvenirs.

Les souvenirs de la veille remontèrent à la surface, où il avait voulu blesser un garçon qui s'en était pris à une créature sans défense, avec une colère noire. Anakin tenta de montrer comment il s'était calmé après, comment il avait promis de ne jamais-

Une course de podracer surgit ensuite, une où il avait essayé d'éjecter Sebulba hors de la piste de manière particulièrement _agressive-_

Puis survint une dispute, où un autre esclave avait bêtement insulté sa mère, et même s'il faisait la moitié de la taille de l'enfant, Anakin l'avait violemment attaqué-

La présence creusa plus profondément, sondant, retournant chaque souvenir de sa mémoire, et plus il luttait pour conserver son calme, plus la panique grandissait en lui, comme un monstre indomptable. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un déchirait son esprit, enfonçait ses griffes pour lui arracher ses souvenirs.

….. _Non non non non non non non non non..._

Un nouveau souvenir resurgit, celui où il était très jeune et espérait obtenir des rations supplémentaires pour son ami malade, et il avait été battu à cause de ça. Ce jour là, il s'était définitivement dit que les gens le verraient toujours comme un esclave, non comme une personne et qu'aucune justice n'existait pour eux. Et ça l'avait rendu tellement, tellement _furieux_ -

 _Calme-toi_ , se dit-il. Il ne doit plus y en avoir pour longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de fouiller il devait continuer à le supporter. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se concentrer sur autre chose, comme-

Il courait à nouveau, riant de joie en voyant l'incident du podracer de Sebulba, _espérant_ que le Dug ait été gravement blessé ou même tué.

 _Non,_ pensa-t-il en se concentrant de toutes ses forces, il était assis à la maison avec sa mère, en train de bricoler C3PO. Il avait réussi à récupérer quelques pièces chez Watto, de sorte que le droïde de protocole n'est plus à se sentir nu, et une fois qu'il aurait fini d'assembler certains mécanismes, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à-

Il se battait avec un autre esclave, cette fois-ci parce que cet idiot avait voulu tricher sur leurs rations quotidiennes à sa mère et à lui, alors il martelait son visage ensanglanté avec ses poings, en proie à la colère.

 _Stop_ , ordonna-t-il, lorsque la panique commença à monter en lui. Il devait juste continuer, c'était bientôt fini.

Mais ça faisait _mal._

Une partie de lui hurlait de douleur, et ses mâchoires se crispèrent, aux prises avec l'envie croissante d'éjecter cette présence hors de son esprit, de faire du mal à cette chose qui avait _osé_ l'envahir, mais sa volonté réussit à l'emporter. Il savait que ces gens ne souhaitaient pas le blesser, et Obi-Wan lui avait dit qu'un Jedi réagissait calmement, et non violemment, alors il devait réagir comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à attaquer quelque chose à qui il avait donné la permission de-

Dans son esprit, il était toujours en train de bricoler, mais cette image était en train de se détériorer, un outil glissa de sa main et chuta à sa pieds. Il poussa un juron, donnant un violent coup de pied dans l'outil-

Ce n'était pas encore fini ? Pourquoi cela durait-il aussi longtemps. C'était de plus en plus difficile d'apaiser la marée qui faisait rage dans son cœur, surtout quand l'intrus s'infiltra dans les souvenirs les plus sensibles, ceux qu'Anakin cachait, parce qu'il les chérissait ou bien parce qu'ils lui faisaient honte.

 _Calme-toi. Calme-toi, je t'en prie !_ se dit-il, sentant la peur et la colère l'embraser lentement mais sûrement, malgré les efforts qu'il fournissait. _Pense à quelque chose d'autre...Pense à ce que ferait Obi-Wan s'il se trouvait dans cette situation. Comment agirait-il ? Il lui av-_

Anakin sursauta quand la présence toucha une partie particulièrement douloureuse de sa mémoire, et se mit à l'analyser soigneusement, mais il se força de justesse à l'ignorer, forçant son esprit à se focaliser sur des souvenirs moins douloureux. Il était assis à la table à manger avec Obi-Wan, tentant d'assembler les morceaux dispersés d'une maquette, et Qui-Gon venait leur prêter main forte, un large sourire sur son visage. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse, le soleil inondait la pièce peignant les murs d'or et de pourpre.

 _Pense à cette maquette que tu as construite avec Obi-Wan,_ s'encouragea-t-il, réussissant une fois de plus à ignorer l'intrus qui analysait un autre souvenir. _Il t'a demandé si tu aimerais la peindre, te promettant d'en acheter pour te faire plaisir. Alors quelle veux-_

Mais la présence s'enfonça encore plus loin, toujours plus loin, et Anakin ne put contenir plus longtemps cette douleur qui lui déchirait l'esprit. Perdant tout contrôle, il se mit à la repousser, et à la repousser...

Et il cria.

* * *

 _Bon, dans le prochain chapitre, Obi-Wan se met en colère, très en colère..._


	16. Chapitre quinze

_Hello à toutes et à tous ! :)  
_

 _Un gros merci pour vos reviews, favoris et follows (je n'en ai jamais eu autant, y compris sur le fandom HP, c'est assez hallucinant ! :D). Et merci aussi à la Chouette pour sa correction._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _George Lucas l'a créé, Disney l'a racheté, Stormqueen en a fait une magnifique fic et j'ai décidé de la traduire._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze.**

« Concernant la nomination des Maîtres Du'mesha et Taalo par le Conseil...je ne sais pas Maître, s'ils s'en sont capables. Tous les maîtres doivent l'être. » déclara Obi-Wan, tambourinant ses doigts contre un de ses genoux. Il s'était installé sur un banc en face de Qui-Gon, les jambes croisées, en train d'attendre qu'Anakin ait fini ses tests. Ils en avaient profité pour méditer un peu avant de rentrer dans une conversation agitée sur qui seraient les maîtres que le Conseil allait nommer à leur place, sur leur mission de Naboo. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui expliquait pourquoi Qui-Gon était parti plus tôt. C'était une affaire qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

« Ils ont déjà assigné Maître Ithara, qui, je pense, a besoin de retravailler son tact » grogna Qui-Gon. « Mais c'est un excellent choix si tu souhaites protéger quelqu'un. »

« Évidemment» lança Obi-Wan, un sourire narquois jouant sur ses lèvres. « Il est bâti comme une unité de refroidissement, ajoutez-lui des jambes, des bras et des yeux, et vous obtenez Maître Ithara. Quand je n'étais encore qu'un Initié, j'étais mort de peur à chaque fois qu'il supervisait un cours d'entraînement au sabre. »

« Vous a-t-il crié après ? » demanda Qui-Gon, une expression de surprise passant sur son visage, et Obi-Wan secoua la tête.

« On n'a jamais fait en sorte que ce soit le cas. Maître, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais repensez à l'époque où vous ne mesuriez qu'un mètre de haut » fit Obi-Wan, voyant un sourire étrange étirer les lèvres de son maître. « Et puis, essayez de vous imaginer parler à un gratte-ciel organique, avec un air renfrogné et méchant, et brandissant un sabre-laser. A présent, dites-moi. Avez-vous peur ? »

Qui-Gon roula des yeux, mais son sourire s'élargit. « Espérons que ce couloir ne dissimule pas des micros » plaisanta-t-il et Obi-Wan jeta un œil sur les parois.

« Il n'y a que des caméras, je pense. Je me souviens avoir parcouru une fois, les plans de sécurité » dit-il, se giflant mentalement afin de se reprendre et d'éviter d'en dire trop. « Ou du moins, je pense l'avoir fait. Mais que pensez-vous de Maître Sherizyl ? Je pense qu'elle serait à l'aise avec la reine et ses servantes. Et elle est douée en méditation. »

« Eh bien, je pense que sa pratique au sabre a besoin d'être affinée » répondit Qui-Gon, caressant sa barbe d'un air pensif. « Mais si nous l'assignons comme partenaire à quelqu'un comme Maître Ithara qui possède des compétences exceptionnelles au sabre, ce serait un bon équilibre. »

« Je suis d'accord » approuva Obi-Wan. « Même si je pense que la mettre avec ce bloc de béton armé serait assez cruel, je trouve qu'ils se complètent l'un et l'autre. Contrairement aux Maîtres...oh disons Ootara et Edily. »

Qui-Gon rejeta sa tête en arrière et partit dans un grand rire. « Ces deux idiots ? Ils n'arriveraient pas à travailler ensemble une journée, alors protéger une reine...Non, il vaut mieux les laisser travailler aux archives, ou n'importe quelle tâche mineure que le Conseil pourrait leur assigner. »

« C'est dommage que la plupart des Maîtres qui sont bien équilibrés soient en route pour une mission ou en train de prendre un repos bien mérité. » déclara Obi-Wan, s'appuyant contre le mur. « Ainsi, nous n'aurions pas à réfléchir à ce problème, nous n'aurions qu'à en placer cinq ou les meilleurs d'entre eux autour de la reine Amidala »

« Hmm, je serais prudent à ce sujet, padawan » dit Qui-Gon. « Rappelle-toi ce vieux dicton... »

« Trop de cuisiniers gâteraient le ragoût Sulmarian » récita Obi-Wan. « Oui, maître, je suis conscient qu'un grand nombre de Maîtres, et parmi les plus brillants du Temps, travaillent bien mieux quand ils sont seuls. Après tout, vous travaillez rarement avec un autre Maître, et quand vous le faites, vous vous retrouvez généralement de mauvaise humeur. »

« Simplement parce que la plupart de mes partenaires étaient endoctrinés par le Code, et voulaient obéir aveuglement au Conseil, et que j'étais déchiré entre les forcer à dormir durant la mission, via une suggestion de Force ou bien m'emparer de mon sabre-laser » lança Qui-Gon, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et pourtant, vous continuez à m'emmener à chaque mission » déclara Obi-Wan, en secouant la tête. « Après toutes les fois où je vous ai réprimandé sur le Conseil et le code à suivre, vous continuez à me garder auprès de vous. Parfois je suis étonné d'être toujours vivant, compte tenu du nombre de fois où je vous ai harcelé à ce sujet. »

« Il y eu quelques moments où cela m'a effleuré » répliqua Qui-Gon, le visage impassible. « Mais l'idée de finir arrêté pour avoir assassiné avec préméditation l'un des plus éminents Jedi était suffisante pour me convaincre que ça n'en valait pas la peine »

« Je suppose que je devrais être ravi de savoir que ma vie est plus précieuse que la prison » ironisa Obi-Wan.

« En effet» répliqua Qui-Gon avec un sourire narquois. « Et puis, à force de me ramener des desserts et de nous sortir de missions périlleuses, j'en viens à me dire que tu es utile. Parfois. »

« Moi aussi, je vous aime, Maître. »

« C'est bon à savoir » sourit Qui-Gon en tendant la main et en tirant doucement sur la tresse d'Obi-Wan. « Des fois, je me pose la question, insolent padawan » commenta-t-il, les yeux pétillant d'humour.

« Oh Maître, qu'allez-vous donc imag- »

Obi-Wan se figea quand une présence familière effleura son esprit, mais il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que cela provenait du lien qu'il avait créé avec Anakin.

« Padawan ? Quel est le problème ? »

« C'est Anakin » dit-il, son regard se tournant vers les portes de la salle du Conseil. Il ne pouvait rien entendre, elles avaient été conçu ainsi, complètement insonorisées.

Pourtant il ne ressentit rien de mauvais émaner de la Force, aucun maître n'était alarmé ou inquiet par exemple. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait le dire, c'était une réunion normale du Conseil, avec douze Maîtres sereins et un enfant un peu nerveux.

Alors d'où provenait cette impression de malaise ?

« Je pense que quelque chose est en train de se passer, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu- »

Il s'arrêta, le souffle coupé, une panique soudaine avait traversé le lien, précédé d'un silence inquiétant, et Obi-Wan se dressa sur ses pieds.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu senti ? » s'inquiéta Qui-Gon, en se levant à son tour et attrapant Obi-Wan par le bras avant qu'il n'ait pu se ruer vers la salle du Conseil.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas le sentir ? » répliqua-t-il en décidant de relier brièvement le lien qu'il avait avec Qui-Gon, avec celui qu'il avait avec Anakin, un sentiment de panique surgit à nouveau, et le sang de Qui-Gon se glaça.

« Nous devons entrer, Maître. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, et le Conseil ne s'en aperçoit pas. Et d'ailleurs que font-ils ? Pourquoi Anakin réagit-il comme ça ? »

Qui-Gon secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas en être sûr, ils me disent rarement ce qu'ils vont faire-»

Il y eut une nouvelle vague de panique, qui fut accompagnée cette fois par une torsion de douleur qui crispa Obi-Wan, ses doigts appuyèrent sur ses tempes avec force, et ses dents grincèrent tandis qu'il résistait à ce flot de sensations.

 _Par la Force, que se passe-t-il ?_

« Il a l'impression que quelqu'un est en train d'envahir son esprit » chuchota le jeune homme, dès que la douleur diminua, et il leva un regard interrogatif vers Qui-Gon.

« Mais pour quelle raison le Conseil ferait ça ? Est-ce que cela fait partie d'un test normal pour les jeunes enfants ? » demanda-t-il avant que son maître n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Un pli perplexe barra le front de celui-ci.

« Je ne sais pas du tout padawan. Le Conseil est rarement explicite. »

Obi-Wan cria, tombant à genoux sous l'assaut d'une vague de douleur plus intense que les précédentes, il érigea ses boucliers autour de son lien avec Qui-Gon afin que l'un d'eux puisse au moins rester cohérent. C'était comme si son esprit était démonté, morceau par morceau, tourné et retourné sans aucune délicatesse, et un goût de sang lui emplit la bouche comme il se mordait la joue pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Une troisième vague se précipita vers lui avant qu'il ne puisse se protéger et il se dit que sa tête n'allait pas tarder à éclater, coincée dans un étau de douleur. Le monde défila devant lui, les couleurs se mouvant les unes aux autres puis se muant en points lumineux. Un frisson glacial le parcourut.

Son dos se voûta, en proie à une vague plus petite mais néanmoins puissante, lui coupant le souffle, et une partie de lui se demanda si les cris qu'il entendait venait de lui ou de son esprit.

« ….Obi-Wan ! »

Il cligna des yeux, apercevant son maître à travers une brume rouge sang et il réalisa que Qui-Gon le secouait rudement, lui intimant de dresser ses boucliers pour se protéger. Il fit ce que son maître lui ordonnait, juste avant d'être englouti à nouveau. La vague se brisa sur ses boucliers, lui permettant de se ressaisir.

« Regarde-moi, padawan » lui intima Qui-Gon, et il leva les yeux vers son maître qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude. « Quelle est l'épice que j'ajoute à mon thé ? Peux-tu me le dire ? »

« Excellente question » souffla-t-il pendant que Qui-Gon l'aidait à s'asseoir, le dos droit, bien que sa tête flanchait un peu. « Vous prenez le thé pur, sans rien ajouter, simplement avec de l'eau et des feuilles, de manière à ce qu'il soit le plus sombre possible. »

« Bien, on dirait que tu vas mieux » observa Qui-Gon d'un ton soulagé, et Obi-Wan abaissa ses boucliers afin que son maître puisse effectuer un balayage rapide avec la Force et évaluer l'état de son padawan.

« Je ne ressens aucun dommage » fit Qui-Gon. « Maintenant, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui s'est passé- »

Anakin cria.

Obi-Wan se raidit, toute son attention était rivée sur les portes de la chambre du Conseil. Même s'il avait n'entendu aucun cri à proprement parlé, étant donné que les portes ne laissaient filtrer aucun son, il l'avait clairement _senti_. La terreur d'Anakin traversa leur lien et tout le contrôle d'Obi-Wan explosa.

En l'espace d'un battement de cœur, il était sur ses pieds. Il se mit à courir, son regard se plissant devant l'obstacle devant lui. Même s'il était d'usage de communiquer avec les membres éminents du Conseil, il ne s'en soucia. Il agita la main et les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée.

_ _Obi-Wan, ATTENDS!-_

Le cri mentale de Qui-Gon passa complètement inaperçu et il se rua dans la salle du Conseil. Il nota brièvement la façon dont tout le monde se tournait vers lui, surpris, alors que les Maitres s'étaient brusquement levés, mais rapidement, ses yeux se focalisèrent sur la petite silhouette tremblante, qui vacillait dangereusement au milieu de la salle.

 _Anakin !_

Obi-Wan sprinta vers le garçon qui menaçait de tomber et le recueillit de justesse dans ses bras. Une alarme résonna dans sa tête comme il s'agenouillait, tenant doucement l'enfant frissonnant et tout pâle.

Il s'écarta légèrement quand Anakin poussa un gémissement.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?_

Obi-Wan lutta pour conserver son contrôle, face à son inquiétude qui montait, et s'ouvrant à la Force qui se propagea dans leur lien. Il rencontra rapidement la présence frémissante du jeune garçon et se hâta d'envelopper une douce chaleur autour de l'esprit d'Anakin.

 _Anakin,_ envoya-t-il avec force, sondant doucement les extrémités de leur lien afin de ne pas alarmer davantage l'enfant qui était suffisamment éprouvé. Il pouvait sentir les dommages subis par l'esprit d'Anakin et cela lui retourna l'estomac.

Par toutes les étoiles de la galaxie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 __Ani, réponds-moi. Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ?_

Un frissonnement lui répondit alors que l'enfant se recroquevillait, les yeux fermés.

 _Ani, c'est moi. C'est Obi-Wan,_ envoya-t-i à nouveau, projetant autant de chaleur que possible, essayant d'amadouer le garçon. _Tout ira bien maintenant._

 _J'ai mal,_ vint la petite voix mentael, immergée des profondeurs dévastées de son esprit, et le sang d'Obi-Wan se glaça.

Pourquoi le Conseil avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi le Conseil avait-il déchiré l'esprit d'Anakin ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été en mesure de l'arrêter ?

 _Une fois de plus,_ songea-t-il avec amertume, incapable de conjurer la douleur qui lui étouffait le cœur. Comment Anakin pourrait-il lui faire confiance après ça ? Obi-Wan lui avait certifié que le Conseil ne lui ferait pas de mal...il penserait qu'Obi-Wan lui avait _menti..._

 _Il ne voudra jamais me le pardonner._

 __ Je sais que ça fait mal, Ani,_ dit-il doucement, tentant d'immerger de ses sombres pensées. Il ne s'inquiéterait pas à ce sujet, tant qu'il n'était pas certain qu'Anakin allait bien.

Obi-Wan s'écarta doucement, repoussant l'anxiété qui, une fois de plus, grandissait en lui, tenant l'enfant qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci se tendit, mais ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, se fixant avec difficulté sur la personne devant lui.

« Je suis là, Ani » murmura Obi-Wan, sa voix légèrement tremblante. « Tout ira bien maintenant. Personne ne te fera de mal. »

Il sentit que le garçon luttait pour le reconnaître et Obi-Wan se raidit. Il atteignit provisoirement leur lien, espérant prouver que ce n'était pas le Conseil qui avait causé une telle douleur, qu'Anakin n'avait pas été volontairement blessé-

 __ Je suis là, je vais te protéger. Tu n'as rien à craindre,_ envoya le jeune homme, en serrant sa mâchoire, ses doigts s'enroulant autour du tissu de la tunique d'Anakin. _Ils ne te blesseront plus._

Anakin frémit au contact de ces paroles apaisantes et il se pressa contre Obi-Wan, son visage s'appuyant contre sa poitrine.

 _C'est fini, c'est fini,_ murmura Obi-Wan, entourant ses bras autour du garçon, de sorte que sa joue repose sur le sommet de la tête d'Anakin. Sa tension s'atténua aussitôt, se dissipant dans la force, malgré la peur qui continuait à le titiller.

Anakin lui ferait-il à nouveau confiance ?

 _Arrête-ça ! N'y pense pas,_ se réprimanda-t-il, serrant étroitement le garçon et repoussant ses angoisses au fin fond de son esprit.

 _Pardonne-moi,_ souffla-t-il. _J'aurais dû être là, à empêcher que cela se produise._

Anakin poussa un gémissement. Ça _fait toujours mal,_ lui dit-il, et le cœur d'Obi-Wan se noua.

 _Je sais, Ani,_ envoya-t-il, en fermant les yeux. _Mais tout est fini maintenant. Tu es en sécurité._

Il sentit l'enfant remuer contre lui, et il leva la tête pour se retrouver face à un Anakin, plein de confusion.

« Obi-Wan... ? » chuchota Anakin, s'écartant lentement pour toucher le visage du Jedi.

« Je suis là » répondit-il et Anakin se blottit contre lui, frémissant et enfouissant sa tête sous le menton du Jedi « Je t'avais dit que je serai toujours là. »

« Je sais... » dit l'enfant en reniflant. « Je suis en sécurité...»

« Oui, tu l'es » acquiesça le jeune homme, ravalant la boule dans sa gorge. « Je te le promets. »

 _Je ne faillirai pas une seconde fois. Je te protégerai, padawan, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtera. Je serai le père dont tu as besoin. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas._

« Je te le promets... »

« Obi-Wan ? »

Celui-ci leva les yeux en entendant son nom, rencontrant le regard curieux de Qui-Gon. L'homme était accroupi à côté de lui, ses yeux ne cessant d'aller d'Obi-Wan à Anakin, et le padawan perçut sa profonde préoccupation.

Les autres maîtres étaient placés en cercle autour d'eux, l'inquiétude, la peur et il ne savait quoi d'autres inscrits sur leurs visages, d'ordinaire stoïques.

 _Il faut que l'emmène voir un guérisseur, Maître_ , envoya Obi-Wan, tentant de montrer à Qui-Gon l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait senti. _Qu'ont-ils fait ? Ont-ils essayé de leur faire du mal ?_

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils. _Pas de conclusions hâtives, padawan, et ressaisis-toi. C'était sans doute un accident._

La mâchoire d'Obi-Wan manqua tomber sur le sol alors qu'il se redressait. _Un ACCIDENT!-_

Son exclamation fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge, et il tourna son regard vers l'origine du bruit. Son indignation fut à son comble quand Mace s'approcha, s'apprêtant à parler.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?! » s'emporta Obi-Wan avant que le maître Jedi n'ait eu le temps de prendre la parole. « Est-ce courant chez les Jedi de détruire l'esprit d'un enfant ? C'est une manière indigne de déterminer s'il est apte ou pas à être formé ! »

 _Padawan,_ intervint une voix paisible. Avec son calme coutumier, Qui-Gon s'efforçait de soulager la colère grandissante de son apprenti.

 _Calme-toi._ Obi-Wan se raidit, fermant momentanément les yeux, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle Il expira et se redressa, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se détournèrent de Mace. Devant lui, un Jedi eut un mouvement de recul, presque imperceptible, une expression de surprise sur son visage.

« A quoi pensiez-vous ? A vouloir fouiller son esprit sans la moindre délicatesse ? » poursuivit-il, sa voix chutant de plusieurs degrés. « N'avez-vous pas perçu ce que vos actions ont causé ? »

Il balaya la pièce circulaire du regard, ses yeux, aussi tranchant qu'une lame en duracier, dévisageaient chaque maître, l'un après l'autre. Ses yeux étincelaient de colère et d'indignation, et plusieurs maîtres froncèrent les sourcils, consternés.

« Un tel comportement est indigne » enchaîna-t-il, contenant difficilement sa colère et ignorant les nombreux regards perplexes, ou désapprobateurs qu'on lui lançait. _«_ Vous faites partie des Jedi les plus puissants, les plus sages de l'Orde, et pourtant votre négligence et votre manque de prévoyance ont manqué de briser l'esprit de ce garçon. »

Obi-Wan les regarda à nouveau, un silence pesant s'était installé dans la chambre du Conseil. « Qui a eu cette idée ? Qui a décidé qu'il était nécessaire de briser les boucliers d'Anakin ? »

_ _Padawan !_

Obi-Wan tressaillit au cri de Qui-Gon, son regard se leva vers lui, alors qu'il lançait sèchement : « _Oui, Maître ? »_

Le maître Jedi le scrutait avec l'expression la plus abasourdie qu'Obi-Wan n'ait jamais vu. _« Tout d'abord, je te prierai de ne pas réprimander le Conseil de cette manière. Ensuite, c'était déplacé de leur dire qu'ils étaient responsables du traitement d'Anakin, tu ne leur as même pas donner le temps de s'expliquer. Ils ne l'auraient pas fait intentionnellement-_

 _Oh, et je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué la terreur et la douleur qui se sont propagées à travers Anakin par vagues multiples ?_ rétorqua-t-il, la voix teintée de sarcasme et de froideur. Qui-Gon leva un sourcil. Ses paroles n'avaient fait qu'attiser sa colère. _Je l'ai entendu crier, Maître, après avoir ressenti les blessures qu'il a subies...Comment n'ont-ils pas pu le remarquer ?_

 __ Padawan, même si je suis en partie d'accord avec toi, tu te laisses contrôler par ta colère. Reprends-toi et laisse-moi faire. C'est moi le Maître dans cette situation, et aussi amusant que ce soit de voir un padawan traiter les membres du Conseil comme un groupe d'Initiés indisciplinés, je crains qu'ils ne partagent pas mes sentiments »_ envoya Qui-Gon avec une bonne dose de suggestion de Force calmante, qui abaissa fortement la colère d'Obi-Wan.

« Pardonnez-moi » déclara ce dernier en serrant les dents. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le Conseil fasse quelque chose d'aussi choquant »

« Ce n'était pas notre objectif, Padawan Obi-Wan » répondit Mace, une note glaciale dans la voix, et les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'ancrèrent sur le Jedi. « Je n'ai rien ressenti de la part du garçon qui m'aurait donné une raison d'arrêter. Pour autant que je pourrais le dire, il était calme et détendu. »

« Alors, vous ne regardiez pas. » commença à s'énerver Obi-Wan. Une secousse dans la Force le fit brusquement taire.

 __ Arrête, tu t'enfonces, padawan,_ le prévint sèchement son Maître. _Tu en as déjà assez dit-_

 __ Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Le Conseil n'a aidé Anakin en aucun cas, comme ils l'ont fait auparavant, et ils n'ont pas eu l'air de se rendre compte qu'ils leur faut d'abord gagner sa confiance._ s'emporta Obi-Wan à travers leur lien, ses yeux bleu-gris flamboyants. _Ils sont arrogants, imprudents et aveugles, ils ne supportent pas de s'éloigner de leur code ! Pourquoi ont-ils fouillé l'esprit d'Anakin ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas lui poser de simples questions ?_

 __ «_ Veuillez pardonner mon padawan » fit Qui-Gon en reportant son attention sur les douze Maîtres. « Ces derniers temps, il n'est plus lui-même, il n'a pas voulu vous manquer de respect. »

Il appuya ces mots d'un flash intense à travers leur lien et Obi-Wan baissa les yeux, la mâchoire étroitement serrée alors qu'il fixait le sol devant lui. Était-ce ainsi qu'Anakin s'était senti à chaque fois qu'Obi-Wan avait ignoré ses arguments ? Avait-il bouilli d'indignation, son esprit criant à l'injustice ?

« A présent, Mace » enchaîna Qui-Gon. « S'il te plaît, dis-nous ce qui est arrivé. »

Obi-Wan perçut sans mal le regard que s'échangeait son maître et le puissant Jedi, avant que celui-ci ne retourne s'asseoir, imité par les autres maîtres.

« Nous avons sondé l'esprit du jeune Skywalker » raconta Mace, posant son regard sur Anakin qui se blottit contre Obi-Wan. « Nous lui avons demandé sa permission, et il nous l'a donné. Nous lui avons conseillé de se détendre, afin de rendre l'analyse plus facile. »

« Et qu'est-il arrivé ? » s'enquit Qui-Gon, avant qu'Obi-Wan, ragaillardi et incapable de contrôler sa curiosité, n'ait posé la question. « Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? »

« Rien n'a mal tourné » répliqua Mace, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le regard froid que lui décochait Obi-Wan. « Anakin s'est parfaitement détendu, et nous sommes allés plus loin, en regardant ses souvenirs pour se faire une idée de sa personnalité. C'est vers la fin que nous avons remarqué sa douleur, alors nous nous sommes retirés aussi vite que nous pouvions, mais il a perdu tout contrôle. Les dégâts que vous avez remarqué, padawan Obi-Wan, résultent certainement de sa colère qui s'est libérée. »

« Pourquoi ne vous en êtes-vous pas aperçu avant ? » s'irrita Obi-Wan avant que Qui-Gon n'ait pu l'arrêter, son ton était aussi glacial que les yeux de Mace. « Il n'est qu'un enfant, ses tentatives pour cacher sa douleur aurait dû être évidentes. »

Il entendit marmonner Qui-Gon dans leur lien, Mace se contenta de le regarder de ses yeux sombres et pénétrants, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il tenait fermement Anakin quand l'enfant bougea légèrement. « Même si vous aviez- »

_... _Obi-Wan... ?_

Il se figea en entendant le doux murmure d'Anakin qui dérivait le long de leur lien. Ses yeux glissèrent pour trouver le garçon qui le fixait avec des yeux étrangement flous. »

« Vous...vous êtes bouleversé » murmura Anakin, même si tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. « Restez calme...s'il vous plaît ? Comme vous me l'avez dit » dit-il en se blottissant contre le Jedi qui se sentait comme si quelqu'un l'avait aspergé d'eau glacée. Le souvenir de leur conversation d'hier, celui qui concernait la bagarre d'Anakin avec un autre garçon, roula à travers leur lien, apaisant son emportement.

« Un Jedi...reste...calme » poursuivit Anakin, la mine fatiguée et le padawan baissa la tête, enveloppant ses bras protecteurs autour de la petite silhouette tremblante. « Vous m'avez dit...pas de colère. Alors...pas de colère »

« Pas de colère » répéta-t-il en écho, opinant de la tête et s'ouvrant à la Force pour disperser ses émotions.

 _«_ Je suis désolé, Ani » souffla-t-il, contrit. « J'ai oublié »

« Pas grave » répondit l'enfant, touchant le menton du Jedi avec son front, Obi-Wan pouvait sentir le sourire las du garçon. « Ça arrive à tout le monde »

« Hm » interrompit un murmure familier et Obi-Wan leva les yeux pour trouver Maître Yoda, non loin d'eux, ses yeux d'un vert ambré, les scrutant attentivement. Sous son regard inquisiteur, Obi-Wan laissa les dernières particules de sa colère s'envoler dans les profondeurs de la Force, retrouvant parfaitement sa paix intérieure, et le petit gnome vert hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

« Protecteur tu es, Padawan Obi-Wan, au point de montrer un irrespect extrême, même si compréhensible, ta réaction est » dit-il une fois la tempête intérieure du Jedi apaisée. « Sentir la souffrance, nous aurions dû, mais la dissimuler aisément, le jeune Skywalker a fait »

« S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, Maître Yoda » dit-il, inclinant la tête. « Maîtres du Conseil, vous ne méritiez pas de tels reproches de ma part »

« Comme Qui-Gon, tu es » répliqua maître Yoda, esquissant un sourire. « Si changés les rôles avaient été, la même réaction avec nous, il aurait eu. Très protecteur avec ses enfants, il est »

Il y eut un raclement de gorge gêné le long de leur lien, arrachant presque un sourire à Obi-Wan.

« Mais dis-moi, Padawan Obi-Wan, la situation du jeune Skywalker comment la connaissais-tu ? Alors que nous, les douze membres influents du Conseil, la percevoir nous n'avions pu ? »

Obi-Wan détourna les yeux, son regard tombant sur les colonnes qui soutenaient la coupole. « Je l'ai sentie, Maître Yoda »

« Anakin et lui ont inconsciemment créé un lien empathique » ajouta Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan s'asséna une gifle mentale. N'avait-il pas décidé de ne _pas_ attirer l'attention sur lui ?

« Et il devient de plus en plus fort à chaque jour qui passe. »

« Hm » répondit Maître Yoda, avant de clopiner et de donner un coup sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan avec son bâton de Gimer. « Comme un vrai Maître, tu as agi, jeune padawan. En défendant cet enfant sans aucune crainte. »

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, échangeant un regard avec Qui-Gon aussi confus que lui. Maître Yoda était _satisfait_ sur ce point là ?

« Heureux je suis, de ce lien que tu as formé » continua Maître Yoda, son regard tombant sur Anakin, qui avait enfoui son visage dans la tunique d'Obi-Wan. « Clair son avenir, n'est pas, bien qu'à certains moments, je n'en suis pas sûr. Un certain padawan le protège de manière trop efficace, le sentir, je ne peux »

« Je...quoi ? » demanda-t-il, voyant Maître Yoda soulever un sourcil broussailleux. « Pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas. »

Il abaissa les défenses qu'il avait inconsciemment placé autour d'Anakin une habitude qu'il avait gardée lorsque l'enfant avait été son padawan.

« Hm, des boucliers puissants, tu as, Padawan, pour les avoir dissimulés de moi » observa Maître Yoda, jetant un œil curieux en direction d'Anakin. « Les ténèbres, je ressens, oui, et beaucoup de colère, mais assombri et masqué son avenir demeure...De lui ou de son environnement, la Force ne peut me le dire. »

« Alors, comment allons-nous procéder ? » s'enquit Mace qui les dévisageait en silence.

« Discuter de cela, nous allons » répondit Maître Yoda. « Mais d'abord, envoyer le jeune Skywalker aux guérisseurs nous devons. »

« Obi-Wan et moi allons l'emmener, Maître » fit Qui-Gon, et Maître Yoda lui adressa un sourire. « Cela nous donnera l'occasion de discuter de son comportement à l'égard du Conseil aujourd'hui »

« Yoda et moi vous feront appeler plus tard » poursuivit Mace comme Obi-Wan tenait la forme inerte d'Anakin contre lui. « Nous vous informerons de la nature de notre discussion et de nos choix concernant vos remplaçants sur la mission de Naboo. »

« Entendu » conclut Qui-Gon, s'inclinant, et Obi-Wan se força à faire de même, ayant l'air d'un padawan calme et soumis. « Que la Force soit avec vous, Maîtres. »

Obi-Wan emboîta le pas de son maître qui prenait le chemin vers la porte. Durant un long moment, il sentit le poids des douze regards se river dans son dos et le suivre attentivement. Il se doutait qu'ils allaient parler de ça, dès qu'il serait parti, mais qu'allaient-ils faire de son cas ? Non seulement, il avait utilisé des boucliers inappropriés et anormaux pour un padawan, mais en plus il avait à nouveau perdu son calme. Obi-Wan se demanda, avec une pointe d'inquiétude, si le Conseil le considérerait toujours apte à rester un Jedi.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,_ murmura une voix en son for intérieur. _Même s'ils se débrouillent pour te jeter dehors, tu as atteint le statut de Maître une fois. Tu t'es déjà assis, parmi eux, à gérer une guerre que les Jedi étaient incapables de gérer. Souhaites-tu réellement reprendre ce chemin ?_

Non, pas vraiment. Être assis avec le Conseil n'avait pas réellement eu de sens. Même s'il détestait se trouver au milieu de batailles massives et destructives, il avait estimé qu'il était plus utile d'être un général, de sauver des vies grâce à sa stratégie.

Obi-Wan se souvint qu'une fois, quand il avait alors vingt-cinq ans, il avait rêvé de siéger dans la chambre du Conseil, mais craignant que les maîtres ne lui refusent cette place parce qu'il avait été le padawan d'un Maître peu orthodoxe. Il savait que les Jedi étaient pleinement satisfaits de faire partie du Conseil, alors il avait fait de son mieux pour que ce rêve se réalise, se disant qu'il suffisait d'être padawan, puis Chevalier, et lorsqu'Anakin avait été anobli, ils lui avaient demandé de les rejoindre et Obi-Wan avait été absolument ravi.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que cela signifiait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Il n'avait pas réalisé à combien de réunions fastidieuses il devrait assister, ou combien de fonctions ridicules il aurait à accomplir, et quand on l'envoyait en mission, Obi-Wan devait prendre le temps, chaque jour, de contacter Coruscant. Au bout d'un certain temps, il y avait pris l'habitude, mais une partie de lui souhaitait seulement être un vieux maître, et non un Maître du Conseil.

 _Je ne blâme pas Qui-Gon d'agir en rebelle, si cela signifie ne jamais avoir à refuser une invitation du Conseil,_ se dit-il alors qu'ils montaient à bord de l'ascenseur, lequel amorçait sa descente.

Non, décida-t-il, ce ne serait pas si mal si le Conseil décidait de le laisser partir. Il ne serait pas obligé d'aller à un endroit où il ne désirait pas aller, par exemple, étant donné qu'il avait atteint sa majorité depuis longtemps. Il pourrait trouver autre chose à faire, peut-être comme garde du corps de la reine, elle en aurait certainement besoin dans les années à venir. Être un Jedi était sa vie, certes, et la seule qu'il n'ait jamais connue, mais il devait se préparer à tous les cas, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

Le Jedi savait aussi que si le Conseil décidait de le virer, Qui-Gon contesterait leur décision jusqu'au bout. Mais si Obi-Wan abandonnait, Qui-Gon serait libre de former Anakin. Il savait qu'il leur manquerait terriblement, mais il serait prêt à renoncer à sa place avec eux, si cela signifiait qu'Anakin recevrait une formation adéquate.

 _Peut-être qu'ils vont refuser de former Anakin, comme à ton époque,_ chuchota une partie de lui. _Puis ils décideront de révoquer ton statut de Jedi, mais au moins Anakin aurait un visage amical pour lui tenir compagnie. Tu pourrais l'adopter, les empêcher de l'envoyer à l'AgriCorps..._

La pensée virevolta dans son esprit, ses bras se plaçant inconsciemment autour du garçon. Le laisseraient-ils faire ce genre de chose ?

Et pourquoi l'en empêcherait-il ? contra une partie de lui. Il comprenait Anakin mieux que n'importe quel membre du Conseil, que n'importe quel agriculteur de l'AgriCorp, il s'était déjà occupé du garçon. Ils n'avaient pas été très proches, sauf peut-être en grandissant ensembles.

Et il ne comprendrait jamais la voie qu'avait finalement choisi de prendre son ancien apprenti.

 _Tu pourrais commencer une nouvelle vie loin du Temple,_ suggéra la petite voix, _sur une planète verdoyante, gorgée de lacs et surplombée de montagnes, et tu pourrais réunir suffisamment d'argent pour libérer la mère d'Anakin...les possibilités sont infinies._

Sa vue se brouilla, le doux clapotis des vagues parvenant à ses oreilles, avec la gazouillement des oiseaux et le murmure du vent qui dansait dans le feuillage des arbres. Il respirait l'air pur provenant des montagnes, ses yeux s'ouvrir pour apercevoir le bleu du ciel parsemé de nuages blancs qui dérivaient doucement.

« _Obi-Wan ! Obi-Wan ! Regarde ! »_

 _Il était debout, penché sur une balustrade, son regard glissait sur les montagnes qui dominaient le grand lac scintillant qui s'étendait devant lui, et il aperçut au loin un long bateau blanc qui dérivait sur sa surface._

 _« J'aperçois ma mère ! Allons l'accueillir ! »_

 _«_ Padawan ! »

Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les yeux inquiets de son maître. « Je te parle depuis plusieurs minutes, essayant d'attirer ton attention. Pourquoi as-tu blindé notre lien ? »

L'avait-il réellement fait ? Oui, il l'avait à nouveau fait sans le vouloir, et, intérieurement, il souffla de frustration. N'était-il pas autorisé à avoir un peu d'intimité ?

« Je suis désolé, Maître » s'excusa-t-il, en baissant ses boucliers.

« Ce n'est rien » déclara Qui-Gon avec un petit soupir, se doutant parfaitement que son apprenti n'en pensait pas un mot. « Ces visions t'ont tellement changé, padawan, je n'arrive quasiment plus à te reconnaître. Depuis quand insulte-tu le Conseil de façon aussi flagrante ? Toi, qui me réprimandais sans cesse dès lors que je ne suivais pas leurs instructions, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu les idolâtrais »

« Le Conseil a fait beaucoup de choses avec lesquelles je n'étais pas toujours d'accord, Maître. Et vous le savez » répliqua-t-il, gagnant un regard exaspéré.

« Bien sûr, padawan, mais ça n'éclaire pas vraiment ma lanterne » lança Qui-Gon, légèrement moqueur. « Pourrais-tu par exemple m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as affirmé que « le Conseil n'avait pas aidé Anakin comme ils l'ont fait _auparavant »_? A ce que je sache, c'est la première fois qu'il les rencontrait. »

Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils avant de grimacer. Effectivement, ces mots lui avaient échappé.

 _Par la Force,_ marmonna-t-il, s'en voulant de cette bêtise, cette situation n'allait guère arranger les choses avec le Conseil. Pourquoi avait-il perdu le contrôle à ce point ? Cela faisait des années qu'il était un Jedi, pas une seule fois il ne s'était emporté après le Conseil. Il avait su se maîtriser, apparaissant comme totalement calme et serein.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

L'ascenseur atteignit l'étage principal et il eut à peine conscience de sortir et de bifurquer dans un couloir familier qui menait à l'aile des guérisseurs.

Eh bien, c'est lui, _il_ avait changé, il n'était plus le _padawan_ Obi-Wan. Il n'était plus âgé de vint-cinq années standard, peu importe combien il essaierait d'y arriver. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme un padawan normal, il n'en était plus un depuis treize ans, et une partie de lui s'irrita en pensant aux nombreuses fois où Qui-Gon avait fait valoir sa supériorité hiérarchique.

 _Je suis un Maître, pour l'amour de la Force !_ pestait-il intérieurement, comme maintenant.

 _Et il est temps d'agir comme tel,_ réprimanda une autre partie de lui. _Un Maître respecterait ses comparses. Tu as dit te contrôler facilement, alors où est cette maîtrise de soi? Tu as eu de la chance, ils ont été trop abasourdis pour te punir._

D'ailleurs, qu'inventeraient-ils comme punition s'ils ne décidaient pas de le jeter dehors ? Le faire enseigner ? L'envoyer travailler en cuisine, ou l'obliger à méditer davantage ? Ou à rencontrer quelqu'un pour l'aider avec son tempérament ?

Surtout qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec ça, pas depuis que Qui-Gon l'avait pris comme apprenti.

 _Ce sont mes souvenirs, le problème,_ se rendit-il compte. _Tant de vies m'ont glissé entre les doigts, sans que j'aie pu les sauver, et celui que j'aimais comme un frère m'a précipité dans le vide. Au lieu de travailler sur mes émotions, je les ai refoulées, tout comme je l'avais fait avec les souvenirs de Qui-Gon._

Il avait essayé d'endurer ces événements comme un Jedi, il avait arpenté les couloirs dévastés du Temple sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Puis il était tombé sur les corps dispersés de ses comparses, tués par les troupes de clones. Ceux assassinés par Vador étaient à peine identifiables, leurs corps et leurs visages avaient été tailladés en pièces. Obi-Wan avait été longtemps hanté par les yeux des enfants qui le fixaient sans le voir, il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu atteindre ses appartements sans s'effondrer.

Cela avait été atroce.

 _Même en songeant à Vador qui avait tué tous ces Jedi, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le tuer_ murmura une partie de son esprit. _Peut-être que cela sonnait trop comme une vengeance, malgré mes efforts pour me dire que c'était pour « Le plus grand bien ». Peut-être que j'étais juste las, profondément las..._

Il pénétra dans l'aile des guérisseurs sans même s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce qu'un droïde de service ne le sorte de ses pensées, lui demandant la nature de sa visite.

« Oh » dit-il, clignant des yeux et se demandant ce qui était arrivé à Qui-Gon. N'avait-il pas suivi Obi-Wan ?

« Padawan, de quoi avez-vous besoin ? » demanda le droïde, dans un dicton plus basique, sa voix métallique semblait presque exaspérée.

« Je dois voir un guérisseur de l'esprit » déclara Obi-Wan, fronçant les sourcils face à l'absence curieuse de son maître, mais il décida d'élucider ce mystère plus tard. « Un examen du Conseil s'est mal passé. »

« Le maître guérisseur Shre'diy est en service. Elle se trouve au bout du couloir, cinquième porte à gauche. Je vais l'informer de votre visite. » fit le droïde, ses bras articulés pianotèrent sur un panneau de commande, et Obi-Wan opina de la tête et s'empressa de suivre les instructions.

 _Cinquième porte, cinquième porte..._

 _«_ Bienvenue, jeune padawan » le salua une voix chaude et féminine alors qu'il se glissait dans la pièce. Une jeune femme revêtue de la robe blanche des guérisseurs se leva, quittant sa place assise près de la fenêtre. Obi-Wan supposa qu'elle était en train de méditer, étant donné qu'elle était agenouillée, le soleil accroché à ses boucles d'or et son doux visage auréolé de lumière.

« Maître Guérisseur Shre'diy » répondit-il en courbant la tête. La jeune femme était robuste et atteignait presque la taille de Qui-Gon, qui mesurait pas loin de deux mètres. « Je viens de la part du Conseil. Ils ont effectué une analyse sur le garçon, et quelque chose s'est mal passé. »

« Hm » murmura-t-elle, faisant un pas vers lui et plaçant délicatement une main sur la tête d'Anakin. Obi-Wan l'entendit gémir à travers leur lien et lui envoya des paroles rassurantes, essayant de dire à l'enfant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. »

« Posez-le sur la couchette dans le coin, s'il vous plaît » fit-elle en montrant quelque chose derrière elle, et quand le jeune homme obtempéra, l'emprise d'Anakin se resserra.

« Ani » lui dit-il, mettant une main sur les poings du garçon. « Cette femme est là pour t'aider. Elle veut simplement s'assurer qu'il n'y aura aucune séquelle permanente » Le garçon secoua la tête, bien que son visage restait enfoui dans la tunique d'Obi-an. « Elle ne te fera pas de mal, et je serai là, si jamais tu as besoin de moi. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. »

« Tout ira bien, d'accord ? » fit le Maître Guérisseur en souriant et en tirant une chaise à proximité de la couchette. « Vous pouvez continuer de le tenir, mais en restant assis s'il vous plaît. Je vais effectuer un diagnostic rapide pour voir quel genre de dommages je peux trouver, et une fois fait, je me mettrai au travail. Ça ira ? »

« Oui. »

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre._

 _Dans le prochain, Qui-Gon apprend enfin toute la vérité..._

 _A bientôt !_


	17. Chapitre seize

_Salut à toutes et à tous et un gros merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et m'ont laissé une ch'tite review :)  
_

 _Concernant le rythme de mes publications, je publie un chapitre tous les deux/trois semaines, selon mes disponibilités.  
_

 _Disclaimer: tout est à papy Lucas blablabla un peu à Disney blablabla tout le texte est à Stormqueen, rien ne m'appartient, sauf les mèches de cheveux que j'ai réussi à arracher à Obi-wan gniark gniark gniark !  
_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre seize.**

Qui-Gon se tenait devant les portes du balcon en transparacier, observant avec attention les cieux de Coruscant. La trafic aérien s'était fait plus dense, au fur et à mesure que les habitants se rendaient chez eux pour leur repas du midi. Il poussa un soupir. Normalement, Obi-Wan et lui auraient dû se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger et rejoindre les autres Jedi pour ce repas particulier, mais il commençait à se dire que ça allait être impossible.

Obi-Wan n'était toujours pas revenu de l'aile des guérisseurs.

Son comportement, depuis qu'il avait ressenti la douleur d'Anakin, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et même s'il détestait admettre que Yoda avait raison, son padawan avait réagi comme lui l'aurait fait. La façon dont Obi-Wan s'était adressé au Conseil avait été tout simplement stupéfiante, et si une partie de lui était heureuse de voir son apprenti tenir bon contre quelque chose de mal, Qui-Gon était également alarmé.

Parce que le jeune homme qui s'était dressé contre le Conseil n'avait rien à voir avec le Obi-Wan que le maître Jedi avait appris à connaître au fil des années.

Qui-Gon savait que quelque chose avait radicalement changé chez son apprenti, à cause de ces visions ou bien d'autre chose, et Obi-Wan continuait encore à changer, le maître Jedi pouvait le sentir. Il sentit qu'Obi-Wan en était venu à une sorte de conclusion comme il sortait de l'ascenseur, se dirigeant vers les guérisseurs, mais avant que Qui-Gon ait pu l'interroger à ce sujet, il avait hâté le pas, bifurquant vers un couloir.

Et le jeune homme n'avait probablement pas remarqué qu'il ne suivait pas Qui-Gon, comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, un pas respectueux derrière lui. A l'inverse, Obi-Wan marchait avec empressement, le pas vif et assuré, son visage moulé dans du marbre, tandis que tous les Jedi qui se trouvaient sur son chemin s'écartaient précipitamment de son passage, laissant dans son sillage de nombreux regards perplexes et confus, l'air de se demander ce qui était arrivé au calme et respectueux Padawan Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon avait été forcé d'apaiser de jeunes Jedi blessés par le comportement de son apprenti, ou bien de soigner des orteils réduits en purée, étant donné qu'Obi-Wan n'avait pas pris la peine de s'arrêter, ni même de se retourner, s'éloignant de plus en plus de son maître. Un pauvre Initié s'était tellement empressé de s'écarter du passage d'Obi-Wan qu'il était rentré de plein fouet dans un pilier, se heurtant le front contre la pierre, il avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour que Qui-Gon sèche ses larmes, vérifie sa blessure, et se rende compte peu après qu'il avait perdu son padawan.

Cela aurait dû être impossible, personne ne le connaissait mieux que lui. Mais il s'était tenu debout, au milieu du couloir du Temple, incapable de trouver Obi-Wan à travers leur lien, parce que le jeune Jedi avait dressé une combinaison de boucliers qui dissimulaient entièrement son esprit.

Qui-Gon ne s'était pas trop inquiété, étant donné qu'il connaissait la destination d'Obi-Wan. Il avait simplement suivi les nombreux Jedi abasourdis, presque choqués, plaqués contre les murs et incapable de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, que son apprenti avait laissé dans son sillage.

Le maître Jedi avait tranquillement poursuivi sa route, en direction des guérisseurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se heurte à un nouveau problème.

Un fichu droïde, complètement obstiné, avait refusé de lui dire si Obi-Wan était passé voir les guérisseurs, et encore moins quel guérisseur de l'esprit il avait rencontré. Qui-Gon lui avait simplement demandé de contacter un guérisseur, pour qu'il lui confirme que son apprenti était bien là, mais le droïde buté avait refusé, lui disant que s'il était vraiment le maître d'Obi-Wan, il serait en mesure de l'appeler par leur lien.

 _Évidemment que c'est ce que j'aurais fait, sauf qu'Obi-Wan semble ne plus m'entendre,_ pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume, puis il soupira, évacuant aussi loin que possible ses émotions.

Il s'était résolu à attendre, seulement pour se retrouver confronté à la patrouille de sécurité du temple, après avoir reçu l'appel d'un droïde, les alertant qu'un humain suspect essayait de traquer un padawan. Qui-Gon avait soufflé d'impatience, avant de décider qu'il faudrait mieux qu'il attende le retour d'Obi-Wan dans leur appartement.

Et à présent, il était assis dans la cuisine, le regard plongé dans sa tasse de thé, en train d'attendre.

Et d'attendre.

Et _d'attendre._

Il avait lu un livre de cuisine pour passer le temps; un livre qu'il avait vu dans les mains d'Obi-Wan et Anakin comme ils cherchaient à mijoter un bon petit plat, mais ils l'avaient mis de côté en voyant l'heure qu'il était. Qui-Gon se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant fixement les vaisseaux se mouver comme des petits insectes dans le ciel tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se produire. Puis il se rappela que les guérisons sur un esprit humain pouvaient prendre un certain temps.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit en sifflant. En un rien de temps, Qui-Gon fut près de la porte et Obi-Wan se coula silencieusement dans l'entrée, tenant un Anakin endormi contre lui. Le maître Jedi ne pipa mot, indiquant simplement le canapé où reposaient toujours l'oreiller et la couverture. Après avoir ôté ses bottes, qu'Obi-Wan rangea près de celles de Qui-Gon via une vrille de la Force, il se dirigea vers le divan, desserrant doucement la prise de l'enfant sur sa tunique et l'allongeant avec précaution.

« Qu'est-ce que le Guérisseur a dit ? » s'enquit-il en baissant la voix et en dépliant la couverture pendant qu'Obi-Wan retirait les chaussures du garçon avec succès. « Est-ce qu'il y a des séquelles ? »

« Non » répondit Obi-Wan avec un soupir, assis sur ses talons et se frottant les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. « Mais j'ai reçu un sermon assez vif de de la part du guérisseur pour ne pas l'avoir amené tout de suite, et même d'avoir _pensé_ aider Anakin de mon propre chef. Je ne lui ai pas dit que ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit parce que je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, et que ça n'aurait pas vraiment amélioré la situation. »

Qui-Gon se mit à rire alors qu'il étendait la couverture sur le garçon, et remarqua que son padawan le regardait, l'air un peu hésitant.

« Oui, Padawan ? »

« Où étiez-vous, Maître ? Je pensais que vous étiez derrière moi, et quand je suis arrivé à l'aile des guérisseurs, j'ai été surpris de voir que j'étais seul » dit-il et Qui-Gon alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

« En effet, padawan, j'étais derrière-toi, en train d'essayer de réparer les dommages que tu as laissé sur ton passage » dit-il, un peu moqueur, voyant Obi-Wan hausser les sourcils. « Tu ne l'as pas remarqué, mais tu as manqué rentrer en collision avec une quinzaine de groupes d'initiés différents, dont certains étaient âgés de moins de six ans, et tu as heurté un maître. J'aurais vraiment souhaité que tu l'aies évité, parce que j'ai passé au moins vint-minutes à m'excuser sur ton comportement. »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé... » souffla doucement Obi-Wan.

« J'avais remarqué » lança Qui-Gon, tendant la main pour taquiner la tresse d'Obi-Wan, qui grimaça. « Où avais-tu la tête, padawan ? Tu n'as même pas fait attention où tu allais. »

« J'étais dans mes pensées, Maître » dit Obi-Wan, soupirant à nouveau et s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

« Je suppose que c'est encore à propos de ce même sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours à propos de ces visions » observa-t-il alors qu'Obi-Wan grimaçait pour la seconde fois. « Tu as beaucoup à m'expliquer, Obi-Wan, et parfois, je me demande comment tu vas t'y prendre, car la liste s'allonge de jour en jour. »

Obi-Wan ferma les yeux. « Je sais, Maître, croyez-moi » laissa-t-il échapper, en se frottant les yeux. « Mais tant que le Conseil n'aura rien dit sur ce qu'il compte faire à propos d'Anakin et de moi, je ne pourrais rien dire à personne »

« Tu l'as déjà dit padawan » lança Qui-Gon, assis dans son fauteuil. « Et j'espère sincèrement que ce secret vaut le coup, parce que sinon je serais très déçu. »

Obi-Wan se mit à rire, et il laissa glisser ses mains de son visage pour les ramener à ses genoux.

« Cela vous dérange si je médite avant que l'on ne discute sur mon comportement d'aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit-il. Une expression de surprise traversa le visage du maître Jedi.

« Il faut vraiment que je remercie ces visions, padawan » lança-t-il d'un ton badin comme son apprenti esquissait un sourire. « Non seulement tu as commencé à ranger ta chambre, tu as gagné une bonne dose de courage en sermonnant le Conseil d'une manière particulièrement cinglante, mais en plus tu te mets à méditer plus que d'habitude. J'ai presque peur de voir ce qu'elles ont fait à tes compétences au sabre, étant donné qu'elles ont modifié ta signature de Force. »

« Oh, peut-être que ça viendra, si nous prévoyons de combattre aujourd'hui » répondit Obi-Wan en se redressant et en se figeant subitement quand une petite main attrapa sa manche. Qui-Gon sourit en voyant le jeune homme s'agenouiller, essayant de desserrer la prise d'Anakin.

« Un problème, padawan ? » le taquina le maître Jedi, ramassant sa tasse de thé posée sur la table, et cheminant tranquillement vers la cuisine.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, vraiment » déclara Obi-Wan, qui bataillait toujours avec la prise ferme de l'enfant. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'accrocherait encore à moi, c'était sans doute trop beau pour être vrai, il n'a pas voulu me lâcher une seconde quand nous étions chez les guérisseurs. »

Qui-Gon jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut son padawan en train de lisser les cheveux d'Anakin, lequel cligna des yeux avec un air endormi.

« Bonjour, Ani » le salua Obi-Wan avec un sourire en coin, et le garçon tourna lentement la tête. « Comment te sens-tu ? Mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux » murmura le garçon. Qui-Gon rangea sa tasse pour qu'il puisse revenir au salon. « Que m'est-il arrivé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été éjecté d'un podracer. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » interrogea Obi-Wan, levant les yeux vers Qui-Gon, qui fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne te rappelles-pas du tout ta rencontre avec le Conseil ou l'un des test qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

Anakin cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, le regard toujours ensommeillé, il secoua la tête. « La dernière chose dont je me souviens...c'est d'être descendu d'un ascenseur et d'avoir vu Qui-Gon. » Son visage se tordit d'une grimace. « Je n'aime pas les ascenseurs. Ils me donnent mal au cœur. »

« Mais rien après cela ? Tu ne te souviens pas d'autre chose ? »

Anakin secoua la tête. « Non, rien. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Oui » acquiesça Obi-Wan avec un soupir, sa main libre continuait de lisser les cheveux de l'enfant. « Le Conseil a voulu effectuer une sorte d'analyse, afin qu'ils puissent lire à travers tes souvenirs. Sauf que tu n'as jamais vécu ça auparavant et l'analyse s'est mal passé. Tu n'as pas réussi à gérer correctement tes émotions, et tu as commencé à souffrir. Tu as fini par craquer et la douleur s'est propagée. »

« Wow » souffla Anakin, clignant des yeux. « Mais je vais aller mieux, non ? »

« Un Maître Guérisseur t'a consulté, et elle pense que tu finiras par te rétablir complètement » essaya de le rassurer Obi-Wan. « Elle a prescrit beaucoup de repos, et de sommeil pour le reste de la journée, et demain nous retournerons la voir pour qu'elle vérifie l'état de ta guérison. »

« _Maître, voulez-vous me faire une faveur en envoyant un message au Maître Guérisseur Shre'diy ? C'est la seule à avoir vu Anakin, et j'aimerai savoir si ce genre d'amnésie à court terme est normal »_ envoya Obi-Wan à Qui-Gon, lequel opina derechef.

 __ Il y a -t-il autre chose que tu voudrais que je demande ?_ s'enquit-il en se dirigeant vers l'unité de communication interne du Temple qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

_ _Pas pour le moment. Merci Maître »_ répondit Obi-Wan, envoyant l'équivalent mental d'un sourire reconnaissant.

Un appel aux guérisseurs plus tard, Qui-Gon revint, avec de nombreuses informations : cette perte de mémoire à court terme était normale concernant les cas comme Anakin, surtout quand cela leur faisait oublier un incident qui s'était mal passé. Ils pourraient essayer de récupérer cette mémoire, mais elle avait probablement été effacée de son esprit, et le Maître Guérisseur lui avait dit qu'elle vérifierait demain pour voir si c'était le cas. Des souvenirs refoulés peuvent être dangereux, ils peuvent inconsciemment entravés la personne durant des année, jusqu'à ce que ce soit traité, et Qui-Gon ne voulait absolument pas que l'enfant se retrouve avec des flash-back tout le long de sa vie, à cause d'une simple analyse.

_ _Qu'est-ce que le Guérisseur a dit ?_ demanda Obi-Wan, qui avait enfin été libéré par Anakin, lequel s'était endormi, blotti dans la bure du padawan. Celui-ci s'était déplacé pour aller s'asseoir dans une position de méditation, tout près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon.

_ _Elle a dit qu'il a pu effacer le souvenir de son esprit, ou simplement l'oublier, mais elle n'en sera pas certaine tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas vu demain »_ lança le maître Jedi, bifurquant vers la cuisine. _Je vais nettoyer ma tasse et je te rejoins pour méditer. Peut-être que cela me donnera de bonnes idées pour ta punition._

 __ Dans ce cas, je vais demander à la Force de garder le silence,_ vint la boutade de son apprenti et Qui-Gon lui envoya une légère tape mentale.

 __ Je pense qu'une punition « créative » serait nécessaire,_ réfléchit Qui-Gon, faisant couler un peu d'eau chaude et ajoutant du détergent à vaisselle sur la tasse. _Je ne peux pas t'attribuer de méditation supplémentaire, vu que tu sembles y avoir pris goût. J'irai peut-être voir si le département de l'entretien ménager a besoin d'assistant pendant un mois ?_

 __ Cela compte guère comme une punition, Maître,_ répondit Obi-Wan. _Nous avons déjà été sur des planètes qui sentent pires que les toilettes dans le bas fonds de Coruscant, et je doute que vous vouliez d'un padawan qui pue la m- »_

 __ D'accord, d'accord,_ marmonna-t-il comme il frottait la tasse et la mettait à sécher sur l'égouttoir, puis il poussa un soupir faussement dramatique. _Que vais-je faire de toi, padawan ? Tu étais déjà un sacré effronté auparavant, mais alors maintenant, cela vire à l'insolence irrespectueuse. Que genre d'apprenti soutiendrait son Maître à propos de sa punition ?_

 __ Le genre d'apprenti qui sait qu'aucune punition donné par son Maître ne sera pire que tout ce qu'ils ont connu_ , fit Obi-Wan, et même s'il répondit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Qui-Gon sentit combien ces mots sonnaient vrais et un petit frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

_ _Hélas,_ pensa Qui-Gon, plus pour lui que pour Obi-Wan, et s'agenouillant devant son apprenti, leurs genoux s'effleurant. Alors qu'il l'observait, le maître Jedi sentit son apprenti se plonger dans un état de méditation intense, alors que d'ordinaire, cela lui était difficile. La vitesse à laquelle il parvint à l'atteindre l'impressionna également, et, alors que Qui-Gon sentait la Force pulser autour de lui, il fut à nouveau surpris par la profondeur de sa présence dans la Force.

_ _Espérons que j'en découvrirai bientôt la raison,_ se dit-il, tendant la main le long de leur lien et envoyant une impulsion affectueuse avant de fermer les yeux et de s'ouvrir à la Force.

OoOoOoOoOo

Qui-Gon ignorait depuis combien de temps il méditait, il sentit tout à coup une perturbation onduler autour de lui, bouleversant la sérénité dans laquelle il se prélassait. Il étendit ses sens, tractant cette perturbation, la rejoignant dans son centre et il se retrouva face au chaos le plus total. Derrière les boucliers étroitement liés, la Force se déchaînait et hurlait, véritable tempête de tristesse et de noirceur, et il se jeta hors de ses limites alors qu'elle grandissait, il érigea ses boucliers, et la tempête déchaînée retomba dessus comme des petites vagues. A son grand soulagement, les boucliers tinrent bon.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_ s'alarma-t-il, touchant ses boucliers, dans l'intention de les renforcer. _Qui est à l'origine d'une telle détresse ?_

Alors qu'il s'évertuait à envelopper ses propres boucliers autour de la zone chaotique, la tempête qui faisait rage parut se calmer. Elle semblait tourbillonner autour d'un point central, et fut rapidement aspirée à l'intérieur d'une personne qui était assise. Le sang de Qui-Gon se glaça quand il la reconnut, il fit involontairement un pas dans sa direction avant que tous les boucliers ne chutent et il ouvrit son esprit, voulant tendre la main.

La personne était assise au centre de la zone morte et elle prit une profonde inspiration, ses yeux bleu-vert s'ouvrant légèrement, et avant que Qui-Gon ne puisse réagir, les boucliers le happèrent, l'emprisonnant. Il se heurta à eux en voulant reculer, la tempête se leva avec violence, et revint vers lui avec une telle férocité qu'il en eut le souffle coupé avant qu'il n'ait réussi à reculer.

_ _Obi-Wan !_ appela-t-il, tentant d'empêcher un nouvel assaut. _Obi-Wan, arrête !_

Cela ne fit qu'empirer. Les ténèbres le percutèrent de plein fouet, et il dut se cramponner à lui-même, laissant passer la tempête grâce à son esprit mais refusant de se laisser consumer. Elle tourbillonna autour de lui, l'attirant dans la souffrance qu'elle détenait, et, tandis qu'il regardait, le monde autour de lui se métamorphosa. La nuit l'enveloppa, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait non loin d'un petit groupe de personnes encapuchonnées, qui contemplaient en silence les flammes d'un imposant bûcher qui s'élevaient dans l'obscurité du ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour moi maintenant ? » demanda une petite voix timide et teintée de tristesse alors que Qui-Gon se rapprochait des silhouettes encapuchonnées qui courbaient la tête avec respect.

 _Des Jedi,_ se rendit-il compte, reconnaissant Yoda et Mace qui se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, discutant à voix basse. Le visage de Mace était aussi dur que la pierre et la posture de Yoda semblait s'être soudainement voûtée, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, leurs yeux brillaient à la lueur des flammes, reflétant la douleur de leurs âmes.

« Mais lequel a été détruit ? » souffla Mace. « Le maître ou l'apprenti ? »

« Répondre à cela, je ne peux pas » répondit Yoda, leurs regards se tournèrent alors vers deux silhouettes qui se tenaient à l'écart du groupe et Qui-Gon fit de même.

 _Obi-Wan,_ réalisa-t-il, il s'était suffisamment avancé pour discerner les traits de son apprenti dont les yeux étaient rivés sur les flammes, et il put sentir la plaie béante qui s'était ouverte dans le cœur du jeune padawan. _Par la Force, que se passe-t-il ici ?_

« Tu deviendras un Jedi, Anakin » murmura Obi-Wan, penchant la tête vers la petite silhouette à côté de lui, que Qui-Gon reconnut aussitôt. Le visage de l'enfant était mouillé de larmes, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux, mais Obi-Wan resta impassible. Il ne tendit pas la main à Anakin, ou ne le serra pas dans une étreinte réconfortante comme il l'avait fait dernièrement. Son visage était comme sculpté dans du marbre, les mains repliées dans les manches de sa bure, et il restait froidement immobile.

« Je te le promets » dit-il, se détournant et revenant vers le bûcher. C'est alors que Qui-Gon se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un feu de joie, comme il l'avait d'abord supposé.

C'était un bûcher funéraire...pour lui.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ se demanda-t-il, horrifié, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son corps qui brûlait dans les flammes. _Est-ce la suite de la vision qu'Obi-Wan m'a montré hier ? Est-ce cela qu'il a vu le jour où il a perdu connaissance ?_

Qui-Gon reporta son attention vers Obi-Wan qui levait la tête vers le ciel, ses yeux se fermant pour empêcher les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Il inspira profondément, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement, puis il se figea, enveloppé par la Force qui se consumait sous son chagrin.

 _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu arriver plus tôt ?_ vint une voix mentale, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Obi-Wan. _J'aurais pu l'aider. C'est de ma faut si Qui-Gon est mort, j'ai mis tellement de temps à arriver et ce Sith a fini par le tuer._

Qui-Gon ferma brièvement les yeux, voulant désespérément rejoindre Obi-Wan, pour le rassurer, lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé. Le maître Jedi avait vu cette vision, il savait que son apprenti avait fait de son mieux, compte tenu de la situation.

 _Il y a donc une suite,_ songea-t-il alors que l'obscurité l'englobait à nouveau et qu'il se retrouva dans un autre endroit. Il se trouvait dans ses quartiers au Temple Jedi, il aperçut Obi-Wan en train d'ôter des photos collées au mur, son visage toujours moulé dans un masque impassible.

« Um, Obi-Wan, euh, je veux dire Maître ? »

« Oui, Anakin ? » demanda Obi-Wan avec une certaine raideur dans la voix, et il se tourna vers le garçon qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du couloir, l'air mal à l'aise. « As-tu faim ? Il devrait y avoir un peu de nourriture dans l'unité de refroidissement. »

« En fait, j'espérai aller dans la salle à manger » fit froidement le garçon, son regard effleurant l'appartement, et Qui-Gon frissonna dans l'atmosphère glacée et pesante de la pièce. « Avez-vous...voulez-vous quelque chose ? »

« Non » dit simplement le Jedi en se détournant. « Je me ferai quelque chose, une fois que j'aurais fini »

« Ok » lança Anakin, un brin soulagé, comme s'il s'obligeait a être poli avec son nouveau maître, qui se montrait peu loquace. « A plus tard, alors. »

Le garçon s'en alla presque en courant, laissant Obi-Wan enlever plusieurs tableaux, et tout ce qui avait fait de leur appartement une maison douce et chaleureuse. Les couteaux de cuisine étaient jetés dans une boite, ainsi que l'étagère à épices, les plus belles de Qui-Gon, et chaque thé qu'il avait ramené au fil des années. Ensuite, il fouilla dans les armoires et l'unité de réfrigération, attrapant chaque morceau de nourriture que Qui-Gon avait pris, et jeta le tout dans un vide-ordures.

 _Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Padawan ?_ pensa-t-il, le cœur lourd devant le visage dépourvu d'expression d'Obi-Wan qui tirait les boites dans le salon, les entassant à côté d'autres boites. Puis le jeune homme retourna à la cuisine, ramenant un semblant d'ordre, saisit des torchons dont Qui-Gon se souvenait comme les avoir utilisé de nombreuses fois avec son apprenti, et il les empila sur une boite.

Qui-Gon regarda Obi-Wan rester debout devant les boites, une expression étrange traversa son visage, et sa main toucha sa tresse qui pendait le long de son oreille droite. Durant d'infimes secondes, un sentiment d'horreur s'empara de Qui-Gon, comme il pensait qu'Obi-Wan allait l'arracher, mais il se contenta de la défaire simplement.

Lentement, le jeune homme glissa les perles une par une des mèches de ses cheveux, les assemblant dans le creux de sa paume, où elles brillaient dans la lumière artificielle. Ses yeux, d'habitude si clairs, se voilèrent, se peignant d'un gris brumeux, alors qu'Obi-Wan effleurait les perles du bout du doigt. Il les laissa tomber l'une après l'autre dans la boite la plus proche, où elles disparurent instantanément, englouties par les objets les plus volumineux.

Puis il refit rapidement sa tresse, les doigts rendus agiles par des années d'expérience, et fouilla dans le tas jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur l'un des couteaux de cuisine. Qui-Gon fut comme paralysé, en voyant le long couteau que son apprenti considérait en silence, les yeux tristes et amers. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers la cuisine.

Une expression d'horreur traversa à nouveau le maître Jedi, comprenant ce que son padawan s'apprêtait à faire. Il demeura bouche bée alors qu'Obi-Wan attrapait sa tresse de Padawan, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant alors qu'il amenait la lame tremblante du couteau contre sa mèche.

 _Ça ne devrait pas se produire !_ s'écria mentalement Qui-Gon, voulant se rapprocher pour saisir le poignet d'Obi-Wan et stopper son geste insensé. _Même si j'ai trouvé la mort, ils doivent effectuer une cérémonie. La tresse doit être correctement coupée par un maître !  
_

« Arrête, Obi-Wan ! Arrête ! » cria-t-il comme son apprenti fermait les yeux et se préparait.

Le couteau trancha la tresse avec une facilité dérisoire, et glissa des doigts d'Obi-Wan, claquant bruyamment sur le carrelage. Qui-Gon se força à respirer calmement, contenant difficilement le flot d'émotions qui le traversaient, mêlant désarroi, chagrin, et impuissance.

 _Oh Padawan, pourquoi as-tu même nié l'honneur d'une cérémonie appropriée ?_ se dit-il en fermant les yeux tandis que les doigts d'Obi-Wan se refermaient sur sa tresse de cheveux coupée.

L'odeur de brûlé lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et il serait tombé à genoux s'il avait pu. Avec l'aide de la Force, Obi-Wan avait allumé un petit feu, et sa sa tresse se consumait rapidement, et bientôt il ne resta plus que des cendres, qui dérivaient doucement dans l'évier.

Il y eut un soupir étouffé et Qui-Gon regarda le jeune homme se pencher au-dessus de l'évier, ses mains agrippées au bord et la tête inclinée. Ses épaules demeurèrent voûtées un long moment, son corps était parcouru de petits frissons, et lorsqu'il se redressa et qu'il se tourna, ses yeux étaient aussi vides que jamais. Son regard dériva vers la salle à manger, et c'est en voyant le chagrin se peindre sur ses traits que Qui-Gon réalisa ce qu'il fixait.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui n'avait pas encore été retiré, le pot en argile qui contenait sa pierre de rivière.

« Ne fait pas ça, Obi-Wan ! » lui cria-t-il, même si sa voix se perdit dans le silence, le visage de son apprenti se durcit subitement. « S'il te plaît, ne fait pas ça. Tu sais que tôt ou tard, tu le regretteras. »

Comme s'il avait entendu ses paroles, Obi-Wan marcha d'un pas vif en direction de la table, ses yeux vides fixés sur le bol en argile. Ses doigts tremblants se saisirent du bol, l'arrachant à sa place d'honneur. Il le porta à sa poitrine, sa tête se penchant au-dessus.

Qui-Gon sentit sa poitrine se comprimer douloureusement tandis qu'il observait Obi-Wan dont le masque impassible s'était fissuré et que les larmes roulaient sous ses joues, glissant sur le bol en argile. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace et un sanglot déchira sa gorge. Ses épaules se raidirent. Qui-Gon essaya de se rapprocher, voulant le réconforter, mais il demeura immobile, ne pouvant qu'observer ce sinistre spectacle.

Il sursauta brusquement lorsque son padawan laissa échapper un cri de douleur et jeta le bol avec une violence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le bol en argile se brisa en mille morceaux, les roches polies se dispersant aux quatre coins de la pièce. Puis il s'effondra à genoux, pleurant et martelant son poing contre le dossier du fauteuil le plus proche, et il enroula ses bras autour de lui, fixant les morceaux d'argile avec douleur.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il en balançant son corps d'avant en arrière. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné, maître ? Pourquoi êtes-vous mort ? »

Les ténèbres apparurent, engloutissant la silhouette sanglotante, et Qui-Gon fut assiégé par des milliers d'images qui tourbillonnèrent et l'emportèrent. Au milieu de tout ce chaos, des voix familières résonnèrent.

« _Anakin, arrête de courir dans le Temple ! » s'emportait un Obi-Wan un peu plus âgé contre le garçon qui sprintait et portait à présent une tenue et une coiffure de Padawan, sa courte tresse se ballottant contre son oreille droite._

Qui-Gon cligna des yeux et l'image disparut.

 _« Anakin, tu ne te concentres pas ! »_

 _« Si, Maître, je suis concentré ! Seulement cela fait plus de trois heures que je suis assis ici, et je n'arrive pas à bouger cette putain de tasse ! »_

 _« Ton langage ! »_

Les voix virevoltèrent, emportant avec eux l'image d'un Obi-Wan dont quelques poils de barbe apparaissaient sur son visage, ses cheveux brun auburn avaient poussé, tombant en mèche sur ses yeux, ainsi qu'un Anakin, qui fronçait sombrement les sourcils, dont la tresse était à présent ornée de quelques perles.

D'innombrables disputes défilèrent devant les yeux de Qui-Gon, montrant Anakin accusant son maître de le détester, de n'avoir jamais supporté que Qui-Gon ait été tué, et de l'avoir obligé à le former, tandis qu'Obi-Wan demeurait stoïque et fatigué, levant les yeux au ciel. Les images se décalèrent, et Qui-Gon assista à de nombreuses réprimandes du Conseil envers le jeune garçon, pour son manque de disciple et lui attribuant plusieurs punitions.

Il vit Anakin présenter des excuses à Obi-Wan une centaine de fois, pour son comportement, et son maître se contentait de soupirer et de fixer le garçon, une profonde déception dans les yeux.

 _« Je vous jure, Maître, je ne le ferai plus ! »_

 _« C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, Anakin »_ fut la réponse las, Obi-Wan se massait les tempes avec ses doigts, comme s'il voulait conjurer une profonde migraine. « _Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ? Des enfants affamés dans les niveaux inférieurs ? Un refuge pour animaux ayant désespérément besoin de fonds ? Je pense que les organismes de charité de Coruscant ne vont pas tarder à t'envoyer une médaille pour tes innombrables exploits... »_

Il vit le jeune Anakin devenir un adolescent indiscipliné, face à un Obi-Wan qui se montrait de plus en plus sarcastique. Qui-Gon s'émerveilla de le voir devenir aussi piquant, presque bougon. Obi-Wan n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une grande patience, même si avoir un apprenti comme Anakin lui conférait la patience d'un dieu, il était souvent au bord de l'exaspération lorsque le garçon faisait une bêtise.

Qui-Gon les observa pratiquer au sabre-laser, et effectuer des exercices obligatoires de pilotage, et Anakin aida grandement son maître à améliorer ses compétences de vol, au point que, même s'il ne possédait pas le don d'Anakin pour improviser, il volait certainement mieux que le plus talentueux des chasseurs pilotes.

Une image se décala devant Qui-Gon, montrant Anakin et Obi-Wan en état de choc devant le four de la cuisine qui dégageait une épaisse fumée noire.

« Par toutes les étoiles de la galaxie, mais qu'est-ce que tu as trafiqué ? » s'écria Obi-Wan, tournant des yeux écarquillés vers son apprenti qui avait poussé de plusieurs centimètres, et dont la croissance semblait loin d'être terminée.

 _«_ Ben... » commença Anakin d'une voix chagrinée et qui avait commencé à muer. « C'est votre anniversaire, et j'ai voulu préparer le dîner, Maître, pour qu'on ne soit pas obligé de manger dans la salle du temple. »

Le four se mit à frémir dangereusement et Obi-Wan s'irrita. « Tu n'as même pas essayé de sortir la nourriture qui brûle de ce four ? A moins que tu n'attendes que la brigade de feu du temple ne vienne te sauver ? »

« Ha, ha, Maître » répliqua Anakin, sarcastique. « Une fois de plus, votre présence d'esprit me stupéfie »

« Ne me cherche pas, Anakin » le prévint Obi-Wan, et tous deux sursautèrent lorsque le four claqua, projetant une fumée de plus en plus lugubre. Anakin gémit et se dirigea vers le four, tentant d'éventer la fumée.

« Je le savais, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû l'écouter » marmonna-t-il alors qu'Obi-Wan se raidissait avant de bondir sur lui.

« Couche-toi ! » cria-t-il, plaquant Anakin sur le sol, qui poussa une exclamation de surprise. Une seconde plus tard, le four explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Les débris furent amortis par les boucliers de Force qu'Obi-Wan avait érigé autour d'eux, les alarmes retentirent et les arroseurs atomiques s'allumèrent, éteignant les flammes qui avaient commencé à se propager et trempant leurs occupants jusqu'aux os.

Obi-Wan abaissa ses boucliers et ferma les alarmes incendie une fois qu'il fût certain que le feu était complètement éteint, puis jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son padawan, qui le regardait d'un air penaud. Lorsque Obi-Wan croisa son regard, il éclata de rire, et en voyant Anakin profondément offusqué, son rire redoubla, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Anakin, cependant, ne parut pas du tout s'en amuser, il se redressa, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec irritation. « Quand vous aurez fini, Maître... »

« Et moi qui pensais que tu avais retenu ta leçon sur la cuisine » répliqua Obi-Wan, qui riait toujours et essuyait ses yeux. « Je te remercie pour tes efforts, Anakin. Mais la prochaine fois, je t'aiderai, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? » s'exclama Anakin, incrédule et abasourdi.

« Mais bien sûr » répondit Obi-Wan. « Pourquoi il n'y en aurait-il pas ? »

« Eh bien, le four n'est plus vraiment opérationnel... »

Obi-Wan haussa les épaules, en roulant des yeux. « J'ai cassé deux divans de Qui-Gon quand j'avais ton âge, et le tout en un mois, et il ne m'a jamais interdit de m'asseoir. En fait, il m'a donné des leçons de gymnastique afin que je contrôle davantage mes mouvements, donc je pense que quelques cours de cuisine supplémentaires ne te feront pas de mal. N'es-tu pas d'accord ? »

« Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir le Maître le plus étrange de l'Ordre » commenta Anakin en se remettant sur ses pieds avec l'aide d'Obi-Wan.

« Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. A présent, padawan » lança Obi-Wan. « Que dirais-tu d'aller manger chez Dex ? Il est toujours ravi de nous voir et comme c'est mon anniversaire, il nous donnera un repas gratuit. »

Qui-Gon recula comme l'image s'évanouissait dans l'obscurité, remplacée par d'autres où Obi-Wan apaisait ses cauchemars, soignait les blessures et les coupures qu'Anakin avait à la pelle, et s'énervant après le garçon quand il ramassait des pièces de droïde. Il les vit aller de mission en mission, parfois riant, mais surtout se disputant, leur visages exprimant une profonde exaspération qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre...

La tempête se renforça, se peignant de nuances plus sombres.

* * *

 _Bon bon bon, on poursuit la vision de Qui-Gon dans le chapitre suivant. Ce sera le chapitre le plus long (près de 8000 mots), le plus sombre et qui finira en apothéose...mais dans le mauvais sens du terme._

 _A bientôt pour la suite :)_

 _Pour toute review laissée, un clone d'Obi-wan offert. Profitez-en c'est les soldes !_


	18. Chapitre dix-sept

Hello à toutes et à tous :) Un gros merci pour votre enthousiasme et votre fidélité chers lecteurs et revieweurs ! Et merci aussi à mon relecteur préféré.

Voici un gros chapitre tout chaud, tout beau et rien que pour vous. Il me reste **9** chapitres à publier (je les ai déjà tous traduits) et j'aurais fini ma fic.

J'ai aussi commencé à publier une nouvelle fic avec Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan: "Le Chant du silence" où Obi-Wan a douze ans et a la particularité d'être muet.

Voilà voilà ^^

Tout est à papy Lucas, oncle Disney et Stormqueen, j'ai juste fait la traduction.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 _« J'ai passé ma vie au sein de la structure de l'Ordre Jedi. Oui, il s'agissait d'une organisation, fondée dans un but précis... mais c'était aussi ma famille. Je l'ai dit moi-même : Anakin était mon frère. J'avais beaucoup de frères et sœurs. Et de pères, et de mères. Et même un curieux petit oncle vert. J'ai perdu ce foyer aujourd'hui. J'ai perdu cette famille. Presque tous mes amis sont morts. »_ Kenobi **-** John Jackson Miller

 **Chapitre dix-sept.**

 _La tempête se renforça, se peignant de nuances plus sombres._

Obi-Wan vieillissait, tout comme Anakin, qui mesurait à présent une tête de plus que lui. Les traits du jeune homme se durcissaient et il semblait de moins en moins sourire à mesure que les images défilaient. Ses yeux bleus se voilaient d'ombre à chaque fois que maître et apprenti se disputaient, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

Même si, dans le cœur de cette tempête, Qui-Gon pouvait ressentir une grande affection d'Obi-Wan envers son padawan, un sentiment que le maître Jedi reconnaissait (après tout, lui aussi était concerné), et il réalisa quelque chose.

C'était là, la raison pour laquelle Obi-Wan s'était lié avec Anakin aussi rapidement. Si la vision l'avait vraiment affecté, alors Obi-Wan devait se sentir un peu comme le père de l'enfant, ou même le frère aîné devenu père, en l'absence de Qui-Gon, cela avait été donc tout naturel pour lui de se glisser dans ce rôle en voyant Anakin qui était alors un enfant.

 _Est-ce vraiment ce que la Force t'a montré, padawan ?_ se demanda Qui-Gon qui était en train d'observer Obi-Wan et Anakin se chamailler sur le fait si oui ou non Anakin était autorisé à partir sur la prochaine mission.

 _« Maître, vous avez besoin de moi ! »_

 _« Ce dont j'ai besoin est que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire, padawan. J'ignore si tu seras capable de m'obéir aussi longtemps,pendant la mission à laquelle on m'a affecté. »_

 _« Qu'en savez-vous ?! Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble durant une période aussi longue ! Il faut toujours que vous me reteniez, en me disant que je ne suis pas prêt, je ne suis plus un enfant ! Vous ne pouvez pas me dire continuellement de rester derrière ! »_

 _« Tant que je serai ton Maître, je pourrai te dire de te tenir sur un pied tout en chantant l'hymne national Bothan, mon cher padawan. »_ fut la réponse exaspérée. « _Si tu veux que je te montre davantage le respect que tu crois mériter Anakin, alors prouve-moi d'abord que tu es capable d'agir de façon responsable. Ce que, je te rappelle, tu n'as pas encore fait... »_

 _Une voix irritée lui répondit. « Parfois, je vous déteste vraiment, Maître. »_

 _Un soupir las s'échappa, exprimant simplement combien ces mots avaient été entendus. « Je sais, Anakin. A présent, concentre-toi sur ta méditation. »_

 _Ces images ne ressemblent pas vraiment à des visions,_ pensa Qui-Gon, fermant les yeux et sentant la tempête irradier de colère autour de lui, engloutissant les voix. _Après tout, comment de simples visions pourraient-elles être responsable de tant de souffrance ?_

La voix d'Obi-Wan résonna dans le tourbillon de Force, et lorsque le maître Jedi ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans la salle du Conseil, près d'Obi-Wan qui fixait la grande fenêtre, observant le soleil couchant. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux, une barbe bien taillée recouvrait complètement sa mâchoire, et ses cheveux avaient bien poussé depuis qu'il avait coupé sa tresse de padawan. Yoda était assis à sa place habituelle, sa peau verte plus pâle que d'habitude, il avait perdu quelques cheveux et ses épaules étaient voûtées, comme si quelque chose de terrible l'accablait. Mace se tenait entre eux, ses lèvres serrées et le front plissé par la perplexité.

« …Mais je dois admettre » fit Obi-Wan, d'une voix plus grave que celle que Qui-Gon connaissait, se détournant de la fenêtre. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres comme il parlait. « Que sans les clones, il n'y aurait pas de victoire ? »

« Une victoire ? » interrompit Yoda, les faisant tous se retourner. « Une victoire, dis-tu ? » Qui-Gon vit la tête du vieux maître se relever lentement, les yeux profondément tristes. « Maître Obi-Wan, une victoire ce n'est pas. Le Côté obscur, son voile a étendu. Commencé, cette guerre des Clones a. »

 _Une guerre ?_ répéta Qui-Gon comme l'image se faisait avaler par l'obscurité, un frisson glacial le parcourut, et la première nuit sur le vaisseau lui revint à l'esprit, quand Obi-Wan l'avait attaqué en se réveillant, la Force ne lui donnant aucun avertissement. Cette guerre, dont avait parlé Yoda, était ce qui avait changé Obi-Wan si profondément au point d'attaquer un Jedi inconnu d'abord et de lui poser des questions après ? Qu'était-il arrivé à la confiance mutuelle qui liait les Jedi ?

…... _C'était quelque chose que je faisais à chaque fois, pour me protéger..._

Qui-Gon frémit sans s'en rendre compte et la Force continua à faire rage, l'immergeant de terribles images, toutes imprégnées de batailles et de campagnes de guerre. Il vit les compétences de vol d'Obi-Wan s'accroître, alors qu'Anakin et lui menaient des attaques contre des croiseurs ennemis, esquivant des turbolasers et des droïdes de navires ennemis. Il vit son padawan vieillir, devenant peu à peu cette apparition qu'il avait vu il n'y a pas si longtemps. L'aura d'Obi-Wan se faisait plus puissante, s'imprégnant de calme et de confiance, et ses cheveux commençaient à grisonner sur ses tempes. Il était devenu un général de la Grande Armée de la République, et pour la première fois, Qui-Gon vit son apprenti porter un uniforme en dehors de la tenue classique des Jedi aux tons beige et marron.

Il avait fière allure, Qui-Gon devait l'admettre, dans sa veste d'un blanc immaculé à haut col, et dans son pantalon de couleur kaki qui tombait sur des bottes de cuir souple et marron. L'insigne de la République avait été brodée sur sa veste, en haut à gauche, avec plusieurs barres montrant ainsi son rang hiérarchique.

Toutefois, Qui-Gon pouvait sentir son malaise alors qu'il assistait à ce qui devait être une cérémonie politique, seul son sabre-laser clipsé à sa ceinture le désignait comme un Jedi.

 _Je déteste ce stupide costume,_ vint la pensée qui grondait dans l'obscurité. _Pourquoi ai-je laissé le Conseil me dire d'en porter ? Certes, je suis un général, mais avant-tout, je suis un Jedi._

Il regarda Obi-Wan commander une armée entière de troupes avec une technologie que Qui-Gon n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et une image bien connue défila devant ses yeux, celle qu'il avait vu lorsque Obi-Wan l'avait attaqué en se réveillant: une jungle dense et humide l'entourait, une chaleur suffocante faisant suer à grosses gouttes son padawan.

« _Général Kenobi ? Nous sommes presque arrivés au point de rendez-vous. »_

 _Les lèvres d'Obi-Wan se contractèrent. « Bien. »_

Des batailles sanglantes explosaient de tous les côtés, cela le rendait malade de voir autant de morts des deux côtés. Obi-Wan aboyait des ordres grâce à son comlink, son visage affichait toujours la même résolution terrible alors qu'il fendait les lignes ennemies, son sabre-laser bleu tourbillonnant dans les airs. Qui-Gon secouait la tête d'un air peiné, voyant son apprenti superviser la bataille, comme un redoutable chef de guerre, ses yeux bleu-clair scrutaient les troupes ennemis à la recherche de leurs points faibles, puis il ordonnait à ses soldats de charger.

 _« Par la Force, Anakin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'emporta Obi-Wan alors que trois droïdes chutaient au sol, décapités par un sabre-laser. « Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de tirer pour couvrir les troupes au nord et toi, tu pourchasses une escouade insignifiante de droïdes destroyer ! »_

 _Des cris inintelligibles lui répondirent, assombrissant le visage du général comme il tranchait quatre autres droïdes._

 _« Je me fiche qu'ils aient voulu te provoquer ! Ce n'est pas ton travail de planifier des attaques, Anakin ! Maintenant, revient au nord avant que les troupes ne soient complètement dépassées ! »_

 _« Echuta ! »_

 _« Jure autant que tu veux, Anakin, ça ne changera pas les choses ! Obéis-moi et bouge-toi ! »_

Obi-Wan ouvrait la voie à ses troupes, décapitant chaque droïde qui se trouvait sur son passage, détournant, esquivant chaque tir qu'il recevait, avec une telle concentration que Qui-Gon ne pouvait que l'admirer. Le maître Jedi était étonné qu'il n'ait pas été gravement blessé par certaines attaques qu'Obi-Wan exécutait, parfois de justesse, ou par des tirs de canons lasers, et son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'un tir frôlait les cheveux d'Obi-Wan.

 _Des tirs de canons firent trembler le sol, propulsant des vagues de débris, de gravats, et des dizaines de soldats clones furent projetés dans les airs sous l'impact de l'explosion. Des cris s'ensuivirent, commandant aux troupes de renforcer les trous béants ouverts dans leurs rangs, leur ordonnant de tirer et de viser les canons à distance._

 _« Levez les boucliers ! » vint l'ordre suivant et un matériau de type liquide se drapa autour des canons, contrant les tirs hostiles jusqu'à ce que les canons massifs soient suffisamment chargés._

 _« Anakin ! Dit à tes troupes de tirer après le bombardement ! »_

 _« Oui, Maître ! »_

Obi-Wan réussissait toujours à se sortir de la situation la plus désastreuse, perdant la maladresse dont Qui-Gon se souvenait avoir vu chez son padawan à chaque fois qu'il était accablé. Il resta calme, du moins autant qu'il pouvait l'être, prenant une profonde inspiration et se mit à évincer les droïdes qui progressaient vers lui, peu importe combien ils étaient. Une partie de lui était étonnée de sa transformation radicale, émerveillée par le talent qu'Obi-Wan possédait, même s'il supposait qu'il devait continuellement lutter pour garder ses hommes en vie.

 _« Ils arrivent par ici, Maître. »_

 _« Je sais, Anakin. J'ai des yeux, après tout. »_

 _« Pas d'action suicidaire, s'il vous plaît, Maître. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à venir vous sauver sous un tas de carcasses de droïdes. »_

 _« Est-ce que ça c'est déjà produit ? Souviens-toi, Anakin, c'est moi qui t'es sauvé lors des cinq dernières fois où nous étions en danger. D'ailleurs, je te laisse volontiers les actes insensés et désespérés »_

 _« Ouais, comme ça vous pourrez me crier dessus en plein combat. »_

 _Un sourire taquin apparut. « Je trouve que c'est une bonne façon de rompre la monotonie. »_

Une nouvelle image apparut devant Qui-Gon Obi-Wan était à nouveau revêtu de ses vêtements de Jedi, tandis qu'il se tenait sur une colline verdoyante. De la saleté recouvrait ses joues et ses cheveux étaient poussiéreux, se mêlant à la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Sa tunique était tout aussi tâchée, les extrémités comportaient des trous et des brûlures, vraisemblablement causés par des tirs de lasers. Ses bottes étaient couvertes de boue et d'une substance sombre que Qui-Gon hésita à identifier, et le soldat qui était devant lui avait son armure blanche entaillée et tout maculée de saleté.

Obi-Wan donnait ses ordres à son deuxième commandant, que semblait être le soldat se trouvant en face de lui, le visage moulé dans une expression sévère. Qui-Gon fut étonné de l'autorité qui se dégageait de son regard, qui balayait froidement les environs. Sa posture était également différente, les épaules tirées en arrière, la tête droite et haute, une position qu'il adoptait généralement devant l'ensemble du Conseil réalisa Qui-Gon.

« Il faut que nous sauvions tout ce que l'on peut tirer de ces épaves » déclara Obi-Wan d'une voix rauque mais ferme, inculquant un sentiment de puissance imperturbable. « Nous sommes à court de pièces de rechange, vous avez ma permission de démonter et de réutiliser les pièces des engins ennemis comme bon vous semble. Toutefois, voyez si vous pouvez sauver leur unité de commande principale. Elle devrait nous donner quelques indices sur leurs plans de bataille. »

« J'ai déjà une équipe qui est en train de décoder leurs ordinateurs principaux » répliqua le commandant. « Nous avons eu de la chance dans ce siège, monsieur. La plupart de leurs bastions est intacte. »

Obi-Wan lui adressa un léger sourire, mais son regard restait sombre. « Bien. Nous avons besoin de n'importe quelles informations susceptible de nous aider, si nous voulons remporter cette guerre. »

« Dois-je vous les envoyer une fois les résultats définitifs obtenus ? » s'enquit le commandant et le général Kenobi hocha la tête, son regard glissait de temps en temps sur la vallée nichée en dessous de lui. Le cœur de Qui-Gon rata un battement quand il vit ce que c'était.

Des corps étaient étendus à perte de vue, des soldats clones, des droïdes mutilés, maculant le sol d'huile et de sang séché. L'herbe avait perdu ses couleurs, se peignant de rouge, de brun, de noir, toutes ces couleurs, ces horreurs, que représentaient la guerre. Des armes en morceaux étaient éparpillées autour de lourdes machines dont les fils pendaient sur le sol. Son regard tomba sur des vaisseaux écrasés; de leurs coques craquelées s'insinuait une fumée âcre et épaisse, des cratères monstrueux avaient percé la terre, sinistres souvenirs des explosions qui avaient secoués la planète, et la Force semblait pleurer tout autour de lui, comme elle s'enroulait autour du champ de bataille, endeuillée par tant de pertes.

« Estimez le nombre de corps, Cody » lança Obi-Wan en toussant alors que le vent tournait et envoyait la fumée du champ de bataille dans leur direction. Le commandant hocha la tête. « Que toutes les divisions rapportent leurs soldats manquants, envoyez une escouade ou deux pour rechercher d'éventuels survivants. Je vais demander à Anakin si ça ne le dérange pas de venir vous aider. »

« Dois-je leur dire d'effectuer des vols de reconnaissance sur les régions environnantes ? » demanda le commandant pendant que deux soldat accourraient.

« Oui » acquiesça Obi-Wan, levant la tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. « Dites-leurs de récupérer tous les rescapés qu'ils pourront trouver. L'ennemi seras mis au courant de cette défaite bien assez tôt, et nous avons besoin de temps pour nous regrouper avant d'assiéger la base suivante. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour autre chose, commandant, je serai dans mes quartiers. »

« Oui, monsieur » obéit le commandant en s'inclinant, puis il se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres soldats, aboyant des ordres.

Qui-Gon observa Qui-Gon se détourner du champ de bataille, le visage stoïque comme sa troupe le saluait, et il hocha la tête à l'adresse de chacun, puis il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à un des abris préfabriqués. Il rentra à l'intérieur et secoua la tête quand Anakin, qui semblait beaucoup plus vieux qu'avant, non loin de la vingtaine jugea Qui-Gon, l'invita à manger une des rations alimentaires de l'armée.

« Padawan, pourrais-tu aller aider le Commandant Cody à chercher des survivants ? Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais j'ai besoin de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil avant de recommencer l'affrontement » lança Obi-Wan, étalant sa bure brune tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur un lit de camp et retirait ses bottes.

« A quoi bon ? » rétorqua Anakin entre deux bouchée de rations. « Je veux dire, ce ne sont que des clones, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient irremplaçables. Et d'ailleurs, ça nous ferait des fournitures médicales supplémentaires. »

Obi-Wan s'arrêta net alors qu'il enlevait sa seconde botte, dévisageant son padawan comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Une vie reste une vie » objecta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « que ce soit celle d'un clone ou d'un insecte, et t'entendre l'ignorer me préoccupe, Anakin. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, mit ses rations de côté et se leva. « Je vais aller aider, Maître. Ne vous fatiguez pas à me faire la leçon et allez dormir...ça vous aidera à vous assouplir. »

« Padawan ! » s'écria Obi-Wan avec colère. « Attends-toi à méditer sur ton manque de respect, et dès que j'aurais assez d'énergie pour vérifier, tu le feras ! »

« Je ne suis pas irrespectueux, Maître » cassa Anakin, poussant ses pieds dans ses bottes et lissant sa tunique. « C'est vous qui avez besoin de vous détendre. Oui, je sais que nous sommes au milieu d'une guerre, mais vous êtes toujours dans cet état après une bataille. Ne devriez-vous pas vous être habitué, après tout ce temps ? »

Obi-Wan leva la tête, l'expression de son visage brusquement assombrie et les yeux amers et hantés. Qui-Gon aurait pu jurer qu'un frisson avait secoué Anakin quand il rencontra le regard de son maître, mais il disparut avant d'avoir pu en être sûr.

« Ecoute-moi bien padawan » commença Obi-Wan, sa voix se muant en un murmure aussi glacial qu'une nuit sur Hoth. « Je ne m'habituerais _jamais_ à ce genre de bataille. Je ne me réjouirais jamais de sacrifier tous les jours des centaines de vie, même si je comprends que c'est nécessaire pour le plus grand bien, et je maintiendrais toujours au plus profond de mon cœur que les Jedi ne sont pas destinés à faire la guerre. »

« Alors, pourquoi ne faites-vous rien à ce sujet, au lieu de combattre ?! » riposta Anakin. « Si cela vous touche tant, aller en parler au Conseil. Discutez avec eux ! Contester leurs ordres ! Qui-Gon l'aurait fait ! »

Obi-Wan ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. « Peu importe le nombre de fois où nous avons eu cette discussion, Anakin, le résultat sera le même. Je ne _suis pas_ Qui-Gon. Oui, il aurait pu contester cette guerre, mais il est mort, et je fais de mon mieux pour sauver autant de vies que possible. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa froidement son apprenti. « A l'époque, je pensais que mettre un Jedi à la tête des troupes serait une bonne chose. A présent, je trouve que c'est contraire à nos principes, ça empiète sur notre raison d'être, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Cette guerre serait toujours là, que je la soutienne ou pas, alors je fais ce que je peux pour essayer de la résoudre rapidement. »

Anakin se tourna pour partir, ouvrant la porte coulissante avant de répliquer « Le Conseil vous écouterait Maître, vous n'avez simplement pas le courage d'essayer. »

« Peut-être, je l'ignore » répondit Obi-Wan, ses yeux se voilant de tristesse. « Mais les Jedi sont confrontés à cette guerre, et il est de mon devoir de suivre les ordres que m'a donné le Conseil. »

« Vous dites toujours ça, Maître » lança Anakin. « Et parfois je me demande qui vous essayez de convaincre le plus. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, puis croisa le regard fatigué d'Obi-Wan. « Vous est-il déjà arrivé de suivre la Force, même si elle vous mène loin du Conseil ? »

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla, laissant Obi-Wan rejeter la tête en arrière, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Il y a des moments comme ceux-là, Maître » souffla-t-il. « où je voudrais avoir votre force... »

Les ténèbres emportèrent Qui-Gon, et il fut emporté par un flot de milliers d'images où il vit Obi-Wan accepter un siège au Conseil des Jedi, discutant avec ses comparses sur des stratégies militaires, dont beaucoup étaient des généraux aux commandes de vastes troupes de clones. Plus tard, il vit Anakin être promu chevalier, et Obi-Wan parut se détendre à la suite de cela, souriant malgré le chaos environnant.

« _Vous voyez, maître ? Nous sommes toujours en un seul morceau. Mon atterrissage n'était pas si mal que ça, vu l'état de notre vaisseau. »_

 _« Je ne suis plus ton maître, Anakin. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? »_ fut la réponse faible. _« En outre, rappelle-moi d'ajouter cet exploit à ton palmarès. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent et envie de vomir... »_

 _« Et vous, rappelez-moi pourquoi le Conseil nous met toujours ensemble sur des missions alors qu'on se chamaille sans cesse ? »_

 _« Parce que, mon cher ancien padawan, je suis le seul qui sois capable de travailler avec toi sans vouloir te tuer à la fin de notre mission. En outre, nous avons le taux de réussite le plus élevé, ce qui nous rend terriblement populaire. Maintenant, allons-nous essayer de sauver cet ambassadeur ou pas ? »_

Les voix disparurent dans le néant, la tempête devint plus froide, plus noire, la Force se tordait de douleur autour de Qui-Gon. Il pouvait entendre des cris étouffés éclater près de lui, avec la voix d'Obi-Wan se disputant avec quelqu'un, une vague de chaleur s'insinua en lui, puis elle s'évanouit. Les ténèbres se retirèrent comme des rideaux sur une scène, révélant le ciel d'une fin d'après-midi sur Coruscant, et le Temple Jedi qui se détachait dans l'horizon. Qui-Gon sentit son cœur se serrer violemment, une fumée opaque s'élevait au-dessus du Temple.

Il fit quelques pas en avant et se retrouva dans le hall principal du Temple. Son regard balaya lentement les alentours, ses yeux mémorisant soigneusement chaque détail. Sa poitrine se comprima, comme si quelqu'un avait pressé tout l'air de ses poumons. Des corps de Jedi jonchaient le sol, des marques de blasters recouvraient leurs dos et leurs visages étaient figés dans des expressions de stupeur et d'horreur sans nom...Les Maîtres gisaient devant leurs padawans comme s'ils avaient voulu les protéger une dernière fois...

Aucun n'avait survécu. Le Temple était en ruine.

 _Je n'arrive pas à y croire,_ songea Qui-Gon, ses yeux se posant sur les murs vierges mitraillés par des tirs de blasters, la Force faisait écho aux hurlements des morts. Il frémit, déglutissant difficilement alors qu'il continuait sa macabre progression dans cet édifice qui avait été toute sa vie.

Qui avait fait cela ? _Pourquoi_ avaient-ils fait cela ?

« Yoda, attendez » vint la voix atténuée d'Obi-Wan, et quand Qui-Gon se tourna vers elle, il se retrouva dans une petite pièce avec son apprenti et un Yoda dont les yeux semblaient s'être éteints de toute étincelle de vie. Une une profonde lassitude imprégnait le visage des Jedi, leurs robes étaient froissées et leurs regards sombres surveillaient attentivement les alentours.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir » poursuivit Obi-Wan, se déplaçant vers une holo-scan qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Qui-Gon remarqua les lèvres de Yoda se serrer, une lueur triste s'allumant dans ses yeux alors qu'il suivait les mouvements d'Obi-Wan.

« Si les enregistrements de sécurité tu regardes, une grande souffrance cela te causera » l'avertit doucement Yoda, ses mains griffues serrant son bâton de Gimer, et Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils. Savait-il déjà qui avait fait cela ?

« Yoda, il faut que je sache » répondit Obi-Wan, ses doigts dansant sur le panneau de commande. Yoda émit un soupir de regret, en secouant la tête devant les images qui apparaissaient.

Le cœur de Qui-Gon s'arrêta presque de battre quand il vit ce que les enregistrements montraient.

 _Anakin._

« Cela ne peut...Ça ne peut pas être... » murmura Obi-Wan d'une voix tremblante.

C'était l'un des leurs qui avait détruit les Jedi, ses yeux jaunes étincelants d'une détermination froide comme il abattait chevalier après chevalier, enfant après enfant. Qui-Gon eut un haut-le-cœur, alors qui se retrouvait incapable de détacher son regard du massacre atroce qui se déroulait devant lui, puis le traître désactiva son sabre-laser et arpenta calmement les couloirs jonchés de ses victimes.

 _C'est impossible,_ se dit Qui-Gon, voyant la silhouette rejoindre un homme enveloppé d'une cape sombre et fluide.

« Les traîtres ont été anéantis, Seigneur Sidious » déclara Anakin d'une voix presque méconnaissable, en s'agenouillant, et Qui-Gon tressaillit sous la surprise.

« Des traîtres ? » s'exclama-t-il, sa voix se perdant sous les rires qui secouaient l'homme encapuchonné.

« Bien...bien...tu as bien travaillé, mon nouvel apprenti. Ressens-tu cet afflux de puissance ? » fit l'homme, ses lèvres s'élargissant en un sourire machiavélique.

« Oui, mon maître » répondit Anakin, courbant la tête.

« A présent, Seigneur Vador, apporte la paix à l'Empire. »

« Oh, padawan » laissa échapper Qui-Gon, fermant les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui affluaient. _Anakin_ était ce mystérieux Vador, et il avait... _il avait... !_

 _Non, non...je n'arrive pas à y croire,_ pensa Qui-Gon, la gorge serrée. Anakin, l'enfant innocent qu'il avait rencontré sur Tatooine, qui avait un cœur immense et désirait aider des étrangers sans rien attendre en retour, était destiné à anéantir les Jedi, à tuer sa propre famille ?

Un halètement le secoua et il ouvrit les yeux, voyant Obi-Wan appuyer sur un bouton. « Je...je ne peux plus regarder » chuchota Obi-Wan, laissant l'image se dissoudre dans le néant, et un silence assourdissant emplit la pièce.

Obi-Wan tremblait, comme il se tenait devant l'holo-scan, aussi pâle que la Mort. Qui-Gon pouvait sentir la douleur brute qui coulait à flot dans son âme, un flux continu de désarroi, de déni, de culpabilité, qui s'écoulait dans la Force avec rage et qu'Obi-Wan tentait de contenir difficilement.

 _Non, Anakin...ce n'est pas vrai,_ vint la pensée paniquée. _Anakin n'aurait jamais...il doit y avoir une erreur ! Anakin...cela ne se peut pas..._

« Détruire les Sith, nous devons » déclara doucement Yoda, faisant relever la tête d'Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon baissa les yeux et vit le vieux Maître regarder Obi-Wan avec tristesse.

« Envoyez-moi tuer Sidious » fit Obi-Wan, sa voix demeurant stable malgré ses yeux rougis et ses épaules qui tremblaient. « Je ne pourrais pas tuer Anakin. »

Yoda secoua tristement la tête. « Lutter contre ce Sith, assez fort tu n'es pas » objecta-t-il d'un ton grave, et la Force gémit en réponse.

Obi-Wan secoua la tête. « Il est comme mon frère » souffla-t-il, Qui-Gon tendit l'oreille.

 _Il est comme mon fils,_ vint la pensée qui suivit, les mots moururent sur les lèvres d'Obi-Wan.

« Je ne peux pas le faire. »

Sa voix s'était faite aussi dure que le duracier, un voile gris obscurcissant ses yeux clairs.

 _Je ne veux pas ! Je mourrais avant de l'avoir tué, qu'il ait mal tourné ou pas !_

A nouveau, Qui-Gon ferma les yeux, entendant à peine ce que disait Yoda à propos d'Anakin. Ils savaient depuis longtemps qu'il était perdu. Obi-Wan refusait avec véhémence, et son anxiété, en hausse croissante, lui faisait mal au cœur. Plus le temps passait, plus Obi-Wan se retrouvait piégé, Yoda le forçant à faire la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait faire.

« Je ne sais même pas où chercher » dit finalement Obi-Wan.

« Utilise tes sentiments, Obi-Wan » répondit Yoda. « Et le trouver, tu pourras. Affronter le nouvel empereur, ma tâche c'est. Que la Force avec toi, soit. »

Puis il s'en alla, laissant Obi-Wan se pencher contre l'holo-scan d'un air profondément accablé. Qui-Gon le vit enfouir son visage dans ses mains, ses épaules tressautant à chaque minute qui passait. Et Qui-Gon demeura impuissant...

La Force cria, avalant les images, en faisant défiler de nouvelles. Une chaleur de brasier fustigea la peau de Qui-Gon, lui coupant le souffle, et il observa son nouvel environnement avec stupéfaction, la planète entière semblait être un volcan géant, crachant des fumées toxiques. Il pouvait voir une passerelle qui surplombait un torrent de lave, et distinguer deux sabre-laser bleutés qui virevoltaient et tourbillonnaient.

La peur commença à s'infiltrer dans son cœur en se souvenant des images qu'il avait vu au cours des derniers jours, celles qui s'étaient déroulées sur une planète volcanique comme celle-ci. Quoi qu'il ce fut passé, l'événement s'était joué ici et était à l'origine de la souffrance nichée au sein d'Obi-Wan le maître Jedi pouvait le sentir.

 _Mais qui est-ce ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ se demanda-t-il et il tressaillit quand une apparition légèrement translucide apparut à côté de lui.

« Obi-Wan » appela doucement Qui-Gon et, à sa grande surprise, l'homme se tourna vers lui. Il était une réplique parfaite de l'Obi-Wan qu'il avait observé quelques instants auparavant, sa tunique usée et une expression de désarroi au fond de ses yeux.

« Est-ce ça que tu as vu ? » s'enquit-il doucement, croisant le regard éreinté et glacé d'Obi-Wan. « Est-ce ça que la Force t'a montré quand tu t'es effondré ? »

« Vous pensez vraiment que ce sont des visions ? » rétorqua froidement Obi-Wan, arquant les sourcils. « Ce sont mes souvenirs, Qui-Gon. Ils se sont bel et bien déroulés. »

Qui-Gon chancela sous le poids de sa déclaration, puis la silhouette translucide reporta son attention sur les deux combattants. Obi-Wan ferma les yeux, frémissant brièvement avant de se volatiliser, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

« Obi-Wan ! » appela Qui-Gon, tendant une main vers l'endroit où il avait disparu, et tout à coup il fut plus proche, se retrouvant face au maître et à l'ancien apprenti qui se livraient un duel sans merci, leurs lames s'entrechoquant si vite qu'elles en étaient floues. En dessous d'eux, la lave en fusion barbota, les enveloppant d'une chaleur infernale. Le maître Jedi regarda Obi-Wan esquiver lestement Anakin, avant de le frapper avec une puissante vague de Force, envoyant le jeune homme dans les airs. Celui-ci récupéra rapidement, roulant au sol, et se retournant, ses yeux jaunes étincelants de colère.

« Anakin, arrête ! » cria Obi-Wan, couvrant le rugissement des machines. « S'il te plaît, ne fait pas ça ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon nom n'est pas Anakin !» cracha l'autre en retour alors que leurs lames se croisaient à nouveau, projetant des éclairs et des étincelles. « Mon nom est Dark Vador ! »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas ! » hurla Obi-Wan, ses bras tremblants sous l'assaut de son adversaire. « C'est Anakin Skywalker, peu importe combien tu le nieras ! Tu t'es laissé enfermer dans un mensonge ! Tu t'es fait manipuler ! »

« C'est faux j'ai simplement compris que les Jedi étaient des imbéciles ! » rétorqua le jeune homme, contrant une attaque de son ancien maître en envoyant une onde ténébreuse, le pouvoir obscur résonna dans la Force, faisant frémir Qui-Gon.

« Tu es faible, lâche et pathétique ! J'ai détruit le temple presque d'une seule main ! » poursuivit-il, bondissant vers la silhouette déchue d'Obi-Wan, abattant sa lame. Obi-Wan roula alors que la lame bourdonnante s'enfonçait dans la passerelle, et il leva son arme.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Anakin ? » cria Obi-Wan comme leurs lames crachaient des étincelles. « Pourquoi as-tu tué tout le monde ? Les enfants n'avaient rien fait ! Ils étaient innocents ! »

« C'était des Jedi ! Tous les Jedi ont été condamnés à mourir ! » répliqua-t-il en déchaînant toute sa folie meurtrière. Qui-Gon fut presque incapable de voir ce qu'il se passait, les duellistes se battaient si rapidement. Une partie de lui voulait fermer les yeux, mais il avait beau essayer, l'image restait ancrée devant lui, l'obligeant à savoir comment tout cela allait se terminer.

 _Par les étoiles et les galaxies, Obi-Wan,_ pensa-t-il, observant les deux guerriers se ruer l'un sur l'autre. La lumière et l'obscurité entrèrent en collision dans une explosion de pouvoir.

 _Je sais que tu as une âme à pardonner, mais comment pourrais-tu rester auprès d'Anakin après tout cela ?_

Obi-Wan et Anakin crièrent quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, puis à sa grande stupéfaction, Obi-Wan désactiva son sabre-laser. Il tomba à genoux, laissant Vador frôler son cou avec sa lame.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'arriverais pas à te raisonner, si tu veux me tuer, Anakin, alors fait-le » souffla-t-il d'une voix usée.

Vador le fixa dans un mélange d'incrédulité et de dédain. « Ça y est ? Vous êtes déjà épuisé ? Et moi qui pensais que combattre le grand Obi-Wan Kenobi représenterait un défi ! »

Une vague de peur et de colère emporta Qui-Gon, peu importe combien il luttait contre elle alors qu'il regardait Obi-Wan fermer les yeux et baisser la tête. « Même si j'arrivais à te vaincre, Anakin, je ne pourrais pas te tuer. »

« Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez pas ! Parce que vous êtes un faible Jedi ! » ricana Vador. « Vous croyez à la vie par-dessus tout, pour chaque chose dans l'univers. Eh bien, je suis navré de vous le dire, _Maître_ , mais ces choses sont égoïstes. Tout le monde recherche sa propre survie, les faibles sont ceux qui se feront tuer en premier. »

« Tu as tort » chuchota Obi-Wan, levant les yeux vers le jeune homme et prenant une profonde inspiration. Qui-Gon pouvait sentir la Force se serrer autour de lui, il voulut détourner le regard, mais il n'y arriva pas.

« Je ne peux pas te tuer parce que tu appartiens à ma famille, Anakin. »

Il y eut une longue pause alors que les deux combattants se regardaient, et Qui-Gon vit la surprise, la crainte et il ne savait quoi d'autre vaciller sur le visage de Vador. Sa mâchoire se serra et il ajusta sa prise sur la poignée de son sabre-laser, un éclair d'incertitude ondulant à travers la Force.

« Tu mens » grommela Vador en retour, plissant ses yeux de braise et Obi-Wan secoua la tête. « Tu ne te soucies pas de moi. Tu me _détestes_. J'ai vécu avec durant des années et je sais ce que tu ressens. »

« Anakin, tu sais que c'est faux » déclara Obi-Wan, secouant la tête avec incrédulité. « Comment peux-tu penser que je te déteste ? Si je te détestais, je ne serais pas resté ton Maître, même en ayant fait la promesse de te former ! Je n'ai sans doute pas été le meilleur des maîtres, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et je m'inquiétais pour toi ! As-tu songé qu'à chaque fois que je te regardais, j'essayais de m'assurer que tu avais tout ce dont tu avais besoin ? Tu pensais vraiment que je faisais ça parce que je me sentais obligé de respecter une promesse ? »

Vador fut celui qui secouait la tête à présent, et il recula de quelques pas. Le sabre-laser chuta de ses doigts, se désactiva, roula, oublié.

« Tu as fait ça _uniquement_ parce que tu t'y es senti obligé ! Tu pensais que je n'étais qu'un sale gosse bruyant et stupide, qui t'a remplacé dans le cœur de ton Maître bien aimé ! Tu t'agaçais de chaque journée passée avec moi, et tu étais si heureux de me voir devenir chevalier, parce que cela signifiait que tu n'aurais plus à t'occuper de moi. Tu n'étais pas heureux parce que j'avais réussi, non, tu étais heureux parce que tu avais honoré ta promesse ! »

« Anakin... »

« Non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre de mensonges ! »

« Anakin, tu étais mon frère ! Tu étais mon fils ! » cria Obi-Wan, serrant les poings, et Qui-Gon crut que son cœur allait se fissurer en deux sous la frustration et la tristesse déchirante qu'il ressentait dans son apprenti. »

« Et je t' _aimais_ , plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer ! »

« Menteur ! » vint la réponse tordue et paniquée de Vador qui tomba à genoux, se bouchant les oreilles. « C'est faux ! Tu es un Jedi ! Et un Jedi ne peut pas aimer ! »

« Mais je t'ai aimé » chuchota Obi-Wan. « Je t'ai aimé, comme un fils. Et je t'aurais aidé, Anakin, peu importe ce qu'il m'en en aurait coûté. Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de me le demander. »

« Menteur ! » répéta Vador en criant. « Tout ce que tu as fait est de me mentir ! Tu as retourné tout le monde contre moi ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je les ai tous tués ! C'était de ta faute, Obi-Wan ! »

« C'est de ma faute » répondit-il, faisant sursauter Vador. « C'est de ma faute parce que j'étais pas été un bon maître. Je t'ai perdu, j'ai échoué , parce que je n'ai pas voulu voir ton désarroi et ta douleur, et maintenant la galaxie entière est plongée dans le chaos, la destinée de l'Ordre est suspendue à un fil, et tous ceux que j'aimais sont morts ou sur le point de l'être. Je veux t'aider, Anakin, parce que je veux croire à une seconde chance, et parce que tu signifies tout pour moi »

Vador le dévisagea, ses yeux oscillant entre le jaune et le bleu, entre l'ombre et la lumière, et Obi-Wan tenta de s'approcher de lui, ses doigts essuyant quelques gouttes de sueur sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Tu es mon padawan, Ani » lui dit-il, et Qui-Gon vit Vador se raidir à l'utilisation de son surnom. « Tu es mon fils, alors s'il te plait : revient ! »

Ils s'observèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, et enfin Vador relâcha une inspiration tremblante, redressant ses épaules et fixant Obi-Wan avec un regard qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de Qui-Gon.

« Tu sais » commença Vador, ses mains tombant sur ses genoux, une expression glaciale traversant son visage. «Tu as presque accompli un bon travail, _Maître_ , n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais qu'en déversant ce que tu avais sur le cœur, tu pourrais changer les choses ? C'est triste, vraiment. Si tu avais ressenti ça toutes ces années où j'étais ton apprenti, alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

La mâchoire d'Obi-Wan manqua se décrocher sous le choc, face au visage ricanant de Vador.

« Tu penses que je t'ai _menti_ ? » murmura Obi-Wan. « Anakin, quand t'ai-je menti ? »

« Oh, un Jedi ne ment pas » dit Vador, la colère déformant ses traits. « Mais tout est une question d'un _certain_ point de vue, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux très bien me faire croire que tu tiens à moi, un sabre-laser contre ta gorge, me dire que j'ai toujours appartenu à ta famille. Et puis tu penses, qu'en exprimant des sentiments longuement cachés, que j'ai _toujours_ voulu entendre, que tout ira pour le mieux, que nous nous étreindrons comme de vieux frères et qu'ensuite tout le monde rentrera à la maison, heureux. »

« Anakin- »

« _Tais-toi_! » rugit Vador, envoyant une puissante onde de Force en direction d'Obi-Wan, qui fut projeté à l'autre bout de la passerelle où il resta allongé, abasourdi. Qui-Gon lança un cri alarmé, mais sa voix se perdit dans le néant alors que Vador s'avançait lentement, convoquant son sabre-laser et l'enflammant.

« Tu penses qu'en me disant tout ça, tu m'empêcherais d'être une menace » siffla Vador invoquant le côté obscur, et un souffle puissant et brûlant percuta Obi-Wan qui essaya de résister. Sa tunique se déchira en lambeaux et une ecchymose se forma sur sa joue livide.

« Anakin, ce que j'ai dit était la vérité ! » déclara Obi-Wan, empoignant la rambarde mince pour se soutenir alors qu'il se redressait, la douleur dans ses yeux fit battre le cœur de Qui-Gon, et il entendit Vador grogner.

« C'était l' _enfer ! »_ gronda Vador et une nouvelle onde de force percuta Obi-Wan, l'envoyant contre la rambarde effilée, qui cassa sous son poids. Qui-Gon lutta de toutes ses forces pour quitter l'endroit où il était cloué, essayant de s'élancer pour agripper son apprenti. Il ne put rien faire alors qu'Obi-Wan tombait à la renverse, ses yeux bleu s'élargissant sous le choc et l'effroi.

« Anakin ! » cria Obi-Wan, tendant sa main, et Qui-Gon lutta de plus bel, son esprit hurlant et maudissant tandis qu'il regardait Obi-Wan tomber vers le torrent de lave. Il pouvait distinguer sa peur et sa détresse, et une colère noire comme il n'en avait encore jamais ressentie s'insinua en lui quand Vador se mit à rire. S'il avait été en mesure d'attaquer le Sith, il l'aurait fait.

 _Ça n'a pas pu se produire !_ cria son esprit. C'était une vision, une simple vision, il le fallait ! Son Padawan, son _fils_ , n'avait pas pu mourir entre les mains d'un padawan qui avait mal tourné. Comment Obi-Wan aurait-il pu rester si calme la semaine dernière ? N'avait-il pas été rongé de l'intérieur?

« Obi-Wan ! _Obi-Wan_! » cria Qui-Gon, regardant avec horreur son apprenti plonger au cœur de la lave, la rivière de feu le consumant avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de crier.

« _NON_! »

La Force se mit à hurler.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ce jour là, tous les Jedi de Coruscant se figèrent quand la Force devint totalement silencieuse. Les Initiés restaient perplexes alors que leurs faibles tentatives pour communiquer avec elle, échouaient. Les Padawans commencèrent à craindre que quelque chose n'ait mal tourné avec leurs techniques et qu'elle les ait en quelque sorte aveuglés, les Chevaliers ressentirent une vague de peur, les Maîtres, un début de panique en constatant que sa présence réconfortante, qui avait été leur compagne durant tant d'années, s'en soit allée.

Puis elle se mit à hurler, un cri déchirant qui explosa et envoya tous les Jedi au sol, les faisant plier de douleur. Les plus sensibles se mirent à pleurer sous les ténèbres et la souffrance qui s'abattaient sur eux, tandis que les plus expérimentés dressaient leurs boucliers les plus puissants pour conjurer l'assaut.

Aucun Jedi n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça auparavant. La Force _hurlait_ de douleur, se contorsionnant, frissonnant, et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ou même ce qu'ils _pourraient_ faire, d'ailleurs. Ils ignoraient pour quelle raison elle agissait de cette façon, de sorte que chaque Jedi luttait contre la tempête, avec les plus âgés tentant de protéger les plus jeunes, qui ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de se tenir la tête et de sangloter.

Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, la tempête cessa, la Force revenant à la normale, laissant tous les Jedi recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

Deux des Jedi, les plus expérimentés, qui s'étaient dirigés vers un appartement appartenant à un certain maître et apprenti, se relevèrent et échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » chuchota le plus grand des Maîtres, encore frémissant alors qu'il aidait le maître plus petit à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Cette question, je ne peux y répondre » répondit le Maître plus petit, plissant ses yeux verts. « Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé, le sentir, je peux. Nous dépêcher nous devons, vers les quartiers de Qui-Gon et son apprenti. »

Ils se mirent à courir.

OoOoOoOoO

Dans les profondeurs des chambres les plus sécurisées, au sein de ses quartiers les plus privées, une ombre plus puissante immergea de sa sombre méditation. Elle ouvrit une paire de yeux jaunes au contact de la perturbation qui s'agitait au cœur de la Force.

Cela provenait du Temple.

Elle se redressa, haletante en sentant la Force se déchaîner, sombrer dans le chaos le plus total, hurlant de douleur, et l'ombre s'en délecta, elle aspira chaque bribe de noirceur comme si elle s'en nourrissait. La Force baignait dans l'angoisse et elle la laissa couler en elle, absorbant son pouvoir, et l'ombre fut irritée lorsque la Force se calma enfin.

Quelle en était la cause ?

Assise, elle se concentra, traça le chemin de cette grande vague sombre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au Temple Jedi, elle regarda ses occupants reprendre leurs esprits, la stupéfaction inscrite sur leurs visages. L'ombre continua, tentant de détecter la présence qui s'était tellement imprégnée de la noirceur de la Force, et quand elle arriva à sa destination, elle ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise.

C'était Kenobi, et la vie du Jedi était suspendue à un fil, particulièrement effiloché.

 _Dommage,_ pensa l'ombre. Elle aurait aimer étudier le Jedi d'un peu plus près, mais il était en train de mourir.

Elle se retira alors, retombant dans sa méditation. Elle avait une nouvelle sensation à contempler, celle qui avait surgi au creux de la vague, et elle était prête à étudier toutes les facettes qu'elle présentait.

Elle pourrait peut-être contribuer à accélérer ses plans...ses lèvres se tordirent, se séparant en un rictus mauvais, ses dents étincelants dans l'obscurité. Oui, elle le ferait sans doute.

 _Parfait._

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce long, très long chapitre :) J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

 _Au prochain épisode: Yoda va montrer la pleine mesure de ses talents.  
_

 _A bientôt !_

* * *

 _Petit instant pub:_

 _Si vous aussi vous vouez un culte à Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan, alors je vous conseille toutes les fics de **ruth baulding**_ _qui en a fait sa spécialité._

 _Autrement, vous avez "Betrayal" de **Archaelogist,**_ _et des fics avec Anakin et Obi-wan:_ "A _Mother's Love" de_ ** _the-writer1988_** _et_ " _All But Name"_. _de_ **_Mirror and Image_**.

 _Et voici une excellente fic sur Dark Vador et son fils : "Force Bond 1: the Orphan" de **KittandChips**_

 _Ce sont toutes des perles et elles sont toutes en anglais._


	19. Chapitre dix-huit

_Hello à toutes et à tous. Bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre des "Ombres du futur"que vous attendiez avec impatience ^^  
_

 _Un gros merci à mes lecteurs et revieweurs nouveaux ou fidèles, ainsi qu'à mon correcteur favori._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit.**

Anakin se réveilla, le souffle coupé, la respiration saccadée comme il sentait l'énergie dévastatrice s'enrouler autour de lui et une voix hurla qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Obi-Wan, sauf que ça ne pouvait pas être le jeune homme, puisqu'il n'aurait jamais été autant effrayé et torturé. Son esprit devait certainement lui jouer des tours.

Le hurlement s'intensifia, l'énergie devenant aussi sombre que les profondeurs bouillonnantes de l'espace. Des frissons incontrôlables parcoururent Anakin, il serra sa couverture et la bure du padawan pour se réconforter. Les ténèbres l'assaillirent de toutes parts, lui donnant mal au cœur et lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux mais il se força à garder les yeux fermés, de peur de voir les murs de l'appartement tourner et se refermer sur lui.

Une partie de lui avait l'impression d'être piégé dans une course de pods devenue hors-contrôle, ou pire encore : dans un ascenseur en chute libre dont il savait qu'il le mènerait droit vers sa mort et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Le cri devint plus fort, plus douloureux, et Anakin poussa son oreiller sur sa tête, mais ça ne servait à rien. Cela venait de la Force, ce n'était pas physique, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lutter contre les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues et espérait pouvoir vivre encore un autre jour.

Puis, tout s'arrêta.

Anakin se mit à trembler, et une fois qu'il eut suffisamment de courage, il retira l'oreiller, essayant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir, rien dans l'espace commun n'avait été perturbé, et il se redressa lentement, en fronçant les sourcils. Les chaises de la salle à manger étaient toujours en place, les datapad toujours rangés dans les étagères, et le canapé n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Comme si rien ne s'était pas passé...Pourquoi s'était-il senti comme s'il était en train de mourir alors qu'ici tout semblait aller pour le mieux, il croyait que la Force était reliée à toute chose ?

Ce fut alors qu'il le remarqua.

« Qui-Gon ! » cria-t-il, son coeur s'arrêtant de battre une fraction de seconde, il jeta ses couvertures, volant au secours du Maître Jedi.

Qui-Gon était allongé entre le fauteuil et le canapé, son corps recroquevillé. Ses yeux étaient fermés, le visage moulé dans une expression paisible. Anakin ravala la peur qui lui montait dans l'estomac et secoua le Jedi aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, essayant de le réveiller.

… _.S'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît..._

 _Il ne peut pas être mort !_ hurlait son esprit. _C'est impossible !_

Anakin poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement lorsque Qui-Gon remua, ses yeux bleu-nuit se tournèrent vers le garçon.

« Mm...Ana...kin ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, comme si sa langue était trop épaisse pour sa bouche, et il plissa les yeux quand Anakin hocha la tête avec impatience.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-il en souriant quand Qui-Gon roula sur le dos en gémissant et se frotta les yeux. « Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête prise dans un étau et que le monde entier est devenu fou. »

« Hmm » murmura Qui-Gon, s'étirant sur ses coudes et secouant la tête, comme il fermait les yeux.

« Peut-être que vous n'avait pas senti - » commença Anakin tout en jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce. « Je veux dire, vous vous êtes évanoui, alors peut-être que c'est arrivé pendant que vous n'étiez pas... »

Il s'interrompit lorsque son regard se posa sur une silhouette effondrée.

 _Obi-Wan._

Son cœur se figea pour la seconde fois, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait rempli son ventre avec un seau de glace. Obi-Wan était couché sur le dos face aux fenêtres, ses genoux pliés d'un côté, un bras reposait mollement sur son ventre et ses yeux vitreux fixaient le plafond.

 _Non..._

Sa poitrine ne bougeait pas.

... _N_ _on..._

Ses paupières ne clignaient pas.

… _.Non non non non non non non non !_

Anakin recula, un sentiment d'horreur s'emparant de lui, aussi violent que la tempête qui avait secoué son esprit précédemment, son regard était rivé sur le corps sans vie devant lui. _Ça ne se peut pas,_ se révolta son esprit, _non, c'est un cauchemar ! C'est sûrement un cauchemar !_ Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas être allongé là, immobile comme une statue. C'était tout simplement l'imagination d'Anakin qui lui jouait un horrible tour, et lui faisait penser que l'un des Jedi avec qui il avait passé du temps, avec qui il avait ri, souri, était allongé...

... _mort..._

« _NON_! » entendit-il hurler alors que Qui-Gon accourait vers son apprenti, une de ses grandes mains serrant un des poignets d'Obi-Wan comme s'il cherchait un pouls.

Le juron que Qui-Gon poussa fut assez fort pour sortir Anakin de sa stupeur, et il vit les yeux bleus du Maître Jedi se voiler tandis qu'il effectuait une sorte de technique de respiration artificielle, une technique qu'Anakin avait déjà vu faire par un de ses voisins quand une jeune fille s'était effondrée de la même façon.

« Padawan, ne pense pas une seconde _oser_ me faire ça » lâcha le Maître Jedi en appuyant ses mains sur la poitrine d'Obi-Wan à intervalles réguliers. « Si tu meurs, maintenant, à cause d'une stupide vision, je te jure par tous les cieux, que je te suivrais jusqu'au monde souterrain de la Force et que je te _tuerais_ ! »

Le carillon de la porte retentit et, avant que Qui-Gon n'ait eu le temps de s'interrompre, Anakin bondit sur ses pieds.

« J'y vais ! » lança-t-il, courant à travers l'espace commun et claquant la paume de se main contre le panneau d'ouverture, et la porte coulissa, révélant deux Jedi qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, mais qui lui semblaient terriblement familiers.

« Jeune Skywalker » lâcha une petite créature verte d'une voix rauque, et Anakin cligna des yeux en reconnaissant le Maître que lui avait décrit Obi-Wan. « Une grande perturbation dans la Force, nous avons senti. »

« La mort d'Obi-Wan » lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, et une expression de stupeur traversa le visage des deux Jedi.

« Quoi ?! » s'écria le plus grand des deux, et Anakin tressaillit avant de s'écarter pour les laisser rentrer. Le plus grand ôta ses bottes en vitesse avant de s'élancer dans la pièce, rejoint par un Maître Yoda clopinant, qui fut étonnement rapide au regard de son grand âge.

« Vous déplacer, vous devez Qui-Gon » intima Maître Yoda sans perdre du temps. Le petit groupe se réunit près de lui, la peur vacillant sur leurs visages.

« Maître, je ne peux pas ! Je ne le laisserai pas mourir ! »

« Écouté, tu ne m'as pas ! » lança brusquement Maître Yoda, lui donnant un coup dans le bras avec son bâton Gimer, et Qui-Gon recula sous le choc. « Le sauver, je vais ! »

Anakin se rapprocha, se glissant près du Maître inconnu et de Maître Yoda, qui posa une main garnie de griffes sur la poitrine toujours immobile d'Obi-Wan. Le garçon retint son souffle quand il sentit un flux d'énergie étrange émaner de Yoda, puis une secousse puissante secoua le corps d'Obi-Wan.

Le padawan n'émit d'abord aucun mouvement, mais lorsque Maître Yoda répéta son geste, Obi-Wan haleta bruyamment, son dos se arqua et ses yeux reprirent vie. Ses mains se crispèrent, il roula sur lui-même, en toussant violemment, et Anakin laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu, ses épaules s'affaissant de soulagement.

« Merci, par la Force » soupira Qui-Gon qui se pencha en avant et frotta le dos de son padawan de haut en bas. « Je ne savais pas que vous pourriez utiliser la Force de cette façon, Maître Yoda. »

« Âgé de huit-cent cinquante ans, je suis » répondit Maître Yoda en se penchant sur son bâton de Gimer, et Anakin le regarda d'un air stupéfait. « Beaucoup appris ces dernières années, j'ai, et heureux je suis, d'avoir pu être utile. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé, Qui-Gon ? » s'enquit le Maître inconnu en fronçant les sourcils. « Nous avons ressenti une perturbation comme jamais auparavant. Le temple tout entier était plié en deux, comme si la Force échappait à tout contrôle »

Qui-Gon se figea à cela, et il leva la tête pour fixer l'autre Jedi. « Que veux-tu dire, Mace ? »

« Exactement ce que je viens de te raconter» répliqua Mace, en levant un sourcil.

« Cette vague puissante, du Padawan Obi-Wan, elle provient » remarqua tranquillement Maître Yoda, ses yeux perçants toujours fixés sur le jeune Jedi haletant, et tout le monde le regarda. « La raison pour laquelle il a autant souffert, je l'ignore »

« Est-ce qu'elle pourrait venir de ces visions dont tu m'as parlé ? Pourraient-elles l'avoir bouleversé à ce point ? » s'enquit Maître Mace, portant son attention sur Qui-Gon, qui avait baissé son regard sur Obi-Wan. L'enfant fit de même, et il vit que le padawan avait levé lentement la tête et son sang se figea dans ses veines.

« Obi-Wan ? » appela-t-il doucement, atteignant le lien qui les unissait, et il tenta de l'appeler mentalement.

Le jeune Jedi remua faiblement en réponse, ses yeux bleu-vert s'élargissant comme ils se concentraient sur Anakin.

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun échange entre eux, Obi-Wan se pencha en avant, ses doigts glacés lissant quelques cheveux du front de l'enfant.

« Est-ce que...ça va ? » chuchota celui-ci, essayant de s'ouvrir entièrement à leur lien, si cela était possible, et il put sentir la présence d'Obi-Wan l'atteindre avec douceur. Il voulut lui envoyer un câlin, ou quelque chose qui ressemblait à une étreinte, et le Jedi ferma les yeux.

« Plus de ténèbres... » murmura-t-il en se relâchant, et les trois Jedi autour d'Anakin écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

Le padawan se redressa tout à coup, et ouvrit les bras dans une invitation évidente, un léger sourire éclairant son visage. Ravalant la boule qui lui nouait la gorge, Anakin se jeta dans les bras d'Obi-Wan, se blottissant contre lui, et enroulant ses petits bras autour de son cou du mieux qu'il put.

 _Par les étoiles,_ il avait eu tellement _peur..._

« Tout va bien, Ani » souffla Obi-Wan se balançant d'avant en arrière, le menton posé sur le sommet de la tête de l'enfant, qui réalisa alors qu'il pleurait. « Tout va bien. Je sais que tu as eu peur, mais tout va bien maintenant. Je me sens mieux. »

« Qui-Gon, tu disais quelque chose sur ces visions ? » entendu-t-il de la part de Mace, et Anakin vit Qui-Gon les observer d'un air pensif. Il sentit l'énergie qui affluait entre Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan à chaque balancement d'avant en arrière, et Qui-Gon se pencha pour les attirer tous les deux dans une étreinte. Anakin sentit que le padawan reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de Qui-Gon, et un élan de peur traversa le garçon, qu'Obi-Wan apaisa avec une douce étreinte.

« Je ne vais nulle part, Ani, mais je vais me reposer » dit-il. « Je suis fatigué. »

« D'accord » murmura Anakin, courbant l'échine et se serrant contre les deux Jedi. Il pressa son oreille sur la poitrine d'Obi-Wan, juste au cas où. Les battements de son cœur calmes et réguliers le firent soupirer de soulagement, puis il leva les yeux vers Qui-Gon, qui sourit doucement.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit des visions » déclara finalement Qui-Gon. « Je pense que ce sont des souvenirs réels, d'un avenir qui aurait pu se produire »

Anakin en eut le souffle coupé, il regarda Maître Mace et Maître Yoda chanceler en arrière.

Le grand Jedi se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, une expression de stupeur gravée sur ses traits. « Mais...mais comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? Et qu'entends-tu par « qui aurait pu se produire » ? »

« Je crois que la Force a envoyé Obi-Wan dans le temps, un temps de treize ans, afin qu'il puisse empêcher un avenir terrible de se réaliser» répondit Qui-Gon, et il eut l'impression que Yoda le considérait gravement. « Quand vous avez mentionné cette lumière nichée en lui, peut-être était-ce en lien avec l'acquisition de ses souvenirs »

 _Ses souvenirs ?_ Anakin cligna des yeux et tourna son regard vers Obi-Wan, qui entrouvrit un œil quand il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait.

« Quand j'étais en train de méditer tout à l'heure, j'ai été, en quelque sorte, aspiré dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan »raconta Qui-Gon, et leur lien pulsa entre lui et Obi-Wan, « Il m'a dit qu'il voulait essayer de contrôler sa douleur, parce qu'elle nuisait sur sa concentration. J'ai été brusquement entraîné dans une spirale, et j'ai perdu tout contrôle »

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » demanda Maître Mace, et Qui-Gon soupira.

« La vie d'Obi-Wan » fit-il, ses bras s'enroulant autour d'eux. « Dans ce que je voyais, je me faisais tuer par le Sith contre lequel j'ai combattu sur Tatooine, Obi-Wan l'a tué en retour, et a donc été anobli. Il a ensuite pris un apprenti, qui a été lui-même promu chevalier en combattant dans une guerre, puis il a été confronté à un Sith qui a décidé d'exterminer tous les Jedi... »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux » laissa échapper Maître Mace, incrédule, mais Yoda soupira doucement, tapant un doigt contre son bâton de Gimer.

« Plein de vérité, ces mots sont » déclara-t-il, son regard dérivant sur Obi-Wan et Anakin, et se posant finalement sur Qui-Gon. « La modification de la présence dans la Force de ton padawan, ils expliquent. Changer radicalement quelque chose de si essentielle, de simples visions ne peuvent pas. »

 _Vous voulez dire...que vous n'êtes pas un padawan ?_ tenta de demander Anakin à Obi-Wan, qui hocha légèrement la tête.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » questionna Maître Mace, mais Anakin n'y prêta pas attention. Il sentit qu'il manquait quelque chose de très d'important, quelque chose s'agitait dans les profondeurs de son esprit, après les révélations d'Obi-Wan, et dont il aurait dû se rendre compte il y a longtemps.

« Je _suis_ cet apprenti » souffla-t-il, plongeant la pièce dans un silence de mort. « Quand vous m'avez appelé « padawan » l'autre jour, c'était parce que c'était une habitude que vous n'avez pas pu oublier facilement.

Obi-Wan avait ouvert ses yeux comme Anakin se redressait pour qu'il lui réponde face à face. Il sentait le Jedi se tendre, et un sentiment de peur émaner de lui, leur lien était aussi silencieux que l'atmosphère qui régnait autour d'eux, et un pli inquiet barra son front. Pourquoi Obi-Wan ne lui en avait-il pas parlé plus tôt ? Était-ce une si mauvaise chose que ça devait rester cachée ?

«Ce n'est pas ça, Ani» murmura Obi-Wan. « Tu as été mon padawan pendant douze ans, et je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas que cela affecte la décision du Conseil. Je ne voulais pas que tu perdes tout espoir s'ils décidaient de ne pas te former. Ou, s'ils décidaient du contraire, je ne voulais pas que tu sois fâché s'ils assignaient un autre Maître à ma place »

« Oh » fit Anakin, réfléchissant sur les paroles du jeune Jedi. S'il en avait effectivement eu connaissance, comment aurait-il réagi ?

« Beaucoup de ténèbres, je ressens, de la douleur, et du désespoir » fit Yoda. « De l'avenir que tu as vécu. Essayer de le changer, tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Essayer d'empêcher qu'il se reproduise ? »

« J'ai commis de graves erreurs, Maître Yoda. J'ai vu des centaines de Jedi se faire assassiner par un Sith, qui avait été leur ami, _mon_ ami, et si j'avais fait plus attention à lui, j'aurais pu l'arrêter. »

« _Qu'est-ce que vous avez perdu ? » demanda doucement Anakin._

 _« Tout » vint le murmure._

« Vous m'avez vu mourir » comprit Anakin, sentant la Force affluer autour de lui et approuver ses paroles. « C'est pour ça que vous êtes si triste. C'est pour ça que me l'avez caché. »

Une des mains d'Obi-Wan lissa les cheveux d'Anakin, et s'abaissa légèrement. « C'est vrai » admit-il doucement. « D'un certain point de vue, je t'ai regardé mourir »

Le Jedi parla encore, mais le garçon ne l'entendit pas. Son esprit était à un million d'années lumière de là, voyant des choses, dont il n'aurait jamais cru possible, et se demandait d'où ces images pouvaient provenir. Peut-être venaient-elles de son lien avec Obi-Wan...

Anakin regarda Obi-Wan vieillir, sa chaleur et sa bienveillance disparaître derrière un masque sarcastique qui cachait de profondes blessures, il le regarda se battre, voler, contempler la galaxie se dissoudre en cendre sous ses pieds. Il vit les batailles dans lesquelles étaient plongées Obi-Wan, avec un sabre-laser, menant des troupes de soldat au combat en tant que général, il vit ses troupes se retourner contre lui, tirant sur lui alors qu'il tentait de fuir. Il sentit la douleur d'Obi-Wan comme il marchait à travers le Temple Jedi devenu un champ de bataille et jonché de corps d'enfant, fermant les yeux face à ce carnage.

Mais surtout il se vit lui-même, grandir à chaque seconde qui passe. Avec horreur, il sentit l'obscurité s'envelopper autour de lui, comme un linceul froid et sans âme. Il se vit devenir un être orgueilleux, de plus en plus méprisant à l'égard des Jedi, il pouvait sentir la colère grandir dans son cœur, les émotions contradictoires qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur quand il se retrouva face à Obi-Wan. Son autre lui-même avait appris à aimer cet homme, mais sa confiance s'était évaporée et sa fureur avait tout emporté.

Il se vit combattre sur une passerelle, Obi-Wan tentant en vain de le raisonner, mais son autre lui-même ne voulait rien entendre, jusqu'à.. _jusqu'à..._

« C'était moi » chuchota-t-il, fermant les yeux alors qu'il revenait à lui, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « C'est moi qui...qui... »

« _Non_ » vint un murmure féroce. « Ani, tu n'es _pas_ cette personne. »

« Mais je pourrais l'être ! » s'écria-t-il, une vision de lui-même adulte se dressant devant lui, les yeux jaunes et le visage tordu par un rictus « Je _pourrais_ l'être !»

« Ani... »

« Et si vous le saviez, alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ? » poursuivit-il, la voix étouffée par les larmes. « Je ne serais pas devenu cet espèce d'horrible monstre ! Je ne veux pas sombrer dans le mal et tuer toutes ces personnes innocentes ! Je ne veux pas tuer ceux que j'aime ! Je ne veux pas vous haïr ! »

 _« Exactement »_ fut la réponse, et une étreinte à broyer les os l'enveloppa, contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas lutter. « Tu peux choisir, Ani, choisir ne _pas_ me haïr. »

Il sentit leur lien s'ouvrir complètement, et il fit brièvement la même chose, ayant trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver.

_ _Ani, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?_ lui demanda quelqu'un, et il ferma les yeux, laissant les émotions déferler sur lui. La douleur vint en premier mais ce n'était pas si horrible qu'il se l'imaginait, puis vint l'épuisement. Il y eut une touche d'exaspération, mais aussi une grande part de soulagement soigneusement dissimulée, et en dessous de tout ça, demeurait une émotion qui s'enroula autour de lui, et qui le rendit heureux dès qu'il s'en approcha.

 __L'amour,_ se rendit-il compte, se prélassant dans sa chaleur. C'était le genre d'amour qu'il avait pour sa mère, profond et sans limite, qui lui faisait faire des choses incroyables, comme se battre contre des enfants de deux fois sa taille qui avaient insulté sa mère. C'était le genre d'amour, il pouvait le sentir, qu'Obi-Wan avait pour Qui-Gon, et qui lui avait donné le force de vaincre un ennemi plus puissant et plus habile, le poussant au-delà de ses limites.

Et Obi-Wan ressentait le même genre d'amour pour lui.

Cela l'accablait, le laissant sans voix, et lui donnait envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Il se sentait si étrange quand il avait quitté Tatooine, une partie de lui avait toujours peur d'être un fardeau, et c'était un tel soulagement de savoir qu'il n'était plus un problème. Il était _aimé,_ il était enfin accepté pour ce qu'il était, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Obi-Wan serait toujours là, pour le protéger.

_ _Tu vois, Ani ? Je ne pourrais jamais te tuer. Jamais._

Il hocha la tête, une partie de lui espérant qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à hurler. Il se cramponnait à quelqu'un, Obi-Wan, réalisa-t-il, de toutes ses forces, et le lien se referma suffisamment pour le ramener dans la pièce. Son regard tomba sur les deux Maîtres Jedi qui le dévisageaient avec intensité, l'un avec crainte, l'autre avec des yeux calmes et scrutateurs.

Un élan de peur le traversa. _Ils ne vont pas me former, n'est-ce pas ?_ pensa-t-il à travers leur lien, et Obi-Wan l'étreignit plus étroitement, lui envoyant des murmures doux et apaisants.

_ _S'ils décident de ne pas te former,, alors tu ne dois pas t'en inquiéter, Ani. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir, vivre avec des gens que tu connais pas,_ fut la réponse, qui le fit cligner des yeux de surprise. _Je partirais avec toi, et nous irons dans un endroit où il y a beaucoup d'eau, et nous travaillerons jusqu'à gagner assez d'argent pour libérer ta mère- »_

Il se recula pour lever les yeux vers Obi-Wan, qui arborait une expression sérieuse. _Vous le pensez vraiment ?_

 __ Je le pense vraiment,_ répondit le Jedi en souriant doucement, et Anakin se blottit de nouveau dans ses bras, avec un profonde soupir. Peu importe ce qui lui arriverait, on s'occuperait de lui. Même s'il serait déçu d'être rejeté par le Conseil, vivre avec Obi-Wan, et pouvoir libérer sa mère, serait merveilleux.

 __ Qui-Gon veut savoir de quoi de nous avons parlé, Ani,_ fit Obi-Wan comme il se détendait contre quelqu'un. _Cela te dérange si je lui dis ?_

Il secoua la tête, sentant les deux Jedi changer de position alors qu'une conversation éclatait dans la pièce. De ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, Maître Mace voulait dire au Conseil ce qu'ils avaient découvert, mais Maître Yoda ne voulait rien de tout ça, citant la panique que cela déclencherait. Il parlait de la façon dont ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les souvenirs d'Obi-Wan influer sur un avenir qui ne se produirait peut-être pas, et sur leur décision finale concernant Anakin, lequel baillait aussi discrètement que possible.

_ _Qui-Gon a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait si le Conseil décidait de ne pas te former,_ vint la pensée, et il jura que les deux Jedi riaient sur quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, il appuya son oreille contre la poitrine d'Obi-Wan, et les battements de son cœur finirent par le bercer et par l'endormir rapidement.

 __ Prends un peu de repos, Ani,_ fit une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Qui-Gon. _Tu en as bien besoin._

Il ne perdit pas une seconde, pour tomber dans un sommeil paisible et profond.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre:_

 __ De l'action_

 __ Du suspense_

 __ De l'émotion_

 _Puisque Obi-Wan et Anakin vont se faire enlever..._

 _Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez me détester ! * Tire la langue avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes *_


	20. Chapitre dix-neuf

_Hello mes lecteurs préférés !  
_

 _On va aborder un gros tournant dans l'histoire à partir de ce chapitre, il y aura quasiment que de l'action jusqu'à l'épilogue !_

 _Merci à ceux qui lisent, commentent et à mon correcteur ;)_

 _Rien est à moi, comme d'habitude, cette fanfic n'existerait pas sans tonton Lucas et Stoormqueen que j'ai traduit._

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-neuf.**

« Oui, mon apprenti ? Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? » fit la voix rauque dans le comlink.

« La cible s'est déplacée vers l'aile des Guérisseurs » siffla l'ombre, regardant les Jedi endormis à travers ses électro-jumelles. « C'est le moment idéal pour la capturer, car il n'y aucun maître dans les parages, mais il y a un petit garçon, le même qui traîne toujours avec lui. Quelles sont vos instructions mon maître ? Dois-je tuer l'enfant ? »

« Non » vint lentement la réponse, comme si son maître réfléchissait. « Enlevez les deux, indemnes si vous le pouvez. L'enfant pourra être utilisé pour le faire parler, si la cible est réticente à divulguer des informations »

« Ce sera fait mon maître » répondit-il, coupant la communication.

OoOoOoOo

Anakin se réveilla en sursaut, son instinct lui disant que quelque chose clochait. Il observa les alentours, fronçant les sourcils, et écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il tentait de percer l'obscurité de la salle médicale...

Il ne trouva rien.

Respirant un peu pour tempérer son malaise, il se blottit soigneusement contre Obi-Wan, qui était toujours endormi.

Anakin s'était réveillé tôt pour accompagner Qui-Gon jusqu'à l'aile des Guérisseurs, afin de s'assurer de l'état d'Obi-Wan.

Le Jedi avait failli mourir, après tout.

Anakin n'avait pu que rester là, à observer le guérisseur effectuer un examen sur le Jedi. Après avoir conclu qu'Obi-Wan était en bonne santé, mis à part son extrême épuisement (Qui-Gon lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas dormi, il s'était simplement plongé dans une transe de guérison, ce qui, selon lui, ne constituait pas un bon substitut au sommeil), le guérisseur avait décidé de le garder en observation cette nuit. Anakin n'avait _vraiment_ pas apprécié cette idée, mais ce n'était pas sa décision, donc il n'avait fait que regarder alors qu'on donnait un sédatif au Jedi pour s'assurer qu'il se repose une nuit complète, peu importe ce qui se déroulerait autour de lui.

Alors Anakin avait refusé de partir.

Le Guérisseur avait finalement trouvé un compromis, il les avait laissé lui et Qui-Gon (qui ne voulait pas non plus partir, l'enfant pouvait le sentir) rester dans la salle d'attente du couloir. En attendant, Qui-Gon et lui étaient aller chercher quelque chose à manger, comme le Maître Jedi n'avait pas pris de déjeuner et Anakin ne se souvenait pas avoir pris quoique ce soit depuis un petit bout de temps. Ensuite ils étaient retournés dans l'aile des Guérisseurs, s'asseyant patiemment.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que Qui-Gon s'était endormi, il s'était glissé dans la pénombre de la pièce et s'était recroquevillé contre Obi-Wan. Il avait souri quand un bras s'était enroulé autour de lui, même endormi, Obi-Wan le reconnaissait et cherchait à le protéger.

Il s'était rapidement plongé dans un sommeil paisible, blotti contre le Jedi, écoutant les battements réguliers du coeur d'Obi-Wan. Il avait dormi profondément, jusqu'à ce que _quelque chose_ le réveille.

Une ombre se mouvait dans un coin de la salle.

Anakin se redressa, ouvrant la bouche pour crier, mais une main gantée le bâillonna, poussant quelque chose dans sa gorge. Il l'avala par réflexe, mais il tenta de tousser et de repousser cette poigne, aussi solide que le duracier, qui le tenait fermement.

« Arrête de te débattre » siffla son agresseur et quelque chose le frappa à l'arrière de la tête, le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il haleta, la vision floue, les jambes tremblantes, il aperçut une paire de bottes noires et brillantes marcher vers lui (quand il était tombé au sol ? »

« Allez, sale gosse. Mon maître aimerait te rencontrer » fit son agresseur, et Anakin leva les yeux et vit une grande silhouette jeter Obi-Wan, toujours inconscient, sur son épaule.

« Non » murmura Anakin, le corps de plus en plus lourd, comme s'il était trop épuisé pour faire quelque chose. Il essaya de reculer lorsque la silhouette se dirigea vers lui, le soulevant par le poignet.

 _Qui-Gon !_ cria-t-il, tentant d'atteindre le Maître Jedi dans l'autre pièce avec la Force. _Qui-Gon, au secours ! Quelqu'un est en train de nous enlever ! »_

« Ça suffit, maintenant ! » siffla la silhouette et un autre coup l'envoya dans l'inconscience.

OoOoOoOo

Qui-Gon se réveilla en sursaut, son dos et son cou protestant bruyamment, comme s'il était en train de dormir sur un banc dans une salle d'attente. Perdant son équilibre, il se retrouva alors brusquement sur le sol. Il poussa un juron étouffé, se relevant et secouant vigoureusement la tête, tentant de comprendre qui avait bien pu le réveiller.

 _Qui-Gon !_ l'appela une voix paniquée, la peur se diffusant nettement dans la Force, et il se bondit sur ses pieds.

 _Anakin ?_

Il balaya la salle du regard, cherchant le garçon, et se rendit compte qu'Anakin ne se trouvait plus sur le banc en face. S'était-il levé pour aller aux toilettes puis s'était perdu ? Il réfuta cette hypothèse en voyant que l'oreiller et la couverture avaient disparu. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Où était-il allé ?

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? » marmonna le maître Jedi, roulant des yeux. Anakin avait dû rejoindre Obi-Wan, il avait été tellement réticent à laisser le Jedi tout seul.

Mais alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur ?

 _C'est Obi-Wan,_ réalisa Qui-Gon, se ruant vers la salle médicale où était installé son apprenti. _Il se passe quelque chose avec Obi-Wan._

 _Qui-Gon, au secours !_ Il entendit l'appel d'Anakin, et essaya d'envoyer une vague de réconfort, pour faire savoir au garçon qu'il allait venir. _Quelqu'un est en train de nous enlever !_

 _«_ Quoi ?! »

Ces paroles le firent tressaillir, et il se précipita vers la porte, claquant la paume de sa main sur le panneau de commande.

Elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

Proférant un flot de jurons, dont il espérait qu'aucun enfant n'avait entendu, il pressa à nouveau le panneau de commande, avec le même résultat.

Il voulu s'emparer de son sabre-laser, balançant à nouveau un flot de jurons et de malédictions quand sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Il avait oublié d'accrocher son sabre à sa ceinture ! Son arme se trouvait à côté de son lit de fortune, trop loin pour être d'une quelconque utilité.

Toutes ces années d'expérience ne lui avaient donc rien appris ?

_ _Obi-Wan !_ cria-t-il à travers leur lien, ne rencontrant qu'un silence somnolent, et une partie de lui se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-il pu oublier le sédatif ? Pourquoi avait-il même laissé le guérisseur donner une telle chose à Obi-Wan ?

 _Calme-toi,_ se dit-il, faisant appel à la Force, et il tira et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sous la pression. Ce qu'il vit en rentrant dans la pièce le cloua sur place : une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait devant la grande fenêtre, laquelle avait été fracassée. Elle avait juchéé un Obi-Wan encore endormi sur son épaule gauche tout en mettant sous son bras droit un Anakin tout aussi inconscient, tous deux semblaient aussi mous que des chiffons. Elle avait posé son pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre et alors qu'elle se préparait à sauter dans un speeder, la sombre silhouette se tourna vers Qui-Gon, un rictus mauvais tordant ses traits tatoués.

« Arrêtez ! » clama Qui-Gon, se jetant en avant alors que le Sith jetait l'enfant sur la banquette arrière du speeder. Il se retourna ensuite vers le maître Jedi, levant une main.

« Pas aujourd'hui, vieil homme » siffla-t-il, et Qui-Gon eut à peine le temps de recevoir un avertissement qu'une poussée de Force violente le projeta violemment en arrière. Il passa à travers la porte ouverte, heurtant le mur du couloir dans un _boum ! fracassant_ , et sa vision se troubla sous le choc.

S'aidant de la Force, il réussit à se stabiliser et se releva tandis que le Sith sautait dans son speeder et s'élançait dans les airs, ses feux arrière disparaissant progressivement dans les ténèbres de Coruscant.

 _Non._

Qui-Gon se pencha contre le chambranle de la fenêtre brisée, tendant la main à travers le Force et essayant de suivre le speeder qui s'éloignait à vivre allure. Un puissant coup mental le fit chanceler en arrière, et pendant ces précieuses secondes, le Sith se volatilisa.

 _Non !_

Il resta là, appuyé contre le chambranle, regardant avec incrédulité l'endroit où avait disparu le speeder, son esprit hurlant que c'était impossible. Alors que les choses commençaient enfin à redevenir normales (enfin, aussi normales que cela puisse être, étant donné que son padawan vivait avec les souvenirs d'un maître Jedi), le Sith avait refait surface et avait décidé d'enlever Obi-Wan et Anakin !

Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Que ferait le Sith avec...

 _Ils savent_ , pensa Qui-Gon dans un élan de peur, sa posture se raidissant. _Obi-Wan sait quel Sith manipule le Sénat, et ils sont au courant qu'il sait._

Malheureusement, à travers tous les souvenirs qui avaient envahi Qui-Gon un jour plus tôt, il n'avait pas pu voir qui était le Maître Sith. Il avait vu une ombre se tourner vers Anakin qui était en train de sombrer, mais il n'y avait eu aucune mention de l'alter ego du mystérieux Dark Sidious. D'une certaine manière, Obi-Wan gardait ce secret pour lui, y compris quand il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce que voyait Qui-Gon.

Mais pourquoi enlever Anakin ? s'interrogea-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas simplement le tuer, si le garçon était présent ?

 _A moins que..._

Qui-Gon sortit en vitesse de la salle médicale, courant vers son lit de fortune. Il enfila ses bottes, accrocha son sabre-laser à sa ceinture, s'enveloppant de sa bure et abandonnant l'aile des Guérisseurs. Il fallait qu'il informe le Conseil de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il fallait qu'il le fasse _tout de suite_ avant que le Sith n'aille plus loin. Ils pourraient ainsi fermer le port spatial, effectuer des contrôles et des fouilles sur les vaisseaux sortants pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuie pas, lui et ses prisonniers, vers des mondes extérieurs, ils devraient probablement former des groupes de recherche pour tenter de les localiser.

 _Les Sith savent qu'Obi-Wan sait quelque chose,_ songea une partie de son esprit, tandis que l'autre imaginait des plans possibles pour localiser les disparus. _Mais ils ignorent ce que c'est. Voilà pourquoi, ils ont pris Anakin. Je suis convaincu qu'ils passaient leur temps à nous observer. Ainsi, ils ont pu attaquer ce soir, quand Obi-Wan était sous sédatif, cela leur a facilité les choses. Ils savent très bien qu'ils peuvent utiliser Anakin contre lui._

Des images se mirent à apparaître dans son esprit, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres sur ce qu'ils pourraient infliger au garçon, et il se força à se reprendre. Il se rappela qu'Obi-Wan avait les capacités d'un maître puissant. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, Qui-Gon savait que son apprenti arriverait à se débrouiller dans ce genre de situation.

 _Je dois rester calme,_ se dit-il, le souffle court. _Cela n'arrangera certainement pas les choses si je commence à paniquer. Il faut que m'entretienne avec Mace et Maître Yoda et mettre au point un plan d'action, et le Conseil doit en être avisé._

Mais qu'allait-il leur dire ?

Il hésita, se demandant s'il leur raconterait ou non que son padawan avait été enlevé parce qu'il en savait plus sur les Sith que tous les Jedi réunis. Qui-Gon devrait leur expliquer comment Obi-Wan était au courant. Cela signifiait donner une explication sur ces souvenirs, leur raconter comment Obi-Wan avait soudainement acquis des compétences du niveau d'un Maître, dont certains ne possédaient même pas, parce que son âme était en quelque sorte plus vieille de treize ans.

En y repensant, Qui-Gon secoua la tête, il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ça, il se disait qu'il devait être en train de faire un rêve, un rêve complètement fou et irréaliste, et qu'il se réveillerait dans une galaxie tournant à nouveau dans le bon sens.

Et certes, il lui faudrait tout expliquer, mais une telle chose était impossible !

C'est à peine s'il admettait que son padawan avait vécu un cauchemar où les Sith étaient une menace constante, et, où dans un champ de bataille, l'ennemi pouvait être n'importe qui. Le maître Jedi réalisa combien il avait eu de la chance qu'Obi-Wan ne lui ait pas tranché instantanément la gorge à son réveil, une action qui, malheureusement, lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

 _Pas étonnant que je l'ai à peine reconnu,_ songea-t-il en bifurquant dans un couloir. _Il est devenu une personne complètement différente. Avec Anakin comme apprenti, le fait qu'on lui ait octroyé le rang de Maître au Conseil, et sa lutte contre la guerre, cela lui a donné une maturité que je ne pensais pas qu'il atteindrait un jour._

Cela avait dû être très dur pour lui, de redevenir un simple padawan. Il avait dû être vraiment frustré à chaque fois que Qui-Gon lui donnait un ordre, comme il avait été son propre maître durant une longue période.

 _Eh bien,_ pensa-t-il, poussant un soupir. _J'ai eu la réponse à toutes les questions que je me posais, et je dois dire qu'elles ont été à la hauteur de mes attentes._

Quant à ce qu'ils allaient faire à propos du changement opéré chez Obi-Wan...Qui-Gon était d'accord avec Yoda, que rien de tout cela ne devrait être rapporté au Conseil, du moins tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris sa décision sur le sort d'Anakin, et même si Mace désapprouvait, il savait qu'il serait injuste de juger le garçon sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait. Ils n'arriveraient à aucune conclusion concernant Obi-Wan, et l'estomac gémissant de Qui-Gon mettrait un terme à leur discussion. Mace rirait un peu à cela, et ils décideraient de méditer et de dormir avant d'en discuter à nouveau.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire au Conseil, sans élaborer un mensonge purement et simplement.

Peut-être pouvait-il raconter qu'il ignorait pourquoi les Sith les avait enlevés, ce qui était techniquement vrai, parce qu'il n'avait seulement que des soupçons. Ses paroles devraient sonner vrai et juste, mais peut-être pourrait-il faire semblant d'aller dans le même sens que le Conseil qui se méfiait toujours de ses hypothèses et de son intuition. Il doutait qu'il arriverait à les tromper complètement, étant donné que le Maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn était rarement du même avis qu'eux, mais avec Yoda et Mace disant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour des suppositions, il savait que le Conseil finirait pas céder et par se rattacher à leurs avis.

 _Cela ne fonctionnera pas,_ murmura une voix en son for intérieur. _Ils sauront que tu caches quelque chose._

Et si Yoda leur disait que Qui-Gon et lui en avaient déjà discuté ? Ce ne serait pas un mensonge, comme Qui-Gon avait l'intention de le voir avant de se rendre dans la chambre du Conseil. Yoda pourrait demander un sursis jusqu'à ce que Obi-Wan et Anakin soient retrouvés, et leur raconter que le Sith pensait qu'Obi-Wan savait quelque chose d'important, mais qu'il ignorait ce que c'était.

Cela pourrait être une solution.

Qui-Gon soupira tandis qu'il cheminait vers les quartiers de Mace, qui se trouvaient plus près de l'aile des Guérisseurs que ceux de Yoda. Le lien était complètement silencieux, même si c'était parce qu'Obi-Wan était inconscient. Cependant, une fois que son Padawan se réveillerait, qui lui disait que les Sith ne trouveraient pas un moyen de blinder leur lien ? De manière à ce que Obi-Wan ne soit jamais retrouvé.

Allaient-ils rendre leur lien silencieux ? Qui-Gon n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Mais s'il ne pouvait retrouver Obi-Wan, alors peut-être pourrait-il se rabattre sur Anakin. L'enfant avait une signature puissante dans la Force, si bien qu'il avait fini par la reconnaître suffisamment, mais une voix dans sa tête douta de cette solution là les Sith se protégeraient de ceux qu'ils avaient enlevés, y compris s'ils n'étaient pas sensibles à la Force.

 _Une étape à la fois,_ se dit-il, se forçant à se concentrer uniquement sur le présent. _Je dois d'abord en parler à Mace et Yoda voir ce qu'ils en pensent._

Et il accéléra le pas.

OoOoOoOoO

Mace Windu faisait un rêve merveilleux. Il se détendait dans une cascade géante, les gouttes d'eau fouettaient doucement sa peau, savourant la Force vivante qui pulsait autour de lui, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur et de sa lumière.

Puis le carillon de la porte se mit à sonner.

Mace immergea de son sommeil, une partie de lui maugréant qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin et qu'il allait donc simplement fermer les yeux et se recoucher. Il roula sur lui-même, enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller, et il soupira de soulagement quand la personne cessa de sonner.

Et il poussa un grommellement mécontent la personne venait de frapper à la porte.

 _C'est bon,_ se dit-il en poussant un soupir. Il glissa de son canapé lit, cherchant à tâtons sa bure de Jedi et la jeta par-dessus son pyjama. Il trébucha à travers son appartement, se frottant les yeux et baillant jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée.

« Qui-Gon ? » lâcha-t-il d'un ton surpris, plissant les yeux sous la lumière qui éclaboussait la pièce alors qu'il fixait la haute silhouette du Jedi.

« Tu en as mis du temps pour répondre » marmonna l'homme et Mace cligna des yeux, se concentrant davantage sur Qui-Gon. Celui-ci avait les cheveux en bataille, ses habits étaient dans un désordre inhabituel et un pli inquiet barrait son front.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Mace, ses paroles ponctuées par un bâillement. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Obi-Wan et Anakin ont été enlevés. »

Mace écarquilla les yeux, cette fois-ci pleinement éveillé. « Tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

Qui-Gon esquissa un sourire, même si son regard restait sombre. « Oh si, je le suis. Il semblerait que le Sith qui a nous suivi jusqu'à Coruscant ait maintenant décidé de s'éclipser avec mon apprenti. Pour ce qu'il compte en faire, je n'ai seulement que des soupçons. »

Mace réfléchit quelques secondes comme il réintégrait son appartement et enfilait ses bottes. « Penses-tu qu'ils soient au courant des visions de ton padawan...enfin, de ses souvenirs ? » demanda-t-il, voyant l'expression de Qui-Gon s'assombrir. « Yoda a dit qu'il pourrait être la clé pour conjurer ces ténèbres qui s'approchent. Peut-être qu'ils savent et qu'ils veulent le neutraliser. »

Une expression affolée traversa le visage de Qui-Gon, et Mace grimaça intérieurement, regrettant d'avoir dit ça.

« Ce sont mes pires craintes » fit Qui-Gon alors qu'ils cheminaient dans le couloir, prenant la direction des quartiers de Yoda. « Mais je pense qu'ils ont autre chose en tête, sinon ils l'auraient déjà tué quand il dormait. »

Le sang de Mace se figea dans ses veines, comme il commençait à rassembler les pièces du puzzle. « Yoda a dit qu'il pourrait être la clé, une clé pour contrer ou prévenir quelque chose de terrible. Et ton apprenti doit certainement savoir comment faire, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, c'est exactement ça » acquiesça Qui-Gon. « Il sait comment les Sith pourraient renforcer leur pouvoir»

Il regarda Mace, ses yeux brillants dans la lumière douce du couloir. « Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, il m'a dit qu'il avait vu la galaxie être plongée dans le chaos, que les mondes s'effondreraient. Est-ce le but final des Sith ? »

« Ils veulent le pouvoir » renchérit Mace et tous deux hâtèrent le pas. « Ils veulent détruire les Jedi et régner sur la galaxie. »

« C'est pour ça qu'ils ont pris Anakin. Ils veulent lui mettre la pression, si jamais Obi-Wan se montrait peu coopératif » enchaîna Qui-Gon, et Mace réprima un frisson.

« Par la Force, imagine ce qu'ils pourraient leur faire ! » lança-t-il et Qui-Gon lui lança un regard amer.

« Je préfère ne pas y songer » souffla-t-il. « Nous devons rapidement nous mobiliser. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser quitter ce monde. Nous n'aurions aucun moyen de les retrouver, et Anakin et Obi-Wan seraient considérés comme morts, définitivement. »

« Il faut que tu vois Yoda » fit Mace alors qu'ils atteignaient les ascenseurs. « Je vais réveiller le reste du Conseil et nous formeront des équipes de recherche. Les autres Maîtres doivent être mis au courant des visions de ton apprenti, Qui-Gon. Ils voudront savoir pourquoi les Sith l'ont ciblé personnellement. »

« Je sais » murmura Qui-Gon comme l'ascenseur arrivait. « J'espère seulement que nous n'arriveront pas trop tard. »

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera principalement centré sur Obi-Wan et Palpatine._

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les reviews c'est la vie ! :D_

 _Tchousss_


	21. Chapitre vingt

_Hello et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre des "Ombres du futur".  
_

 _Voici enfin le face à face entre Obi-Wan et Palpatine ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :)_

 _Tout est à George Lucas et à Stormqueen._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt.**

Obi-Wan luttait de toutes ses forces pour revenir à lui, ses pensées étaient complètement embrouillées, et ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir. Il voulut s'étirer et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger les mains.

Ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir sous la montée d'adrénaline, son esprit érigeant des boucliers en une fraction de seconde, et son regard balaya l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ce n'était certainement pas ses quartiers, et encore moins le temple Jedi se dit-il intérieurement, le cœur serré.

A moins que Yoda et Mace n'aient décidé qu'il constituait une menace... ?

 _Mais est-ce qu'ils m'auraient vraiment enfermé ?_ pensa-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, était vraisemblablement une cellule, sans la moindre porte visible, mais il supposa que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas différencier les lignes le long des murs qui étaient noirs, lisses et uniformes. Elle était suffisamment large pour être une prison cependant, et il n'y avait absolument aucun meuble. L'éclairage provenait de sous ses pieds, des ampoules avaient été placées plusieurs centimètres en dessous de la grille, qui servait en quelque sorte de plancher, il n'était pas très à l'aise pour s'asseoir, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

 _Peut-être est-ce une nouvelle forme de torture,_ se dit-il avec ironie.

Après avoir examiné sa cellule, il se concentra sur lui-même. Son corps était indemne pour l'instant , mais il se sentait toujours aussi vaseux. Alors qu'il effectuait une analyse sur son organisme, il détecta les restes d'un sédatif doux. Il grommela intérieurement, il détestait les somnifères, mais au moins celui-ci n'était pas aussi puissant que ceux qu'il avait déjà pris. Anakin avait voulu qu'il en prenne au cours de la Guerre des clones à chaque fois qu'ils retournaient au Temple, pour l'aider à lutter contre ses insomnies, mais la moitié d'entre eux le faisaient dormir une journée entière, tandis que les autres le rendaient complètement fou.

La seule fois où Anakin admit que c'était une erreur (juste après avoir glissé un somnifère dans le dos de son maître) fut lorsqu'il fut obligé de plonger son Maitre dans l'inconscience à l'aide d'une suggestion de Force, de peur qu'Obi-Wan ne se mettre à bondir à travers tout le Temple, aussi nu que le jour où il est né. Se réveiller après ce genre d'expérience n'avait pas été franchement très agréable, son estomac protestait à grand bruit et son cerveau était dans un tel état qu'il préférait ne plus y penser. Après qu'Anakin eut fini de lui énumérer toutes les choses qu'il avait consommé avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'arrêter (il semblait avoir oublié comment ouvrir les boites qui contenaient de la nourriture), il avait passé le reste de la journée dans les cabinets, en jurant qu'il ne pointerait plus jamais le bout de son nez à l'extérieur.

 _Concentre-toi sur le présent, Kenobi,_ se réprimanda-t-il, mettant ses pensées de côté et terminant son diagnostic. Ses jambes étaient libres, comme il pouvait s'appuyer contre le mur, mais ses pieds étaient nus, ce qui pouvait constituer un problème s'il devait courir sur la grille. Au moins son pyjama n'entravait-il pas ses mouvements, il était plus confortable que ses tuniques de Jedi.

Il essaya de se mouver davantage, mais peine perdue. Ses mains étaient entravées dans le dos par une paire de menottes enchaînée à un mur.

Obi-Wan esquissa un sourire, il connaissait ce type de menottes, c'était une invention venue tout droit de la Guerre des Clones.

Les Séparatistes l'utilisaient sur les Jedi capturés, elles créaient une bulle anti-Force autour du métal, empêchant les Jedi de les ouvrir en un simple clic. C'était une invention Sith, mais on ignorait de quand elle datait exactement, assez complexe à débloquer mais néanmoins pas impossible. Il tira un peu dessus, elles étaient aussi ajustées et solides que dans ses souvenirs.

Dommage que ses ravisseurs ignorent qu'il savait comment les ouvrir.

 _Au moins, je sais que je ne suis pas retenu prisonnier par les Jedi,_ pensa-t-il, tentant de se mettre debout. Mais la chaîne qui le retenait attaché à la paroi était protégée de la même façon que les menottes.

Ce serait difficile de se libérer. Même s'il s'était échappé d'endroits bien pires.

Ce qui l'amena à l'inévitable question : où se trouvait-il ? Il n'avait malheureusement aucun moyen de le savoir. Il n'entendait aucun bruit de machine donc il doutait se trouver sur un vaisseau, même si les parois étaient insonorisées, elles ne pouvaient pas bloquer entièrement les vibrations des moteurs.

Si sa connexion avec la Force n'était pas entravée par des inhibiteurs...

Obi-Wan se permit un autre petit sourire. Ceux qui le retenaient captif devait certainement le sous-estimer, et il savait qu'il devait remercier son corps de padawan pour cela. Ses kidnappeurs ne lui avaient pas administré d'inhibiteurs de Force, jugeant probablement que les menottes seraient suffisantes pour neutraliser un simple apprenti, mais cela n'aiderait pas les choses qu'il ne puisse pas trouver la porte pour sortir d'ici.

 _Il faut que je fasse en sorte qu'ils ne découvrent pas ce que je suis réellement et ce que je sais._

Sur ces mots, il se concentra et consolida les boucliers qu'il avait placé en nombre autour de sa présence de Force, pour empêcher quiconque de remarquer combien elle avait changé. Il les avait laissé tomber une fois, peut-être même deux fois s'il arrivait à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était exactement passé au cours de ses méditations, et il espéra une nouvelle fois que ses ravisseurs le sous-estimaient parce que ses boucliers fonctionnaient correctement et pourraient le trahir, montrant ainsi à quel point il voulait se cacher.

Ce qui l'amena à une autre question : qui, dans la galaxie, voudrait l'enlever ? A moins que quelqu'un, autre qu'un Jedi, n'ait découvert son secret-

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, il blêmit alors qu'il resserrait inconsciemment ses défenses. C'était Palpatine ce devait être lui. L'erreur et l'audace irrationnelles d'Obi-Wan sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage avaient dû alerter le Sith du danger qu'il courait, alors il avait envoyé quelqu'un enlever le Jedi.

 _Probablement son apprenti actuel, celui avec les cornes,_ réfléchit le Jedi, un calme glacial volant vers lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il réalisait qu'il avait été capturé par l'ennemi. _S'il sait que je représente une sorte de menace, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas fait tuer ?_

Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas été davantage sur ses gardes ?

 _Je suis vraiment un imbécile,_ pensa-t-il avec irritation, mais il se reprit et se força à réfléchir. La seule raison pour laquelle il était encore vivant, est que Palpatine ignorait ce qu'il savait et voulait obtenir cette information.

Ce qui signifiait qu'une seule chose : l'interrogatoire.

Il ébaucha un sourire : il pouvait gérer un interrogatoire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas subi auparavant. Il avait survécu à une torture Sith intense et poussée et cela avec ses sens de Force bloqués, quelque chose que peu de Jedi seraient capable de faire. Si ses ravisseurs n'avaient pas quitté la planète, comme il le soupçonnait, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit trouvé. Il savait qu'il pouvait supporter jusque là, et même plus, s'il le fallait.

 _Je suppose que je devrais essayer de contacter Qui-Gon via notre lien, mais si les Sith sont aussi intelligents qu'ils le prétendent, ils ont dû le bloquer,_ se dit-il, s'enfonçant dans les voies familières de la Force, il soupira intérieurement quand il se retrouva face à un mur infranchissable. Il pourrait essayer de le briser et de passer au travers, mais ce ne serait pas une bonne chose de le faire maintenant, car il ne savait pas où il était retenu prisonnier, et briser le bouclier attirerait immédiatement l'attention des Sith sur lui.

Au moins ses sens de Force n'avaient pas été bloqués, et Obi-Wan étendit son esprit aussi discrètement que possible. Il avait appris diverses façons de se faufiler dans une prison, et de l'étudier grâce à son esprit, et il pouvait ainsi examiner tranquillement comment le bâtiment avait été construit et repérer les voies d'évacuation possibles, pas une seule fois son examen n'avait été remarqué.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela reste ainsi, étant donné qu'il était probablement retenu prisonnier sous le nez du Sith le plus sombre depuis plus d'un millénaire.

Il ne put aller très loin, il sentit brusquement la température de la Force chuter de manière drastique, annonçant la venue de puissants Seigneurs Sith, et une alarme retentit dans sa tête, l'arrachant à son exploration. Il ouvrit les yeux, se forçant à projeter l'image d'un simple padawan, ajoutant une pointe de peur superficielle, ainsi que de la confusion et une détermination incertaine, qui se diffusèrent doucement dans la Force autour de lui. Il essaya de prendre l'apparence d'un jeune Jedi irrité et impatient, se demandant comment il aurait été à vingt-cinq ans, et accéléra légèrement son rythme cardiaque, achevant pleinement sa projection.

Une minute plus tard, quelque chose siffla, et en face de lui un pan de mur se déplaça vers la droite. Une partie de lui se figea en reconnaissant la silhouette familière qui se tenait devant la porte, ses yeux jaunes étincelant dans l'ombre de son capuchon.

 _Palpatine,_ gronda sa partie de lui la plus lourdement blindée, mais il la contrôla avec succès, et pas une seule fibre de colère ne s'échappa.

« Bienvenue, jeune Jedi » fit une voix basse et rauque, qu'Obi-Wan reconnue pour l'avoir entendue via les transmissions de sécurité interceptées durant la guerre. « J'espère que vous trouvez votre hébergement confortable ? »

« Absolument, c'est de toute première classe » rétorqua-t-il, ajoutant quelques tremblements au sein de sa voix, il vit Palpatine sourire largement. « Dites-moi, quel est le nom de votre architecte, que je le transmettre au Temple Jedi pour qu'il puisse construire des cellules aussi agréables ? »

« C'est très peu orthodoxe de la part d'un Jedi de plaisanter, particulièrement face à un inconnu » observa le Sith, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, et Obi-Wan s'efforça de laisser échapper un petit souffle de peur alors que le pan de mur se remettait en place, le piégeant dans une cage avec une créature bien plus mortelle qu'un dragon Krayt affamé.

« Eh bien, j'ai déjà affronté bon nombres d'inconnus, voyez-vous » dit-il, faisant comme s'il luttait pour garder la fermeté de sa voix.

« Eh vous ne ressentez aucune peur à chaque fois que cela se produit ? » questionna Palpatine, tournant son regard vers lui, et Obi-Wan se força à détourner son regard, tentant de paraître mal à l'aise. « Vous ignorez ce que je veux de vous, jeune padawan, et vous affirmez que vous n'avez pas peur ? »

« Pas du tout » dit-il d'une voix plus calme alors que Palpatine souriait.

« Mon instinct me dit le contraire » fit le Sith « même si vos faibles tentatives pour le cacher sont admirables. Je peux sentir votre peur, mon jeune Jedi, aussi clairement que je vous vois assis devant moi »

Une partie de lui en fut estomaquée, mais il augmenta sa peur, en projetant assez pour faire croire qu'elle s'était échappée de ses boucliers.

Lorsque Palpatine sourit, son étonnement s'accentua. Sa mascarade marchait-elle vraiment ? Trompait-il réellement la personne qui avais pris la galaxie dans ses filets à l'aide de multiples manipulations et de masques divers ?

« Votre étonnement se justifie, jeune Kenobi. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez jamais rencontré de personne, en dehors de votre précieux Temple, qui puisse sentir votre peur suinter de vos boucliers pitoyables » persifla Palpatine. « Comme je doute que vous ayez déjà rencontré un Seigneur noir de Sith auparavant. »

Obi-Wan dut vraiment travailler sa réaction cette fois-ci, il laissa échapper un éclat puissant de peur et haleta légèrement, se forçant à écarquiller les yeux.

« Impossible » lâcha-t-il, faisant en sorte que les tremblement de sa voix soient encore plus prononcés. « Les Sith n'existent pas »

« Pourtant, l'un d'eux se tient devant vous » caqueta Palpatine, clairement satisfait de la réaction d'Obi-Wan . « Je vous assure, mon jeune Jedi, que les Sith ne sont pas qu'un conte destiné à effrayer vos initiés. Nous sommes réels et puissants. »

Obi-Wan resta silencieux durant un certain temps, projetant un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires qui mêlait peur et confusion, ajoutant au tableau une touche d'incrédulité et une forte de dose de déni, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Alors, que me voulez-vous ? Si vous pensez que je vais vous rejoindre... »

« Oh non, Padawan Obi-Wan » déclara le Sith. « vous êtes trop enraciné dans votre précieuse lumière. Aussi puissante soit votre peur, elle reste superficielle, anéantie par la détermination que je ressens. Vous ne pouvez pas et ne l'utiliserez pas, peu importe combien j'essaierai de vous forcer à vous en servir »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avez-vous kidnappé ? » s'irrita-t-il, faisant semblant d'être téméraire et impatient, et Palpatine lui adressa un sourire condescendant. « Suis-je une sorte d'appât pour le reste des Jedi ? Allez-vous exiger une rançon pour obtenir le démantèlement de l'Orde Jedi ? »

« Que imagination foisonnante vous avez là » se moqua le Sith. « Vous pensez qu'un Seigneur noir agirait de façon si maladroite ? Que nous agirions comme de simples terroristes, menaçant les peuples désespérés de mort ? Non, jeune fou, nous sommes beaucoup plus subtils. Notre main émerge de l'ombre, manipulant lentement les événements en notre faveur. »

« Vous n'y arriverez pas » cassa Obi-Wan alors qu'une réponse téméraire surgissait dans son esprit. « Les Jedi vous découvrirons et vous arrêterons »

« Mais ils ne le feront pas » répliqua Palpatine avec un rictus mauvais. « Je suis sous leurs yeux depuis des années, jeune Obi-Wan, et pas une seule fois ils n'ont pu deviner ce qui se cachait sous la surface. »

Le Sith marqua une pause, puis se rapprocha d'Obi-Wan. « Sauf que... » commença-t-il, baissant la voix.

Obi-Wan se figea lorsque Palpatine saisit son menton entre le pouce et l'index, inclinant la tête d'Obi-Wan et le considérant silencieusement.

« Sauf que quoi ? » fit Obi-Wan, essayant de contrôler du mieux qu'il put la colère qui lui brûlait l'estomac, il sut que Palpatine l'avait sentie quand il vit les yeux jaunes du Sith se rétrécir.

« Vous » murmura Palpatine. « Vous avez été le premier à détecter ce que ces imbéciles de votre précieux Conseil n'ont jamais pu remarquer...Un exploit rare de la part d'un simple padawan, votre maître a dû vous entraîner très durement, pour qu'un apprenti aussi jeune ait de telles compétences »

« J'ignore de quoi vous parler » éluda-t-il avec un mouvement de recul, libérant enfin sa mâchoire.

« Oh, je pense que si » répondit le Sith. « Dites-moi, jeune Kenobi, pourquoi me regardiez-vous ? Comment savez-vous que c'était moi ? »

Obi-Wan secoua la tête, laissant une lueur de défi assombrir ses yeux. « Vous vous êtes emparé du mauvais Jedi. C'est mon Maître que vous avez dû sentir, et vous l'avez pris pour moi, parce que je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous voulez dire »

« Vraiment ? » lança Palpatine, et il fit un petit geste de la main, la porte coulissa à son ordre silencieux. « C'est vraiment dommage que nous ne puissions continuer cette conversation plus longtemps, mais avant que nous nous séparions, jeune Jedi, je tiens à vous montrer quelque chose que vous aurez tout intérêt à prendre en compte lors de votre emprisonnement. Cela vous aidera peut-être à récupérer ces souvenirs perdus. »

« Quoi ? Vous envisagez de... »

 _Non._

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsque le mur glissa complètement, révélant un apprenti au visage tatoué familier, qui tenait le poignet d'une silhouette encore plus familière, et Obi-Wan ne put empêcher l'élan d'effroi qui le traversa.

 _Anakin !_

Le garçon était à genoux, et Obi-Wan comprit qu'il avait dû tomber comme il se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux vitreux. Un bleu livide et d'innombrables écorchures marquaient son visage, et ses vêtements étaient déchirés en de multiples endroits comme s'il avait glissé sur quelque chose, peut-être la grille sous leurs pieds. Son regard plongeait dans le vide, ne se concentrant sur rien de particulier, et quand Obi-Wan essaya instinctivement de lui tendre la main, il fut accueilli par un tourbillon de désarroi et d'incompréhension. Une sensation de brûlure terrible éclata de son poignet gauche jusqu'à ses genoux, une sensation vraisemblablement ressentie par Anakin, et qui repoussait toute pensée consciente.

 _Ils l'ont drogué._

« Nous avons fait en sorte que le moindre toucher sur le garçon lui procure une douleur atroce » déclara Palpatine, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. « Une simple petite tape l'envoie à genoux, se tordre de douleur. Je ne peux imaginer à quel point mon apprenti doit le faire souffrir, en le tenant simplement par la main. »

Obi-Wan garda la bouche fermée, peu importe le nombre d'insultes qui affluaient dans ses pensées. Palpatine lui adressa le même sourire condescendant, comme s'il savait ce que le Jedi voulait dire ou faire.

« J'espère découvrir un jour la raison pour laquelle vous me détestez si sauvagement, jeune Padawan » fit le Sith en marchant vers la sortie. « Dommage que vous contrôliez votre colère aussi facilement, elle serait certainement assez puissante pour me détruire, assez puissante pour accomplir la vengeance qui habite dans votre cœur »

Un frisson parcourut Obi-Wan et il inspira profondément, se forçant à se contrôler. La voix d'Anakin, affaiblie par l'épreuve du Conseil, lui demandant de se calmer, lui revint en mémoire. Et comme s'il sentait qu'Obi-Wan pensait à lui, le garçon leva la tête. Ses yeux bleus se voilèrent, fixant un point incertain, mais le Jedi put le sentir atteindre maladroitement leur lien, aveuglé par la douleur.

 _Je suis là,_ envoya-t-il, envoyant un semblant de réconfort à Anakin, tentant d'apaiser une partie de sa douleur, que le raidissement de ses terminaisons nerveuses avaient déclenché.

« A bientôt, jeune Obi-Wan » fit Palpatine, le mur commençant à se refermer, son apprenti cornu brandit un sabre-laser familier avant de le clipser à sa ceinture, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

 _C'est à moi !_ s'exclama intérieurement Obi-Wan avec une pointe de choc.

« Songez à ce que je vous ai dit » fit le Seigneur Sith, la paroi du mur coulissant suffisamment pour bloquer la vue d'Anakin. « Je suis sûr, comme tout Jedi, que vous ne pouvez supporter de laisser quelqu'un souffrir de cette façon. La compassion envers votre prochain sera toujours votre plus grande faiblesse

 _Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes bien trop confiant,_ pensa Obi-Wan comme le mur se refermait complètement. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, il ferma les yeux, se plongeant à nouveau au sein de la Force, et se faufilant tranquillement jusqu'à Palpatine et son apprenti.

« Enferme le garçon dans une de ces cellules » entendit-il de la bouche de Palpatine et l'apprenti s'exécuta. Obi-Wan eut un sursaut involontaire lorsqu'Anakin fut plus ou moins jeté dans une cellule identique à la sienne, le cri de douleur de l'enfant résonnant en écho à travers leur lien et à travers la Force.

« Bien » fit Palpatine avec un sourire en coin, le mur se remettant en place. « Je suis sûr que notre invité Jedi va soigneusement réfléchir là-dessus. N'hésite pas à lui rappeler qui est le maître ici. »

« Que dois-je fais en attendant votre retour, mon maître ? » siffla le Zabrak alors qu'ils se remettaient à marcher dans le couloir, même si Obi-Wan aurait voulu voir Anakin, il devait d'abord savoir où est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient. Il se glissa derrière les deux Sith, se dissimulant dans leur sombre sillage, et les suivit jusqu'à un escalier étroit.

« Je n'ai pas de tâches pour vous, en mon absence, Seigneur Maul » répondit Palpatine, soulevant un peu sa robe comme il grimpait et il abaissa sa capuche. « Je sens que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, à propos de quelque chose, mon apprenti »

Le plus grand des Sith demeura silencieux un moment, comme s'il se demandait si oui ou non il devait partager ses pensées. « La présence du Jedi ne m'a pas paru très puissante, Maître » lâcha-t-il finalement, mais sur un ton hésitant. « Elle ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un membre du Conseil »

« Vous soulevez un point très pertinent, Seigneur Maul » dit Palpatine alors qu'ils atteignaient une pièce circulaire. L'apprenti appuya sur le bouton d'un panneau de commande, et une plate-forme étroite en duracier amorça sa descente. « Et c'est ce qui est le plus troublant, la présence que j'ai ressentie était très certainement la sienne, et elle était très puissante »

« Peut-être est-il capable de la dissimuler » suggéra Maul pendant qu'ils montaient à bord de la plate-forme qui se mit à monter.

« Ce serait la réponse la plus envisageable, et pourtant je n'ai rien senti » répliqua l'autre Sith. « Il n'y avait pas de boucliers que je ne pouvais voir, et ses réactions étaient celles d'un Jedi de son niveau. »

« Dois-je le tuer maintenant, alors ? » s'enquit Maul et Obi-Wan se raidit.

« Non, mon apprenti » fit Palpatine. « Nous devons d'abord être absolument certain qu'il n'y a rien de plus sur ce mystérieux padawan. Qu'il médite donc sur le sort de l'enfant, peut-être qu'il se montera un peu plus coopératif quand nous reviendrons »

 _Que les flammes vous emporte !_ se dit-il, la plate-forme ralentissant, atteignant sa destination finale, et les portes s'ouvrir pour révéler une autre série de marches étroites.

« Je devrais revenir dans quelques heures, je ne pense pas que cette motion de censure prenne du temps » enchaîna Palpatine en montant la deuxième volée d'escaliers. « Préparez-vous pour l'interrogatoire, vous l'ajusterez comme bon vous semble »

« Pensez-vous que la reine reviendra sur sa planète, une fois que le vote sera terminé ? » questionna Maul tandis qu'ils arrivaient à une porte qui donnait sur une salle aussi grande que la salle de formation du Temple, avec une grande fenêtre circulaire incrustée dans le mur de droite et un ensemble d'escaliers en spirales qui conduisaient à une plate-forme sur la gauche. Obi-Wan vit que la plate-forme menait à une porte grise, vers laquelle les Sith se dirigeaient.

« Oh oui. Elle ressemble aux Jedi, sa compassion envers son peuple la mènera à sa perte » déclara Palpatine, qu'Obi-Wan suivait attentivement, il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et observa les alentours avec surprise. Ce paysage lui était incroyablement familier, son intuition ne l'avait apparemment pas trompé, ils n'avaient pas quitté Coruscant.

 _Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir dans quel bâtiment nous sommes,_ songea-t-il, s'arrêtant derrière Dark Maul qui avait fait de même. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant un couloir sombre que Palpatine emprunta.

« Nous en discuterons plus en détails, une fois que la question sur nos invités sera réglée » conclut-il, alors que la porte se refermait, Maul s'inclina profondément avant de se détourner. Obi-Wan s'écarta jusqu'à ce qu'il fût certain de ne pas être détecté, tout en observant l'apprenti se diriger vers une autre porte à l'étage et entrer dans un couloir semblable à celui où s'était engouffré son maître.

Poussant mentalement un soupir, Obi-Wan se dirigea vers la première porte, sa présence se faufilant aisément au travers, puis dans le couloir étroit. Son instinct dicté par la Force l'avertit une seconde avant qu'il ne rentre dans un puissant bouclier, et il retint une malédiction. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était un long couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Cela ne lui donnait aucun indice sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

 _Peut-être pourrais-je étudier le paysage, essayer de comprendre par élimination...quand nous étions Initiés, nous devions apprendre Coruscant par cœur, pour s'assurer que nous ne nous perdions pas._

Laissant échapper un soupir de frustration, Obi-Wan dériva vers la salle à la fenêtre et promena son regard à l'extérieur, ses yeux mentaux glissant le long des bâtiments. Il vit plusieurs structures d'entreprises imposantes, leurs logos flamboyants malgré l'heure matinale et d'innombrables immeubles habités, mais l'ensemble restait éloigné et le laissait perplexe. Le trafic était assez léger, considérant que Coruscant était une planète qui ne dormait jamais, où se trouvait-il donc ?

 _Là,_ le prévint une voix dans sa tête, son regard se posant sur un édifice très familier. Auréolé par le soleil levant s'élevait le Temple Jedi, ses flèches blanches éclatantes dans la lumière, et Obi-Wan comprit où il était, il n'y avait qu'un seul bâtiment qui était directement placé à l'ouest du temple.

 _Je me trouve au sous-sol du Sénat._

Souriant légèrement, il se retira précautionneusement, se dirigeant enfin vers Anakin. L'enfant était plongé dans une douleur intense, presque à l'agonie, et après que le Jedi eût dressé des boucliers autour d'eux et alerté Anakin de sa présence, il se mit à drainer la douleur autant qu'il put. Il se connecta à la Force et fit léviter Anakin au dessus du sol pour tenter de soulager sa souffrance. Le garçon se mit à haleter, mais Obi-Wan estima que se devait être par gaieté, car la lévitation était un peu comme voler.

_ _Obi...Wan ?_

Il sourit en l'entendant et répondit par l'affirmative. _Je suis là. Comment te sens-tu ?_

 __ Totalement poodoo,_ répondit Anakin, gémissant doucement, et Obi-Wan sentit combien la drogue secouait son estomac. _Il y-a-t-il un moyen de stopper ça pour de bon ? Même si c'est génial, je ne peux pas léviter pour toujours, et quand cet espèce de sleemo_ _tatoué reviendra, il me donnera une dose de cette foutue drogue encore plus forte._

 __ Je peux t'aider à purger ton corps de la drogue,_ envoya Obi-Wan, sentant qu'il avait piqué l'intérêt d'Anakin. _Mais nous allons devons faire vite. Il faut sortir d'ici avant le retour de Palpatine, et il faut que tu sois en mesure de courir sans t'effondrer._

 __ Alors, c'était Palpatine ! Je me disais bien que sa voix lui ressemblait, même très légèrement, mais je n'ai pas pu trop regarder, son complice, cet espèce de koochoo, m'a fait boire ce truc qui me rend malade,_ lança Anakin, son irritation aussi claire que le jour. _Je lui en ai craché au visage, mais ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu. Il m'a donné une gifle qui m'a envoyé sur le sol._

Cela expliquait donc son ecchymose et ses écorchures, mais il n'était pas vraiment surpris, Anakin avait toujours été un combattant, peu importe l'âge qu'il avait.

_ _Vous avez_ _un plan pour qu'on s'échappe alors ?_ demanda Anakin, interrompant ses pensées. _Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour purger ce genre de choses ?_

 __ Seulement suivre mon exemple,_ répondit le Jedi, lui montrant comment faire pour supprimer soigneusement la substance chimique de son sang. _Je t'expliquerai ensuite mon plan une fois que nous aurons fini, cela ne devrait pas être trop long, étant donné que nous sommes deux et que tu n'as pas avalé beaucoup de drogue._

 __ Très bien,_ fit Anakin, imitant Obi-Wan. _Mettons-nous au travail._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre:_

 __ Qui-Gon, Mace et Yoda au secours d'Obi-Wan et Anakin._

 __ Padmé Amidala fera également son grand retour !_

 _A bientôt !_


	22. Chapitre vingt-et-un

_Hello :)  
_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre où le Conseil Jedi commence enfin à se bouger et à ouvrir les yeux. Il était temps n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Pour ne rien changer: tout est à papy Lucas et à Stormqueen dont j'ai fait la traduction._

 _Bonne lecture et accrochez votre ceinture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-et-un.**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Qui-Gon était assis dans un des fauteuils des Maîtres de la chambre du Conseil Jedi. Certes, ce n'était pas le sien, plus de la moitié des membres du Conseil était partie à la recherche d'Obi-Wan et Anakin, divisés en plusieurs groupes. Même s'il aurait voulu diriger son propre groupe, Yoda avait insisté sur le fait que la Force l'avait averti qu'il était nécessaire que Qui-Gon reste sur place. Il avait même menacé de plonger Qui-Gon dans l'inconscience via une suggestion de sommeil s'il n'obéissait pas. Qui-Gon avait accepté à contrecœur, Mace et lui s'étaient réunis dans la salle du conseil pour former et coordonner les groupes de recherche, qui étaient partis tôt le matin passant au peigne fin Coruscant, quêtant tout signe anormal.

Le fait de siéger aux côtés des Maîtres restants comme un égal, et non comme un autre maître obéissant à leurs instructions, était un sentiment très bizarre. Même s'il n'avait eu aucun désir de rejoindre le Conseil, il n'aurait jamais pensé combien ça pouvait être exaltant de siéger parmi eux, d'être en mesure de donner des ordres aux chefs de groupe qui faisaient leurs rapports, et de ne pas être réprimandé pour tel ou tel acte. Celui qui a dit que le pouvoir était la plus entêtante des drogues avait certainement raison.

Il constata également que les sièges étaient beaucoup plus confortables que tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le temple.

« Nous commençons notre recherche dans les secteurs alpha de neuf à quinze » rapporta l'hologramme d'un Chevalier Jedi, Qui-Gon supposa qu'il était relativement nouveau, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Nous vous ferons un rapport immédiatement dès que nous aurons trouvé quelque chose »

« Très bien, Jedi Niell » fit Mace, et l'hologramme grésilla et disparut. Deux hologrammes de plus apparurent à sa place, donnant des nouvelles d'autres groupes partis explorer les profondeurs de la planète. Qui-Gon était assis dans le fauteuil, les coudes appuyés sur les accoudoirs et les doigts noués ensemble. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était dans cette position, il avait à peine récupéré quelques bribes de sommeil, après avoir réussi à parler avec Mace et Yoda. Le lien restait aussi silencieux que jamais, lui envoyant des frissons d'appréhensions inhabituelles le long de son dos.

« Nous les trouverons, Qui-Gon » déclara tranquillement Mace , même si son visage demeurait grave. Il avait encore moins dormi que Qui-Gon, comme il avait été le seul à tirer les autres Maîtres de leur sommeil, leur ordonnant de se réunir pour une mission d'urgence. Heureusement, la plupart d'entre eux avaient été trop fatigué pour s'interroger sur le rôle d'Obi-Wan dans son enlèvement, ou avaient simplement décidés qu'ils pourraient poser autant de questions qu'ils le souhaiteraient plus tard, car ils s'étaient tous mobilisés sur le champ.

A présent, Qui-Gon siégeait dans la salle du conseil, la lumière de l'aube se profilant doucement par les fenêtres. De temps en temps, il se frottait les yeux pour se débarrasser de cette sensation pesante et cotonneuse qui s'était installée. Une partie de lui était au bord de l'hystérie, tandis que l'autre tentait tant bien que mal de se détendre, faisant appel à la Force pour desserrer cette tension accumulée dans son cœur. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'Obi-Wan était débrouillard, qu'il pouvait s'en sortir, mais Qui-Gon était toujours inquiet.

Quelques heures plus tard, les recherches n'avaient toujours rien donné, Mace le poussa gentiment à rester éveillé comme plusieurs groupes de recherches reprirent contact, indiquant qu'ils avaient terminé de sonder leurs secteurs et constaté aucune irrégularités. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était assez décourageant, et ils n'avaient même pas été en mesure d'assigner un Jedi pour aller enquêter sur les vaisseaux sortants, comptant sur la bonne foi des officiers de la République pour le faire.

 _Ils ne seront d'aucune utilité contre un Sith qui manipule les esprits,_ se dit Qui-Gon, son humeur s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure, et il résista avec peine à faire les cents pas dans la salle, comme le faisait déjà Yoda.

Une autre heure passa, n'annonçant rien de plus, et Qui-Gon sentait tous ses espoirs partir en fumée, laissant derrière lui une sensation de vide qui le rongeait lentement. Mace gardait une vigilance constante, Yoda avait presque baissé les bras, plusieurs groupes de recherches étant revenus les mains vides. Ses oreilles se baissaient et ses lèvres se serraient, plissant les yeux à chaque rapport négatif.

« Abandonner, nous ne devons pas » dit-il, tournant son regard sombre vers Qui-Gon, qui avait seulement ressenti cet état de désarroi, de bouleversement même, que quelques fois dans toute sa vie. C'était ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était rendu compte que Xanatos avait sombré, quand Obi-Wan était allé à Melida/Daan contre son avis, et enfin quand Tahl était morte, probablement les trois moments les sombres de sa vie.

C'était un sentiment qu'il n'aurait voulu jamais ressentir à nouveau, n'avait-il pas déjà assez perdu ?

« Je n'ai pas renoncé » lâcha-t-il d'un ton las, et Yoda le gratifia d'un regard dubitatif.

« Mais tu l'as fait » dit le vieux Maître tranquillement. « A un certain degré, tu l'as fait »

Avant que Qui-Gon ne puisse contester, Maître Ithara et Maître Sherizyl, qui étaient chargés de protéger la reine Amidala, les informèrent que le Sénat était en train de considérer sa motion de censure, et qu'ils avaient atteint le bâtiment du Sénat sans encombre. Le sénateur Palpatine ne les avait pas encore rejoint, mais les avait informé qu'il était en chemin, comme il avait été légèrement retardé par des invités inattendus, et la situation était, par ailleurs, normale.

Dans l'esprit de Qui-Gon, quelque chose le démangea quand il entendit ces nouvelles aussi infimes, comme s'il manquait quelque chose et qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se frotta les yeux avec son pouce et son index et poussa un profond soupir.

Tout à coup, il y eut une lueur le long du lien qui le fit tressaillir de surprise, et il sentit le regard de toutes les personnes présentes converger vers lui. Il calma son cœur qui avait pris une course effrénée, atteignant provisoirement leur lien pour essayer de découvrir ce qui l'avait causé.

_ _Obi-Wan ?_ envoya une partie de lui qui retenait son souffle, mais le lien demeura tout aussi muet.

Se renfonçant dans son siège, il soupira de frustration, la petite flamme d'espoir s'éteignant tout aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était embrasée.

 _Ça aurait pu être lui après tout,_ se motiva-t-il en son for intérieur. _Ils ont dû le blinder, et il a essayé de-_

Les pensées de Qui-Gon moururent brusquement quand une vague puissante se propagea à travers la Force, interrompant toute action et prenant tous les Maîtres de court qui se figèrent en écoutant son message.

 _MAITRE !_ hurlèrent à l'unisson les voix mentales d'Anakin et Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon crispa les mains autour de ses accoudoirs, le souffle coupé.

 _Nous sommes sur Coruscant ! Dans un sous-sol sous le bâtiment du Sénat !_ crièrent-ils. _C'est Palpatine ! C'est lui le Seigneur Sith ! C'est lui qui nous a enlevé !_

 _«_ Le sénateur Palpatine ? » souffla Mace une fois la vague passée, tous les Jedi se jetèrent des regards choqués, et Qui-Gon se figea.

C'est donc pour ça qu'Obi-Wan avait réagi de manière aussi étrange en présence des sénateurs quand ils avaient atterri. Il connaissait le secret de Palpatine, mais avait été incapable de le confronter à ce moment là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » lança Qui-Gon en se mettant debout. « Vous les avez entendus, comme moi. Ils nous ont donné leur localisation, et maintenant nous devons mettre Palpatine aux arrêts »

Mace hocha la tête, il saisit un comlink du Conseil qui était capable de prévenir tous les Jedi qui se trouvaient dans les parages, du moment qu'ils avaient leur propre appareil allumé. Il se mit à parler, relayant les ordres de Qui-Gon, sa voix résonnant à travers leurs propres communicateurs.

« Prévenu, je vous avais » dit Yoda à Qui-Gon, clopinant vers le grand Jedi. « Voici la raison »

« Je n'ai pas mis votre parole en doute, Maître Yoda » répondit Qui-Gon, libérant son impatience dans la Force. Cet avertissement allait coûter cher à Obi-Wan, qui avait dû percer les boucliers qui l'entouraient, car les Sith l'avaient certainement entendu. Chaque seconde de perdu signifiait un pourcentage de chance en moins de pouvoir les sauver.

 _Nous devons absolument nous dépêcher,_ pensa-t-il sombrement.

« Allons-y » lâcha Mace, une fois le message terminé, et les Maîtres restants se précipitèrent vers la piste d'atterrissage du Temple.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La reine Amidala s'arrêta au moment où les escortes Jedi se stoppèrent soudainement, ainsi que ses servantes et ses troupes de sécurité qui balayèrent les alentours à la recherche d'assaillants éventuels. Ils s'étaient postés juste devant l'entrée du Sénat, après avoir fui le flot de médiats amassés à l'extérieur, avec des hologrammes planant autour d'eux et des journalistes qui criaient, essayant de capter son attention. Elle était restée aussi stoïque que jamais, ignorant tout le monde et laissant ses gardes de sécurité repousser des journalistes particulièrement tenaces.

Le Conseil avait été plus que généreux, lui assignant quatre Maîtres pour sa protection, dont les équipes de deux s'étaient arrangées pour faire des roulements. Ses gardiens actuels étaient un duo plutôt mal assorti. L'humaine, Maître Elsea Sherizyl, à la constitution robuste, mesurait seulement un mètre et demi, et ses cheveux châtain clair étaient noues en trois tresses épaisses dans son dos. Ses yeux bleu-gris perçants, encadrés par d'épais sourcils, conféraient à son visage un aspect sérieux, aspect toutefois adouci dès qu'elle souriait.

Maitre Krongi Ithara, mesurait plus de deux mètres de haut, et Amidala hésitait encore à le voir comme un humain, car elle n'avait jamais vu un humain bâti aussi puissamment que lui. Ses yeux d'un brun sombre paraissaient presque noirs, et ses cheveux presque blancs, cela aurait pu être lié à l'âge, mais il n'avait pas l'air très vieux. Une cicatrice courait le long du côté gauche de son visage, continuait dans son cou et disparaissait sous sa bure, et son expression était moulée dans un froncement de sourcils perpétuel, un contraste avec sa partenaire qui était toujours de bonne humeur.

« Maîtres »fit-elle d'une voix grave, teintée d'autorité. « Il y a-t-il un problème ? »

Les deux Jedi ne répondirent pas, ils clignèrent des yeux, se secouant pour sortir de la stupeur dans laquelle ils étaient brusquement plongés, puis ils se lancèrent un regard.

« Ce n'était pas...ce ne peut pas être lui... » marmonna Maître Sherizyl et Maître Ithara serra les lèvres en retour. « On ne peut pas avoir entendu que c'est lui, que c'est le _sénateur_ Palpatine, n'est-ce pas ? Il doit y avoir une erreur ! »

« Le sénateur Palpatine ? » répéta un des membres des forces de sécurité. « Pourquoi parlez-vous de lui ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous venons de recevoir un- » commença Maître Sherizyl, mais un bourdonnement venant de son comlink accroché à sa ceinture l'interrompit. Amidala regarda les deux maîtres s'emparer de leurs communicateurs alors qu'une voix familière retentissait, une voix qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant celle de Maître Mace Windu, un membre éminent de leur Conseil.

« Attention, à tous les Maître Jedi, ici Mace Windu. Je vous informe que le message que vous avez reçu provient bel et bien du Padawan Obi-Wan. Cessez toutes vos recherches et dirigez-vous vers le Sénat. Si le sénateur Palpatine s'y trouve, ne vous approchez pas de lui, seul. Je répète, ne vous approchez pas de lui, seul. Nous avons des raisons de croire que c'est un _Seigneur Sith._ "

Amidala fronça les sourcils, elle savait parfaitement ce que cette déclaration sous-entendait. Mais c'était impossible ! Son propre sénateur, en qui elle avait placé sa confiance, un Seigneur noir ? Si c'était vrai, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils mentionné le Padawan Obi-Wan ?

En outre, comment avait-il pu se dissimuler aux yeux du Sénat ? Quel genre de personnes élirait volontairement un Sith au pouvoir ?

« Pardonnez-nous de ne pas avoir mentionné cela, votre Altesse » dit tranquillement Maître Sherizyl, tandis qu'elle rassemblait ses pensées. « Mais le padawan Obi-Wan et un enfant qui était sous la garde de Maître Jinn ont été enlevés la nuit dernière au Temple. Apparemment, ils auraient été enlevés par un apprenti Sith, mais dans quel but, nous ne le savons pas. »

 _Ani ?_ Pensa-t-elle, alarmée. Que ferait des Sith d'un petit garçon ? Peut-être l'avaient-ils enlevé parce qu'il était tout simplement proche du Jedi...une partie d'elle était submergée par la peur, et elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage.

« Venez, votre altesse » lança Maître Sherizyl, en l'escortant loin de l'entrée. « Nous devons vous emmener à un endroit plus sûr. Une portée d'entrée est un emplacement de choix pour se faire piétiner, si les sénateurs se mettent à paniquer quand le reste des Jedi arrivera. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais se laissa guider, ses jupes lourdes bruissant dans le mouvement. « Que se passera-t-il concernant le vote de la mention de censure ? » demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent à une distance suffisante de l'entrée. « Avec le chaos que tout cela va causer, il n'aura certainement pas lieu »

«Et vous vous inquiétez que cela permette également la destruction de votre peuple ? » fit Maître Ithara et elle leva les yeux vers lui avant d'acquiescer. « Je doute que cela se passera ainsi, Votre Altesse. Il y a une rumeur qui circulait dans le temple: l'être qui vous aurait attaqué pendant votre évasion de la planète désertique était un apprenti Sith, et si tel est le cas alors il est probable que les Sith soient profondément impliqués dans le blocus de la Fédération du Commerce. Je peux affirmer que sans eux, ce blocus sera dissous très rapidement. »

Amidala dévisagea le maître imposant avant de hocher la tête. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu enchaîner autant de mots à la fois, et sa douce conviction la toucha. « J'espère sincèrement que vous avez raison, Maître Jedi »

Il lui adressa un petit sourire, ce qui la choqua. « Seul le temps nous le dira, Votre Altesse. Nous devons être patients, mais la Force me dit que tout finira bien pour vous et votre peuple. »

Amidala lui retourna son sourire. « Je serais heureuse que tout se finisse bien. Cela fait longtemps qu'une telle chose ne s'est pas produite. »

OoOoOoO

Palpatine se figea alors qu'il montait l'escalier conduisant à la salle principale du Sénat, détectant facilement le petit trou qui s'était formé dans son vaste blindage. Il s'apprêta à le refermer, avant que des messages ne puissent en sortir.

Trop tard.

La Force bondit vers lui, propageant des appels à l'aide et avertissant tous les Jedi de sa véritable identité, et il grogna avant de reboucher le trou. Il se retourna vivement, se saisissant du petit comlink caché dans sa robe, et la soulevant légèrement comme il se hâtait de rejoindre le couloir.

« Oui, Maître ? » vint le sifflement de son apprenti. « Dois-je les déplacer vers un endroit plus sûr ? »

« Non » grogna-t-il, la colère l'aveuglant. « Tuez-les. Ils ne serviront plus mes objectifs. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

Il mit l'appareil hors tension, et le glissa à nouveau dans sa robe, son esprit essayait de réfléchir rapidement à la manière de sauver la situation. Il n'y avait pas de flux vidéo au sous-sol, et jusqu'à présent, il était resté dans l'ombre, loin de toute vue. Il avait fait en sorte de faire comme s'il était venu en taxi aérien, mais à présent, il faudrait changer tout ça.

 _La mort d'un padawan ne fera aucun bien aux Jedi,_ songea-t-il en plissant les yeux. _Maul les tuera et puis il pilotera un speeder et on pourra partir. Il y a une piste d'atterrissage inconnue où nous décollerons sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte._

Après tout, les Jedi n'avaient aucune preuve, à part le message paniqué d'un padawan qui sera bientôt mort, et les tribunaux accordent peu de crédits à la Force et à ce qui l'entoure. Il devrait se terrer quelque part pendant un certain temps, comploter à nouveau, mais il sauverait cela et il survivrait.

Cela lui permettrait ainsi de dominer la République. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, cet incident serait très vite renversé.

 _Mais d'abord,_ se dit-il, ouvrant la porte qui donnait à l'autre escalier. _Il est temps que je me débarrasse de ce Jedi gênant._

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera principalement centré sur l'évasion d'Anakin et Obi-Wan, qui ne sera pas aussi simple que prévue, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer :p_

 _Qui-Gon et Padmé feront également leur apparition._

 _Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


	23. Chapitre vingt-deux

_Hello chères lectrices (et lecteurs) :)  
_

 _Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre avec pas mal d'action !_

 _Merci à la Chouette pour ses corrections et à toutes celles qui continuent à me suivre._

 _Rien n'est à moi, l'univers et les personnages de Star Wars sont à George Lucas et la VO est à Stormqueen, je ne suis qu'une modeste traductrice.  
_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-deux.**

Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux et souffla, faisant appel à la Force et s'en servit pour renforcer les muscles de ses avant-bras. Une fois qu'ils seront à un niveau suffisant, il pourrait exercer une pression suffisante sur les menottes jusqu'à ce que...

Il fut récompensé par un _pop !_ très satisfaisant, quand les menottes s'ouvrirent.

Souriant, il massa ses poignets, utilisant la Force pour atténuer la douleur qui tiraillait ses muscles et sa peau. A présent qu'il était libre, il était capable d'examiner les menottes sur toutes les coutures. Il avait espéré les prendre avec lui, afin qu'il puisse enseigner au reste des Jedi le petit truc qui permettait de les ouvrir, au cas où ils seraient bloqués dans une situation semblable. Après les avoir étudié attentivement, il soupira, ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

Imperturbable et déterminé, il serra les lèvres et convoqua la Force, s'en servant pour affaiblir le métal entourant le crochet, qui le reliait aux menottes. Il tira le crochet d'avant en arrière, soufflant la poussière engendrée par ses mouvements afin de pouvoir voir correctement ce qu'il faisait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant que le crochet ne se détache entièrement de la paroi, et Obi-Wan se permit un petit sourire alors qu'il balayait les résidus de métal. Ce n'était pas si mal après tout.

Après avoir accroché les menottes à sa ceinture, il fit de nouveau appel à la Force, cherchant les commandes qui permettaient de déplacer le pan de mur. Il sursauta légèrement, quand des frissons dansèrent sur sa peau, indiquant qu'un Seigneur Sith arrivait, et retint une malédiction lorsqu'il sentit une présence très familière.

 _Je suis trop lent,_ se dit-il, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de se cacher. Après avoir érigé une _barrière de Force_ , il s'élança vers le haut, appuyant son dos contre le plafond, et posant ses pieds sur le contreventement au-dessus de l'endroit où il pensait que la porte se trouvait. Il modela la Force en une sorte de barre qui passait par dessus les murs, formant une sorte de barre de gymnastique, et il s'agrippa fermement, tout son corps tendu.

Une minute plus tard, le mur glissa en dessous de lui, et une fois qu'il fut suffisamment ouvert pour laisser quelqu'un entrer, l'apprenti Sith se précipita dans la cellule, la colère émanait du Zabrak dans des vagues gigantesques. Obi-Wan se stabilisa, attendant quelques secondes avant de se balancer vers le bas, ses pieds frappant par surprise le dos de Maul. Avec l'aide d'une poussée de Force, Obi-Wan l'envoya voler vers le mur opposé.

Il atterrit sur le sol ferme et se jeta dans le couloir, appelant son sabre-laser qui était toujours clipsé à la ceinture du Sith puis il claqua la paume de sa main contre le bouton pour fermer le mur.

Il entendit Maul se relever et pousser un cri de rage alors que la paroi se refermait, et Obi-Wan ne perdit pas un instant. Il enflamma son sabre-laser et détruisit le panneau de commande avant de foncer dans le couloir où se trouvait la cellule d'Anakin. Il se doutait que cela ne retiendrait pas le Sith très longtemps, il avait été incapable de s'emparer du propre sabre-laser de Maul. Il n'avait pas pu le voir et n'avait pas eu le temps de le sonder et de trouver son arme.

 _Il faudra faire avec,_ pensa-t-il, s'arrêtant devant la cellule d'Anakin et faisant coulisser la porte. Le garçon l'attendait avec impatience, ayant l'air beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant, malgré l'ecchymose qui entachait toujours le côté de son visage, il se fendit d'un large sourire en voyant Obi-Wan.

« Enfin ! » cria-t-il avant de se jeter dans les bras du Jedi, qui l'attrapa dans une étreinte soulagée. « Je commençais à me dire que vous m'aviez oublié, ou que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé ! »

« Je n'aurais pas pu t'oublier, Ani » répondit-il en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du garçon. « Surtout que tu n'as pas arrêté de me harceler, via le lien que nous partageons. »

Anakin allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'un bourdonnement terrible emplit l'air. Deux lames aussi rouges que le sang étaient en train de s'enfoncer dans la paroi de l'ancienne cellule d'Obi-Wan.

« Oh oh » murmura Anakin, ses yeux s'élargissant.

« Viens, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps » fit Obi-Wan. « Partons d'ici. »

OoOoOoO

Palpatine s'empara de son communicateur qui bourdonnait bruyamment. « Oui ? » lança-t-il sèchement, sans cacher son irritation grandissante.

« Ils se sont échappés » vint la voix furieuse de son apprenti. « Le padawan a réussi à se libérer de ses menottes »

 _Quoi ?!_ pensa Palpatine avec une pointe de colère. Un tel exploit était censé être impossible !

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » questionna-t-il, une fois qu'il fût suffisamment calmé pour répondre.

« Ce maudit Jedi m'attendait. Il a dissimulé sa présence jusqu'à la dernière seconde et en a profité pour s'échapper, quand j'ai eu le dos tourné » poursuivit son apprenti. Il y eut le bourdonnement caractéristique d'un sabre-laser qu'on allumait.

« Êtes-vous vous enfermé dans sa cellule ? » s'enquit Palpatine, une partie de lui se demandait comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Aucun apprenti normal n'aurait été en mesure de se cacher d'un Sith, leur amour de la Lumière étincelait comme un soleil.

 _Kenobi cachait bien son jeu, on dirait._

« Pour le moment. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à les poursuivre » répondit Maul.

« Vous avez intérêt » menaça-t-il. « Je ne tolère pas l'échec. »

« Oui, mon maître. »

La communication fut coupée.

OoOoOoO

Qui-Gon sauta pratiquement du taxi aérien quand il s'arrêta devant la façade du bâtiment du Sénat, ses longs cheveux lui fouettant le visage alors qu'il courrait. Mace avait pu contacter le Chancelier Valorum, demandant son aide dans cette affaire pour calmer les autres sénateurs et les tenir à l'écart. Les groupes de recherche se trouvaient déjà sur les lieux, passant au peigne fin l'édifice imposant et tout indice qu'aurait pu laisser Palpatine. Les gardes avaient chassé les médias, et les speeders avaient formé un périmètre de sécurité et quadrillé les alentours, guettant tout véhicule qui aurait pu s'échapper.

« Maître Jinn » l'accosta tout à coup une voix familière, et il leva les yeux pour voir Padmé, habillée en Reine Amidala, se diriger vers lui. Elle se rapprochait rapidement, en dépit des deux Maître Jedi et de la flotte de servantes qui marchaient sur ses talons, leurs expressions moulées dans un mélange d'inquiétude et d'exaspération.

« Votre Altesse » salua-t-il, s'incluant respectueusement, s'efforçant de diluer son irritation dans la Force. Tout était donc destiné à le retarder ?

Il lança un regard interrogateur en direction des deux autres Maîtres, et Sherizyl haussa les épaules avec un petit air d'excuse, il avait bien compris. La reine Amidala était jeune et terriblement têtue. « Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici, j'avais ordonné que tous les sénateurs soient déplacés vers un endroit plus sûr. »

« J'ai refusé de partir, tant que je n'aurais pas parlé avec un membre du Conseil Jedi » répliqua-t-elle, les yeux brillants alors qu'elle regardait Mace et Yoda se positionner à côté de lui. « Avez-vous une idée de la gravité des accusations à l'égard de mon propre sénateur ? »

« Elles sont graves en effet » déclara Mace, sa voix ne perdant pas son calme face à la colère de la reine.

« Et quelles preuves avez-vous ? » interrogea-t-elle. « Ces accusations peuvent porter du tort à mon peuple, dont le sort sera gravement diminué aux yeux du Sénat. Ils auront peu de sympathie envers ceux qui ont volontairement élu un Sith, si c'est ce qu'il est effectivement, quand il est entré dans ses fonctions. »

« Prises à la légère, ces accusations ne sont pas » dit Yoda, et les yeux de la reine se posèrent sur lui. « Le Conseil a compris leur gravité »

« Mais mieux vaut qu'il soit jugé par les tribunaux que de le laisser libre » ajouta Qui-Gon, alors que le regard de la reine Amidala se faisait pensif.

« Un tel procès serait difficile » déclara-t-elle. « Les tribunaux n'acceptent pas les preuves qui se fondent uniquement sur la Force, et- »

« Si c'est un Sith, Votre Altesse, alors il sera sous notre juridiction » coupa Mace, adressant un signe aux autres Maîtres du Conseil pour qu'ils se joignent à eux. « Il sera jugé par les Jedi. A présent, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Votre Altesse, nous avons un padawan à sauver. »

« Je vais venir avec vous » fit-elle, s'attirant un regard stupéfait de la part de tout le monde, sauf de Yoda, qui poussa un doux murmure. « Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous connaîtrait le moyen le plus rapide pour rejoindre les sous-sol du Sénat ? »

 _Comment a-t-elle pu savoir où nous allions ?_ se demanda Qui-Gon, coulant un regard vers Sherizyl, qui bougeait d'un pied sur l'autre, son expression soigneusement neutre pour masquer les fibres de culpabilité que Qui-Gon pouvait sentir.

 _Je suppose qu'il y a une raison pour le fait qu'à seulement quatorze ans, elle soit reine de Naboo,_ pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. La reine Amidala était tout, sauf bête.

« Cela n'a aucune importance » rétorqua Mace. « Nous allons être confrontés à un Seigneur Sith, Votre Altesse, et un tel endroit n'est pas sans danger pour vous. »

Son regard se rétrécit. « Certes, je serais autant un fardeau qu'un petit garçon » dit-elle, et Qui-Gon haussa les sourcils, face à la profonde préoccupation qu'il ressentait. « Mais je ne resterai pas » ajouta-t-elle. « Maître Sherizyl et Maître Ithara peuvent me protéger et m'escorter, et nous pourrions emmener l'enfant et le padawan Obi-Wan en toute sécurité pendant que le reste des Maîtres combattront le Sith »

« Hm » dit doucement Yoda. « Une idée intelligente c'est, surtout si blessés le jeune Skywalker et Kenobi sont. »

Qui-Gon sentit l'espoir renaître dans le cœur de la reine alors que Mace lançait un regard choqué à Yoda, et Qui-Gon sourit. « Il semblerait que vous nous ayez convaincu votre Altesse » dit-il, la voyant sourire à son tour. « Venez, si vous le voulez. »

OoOoOoO

« Je peux marcher, Obi-Wan ! On s'est débarrassé de toute la drogue ! »

Obi-Wan entendit les protestations d'Anakin, mais il resserra les bras de l'enfant qui s'accrochait à son cou alors qu'il courrait. Le Jedi avait soulevé Anakin et s'était élancé en direction de la cage d'escaliers lorsqu'il était devenu évident que Maul les pourchasserait rapidement.

« Je vais bien, vraiment ! »

« Je sais que tu vas bien, Ani, et je te descendrais si tu n'aimes vraiment pas que je te porte » dit-il, grimpant les marches deux par deux, son regard se plissant vers la plate-forme surélevée devant lui. Maul s'était apparemment hâté de descendre, il n'avait même pas pris l'ascenseur. « Mais tu dois admettre que ce moyen est bien plus rapide, et je préfère sortir avant que cet espèce de _koochoo_ apprenti, comme tu dis, ne nous rattrape. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire d'Anakin. « Ça fait tellement bizarre de vous entendre jurer » commenta l'enfant d'un ton amusé, et Obi-Wan resserra légèrement son étreinte, convoquant la Force comme il bondissait. Anakin laissa échapper un cri de surprise, ses doigts creusant dans le dos d'Obi-Wan alors qu'ils volaient dans les airs et atterrissaient gracieusement sur la plate-forme. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant eux, Anakin se dégagea suffisamment pour lancer à Obi-Wan un regard furieux.

« _Avertissez-moi_ la prochaine fois que vous ferez quelque chose comme ça ! »

Obi-Wan eut un sourire contrit. « Désolé, Ani » dit-il. « Veux-tu courir par toi-même ou devrais-je m'en charger ? »

« Je vais rester là où je suis, merci » répliqua Anakin, accroché à Obi-Wan tandis qu'ils couraient à nouveau, jusqu'à la seconde volée d'escaliers. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, faisant écho à ses pieds qui martelaient les marches, ses sens de Force l'avertissant que Maul s'était mis en chasse. Ils devaient monter jusqu'au couloir afin qu'il puisse savoir quelle direction prendre par la suite en espérant que Palpatine se soit caché, au lieu de descendre pour leur faire face.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle avec une fenêtre et étaient presque arrivés à l'escalier en colimaçon, lorsque la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit en sifflant.

 _Non !_

Obi-Wan se retourna pour voir Dark Maul foncer vers lui, le côté obscur vibrant autour de lui avec colère. Le Sith tenait son sabre-laser désactivé dans sa main droite, ses lèvres tordues dans un rictus qui restait gravé dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan depuis qu'il l'avait vu assassiné son maître.

 __Ani, quand je te le dirais, je veux que tu cours jusqu'à la porte qui se trouve au bout de la plate-forme. Elle te conduira hors d'ici- »_ envoya-t-il au garçon, le laissant glisser sur le sol alors qu'il gardait son regard rivé sur Maul.

 __ Quoi ?! Obi-Wan, je ne vais pas vous laisser »_ protesta Anakin, le fixant en état de choc. _Je pourrais vous aider !_

 __ L'un d'entre nous doit rejoindre les autres Jedi, Ani,_ le motiva-t-il, regardant la mine renfrognée du garçon du coin de l'oeil. Maul se rapprochait, faisant tournoyer la poignée de son sabre-laser, et Obi-Wan se plaça devant Anakin, protecteur. _Je peux le battre, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois pris dans la bataille. Pas jusqu'à ce que tu sois en mesure de te défendre._

Anakin fulminait de frustration, mais Obi-Wan sentit qu'il comprenait ce qu'on lui demandait, peu importe combien il détestait ça. _D'accord,_ marmonna-t-il tandis que le Jedi décrochait son sabre-laser, observant le rictus de Maul se muer en un sourire satisfait.

 _« Vas-y ! »_ cria Obi-Wan alors que le Sith enflammait son sabre-laser à double lame et volait vers eux. Le Jedi contra l'assaut avec sa propre arme, tout en sentant Anakin qui courrait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait vers la porte éloignée.

« Il n'ira pas bien loin Jedi » siffla Maul au-dessus de leurs lames croisées. « Je te tuerai facilement »

« Vous allez _essayer_ » riposta-t-il dans un souffle, libérant certains de ses boucliers, ainsi que sa barrière de Force. Maul recula, et attaqua, frappant à de nombreuses reprises. Obi-Wan répliqua rapidement et avec aisance, se focalisant uniquement sur son adversaire, et la Force s'enroula autour de lui comme il frappait le Sith.

Il vit les yeux jaunes de Maul s'élargir comme ils s'affrontaient, mais très vite ils se rétrécirent en deux fentes malveillantes.

« N'était-ce pas ce que vous attendiez ? » lança Obi-Wan en souriant un peu, et il obtint un grognement agressif de Maul. Le Sith se lança peu après dans une série de coups furieux, sa lame fendant l'air tandis qu'ils virevoltaient dos à la fenêtre. Obi-Wan para chaque coup, évaluant tranquillement la force et l'habilité de son adversaire. Celui-ci était en effet puissant et bien formé, mais il n'était encore qu'un apprenti.

Obi-Wan ne l'était pas.

 _J'ai vaincu des adversaires plus forts,_ pensa Obi-Wan. _Anakin était bien plus doué que lui._

Bien que, pensa-t-il, c'était probablement parce que Maul n'utilisait qu'une seule lame alors qu'habituellement il se servait des deux.

 _Ou alors, je me souviens de lui étant plus fort parce que j'étais beaucoup plus faible,_ songea-t-il, ripostant agilement avec sa lame, attaquant le Sith par des coups soigneusement contrôlés. Il visa le cou de Maul, son torse, ses genoux, puis se baissa quand le Sith répliqua avec une pluie d'attaques.

Il donna un coup dans le tibia de Maul du bout de sa botte, le renforçant grâce à la Force, et réussit à atteindre le Sith par derrière.

Obi-Wan se redressa avec souplesse, portant sa lame vers le bas, mais Maul roula, sautant sur ses pieds et contre-attaqua. Sa tunique noire tourbillonnait tandis qu'il abattait sa lame sur Obi-Wan, qui fit simplement un pas de côté, laissant son adversaire trébucher sous l'excès de vitesse. Il donna un coup sec de la garde de son arme sur l'épaule de Maul qui siffla de douleur.

Un cri de surprise résonna le long de leur lien, qui le fit tressaillir. Profitant de sa distraction, Maul bondit sur lui, portant sa lame en direction de sa tête. La Force l'avertit juste à temps et Obi-Wan esquiva, faisant un salto arrière alors que la lame grésillait tout près de lui, brûlant la manche de sa tunique. Son sabre-laser bloqua l'attaque suivante, déviant le coup, et repoussant Maul avec une puissante poussée de Force.

 __ Anakin !_ appela-t-il à travers leur lien, sentant le garçon lutter contre quelque chose, un élan de frustration le traversa, lorsque le Sith sauta sur lui.

 _Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça,_ pensa-t-il, parant la lame, et utilisant une nouvelle poussée de Force qui envoya valser Maul en arrière. Celui-ci réussit à se stabiliser, mais pas avant qu'Obi-Wan ne bondisse sur la plate-forme, fonçant vers la porte.

Il cligna des yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit en glissant.

 _« Alors »_ vint une voix familière, et le Jedi se figea, s'arrêtant brusquement en voyant Palpatine entrer dans la pièce. L'homme traînait un Anakin qui essayait en vain de se dégager de la poigne du Sith, laissant dans son sillage une rage incontrôlable, et Obi-Wan frissonna, ses doigts se crispant sur son sabre-laser.

« Il semblerait que vous soyez plus qu'un simple padawan, Kenobi » fit le Sith, des flammes jaunes et écarlates enflammèrent ses iris, et il ignora Anakin qui tirait sur sa main sans retenue. « Mais tout cela va bientôt se terminer »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir » répondit Obi-Wan, préparant son corps à ce qui allait suivre.

_ _Tu vas bien, Ani ?_ envoya-t-il et il reçut une réponse positive quelque peu embarrassée. _Quand je te le dirais, enfonce ton pied sur le sien aussi fort que tu peux, puis saute de la plate-forme._

 __ Mais!-_

 __ Maintenant !_ envoya-t-il et Anakin obéit sur le champ, brisant les orteils de Palpatine avec son talon. Le Sith poussa un cri de surprise, desserrant suffisamment son étreinte pour que le garçon se libère

Anakin se jeta hors de la plate-forme, et Obi-Wan plongea à sa suite, utilisant la Force pour s'accélérer. Ses bras se refermèrent autour d'Anakin juste au moment où la Force poussait un avertissement, son regard dévia et il aperçut des éclairs de Force se diriger droit sur eux.

 _Plus bas !_

Le Jedi accéléra leur descente, juste assez pour éviter les décharges mortelles, les voyant atteindre Maul à la place, qui avait sauté vers le haut pour les attaquer. L'apprenti Sith hurla de douleur alors que des éclairs contorsionnaient son corps, et il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Obi-Wan réussit à les ralentir suffisamment et à leur éviter des blessures horribles, et ils touchèrent le sol, sans dommages.

Il se redressa, et avant que le Sith n'ait repris entièrement ses esprits, il laissa glisser Anakin, et se précipita en avant, son arme à la main. Il frappa Maul à la tête, l'apprenti vacilla, assommé, et Obi-Wan le traîna jusqu'à des poutres qui soutenaient la plate-forme. Ôtant les menottes de sa ceinture, il les accrocha aux poignets de Maul, verrouillant le Sith autour d'un pilier de duracier.

« Débrouillard jusqu'au bout, à ce que je vois » résonna la voix de Palpatine tandis qu'Obi-Wan s'emparait du sabre-laser de Maul et le tendait à Anakin, qui lui emboîtait le pas. Les yeux de l'enfant s'élargirent à la vue de l'arme et il la prit avec d'infinies précautions.

_ _Sois très prudent avec ça, Ani. C'est puissant et mortel, et je ne voudrais pas te retrouver dans l'aile des guérisseurs parce que tu as coupé ta main,_ dit-il d'une voix grave, et il fit quelques ajustements au niveau de l'arme, veillant à ce qu'Anakin ne tourne pas accidentellement les deux lames. _Je te la confie, afin que tu puisses tracer ton chemin sans encombres. Ce bouton là te permettra de réduire l'intensité de la lame, et celui-là de t'éclairer ou de trancher les parois._

 __ Vous voulez que je coure à nouveau ?_ demanda Anakin, la peur et l'inquiétude se mêlant dans sa voix. _Mais Palpatine est un Maître, pas vrai ? Vous pourrez battre un Maître ? Et si l'autre type se libère ? Obi-Wan, vous ne pouvez pas les battre tous les deux !_

« Je sais » lui dit-il, s'agenouillant et étreignant le garçon avec force. « C'est pour ça que je veux que tu rejoignes les autres. Je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible. »

Anakin hocha la tête, serrant le Jedi du mieux qu'il pouvait. « _Je vais le faire, et je vais me dépêcher._

 _Je sais,_ renvoya-t-il, en libérant le garçon et en se remettant debout, laissant la détermination faire place à l'appréhension comme il faisait volte-face vers Palpatine. Celui-ci se tenait au centre de la pièce, l'obscurité tourbillonnait autour de lui comme un océan de ténèbres, et intérieurement, Obi-Wan déglutit.

 _Par les étoiles,_ il était puissant...

« Vous ne réussirez pas, Palpatine » dit-il, faisant quelque pas vers l'homme et en se dressant. Il laissa la Force l'envelopper et lui apporter des ondes apaisantes et bienfaisantes. « Les autres Jedi seront bientôt là et vous ne pourrez pas nous échapper"

« Tant de confiance » répondit Palpatine, souriant et secouant la tête, Obi-Wan sentit Anakin se glisser furtivement dans les ombres nichées au-dessous de la plate-forme comme il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. « Vous pouvez être plus qu'un simple apprenti, mais vous n'êtes rien par rapport à moi. Vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour que vos amis viennent vous sauver. »

« Je vivrai » dit-il, en ajustant sa prise sur son sabre-laser, inspirant profondément et relâchant les derniers boucliers qui cachaient sa présence dans la Force. Il aurait besoin de toute sa puissance et de toutes ses compétences s'il espérait vaincre Palpatine.

« Je n'ai pas le choix »

« Jeune fou » siffla le Sith, levant les mains. Des éclairs de Force crépitèrent vers Obi-Wan, qui se tenait fin prêt.

Il leva son sabre-laser, et fit simplement ce qu'il avait fait face à Dooku, et la lame diffusa la foudre sans lui apporter de dommages. Un élan de satisfaction le traversa quand Palpatine cligna des yeux, abaissant sa tête, et le Jedi leva son menton.

« J'ai bien peur que cela ne marche pas, sénateur » lança-t-il, et Palpatine se redressa, une colère dure et froide obscurcissant son visage. Obi-Wan fit un nouveau pas en avant, laissant son esprit s'ancrer profondément dans la Force, un calme apaisant pulsant dans ses veines.

« Alors je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de résoudre ce problème » gronda le Sith, faisant apparaître son sabre-laser dans sa main. Obi-Wan se positionna. Il saisit la garde de son arme avec ses deux mains, élevant la lame dans une position d'attente.

« Je suppose. »

Il abaissa le dernier de ses boucliers, la Force l'inonda de sa puissance tranquille. Les lames bleues et rouges se croisèrent, avant que les deux duellistes ne se ruent l'un vers l'autre.

Et le combat commença.

OoOoOo

Anakin ne perdit pas une seconde, il grimpa les escaliers dès qu'il vit Obi-Wan et Palpatine commençaient à se battre, et gravit les marches en spirale aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en fonçant vers la porte. Il se stoppa en une glissade, quand il voulut claquer sa paume sur le panneau de commande, un frisson glacial le parcourut.

Le panneau était complètement détruit.

 _Je fais quoi maintenant ?_ se demanda-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil au combat qui faisait rage. Obi-Wan et le Sith n'étaient plus que deux silhouettes floues, qui bondissaient et dansaient dans les airs, entremêlées d'étincelles rouges et bleues. Palpatine était étonnamment rapide, même avec les lourdes robes qu'il portait, et Anakin frissonna, car l'énergie autour de lui semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. Il n'osa pas demander à Obi-Wan ce qu'il devait faire, de peur de le distraire mortellement, puis son regard se posa sur l'arme qu'il tenait à la main.

 _Je me demande si ça pourrait traverser la porte,_ se demanda-t-il, tenant la poignée parallèle au sol et aussi loin qu'il le pouvait avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Il y eut un bourdonnement familier. Et une lame d'un rouge étincelant jaillit. Anakin se tourna vers la porte et plongea la lame dans le duracier, ressentant un immense soulagement lorsque la lame coupa au travers sans le moindre problème.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure et se concentrant intensément, il se mit à trancher, faisant glisser la lame à travers le métal et faisant une ligne relativement droite à travers la porte. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il éteignit l'arme et donna un coup de pied dans la moitié inférieure de la porte, qui gémit avant de tomber. Anakin ressentit une pointe de fierté mais son attention fut brutalement détournée lorsqu'il entendit Obi-Wan crier.

Le Jedi avait été violemment projeté contre un mur, et le garçon nota que sa tunique avait été roussie à de multiples endroits, et que son front était luisant de sueur. Une peur incontrôlable gagna Anakin comme il regardait Palpatine s'avancer, un ricanement rauque emplissant l'air, mais les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'ouvrirent et l'énergie qui les enveloppait pulsa avec force. Le Sith fut éjecté en arrière à son tour. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Obi-Wan se releva et se précipita vers son adversaire.

 _Je ne peux pas rester là et regarder ça,_ pensa Anakin à contrecœur, essayant de lutter contre l'envie irrésistible de rejoindre le Jedi et de l'aider contre le Seigneur Sith. _Le seul moyen de le soutenir est d'amener les Jedi ici, et chaque seconde qui passe raccourcit les chances de survie d'Obi-Wan._

Il devait bouger de là, donc après avoir promis de se dépêcher à travers leur lien, il sortit de la pièce, et s'enfonça dans le couloir sombre. Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent rapidement à l'obscurité, lui faisant éviter un obstacle occasionnel qui apparut dans sa vision, et il arriva finalement à l'endroit où Palpatine s'était emparé de lui. C'était un étage faiblement éclairé, séparé en trois branches, il fut forcé de s'arrêter pour essayer de deviner quelle direction prendre.

Il ne s'arrêta que brièvement, il se rappela d'où venait Palpatine et emprunta le même chemin. La pièce le mena à un couloir qui s'éclaira progressivement sous la lumière artificielle, et tout à coup Anakin se stoppa, ayant l'impression d'avoir traversé un rideau invisible d'eau glacée.

« _Que... ? »_ pensa-t-il en frissonnant, le souffle coupé.

Il n'arrivait plus à sentir Obi-Wan le long de leur lien.

« _Non ! »_ hurla-t-il, retournant brusquement sur lui-même et courant vers l'endroit d'où il était venu. Il plongea à travers ce rideau invisible, des frissons dansèrent sur sa peau, puis il fronça les sourcils, la présence d'Obi-Wan réapparut. Que se passait-il ?

 _C'est la chose que nous avions à franchir,_ se rendit-il compte. _C'est une sorte de bouclier qui nous garde caché. Obi-Wan a dit qu'il bloquait son lien avec Qui-Gon, alors quand j'ai passé au travers, ça a fait pareil avec notre lien._

Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de traverser ce bouclier à nouveau, si cela signifiait ne plus pouvoir détecter Obi-Wan. Même s'ils n'étaient liés que depuis une brève période, il avait fini par s'habituer à la présence du Jedi qui était à ses côtés en permanence, et faire délibérément quelque chose qui le bloquerait complètement le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? S'il voulait sortir de ce dédale de couloir, il devait passer au travers.

Marmonnant en Huttish, et essayant de puiser dans son courage, il força ses pieds réticents à bouger, fit quelque pas timides en avant, puis encore un peu. Une fois le bouclier franchi, il frissonna violemment et courut en direction de la lumière qui était apparue au bout du couloir.

Le garçon se retrouva dans un hangar d'une taille imposante, plusieurs speeders bien entretenus étaient alignés le long d'un mur. En promenant son regard, il ne trouva aucun moyen de sortir un tel véhicule d'ici et il se demanda comment ils avaient bien pu arriver là. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu explorer davantage, une porte sur le côté opposé s'ouvrit en glissant. Il sourit en reconnaissant les silhouettes qui couraient dans le hangar, et il se précipita vers eux, en faisant un signe de la main.

« Ani ! » s'écria Qui-Gon comme il se jetait dans les bras du Maître Jedi, qui l'attrapa dans une étreinte soulagée. « Que fais-tu ici ? Es-tu blessé ? Et pourquoi as-tu un sabre-laser ? »

« C'est le sabre du Sith » expliqua-t-il en remettant l'arme au Jedi avec soulagement, heureux de s'en débarrasser enfin. « Obi-Wan me l'a confié pour que je puisse découper les portes en cas de problèmes »

« Et où est-il ? » questionna Qui-Gon d'un ton pressant. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, oui » répondit Anakin, montrant d'un signe de tête la direction qu'il avait prise. « Il est par là-bas, il se bat contre Palpatine. »

« _Quoi_! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix à l'unisson et Anakin cligna un peu des yeux, surpris. Il regarda les autres Maîtres Jedi, dont il en reconnut seulement deux, qui s'échangèrent des regards rapides, et lorsque Qui-Gon se mit en route, Anakin lui emboîta le pas.

« Ani, reste avec la Reine Amidala » ordonna Qui-Gon et Anakin cligna à nouveau des yeux, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir la reine de Naboo qui suivait jusqu'à ce que deux Jedi et ses suivantes ne l'arrêtent.

« Non » dit-il d'un ton obstiné. « Il y a de nombreuses bifurcations et vous ne sauriez pas quel chemin suivre, alors je viens avec vous. »

Qui-Gon le regarda un moment avant de soupirer. « A force de discuter, nous perdons du temps, Ani. Tu peux venir jusqu'à la bifurcation principale, puis après tu resteras derrière. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi. Je veux qu'Obi-Wan et toi soyez en sécurité dès que possible. »

Anakin souffla un peu, mais hocha la tête, et Qui-Gon le laissa prendre les devants, puis il se hâtèrent de descendre vers la salle obscure. Il plongea à travers le bouclier en poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsque la présence d'Obi-Wan réapparut, et il entendit plusieurs Maîtres haleter quand ils passèrent le bouclier.

« Allez ! » encouragea-t-il en constatant que Qui-Gon s'était arrêté en état de choc. Ses paroles surprirent le Maître Jedi, qui se secoua avant de le suivre, et quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage faiblement éclairé, Anakin leur indiqua le moyen de parvenir jusqu'à Obi-Wan.

« J'ai dû couper la moitié de la porte pour passer au travers, je pense que vous devrez sans doute en couper davantage pour pouvoir passer » leur dit-il, et Qui-Gon lui sourit. « Soyez prudent. Je ne suis pas Jedi, mais même d'ici je peux sentir la puissance de Palpatine »

« Nous allons nous en charger, Ani, merci » fit Qui-Gon, serrant son épaule avant de disparaître dans le couloir, les autres Maîtres acquiescèrent avant de le suivre.

Anakin resta ainsi les observant disparaître dans les ténèbres, une boule naissant au sein de son estomac. Ne pouvait-il rien faire d'utile même à cette distance ?

« Viens mon enfant » fit une voix douce, et il se retourna pour voir la reine Amidala devant lui. Deux Maîtres Jedi l'escortaient, l'humaine de petite taille semblait assez irritée. « Allons rejoindre le hangar, nous trouverons peut-être un moyen d'ouvrir les portes qui permettent aux speeders de sortir et d'entrer. Il faut que l'on trouve le moyen le plus rapide de sortir d'ici. »

Il hocha la tête, la laissant toucher son épaule pour le guider vers le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté, et il fut incapable d'apaiser les battements frénétiques de son cœur quand ils passèrent à travers le bouclier. Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait pas sentir Obi-Wan il n'aurait aucun moyen de savoir si quelque chose de terrible se produisait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

« Ne te fais pas de souci pour eux » déclara la reine, et Anakin s'arrêta lorsque la main se retira de son épaule. Elle le regardait chaleureusement, un doux sourire peint sur son visage délicat. Cette vue lui paraissait étrangement familière.

« Ce sont des Jedi, Ani » enchaîna-t-elle, et il tressaillit au ton amical de sa voix. Pourquoi la _reine_ utilisait-elle son surnom ? Seuls Padmé et les Jedi l'utilisaient, et ce, parce qu'ils le connaissaient bien. A moins que Padmé n'ait parlé de lui à la reine, parce qu'il avait fait un malaise, il ne voyait pas d'autre-

Le souffle coupé, ses yeux, agrandis sous le choc, la fixèrent. « Padmé ? » murmura-t-il, son cœur battant à tout rompre, quand elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Alors vous...vous êtes la reine ? Comment ?... » Il se tut, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

« Je me cache principalement parmi mes servantes, pour assurer ma protection » murmura-t-elle en retour en s'agenouillant devant lui afin qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. « Mais oui, je suis la reine Amidala. Maintenant, est-ce que cela te dirait de nous aider à planifier une évasion ? »

Il sourit. « Allons-y »

* * *

 _Bon pour le prochain chapitre, ceux qui veulent des combats au sabre-laser vont être servis._

 _Ce sera un Dark Sidious vs Conseil Jedi (les fans de Windu et Yoda seront contents^^). Et les Jedi vont en baver, ça je peux vous le garantir XD_

 _A bientôt pour la suite,_

 _Tchousss_

 _Les reviews, c'est la vie !_


	24. Chapitre vingt-trois

_Hello :) Un gros merci pour ce chapitre !_

 _Pendant votre lecture, je vous conseille de mettre " **Duel of the Fates** ", parce que ce thème s'accorde parfaitement avec ce chapitre ! (perso, je l'ai écouté pendant que j'écrivais et j'avais presque l'impression d'y être XD). _

_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à George Lucas et à Stormqueen qui a écrit l'histoire, je l'ai simplement traduit du mieux que j'ai pu._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-trois.**

Qui-Gon courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pieds, alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers, marche après marche. Il aperçut une bande étroite de lumière au loin, le bruit de sabre-lasers se heurtant parvint à ses oreilles, et il utilisa la Force pour augmenter sa vitesse.

Le lien avec Obi-Wan était complètement ouvert, aussi ouvert qu'il l'avait été avant son évanouissement sur Tatooine. Au moment où Qui-Gon franchit le bouclier et qu'il ressentit la présence de son padawan inonder leur lien, l'émotion fut si forte qu'il faillit s'effondrer au milieu du couloir.

Il se rapprocha de la lumière et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait face à la porte mentionnée par Anakin. Invoquant la Force, il repoussa les restes de celle-ci et fit irruption dans la pièce sans encombre.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le stoppa brutalement, et à en juger les tressaillements qui secouèrent les autres maîtres quand ils apparurent à ses côtés ils étaient aussi abasourdis que lui.

Obi-Wan et Palpatine combattaient avec acharnement dans une pièce qui faisait pratiquement la taille de la salle d'entraînement du Temple, dans des mouvements rapides et gracieux, leurs sabres tournoyant et se heurtant encore et encore, dans des craquements assourdissants. Qui-Gon observait, fasciné, Obi-Wan effectuer une manœuvre particulièrement dangereuse, il rebondit souplement sur ses pieds et leva la main. Le Sith fut une fraction de seconde trop lent, et Obi-Wan put répliquer avec une puissante poussée de Force.

 _Je devrais être reconnaissant que l'on n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de nous battre »_ songea Qui-Gon, regardant d'un air choqué Obi-Wan se tourner, son attention rivée sur le Sith devant lui.

Palpatine récupéra rapidement, se jetant sur le Jedi, sa lame fendit l'air dans l'attention de trancher les genoux d'Obi-Wan. Celui-ci sauta en arrière tout en bloquant les coups sournois et redoutables de son adversaire. Une fois ses pieds fermement ancrés sur le sol, il tomba dans une position accroupie pour éviter une attaque visant son cou. En équilibre sur une jambe, il balaya l'air autour de lui, voulant fouetter les chevilles de Palpatine. La Force pulsait en écho avec lui et renforça son coup, mais le Sith se détourna dans un tourbillon de robes sénatoriales.

Obi-Wan se leva aussitôt, contrant les attaques qui s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres. Une puissante vague menée par le Côté Obscur fut le seul avertissement de l'ondulation géante que déclencha Palpatine, propulsant Obi-Wan vers la fenêtre.

Avant que Qui-Gon n'ait pu l'avertir, Obi-Wan s'enveloppa de la Force qui le stoppa et le fit retomber sur ses pieds.

 _Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça,_ se dit le Maître Jedi comme Obi-Wan reculait pour éviter plus de caisses en duracier qui volaient vers lui, il les trancha avec sa lame et heurta le reste avec la Force.

 _Il se bat comme un maître expérimenté._

Palpatine s'élança ensuite vers Obi-Wan, leurs lames se croisèrent en une nuée d'étincelles. Obscurité et lumière entrèrent en collision, alors que chacun essayait de faire plier l'autre dans une puissance spectaculaire. Leurs coups étaient violents et dévastateurs, Qui-Gon pouvait voir leurs bras trembler à chaque fois qu'ils déviaient un coup, mais aucun ne ralentissait, ni ne se retirait, sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité.

« Par toutes les étoiles de la galaxie... »souffla un maître derrière lui, et il réalisa qu'Obi-Wan avait libéré sa présence de Force de chaque bouclier qu'il avait placé sur lui et qui était destiné à le cacher.

« Qui-Gon, vous lui avez enseigné ça ? » lança la voix d'un autre Maître, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Adi Gallia, et il arracha son regard du duel pour rencontrer des yeux bleus incrédules. « Il est en train de tenir tête à un _Seigneur_ _Sith_ ! _»_

« En effet » répliqua-t-il, laissant tomber sa bure et décrochant son sabre-laser de sa ceinture. « Mais le temps des questions viendra plus tard, nous devons aller l'aider. »

Sur ces mots, il bondit vers le sol, entendant un bruit sourd alors qu'un autre maître le suivait. Un contact bref avec la Force lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Mace, il tira son sabre-laser et l'enflamma. Ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant que Qui-Gon ne s'étende le long de leur lien, tentant d'informer Obi-Wan de leur présence sans le distraire complètement.

Il dut réussir, car Obi-Wan se renversa et roula, se rétablissant près d'une porte à une distance raisonnable. Il fit volte-face vers Palpatine, dont les yeux jaunes luisant de haine se posèrent sur le groupe des Maîtres Jedi, un grognement particulièrement agressif tordant ses lèvres.

« Vous avez échoué, sénateur » l'interpella Obi-Wan d'une voix calme, malgré la férocité des attaques qu'il avait enduré. Qui-Gon remarqua la sueur qui brillait dans ses cheveux brun-roux, sa tunique roussie en divers endroits, mais aussi la lueur qui étincelait dans ses yeux clairs et qui avait disparu depuis son évanouissement, et cela réconforta le Maître Jedi.

Palpatine ne releva pas. A la place, il leva la main vers Qui-Gon et Mace, qui se positionnèrent, se préparant à encaisser les attaques de Force du Sith.

L'éclair bleu qui fusa vers eux manqua lui faire décrocher la mâchoire.

Mace et lui roulèrent sur le sol, l'odeur de métal fondu emplissant l'air, alors que l'éclair se déchargeait sur le sol, faisant fondre quelques parcelles. Qui-Gon se releva aussitôt, enflammant son sabre-laser dans l'attente d'un combat imminent. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Obi-Wan se jeter sur le Sith, qui riposta en lui envoyant une décharge.

« Attention ! » cria Mace, et la Force s'unit à Obi-Wan, qui utilisa une poussée au bon moment pour se déplacer hors de l'attaque mortelle. Des grésillements mêlés à des craquements retentirent dans la pièce alors que le Jedi plongeait vers le sol et se rétablissait en douceur tout près de Qui-Gon.

_ _Il ne peut pas faire face à chacun d'entre nous, padawan,_ envoya Qui-Gon, sentant Obi-Wan se placer dans la même position que lui, et ils se tinrent côte à côte, leurs regards verrouillés sur Palpatine.

_ _Exactement,_ approuva Obi-Wan dans un souffle, la Force pulsant autour d'eux.

_ _Ensemble, alors ?_

Il vit Obi-Wan hocher la tête et du coin de l'œil observa Palpatine tirer un second sabre-laser, le côté obscur s'étirant autour du sénateur.

 __ Il ne va probablement pas utiliser la foudre à nouveau, mais au cas où il s'en servirait, sachez que cette attaque est assez simple à bloquer,_ fit Obi-Wan, comme ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre et commençaient à tourner autour de Palpatine sans le quitter des yeux. _La lame d'un sabre-laser peut diffuser les éclairs de Force._

 __ C'est toujours bon à savoir,_ répliqua Qui-Gon, notant que les autres Maîtres les avaient rejoint, leurs sabre-lasers enflammés, parés à toute attaque. Mace s'avança derrière Palpatine, qui se détourna promptement et s'élança vers Obi-Wan.

Une onde de peur traversa Qui-Gon comme Obi-Wan paraît le coup à double tranchant, et qu'un petit sourire étirait les lèvres de son apprenti. Le jeune Jedi traversa la pièce, mouvant son arme et bloquant habilement chaque coup asséné par Palpatine, le Sith virevolta dans un tourbillon de robes et de lumière écarlate alors qu'il enchaînait par une puissante attaque. Obi-Wan esquiva et se coula autour du sénateur, sa lame réussit à percer les défenses du Sith et lui entailla le bras droit.

Palpatine poussa un râle de douleur et d'outrage, et s'acharna de plus bel sur le jeune Jedi. Qui-Gon courut en avant pour attaquer le Sith, notant que Mace l'encerclait de l'autre côté. Qui-Gon dévia une des lames avant de pouvoir se rapprocher de son apprenti pendant que Mace frappait le côté non protégé de Palpatine, mais le Sith le repoussa.

Qui-Gon suivit le mouvement, laissant la Force chanter dans ses veine, Obi-Wan positionné sur sa droite. Ils chargèrent ensemble à la dernière seconde, pratiquement au coude à coude, et attaquèrent dans des mouvements fluides et parfaitement synchronisés, acculant Palpatine contre la fenêtre. Le Sith riposta, réussissant à les maintenir à distance et faisant appel à toute la puissance du côté obscur.

Obi-Wan envoya un flash d'avertissement et Qui-Gon se poussa sur le côté, évitant de justesse la poussée de Force. Il fit volte-face de l'autre côté d'Obi-Wan, sa lame fouetta l'air et fendit la garde de l'une des armes du Sith.

Le sabre-laser grésilla et mourut alors que Palpatine s'écartait brusquement, et Qui-Gon se déplaça vers son apprenti, profitant intérieurement de la façon dont la Force s'enroulait autour d'Obi-Wan et lui. Il avait combattu auprès de ses apprentis nombre de fois, et même si tous deux avaient bien travaillé ensemble, Obi-Wan n'avait pas été le duelliste qu'il était maintenant. Ses nouvelles compétences combinées au lien qu'ils partageaient les rendaient capables de planifier et d'attaquer pratiquement comme un seul être.

« Rendez-vous, sénateur » lança Mace à travers la pièce, Adi Gallia à ses côtés, alors qu'ils se mouvaient autour du Sith. Palpatine ne pipa mot, envoyant des ondes électriques dans leur direction et en les forçant à se disperser.

Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon profitèrent de cette occasion et se jetèrent en avant. Obi-Wan s'abaissa, visant les genoux de Palpatine, tandis que Qui-Gon bondissait dans les airs, portant sa lame en direction des épaules du Sith. Le sénateur pivota, esquivant les attaques d'Obi-Wan, et sa lame rouge contra celle de Qui-Gon, alors que les duellistes se frayaient un chemin à travers la salle.

Qui-Gon sentit qu'Obi-Wan le suivait, la panique vacillant le long de leur lien, mais il garda son attention rivée sur le Sith, faisant appel à la Force pour renforcer ses coups et anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire. Une partie de lui était complètement abasourdie par la puissance du côté obscur qui émanait du sénateur, et se demandait vaguement comment l'homme avait pu garder une telle puissance cachée aux yeux des Jedi, mais il mit cette pensée de côté, se concentrant sur Palpatine qui faisait tournoyer sa lame.

Il ne s'attendit pas à la vague de Force obscure qui s'abattit sur lui, l'envoyant voler dans une pile de caisses. Il ne se releva que lorsque Obi-Wan se précipita vers lui, et il sentit que le jeune Jedi effectuait un examen rapide pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Qui-Gon l'écarta d'un geste, il pouvait s'en charger lui-même, mais le remercia pour son inquiétude.

 __Nous ne fonctionnons pas comme une équipe,_ lança Obi-Wan à son grande surprise, jusqu'à ce son apprenti soit plus précis. _Les autres maîtres ne sont pas sûrs de la façon de procéder, alors ils préfèrent rester debout sur le côté._

 __ Alors donne-leur des ordres,_ répondit Qui-Gon, resserrant sa prise sur la poignée de son arme. Il ne remarqua pas à quel point les paumes de mains étaient moites. _Ou bien dis-les moi, et je les commanderais pour les amener à agir, si tu t'inquiètes qu'ils ne veulent pas écouter quelqu'un ayant l'apparence d'un padawan._

 __ Chaque fois que nous essayons de l'acculer dans un coin, il se dérobe,_ grommela Obi-Wan par leur lien. _Mais si nous voulons le prendre vivant, nous devons le coincer. Dites aux autres Maîtres de former un périmètre et de rester sur leurs gardes, s'ils ne le sont pas déjà._

 _«_ On planifie quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Kenobi ? » siffla Palpatine, et avant que Qui-Gon n'ait eu le temps d'avertir les autres, le Sith sauta sur eux, l'énergie obscure crépitant dans son sillage. Obi-Wan et lui plongèrent sur le côté tandis que Mace et Adi Gallia s'élançaient, attaquant le sénateur par derrière.

Cela ne fonctionna pas comme ils l'avaient espéré, une onde brutale les percuta de plein fouet, envoyant Maître Gallia vers la fenêtre. Mace, cependant, la rattrapa grâce à la Force, et elle roula sur le sol, copiant le mouvement qu'Obi-Wan avait effectué quelques instants plus tôt. Mace et Qui-Gon se jetèrent sur Palpatine, faisant pleuvoir un déluge de coups.

Le Sith vint à leur rencontre, faisant mouliner son arme, tournoyant et se faufilant à travers leurs attaques. Ils réussirent à le repousser, cependant, le forçant lentement mais sûrement à battre en retraite en direction des autres Maîtres.

Qui-Gon fut vaguement conscient de Yoda qui s'avançait, il avait délaissé son bâton de Gimer au profit de son sabre-laser, et Palpatine parut l'avoir remarqué aussi. Il les fit trébucher par une faible onde de Force, puis renversa au-dessus de leurs tête un flou de robes sombres. Qui-Gon courut, levant sa lame pour contrer toute attaque qui pourrait tomber, mais la lame écarlate descendait trop vite, se dirigeant droit vers son visage-

« _NON ! »_

Il sentit quelque chose le tirer brusquement en arrière et il percuta Obi-Wan, il se rendit alors compte qu'une traction de Force l'avait sauvé de l'assaut mortel. Qui-Gon se redressa, secouant un peu la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, alors que son apprenti le saisissait fermement par les épaules, la peur et l'inquiétude inondant leur lien.

Obi-Wan se déplaça, dressant son sabre-laser vers le haut pour dévier l'éclair de Force qui grésillait vers eux. Qui-Gon roula sur le dos, regardant avec surprise l'éclair courir sans danger le long de la lame bleu azur. Il se figea quand il aperçut qu'à l'endroit exact où il s'était tenu debout, l'arme de Palpatine était encastrée dans le sol métallique jusqu'à la garde.

Il déglutit, il s'en était fallut d'un cheveu.

Mace attaque une nouvelle fois, son visage était moulé dans une expression froide et concentrée, mais ses yeux sombres brûlaient de fureur. Palpatine tira l'arme qu'il lui restait, et riposta, contrant la volée de coups qui visait son torse, Qui-Gon entendit le grognement émit par le Sith alors que Mace le repoussait vers les autres Maîtres.

Obi-Wan se retourna, aidant Qui-Gon à se remettre sur ses pieds, et serrant légèrement son bras, exprimant son soulagement. Qui-Gon lui adressa un sourire rapide et avant qu'ils n'aient pu reprendre leur souffle, la Force s'enroula autour d'eux et les inonda de sa lumière. Ils s'élancèrent, venant au secours de Mace, mais Palpatine, une fois de plus, réussit à leur échapper, se tournant vers la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Un craquement sinistre résonna dans la pièce, et Qui-Gon leva des yeux alarmés pour apercevoir la plate-forme se fendre et se tordre. Elle s'arracha du mur avec un bruit sec et fonça droit sur eux.

 _« BOUGEZ ! »_ hurla quelqu'un et Qui-Gon sentit qu'Obi-Wan l'attrapait, l'emmenant avec lui dans sa course, utilisant la Force pour augmenter leur vitesse. La plate-forme s'envola, frôlant la tunique du Maître Jedi au passage, et alla percuter la fenêtre, qui, miraculeusement, ne se rompit pas.

Avant que Qui-Gon n'ait pu réagir, Obi-Wan se rua à la suite de Palpatine, qui était en train de quitter la salle. Le sénateur recula, levant une main pour envoyer de violentes décharges vers son assaillant, mais Obi-Wan résista, dressant son sabre-laser comme un bouclier.

« _Imbécile !»_ gronda Palpatine, déchaînant les ténèbres de toute sa colère, et Qui-Gon grimaça intérieurement lorsque la Force leur envoya un avertissement.

Une vague puissante, bien plus violente que toutes les autres, secoua la salle, soulevant le sol sous les pieds de Qui-Gon, et il se retrouva éjecté sans ménagement sur le sol. Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, se protégeant contre les caisses et autres débris qui volaient dans sa direction, et encaissa de toutes ses forces l'assaut monstrueux du côté obscur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la secousse calmée qu'il osa jeter un œil aux alentours.

Une fine couche de poussière s'était dispersée dans l'air alors que les Jedi se remettaient debout, leurs visages exprimant la stupéfaction la plus totale. Mace secouait la tête à plusieurs reprises tout en essuyant le sang sur son menton, plusieurs Maîtres tentaient d'aider un Jedi coincé sous une pile de caisses.

 _Obi-Wan !_ pensa Qui-Gon avec une inquiétude croissante. _Où est Obi-Wan ?_

Son Padawan était étendu le long d'un mur éloigné, un mince filet de sang coulait sur une partie de son visage, et ses yeux bleu-vert étaient fermés. Il progressa vers lui tant bien que mal, incapable de contrôler la peur qui faisait rage dans son cœur. Il cria à travers leur lien, mais son apprenti demeurait toujours sous le choc et la confusion, alors il continua, l'exhortant à reprendre ses esprits.

Un ricanement fou et malveillant se répercuta aux quatre coins de la salle et Qui-Gon haleta. Palpatine fonçait droit vers le Jedi à terre, sa lame rouge-sang prête à asséner le coup fatal.

 _Non !_ cria son esprit, son sabre-laser volant vers sa main, et Qui-Gon s'élança. Il devait aller plus vite, Obi-Wan devait se réveiller, quelque chose devait-

« _NON ! »_

Qui-Gon sursauta à ce cri terrifié et son cœur manqua s'arrêter quand une petite silhouette vola en direction d'Obi-Wan.

« _Anakin ! »_ hurla-t-il, voyant le petit garçon se jeter sur Obi-Wan, protégeant le Jedi vers lequel la lame mortelle s'abaissait, le ricanement de Palpatine résonnant toujours dans l'atmosphère.

Tout sembla ralentir autour d'eux.

Qui-Gon accéléra, ses bottes martelant le sol dans un bruit anormalement fort alors qu'il courait vers les deux silhouettes. Il leva son arme, prêt à repousser l'assaut mortel, ses lèvres formant un cri silencieux. Il vit Obi-Wan remuer, ses yeux vitreux s'ouvrant doucement, inconscient du danger.

Qui-Gon savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire.

La panique le submergea, anéantissant tout sentiment de calme. Il était trop lent, la lame s'abaissait trop rapidement. Il essaya d'exhorter ses jambes à aller plus vite, encore plus vite-

Le cri d'Anakin retentit dans la Force.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, Anakin est entré dans la bataille. Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ?_

 _Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Tchouss_


	25. Chapitre vingt-quatre

_Hello :)  
_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures, ainsi qu'à la Chouette pour ses corrections._

 _Voici la suite tant attendue, en espérant que vous ne me détestez pas trop XD_

 _Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude, les personnages et l'univers de Star Wars sont à George Lucas, l'histoire est à Stormqueen, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre**.

 _Le cri d'Anakin retentit dans la Force._

Une onde de Force ne ressemblant à aucune autre traversa la pièce, emportant tout sur son passage. Qui-Gon se retrouva à plat sur le dos, haletant comme l'air manquait à ses poumons et des flous lumineux obscurcirent sa vision. Le vent hurlait autour de lui, des morceaux de métal l'effleuraient en volant dans tous les sens-

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Qui-Gon toussa, inspirant plusieurs goulées d'air avant de rouler sur ses mains et ses genoux, et il secoua la tête alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Il cligna des yeux, forçant ses yeux à se concentrer, et quand il put voir ses deux mains au lieu de quatre, il balaya son regard dans la salle.

Le choc le fit cligner des yeux.

Dans la salle, tout le monde tentait de se remettre sur ses pieds, l'air abasourdi et plutôt hébété. Le fenêtre avait été complètement soufflée, emportant avec elle un pan du mur, les poutres en duracier qui soutenaient les murs étaient tordues formant des angles anormaux, et une odeur de poussière flottait dans l'air. La plate-forme était passée le long du mur, heurtant un bon nombre de caisses, heureusement aucun Jedi n'avaient connu le même sort.

 _Obi-Wan ! Où est-il ?!_

Qui-Gon se redressa du mieux qu'il pût, s'évertuant à lutter contre cette sensation de vertige qui s'était installée, cherchant des yeux son apprenti.

Il tressaillit. Obi-Wan était assis à l'endroit exact où il était tombé, mais il demeurait en état d'alerte. Ses yeux bleu-vert étaient écarquillés comme il sondait les autres Jedi, Qui-Gon y compris, il semblait avoir été totalement épargné par les assauts puissants. Le jeune homme souleva un Anakin inconscient, et le maître Jedi commença à faire quelques pas dans leur direction.

Avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, Obi-Wan se leva doucement, plissant ses yeux tandis que la Force tourbillonnait autour de lui. Qui-Gon le vit décaler Anakin, libérant une de ses mains et appelant son sabre-laser à lui.

_ _Obi-Wan, que-..._ appela Qui-Gon, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Obi-Wan s'élança, focalisant son attention sur une silhouette momentanément oubliée.

 _Palpatine,_ pensa Qui-Gon avec un petit sursaut, posant son regard sur le Sith qui se dressait debout, ses robes déchirées et du sang suintant d'un de ses bras nus. Il enflamma son arme, voulant stopper Obi-Wan.

Palpatine fut une fraction de seconde trop lent. Obi-Wan dévia habilement sa lame, contournant la parade du Sith, et le désarma d'un geste vif.

Le sabre-laser rouge vola dans les airs et une vrille de la Force l'amena droit vers Qui-Gon qui le rattrapa soigneusement. Ensuite, il vit Obi-Wan abattre sa lame à la base du cou de Palpatine, la stoppant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

 _Je n'en crois pas mes yeux._

Qui-Gon resta bouchée bée, il pouvait sentir les autres Jedi aussi estomaqués que lui et tous avaient les yeux braqués sur Obi-Wan. Le regard limpide du jeune homme était verrouillé sur le Sith, dont les yeux jaunes le fixaient avec haine.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » siffla Palpatine, drapé d'obscurité.

« Obi-Wan Kenobi » répondit simplement le Jedi. Un petit sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur amusée. « Même si je ne suis pas vraiment ce que vous croyez »

Palpatine grogna de mécontentement, lançant un regard meurtrier en direction d'Obi-Wan, lequel rajusta sa prise sur Anakin.

« Mace, ah, pardonnez-moi, Maître Windu, son apprenti est juste derrière vous, des menottes l'emprisonnent et je crois qu'elles conviendraient bien mieux au sénateur. Si vous voulez avoir la gentillesse de les lui ôter... ? » lança Obi-Wan, sans se retourner pour regarder.

Mace se raidit, mais finit par s'exécuter. Le Zabrack était assis contre un pilier en duracier qui avait survécu à l'explosion. Ses mains étaient menottées, l'attachant au pilier. Plusieurs maîtres l'entourèrent, veillant ainsi que le Sith ne s'enfuit pas pendant que Mace le détachait et se mouvait jusqu'à Obi-Wan.

« Veux-tu que je les lui mettes ? » s'enquit Mace, Obi-Wan hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le sénateur.

« Bougez ne serait-ce d'un millimètre et je vous tranche la tête » avertit-il, même si tout le monde pouvait l'entendre, et Qui-Gon se dépêcha de rejoindre Obi-Wan. Il lui envoya une brève impulsion à travers la Force, qui lui fut aussitôt retournée avec joie et affection.

« Faites-ça et le Sénat vous inculpera d'assassinat » rétorqua Palpatine, les ténèbres pulsant autour de lui, et la lame d'Obi-Wan l'effleura d'un cheveu.

« Alors, je serais inculpé d'assassinat, mais vous, vous serez mort » répondit-il, et même si la fureur faisait rage au sein de Palpatine, sa puissance faiblit nettement.

« Ainsi vous n'aurez plus aucune chance de vous enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas un padawan ordinaire » gronda Palpatine tandis que Mace déplaçait ses bras derrière son dos, les menottes se verrouillèrent dans un claquement sec. « Vous êtes aussi dangereux que moi, vous avez atteint un niveau de compétences rarement vu chez un Maître, et je suis sûr que vous l'avez atteint sans- »

« Obi-Wan est loin d'être aussi dangereux que vous » l'interrompit Qui-Gon. « Il est aussi fermement ancré dans la Lumière que vous l'êtes dans l'Obscurité. »

Palpatine lui jeta un regard noir, et il sentit le sourire reconnaissant d'Obi-Wan qui étincelait dans leur lien.

« Nous allons l'emmener, maintenant, Padawan Obi-Wan » fit Ki-Adi-Mundi en s'avançant vers eux. La lame de son sabre-laser bleu azur était toujours rivée près du cou de Palpatine comme Obi-Wan se reculait lentement, et elle fut très vite rejointe par la lame améthyste de Mace.

« Si vous le permettez, Maîtres » fit Obi-Wan, désactivant son sabre-laser et respirant un grand coup. « Je crois que Palpatine et son apprenti ont leurs quartiers personnels non loin d'ici »

« Les examiner, tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?» retentit la voix de Yoda, et Qui-Gon manqua sursauter en remarquant le vieux maître qui avait cheminé jusqu'à eux. « En quête de quelque chose, tu es. »

« Oui, Maître Yoda » acquiesça Obi-Wan, s'inclinant respectueusement du mieux qu'il put, avec Anakin dans les bras. « Je crois qu'il y a d'autres menottes qui seraient impossibles à ouvrir en utilisant seulement la Force, ainsi que des inhibiteurs de Force qui seraient les bienvenus dans le cas présent."

« Hm » murmura Yoda, faisant signe à Qui-Gon, qui cligna un peu des yeux. « Aller avec Qui-Gon, tu vas, en entendant, surveiller ces deux là, nous allons. »

« Merci, Maître » dit Obi-Wan, s'inclinant à nouveau, et Qui-Gon haussa les sourcils quand Obi-Wan le regarda.

_ _Tu vas bien ?_ s'enquit doucement Qui-Gon et les épaules d'Obi-Wan s'affaissèrent brièvement. _Et comment va Anakin ? Pourquoi est-il inconscient ?_

« Cette vague de Force venait de lui » déclara Obi-Wan, baissant son regard vers le garçon qu'il tenait dans les bras, et Qui-Gon écarquilla les yeux. « J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne resterait pas là-bas, d'autant plus qu'il était inquiet »

Obi-Wan releva alors des yeux où se mêlaient peur et horreur à la fois, mais sa voix demeura stable, même si elle était un peu rauque. « Mais comment est-il venu ici ? Il n'a quand même pas sauté en bas depuis le pas de la porte n'est-ce pas ? »

Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan se retournèrent, levant les yeux vers la sortie. Encadrée dans l'obscurité, se tenait la reine Amidala, une expression horrifiée peinte sur les traits de son visage maquillé, et Qui-Gon comprit qu'elle observait Palpatine. Il remarqua ses deux gardiens Jedi à ses côté, l'air aussi agacé que des Maître Jedi pouvaient l'être, mais leurs expressions changèrent subitement quand ils contemplèrent ce qui se passait au-dessous d'eux.

_ _J'aurais dû prévoir qu'elle serait également là,_ vint la pensée ironique d'Obi-Wan. _Je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme aussi têtue. Parfois, je me demande si elle se croit invincible._

 __ Elle est jeune, après tout,_ répondit Qui-Gon alors qu'Obi-Wan marchait vers la jeune reine, il vit le regard de la jeune Amida dériver vers eux. Ses yeux bruns s'élargirent quand ils s'arrêtèrent sur Anakin, et elle lança à Maître Ithara un regard appuyé. Qui-Gon put voir le Maître Jedi pousser un soupir, mais il plaça un bras autour d'elle et tous deux bondirent en direction du sol.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix montant d'un octave sous sa préoccupation. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Il va bien » assura Obi-Wan. « Pourriez-vous le prendre un moment avec vous ? J'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler. »

La reine Amidala hocha lentement la tête, sa lourde coiffure l'empêchant d'incliner correctement. « Je vais le ramener au hangar. On vous attendra là-bas. »

Obi-Wan sourit faiblement et tenta de remettre l'enfant entre ses bras tendus, mais Anakin s'accrochait étroitement à la manche du Jedi, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Qui-Gon réprima à grande peine un sourire et se rapprocha pour l'aider, desserrant doucement les poings du garçon. Il sentit un élan de culpabilité traverser Obi-Wan quand l'enfant poussa un gémissement.

La reine Amidala souleva le garçon avec attention, qui se recroquevilla contre elle, puis il finit par se calmer quand Obi-Wan lissa sa tignasse blonde. Qui-Gon sentit leur lien pulser doucement comme Obi-Wan s'évertuait à rassurer Anakin, lui disant qu'il ne serait pas long, Qui-Gon ne put réprimer son sourire plus longtemps.

« Merci, Votre Altesse » dit doucement Obi-Wan, en se reculant, et la reine Amidala lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Nous allons bientôt nous revoir » répondit-elle, sa voix retrouvant sa gravité, et Maître Ithara plaça à nouveau un bras autour d'eux et ils s'élancèrent vers le haut, jusqu'à la porte. Qui-Gon vit qu'Obi-Wan les suivait du regard, ses yeux s'assombrissant, jusqu'à ce que Qui-Gon pose une main sur son épaule.

« Nous devrions partir à présent, padawan » lança-t-il avec douceur.

Obi-Wan esquissa un sourire, même si expression restait un peu mélancolique, et il fit volte-face, se dirigeant rapidement vers une porte sur leur droite. Qui-Gon dut hâter le pas pour le rattraper, et une fois qu'il atteignit son niveau, il se demanda intérieurement ce qui avait bien pu causer un changement d'humeur aussi soudain.

 __ J'aurais juste souhaité qu'Anakin n'ait pas fait une telle chose,_ envoya-t-il, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. _Je sais que ses intentions étaient bonnes, mais il aurait pu se faire tuer !_

Qui-Gon eut toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler le sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler sur son visage, et finalement il échoua. Obi-Wan lui lança un regard exaspéré, captant sans mal l'amusement de son Maître.

 __ Et vous n'oseriez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas eu peur,_ cassa Obi-Wan. _J'ai pu sentir à quel point vous étiez terrifié._

Qui-Gon poussa un léger soupir, mais sa gaieté ne se fana pas. _Obi-Wan, tu as eu peur à chaque instant de ma vie à de nombreuses reprises. Tu t'es même mis en danger dans des tentatives désespérées pour me protéger. Ça ressemble de loin à ce qu'à fait Anakin-_

Obi-Wan se renfrogna, mais Qui-Gon n'avait pas terminé.

_ _C'est donc tout à fait naturel, mon téméraire padawan, que je trouve amusant que tu sois à ma place,_ poursuivit-il, tordant ses lèvres dans un sourire légèrement ironique. _Et que j'apprécie l'ironie de la chose._

 __ Je suppose que je l'ai bien mérité,_ répliqua Obi-Wan, et Qui-Gon sourit.

 __ En effet,_ envoya Qui-Gon comme son apprenti roulait des yeux, mais l'atmosphère sembla s'alléger. Obi-Wan lui envoya un autre sourire, ses yeux s'éclaircirent avec une émotion que Qui-Gon ne put décrire que comme un triomphe.

 **_** _J'espère qu'il ne me faudra pas trop de temps pour m'adapter à tous ces changements qui se sont opérés en toi, padawan,_ lança Qui-Gon, soupirant de façon théâtrale. _Tu as failli mourir hier, puis aujourd'hui, tu t'es battu contre deux Sith. Je peux à peine y croire._

 __ Moi non plus,_ fit Obi-Wan. _Je suis sûr que les membres du Conseil doivent être choqués. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?_

Qui-Gon se mit à rire. _Le Conseil va être complètement perdu après ça,_ envoya-t-il, gagnant un regard incrédule de la part d'Obi-Wan. _Et je dois dire que j'en suis assez satisfait. Ils ont besoin d'être remués de temps en temps. Cela les empêche d'être trop content d'eux-même._

 __ J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec vous, surtout après avoir siégé parmi eux,_ fit Obi-Wan. _J'espère seulement qu'ils ne prendront pas la décision de me chasser de l'Ordre, même si je ne peux pas dire que j'aurais le cœur brisé s'ils le faisaient._

Qui-Gon le regarda, alarmé. _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Si tu leur montres ce que tu m'as montré, et si Maître Yoda témoigne en ta faveur, ils ne t'expulseront peut-être pas. Je n'ajouterais rien de plus et cela se terminera ainsi._

Obi-Wan lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, même si ses yeux s'étaient considérablement assombris. _Ils ne voudront jamais former Anakin après avoir vu mes souvenirs, peu importe combien nous en discuteront._

Qui-Gon soupira, reportant son regard vers leur destination. _Je déteste dire ça, mais tu as probablement raison. A présent, je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais rien dire, tant que le Conseil n'aurait pas pris sa décision,_ enchaîna-t-il, comme Obi-Wan se faufilait par une porte ouverte. _Mais le Conseil a encore le droit de révoquer la formation d'une personne, malgré les paroles d'un autre Maître. Ils pourraient paniquer et l'envoyer à l'Agricorp._

 __ C'est vrai,_ envoya Obi-Wan, puis il se tut, pensif.

Après un moment, Qui-Gon brisa le silence. _J'ai l'impression que tu vas me donner des leçons de combat maintenant, padawan. Ton habileté était incroyable. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas t'effondrer ?_

 __ La Force me soutient jusqu'à ce que je puisse me reposer en toute sécurité,_ répondit Obi-Wan avec un sourire bref. _J'ai toujours un peu de mal à croire que j'ai pu vaincre un Seigneur Sith. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le vaincre, si Anakin n'avait pas invoqué malgré lui cette puissante onde de Force._

Le jeune homme eut un sourire ironique. _D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était destiné à vaincre les Sith, peu importe son âge. Mais c'est certainement mieux pour lui qu'il ne les ait pas rejoint._

Qui-Gon leva un sourcil, détectant les frissons qui couraient dans le dos de son apprenti. _Palpatine ne semblait pas si puissant que ça,_ dit-il, tentant de penser à autre chose, mais il échoua. _Tu semblais avoir plus de mal à lutter contre ton Anakin._

Obi-Wan ne répondit rien alors qu'ils bifurquaient dans un couloir sombre et étroit et qui menait à une rangée de porte, Obi-Wan ouvrit l'une d'entre elle avant de répondre.

 __ C'est parce que je ne voulais pas me battre contre Anakin,_ lança finalement Obi-Wan, pendant que Qui-Gon et lui s'avançaient dans une sorte de pièce de stockage, les murs recouverts d'étagères étroites. _Et j'ai le sentiment que si Palpatine avait été le Palpatine dont je me souviens, je n'aurais pas été capable de le battre. Ce Sith a eu treize ans pour accroire ses pouvoirs obscurs. J'ignore comment le duel avec maître Yoda s'est déroulé, mais je ne pense pas qu'une autre personne aurait pu se battre contre lui._

 _«_ Tu plaisantes ? » chuchota Qui-Gon tandis qu'il fixait Obi-Wan, qui s'avança, son regard allant d'une étagère à une autre.

« Plutôt sympa de leur part d'être organisé » observa Obi-Wan alors qu'il ramassait un objet dont l'apparence ne laissait guère de doute quand à son utilisation. Il s'agissait d'une petite boule à pointes qui reposait sur le sommet d'un long cylindre mince, et Qui-Gon remarqua des petites taches de sang séché entre les pointes.

« Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Obi-Wan, ses lèvres plissées en une moue de dégoût, et il jeta l'instrument sur le sol. « Instruments de torture Sith. Celui-ci sert à couper les tendons au niveau des genoux et des chevilles. »

Qui-Gon le fixa à nouveau du regard. « Tu sais à quoi sert ce...comment ? » questionna-t-il, tentant de ravaler le sentiment d'horreur qui montait en lui. La Force frissonna dans la pièce, le froid émis par l'obscurité qui planait dans l'atmosphère la transperçant de part en part.

« Les séparatistes les ont beaucoup utilisés durant la guerre » répondit Obi-Wan, son ton un peu trop nonchalant au goût de Qui-Gon, dont la gorge brûlait sous le goût acre de la bile. « J'en ai vu être utilisés par différents apprentis qui ont été jugés en conséquence »

Le fait que ces objets de torture aient pu être utilisé d'une telle façon fit fermer les yeux de Qui-Gon quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver une respiration plus calme. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'adapter à la nouvelle personnalité plus sombre de son padawan. Lui qui était si optimiste autrefois, il y avait à présent un tel cynisme en lui, que Qui-Gon avait un mal fou à s'y faire.

Il était las, plus las qu'un homme de deux fois son âge. L'étincelle que Qui-Gon avait aperçu lorsqu'il avait vaincu Palpatine s'était évanouie dans les ombres de la pièce, ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen glacial continuaient de balayer la pièce.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois rechercher, padawan » fit Qui-Gon en progressant pas à pas vers le fond de la pièce, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Obi-Wan s'était figé, son regard braqué sur quelque chose que le maître Jedi ne pouvait voir. Ses yeux étaient dénoués d'expression, son corps raidi, et les jointures de ses doigts avaient perdu leurs couleurs, comme ils serraient les poings avec force.

« Obi-Wan ? » murmura-t-il, tendant la main à travers leur lien, et il se retrouva cerné par un nuage de ténèbres, des insectes minuscules serpentaient sous sa peau, sur ses muscles, sa connexion avec la Force tourbillonnait dans le néant, son esprit...son _esprit..._

Qui-Gon s'éjecta de ces sensations cauchemardesques, puis il vit Obi-Wan fermer les yeux.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître » lui dit-il. « J'aurais dû mieux me blinder. »

« Qu'est-ce que...était-ce un souvenir ? » demanda Qui-Gon d'une voix étouffée, et Obi-Wan hocha la tête. « Déclenché par... ? » poursuivit-il, tournant la tête pour suivre le regard d'Obi-Wan, et il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Sur l'étagère devant eux était posé un masque tout simple, mais disposé comme si c'était un objet de grande valeur. Il était relativement banal cependant, mais sa vue lui arracha des frissons.

Il avait été créé à partir d'un tissu noir, comme si quelqu'un avait pris un drap et l'avait enveloppé autour de la tête de quelqu'un, découpant ensuite deux petits trous pour les yeux. Divers symboles recouvraient l'objet. Il voulut s'en approcher, dans l'intention de l'examiner plus en détail, mais la noirceur qui s'en dégageait stoppa son mouvement, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit Qui-Gon, son ton toujours très calme comme il dévisageait Obi-Wan, qui se retourna et frissonna.

« Un masque de torture Sith » répondit le jeune homme. « J'ai été obligé d'en porter un, une fois. Ce ne fut pas...une expérience très agréable. »

Qui-Gon coula un dernier regard en direction du masque sinistre avant d'entourer les épaules d'Obi-Wan et de l'éloigner de là. Un mélange de choc et de dégoût montait en lui, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son padawan ait subi ce genre de choses, ou même à comprendre les ravages que cela avait causé.

 _Alors aide-moi, Obi-Wan, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour m'assurer que tu n'aies plus à vivre ce genre de vie à nouveau,_ se dit-il, serrant la mâchoire avec détermination.

« Aide-moi à trouver les menottes et les inhibiteurs dont tu m'as parlé » dit Qui-Gon, sa voix calme malgré le désir croissant de casser cette salle morceau par morceau. « As-tu remarqué comment ils se sont organisés ? »

Obi-Wan fit un petit signe de la tête, son corps se réchauffant sous le bras de Qui-Gon. « Ils ont tout regroupé par fonction. Tout ce qui sert à entraver devrait se trouver dans ce coin, et les inhibiteurs doivent êtres rangés près de la petite unité de refroidissement derrière nous. »

Tout était exactement comme Obi-Wan l'avait dit. Après avoir entassé plusieurs paires de menottes, rangé des seringues dans un étui spécialement conçu pour les transporter, Qui-Gon se hâta de sortir son apprenti de là, de peur que des souvenirs encore plus horribles ne refassent surface.

Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient partis, et une fois que les menottes furent verrouillées autour des poignets de l'apprenti Sith, Qui-Gon observa Obi-Wan s'agenouiller près du Zabrak inconscient, ouvrir l'étui et en retirer une seringue. Il sentit que tous les Maîtres regarder avec surprise Obi-Wan retrousser la manche du Sith et administrer des inhibiteurs avec l'aplomb d'un médecin qualifié.

« Padawan Obi-Wan » commença Maître Adi Gallia, un froncement de sourcils assombrissant ses traits, mais elle se tut lorsque Obi-Wan prit une autre seringue et s'avança vers Palpatine. Le sénateur recula, lançant un regard noir quand Mace et Ki-Adi-Mundi resserrèrent leur emprise.

« Il y a une obscurité cachée en vous, Kenobi » fit Palpatine, malgré les sabre-laser qui pointaient vers sa gorge. « Vous avez combattu d'une façon différente de vos compagnons Jedi »

« C'est vrai » répondit-il, diffusant à nouveau un inhibiteur. Il recula quand Palpatine siffla et frissonna, le produit faisant effet instantanément. « Parce que j'ai vu et vécu des choses que la plupart des Jedi ne connaissent pas. »

Il ne dit plus rien, laissant Palpatine ruminer ses mots, et Qui-Gon sentit que ceux qui ignoraient la vérité faisaient de même.

« Venez » dit Yoda, se faisant léviter jusqu'à la porte. « Beaucoup de choses à discuter, nous avons. »

* * *

 _Bon bon bon, dans le prochain chapitre, Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon se posent des questions sur leur avenir et le Conseil Jedi se penche sur les cas Kenobi et la formation d'Anakin Skywalker._

 _A bientôt jeunes Padawans !_

 _Les reviews, c'est la vie :)_

 _Tchousss_


	26. Chapitre vingt-cinq

_Salut, salut jeunes Padawans, Maîtres Jedi et Seigneurs Sith, bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitres des Ombres du futur. L'heure des explications et des décisions pour le Conseil Jedi a sonné...  
_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaires, aux lecteurs invisibles et aux followers. Et à mon relecteur pour mes fautes de maladresse habituelles :P_

 _Rien est à moi, comme d'habitude._

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-cinq**

« _Venez » dit Yoda, se faisant léviter jusqu'à la porte. « Beaucoup de choses à discuter, nous avons._ »

Qui-Gon regarda Mace et Ki-Adi-Mundi saisir les bras de Palpatine et bondir à leur tour, le reste des Maîtres Jedi les suivirent avec l'apprenti Sith. Obi-Wan rangea les deux seringues dans l'étui, avant de le refermer et de se remettre debout, son regard croisant celui de Qui-Gon.

 __ Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?_ questionna Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon ignorait s'il attendait vraiment une réponse ou non.

 __ Nous allons faire ce qui est nécessaire, padawan,_ répondit Qui-Gon, enroulant brièvement son bras autour des épaules d'Obi-Wab avant qu'ils ne bondissent pour aller rejoindre les autres, qui s'enfonçaient dans le couloir. _Je pense que nous pourrons prendre des vacances quand tout ceci sera réglé. Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

 __ Que ce serait bien,_ répondit Obi-Wan, lui adressant un sourire alors que l'obscurité du couloir les engloutissait. _J'ai toujours voulu aller dans un endroit tropicale, sans être accablé par une mission._

 __ Je pense que cela peut s'arranger,_ envoya Qui-Gon, souriant à son tour. _Je pense qu'Ani aimerait l'océan, s'il pouvait vaincre sa haine du sable._

Obi-Wan hocha un peu la tête, s'arrêtant un petit moment. Qui-Gon fit de même, lançant un regard curieux à son apprenti, et il se pencha pour placer une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, là il réalisa qu'il tremblait.

« Obi-Wan, quel est le problème ? » s'enquit-il doucement, et son padawan le regarda, les yeux brillant de larmes. Avant que Qui-Gon n'ait pu exprimer l'inquiétude qui montait en lui, Obi-Wan le serra dans ses bras, et le maître Jedi fut terrassé par une vague de bonheur et de _soulagement_ qui se propagea dans leur lien.

« Tout va être différent » murmura Obi-Wan. « Tout va être _tellement_ différent... »

« Oui » acquiesça Qui-Gon, retournant l'étreinte, en souriant doucement. « Oui, mon cher padawan. Tout ira pour le mieux. Tu verras. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour empêcher qu'un avenir aussi horrible ne se produise jamais. »

« Même si cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses ? » chuchota Obi-Wan en reculant, et Qui-Gon serra son épaule, forçant Obi-Wan à le regarder dans les yeux.

« La galaxie s'est effondrée autour de toi, Obi-Wan » lâcha-t-il, essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son apprenti. « Je ne pense pas que quelque chose de pire pourrait arriver. »

« Et maintenant, vous allez devoir vivre avec ça et continuer à me supporter » plaisanta faiblement Obi-Wan, et Qui-Gon se mit à rire avant de jeter un bras autour de son apprenti. Ils progressèrent à nouveau dans le couloir, côte-à-côte. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au hangar, notant que les portes avaient été ouvertes de l'extérieur, la sécurité locale était arrivée, prêtant main forte aux Jedi du mieux qu'elle pût. Mace s'entretint avec l'un d'eux alors qu'ils escortaient Palpatine et son apprenti jusqu'à un speeder, spécialement conçu pour le transport des prisonniers.

_ _Tu vois padawan ? Tout ira bien-_ envoya Qui-Gon tandis qu'un cri joyeux résonnait dans le hangar. Anakin courait dans leur direction, écartant les bras alors qu'il se préparait à se jeter sur eux.

« _Qui-Gon ! Obi-Wan_! » hurla-t-il, et Obi-Wan tomba à genoux pour capturer le garçon dans une étreinte à broyer les os.

« J'ai eu tellement _peur... »_ vint la voix étouffée d'Anakin, son visage pressé contre la tunique d'Obi-Wan, qui ferma les yeux.

« Je sais » souffla Obi-Wan en retour, ses bras se serrant autour du garçon. « Mais tout va bien. Qui-Gon et moi sommes en pleine forme. »

Un doux reniflement lui répondit, et Anakin se recula pour qu'il puisse rencontrer ses yeux. Qui-Gon vit Obi-Wan sourire doucement, et sécher les larmes sur les joues rougies du garçon.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Anakin, qui se pencha pour appuyer son front contre celui d'Obi-Wan, et tous deux fermèrent les yeux. Qui-Gon sentit leur lien chanter sous leur joie, et il sourit devant cette scène tendre et touchante. Il hésita à les déranger, mais Anakin et Obi-Wan ouvrirent les yeux et lui adressèrent un sourire.

Qui-Gon attrapa de justesse le garçon, quand il se recula d'Obi-Wan pour se jeter dans les bras du Maître Jedi.

« Tu vois ? »déclara Obi-Wan comme Anakin se cramponnait à Qui-Gon. « Nous allons tous les deux très bien. »

« Je savais que vous alliez très bien, parce que j'ai pu vous sentir, mais comme vous n'accompagniez pas les autres, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter ! Mais la reine Amidala m'a dit de ne pas me faire de souci, parce que vous étiez des Jedi, et que si les autres Maitres n'avaient pas appelé d'unité médicale, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'incident » débita Anakin d'une seule traite. « La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir vu Palpatine se ruer sur vous, et quand je me suis réveillé dans le hangar, j'ai cru que vous aviez été tué ! Je n'arrivais pas à vous sentir,, à cause du bouclier encore en place, et la reine Amidala m'a menacé de m'attacher parce que je voulais revenir en arrière pour m'assurer que vous alliez bien ! »

Son flot de paroles s'arrêta et il prit une profonde inspiration quand Obi-Wan posa une main sur son épaule.

« Nous allons bien, Ani » répéta Obi-Wan d'un ton amusé, et il jeta un œil en direction de Qui-Gon. « Je dois parler avec la reine Amidala un moment. Peux-tu garder un œil sur Qui-Gon pour moi ? On ne sait jamais, il a l'air un peu perdu depuis quelques temps... »

« Bien sûr » acquiesça Anakin en souriant tandis que Qui-Gon tirait sur la tresse d'Obi-Wan en guise de représailles. « Pourquoi voulez-vous parler avec la reine d'ailleurs ? »

« J'ai bien peur que cela ne doit rester secret, Ani » répondit Obi-Wan, en tapotant un doigt sur le nez d'Anakin, dont le visage se plissa en retour. « Je te le dirais peut-être plus tard, ou pas du tout. »

« Pas juste » dit Anakin en faisant la moue, mais il sourit lorsque le Jedi lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, et se leva, se dirigeant vers la reine de Naboo. Elle longeait le hangar d'un pas hésitant, ignorant ses servantes qui essayaient de l'inciter à partir.

_ _Est-ce que tu m'en parleras au moins ? »_ envoya Qui-Gon, mais Obi-Wan lui adressa simplement un sourire mystérieux par-dessus son épaule. Qui-Gon renifla, vexé, mais resta debout, tenant toujours Anakin dans ses bras, puis chemina vers un banc qui longeait un des murs.

« De quoi veut-il lui parler à votre avis ? »demanda doucement Anakin, son regard suivant Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon le tira sur ses genoux.

« Nous allons les espionner, Ani » lui dit-il, améliorant leurs ouïes avec la Force. Obi-Wan ne s'était pas particulièrement soucié de savoir s'ils seraient écoutés ou pas.

« Votre Majesté » fit Obi-Wan en guise de salutation, s'inclinant profondément devant la reine Amidala, qui sourit légèrement en réponse. « J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, dans le cas où le Conseil déciderait de ne pas former Anakin. »

Qui-Gon se ragaillardit, améliorant davantage leur audition, et Anakin se raidit, appréhendant la suite. Qui-Gon resserra ses bras autour du garçon, tentant de lui procurer un peu de réconfort pendant qu'ils attendaient impatiemment.

« Oui, Padawan Obi-Wan ? » répondit-elle, s'éloignant de ses servantes et des deux Maîtres Jedi. « Venez marcher avec moi, nous allons parler un peu. »

« Si le Conseil décide qu'Anakin ne peut être formé, je ne pourrais pas le laisser se faire renvoyer pour aller travailler dans une ferme quelque part » poursuivit Obi-Wan comme ils se mettaient à marcher, la reine le regardant avec un visage sérieux.

« Que proposez-vous dans ce cas ? Que comptez-vous faire ? » interrogea-t-elle et Obi-Wan prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je quitterais l'Ordre, si cela arrive » décida-t-il calmement, et Qui-Gon haussa les sourcils.

_ _Tu étais sérieux quand tu m'as dit ça hier, padawan ? »_ envoya-t-il, mais il fut ignoré.

Même s'il pouvait sentir le choc de la reine, son visage resta parfaitement impassible. « C'est une affirmation sérieuse, Padawan Obi-Wan » déclara-t-elle, l'étudiant en silence. « Vous donneriez votre vie pour l'amour d'un enfant ? »

« En effet » répondit tranquillement Obi-Wan, se redressant et joignant les mains derrière son dos. « Il serait injuste pour Anakin que l'on a emmené loin de sa mère, de le placer dans un endroit où personne ne se soucie de lui. Il serait triste et solitaire, et je veux pas laisser une telle chose se produire. »

La reine demeura silencieuse, et Qui-Gon étreignit Anakin quand il le sentit frisonner.

« Je n'ai parlé à personne de mes plans, à l'exception de Qui-Gon, et un peu Anakin, parce que je ne veux pas que cela ressemble à un ultimatum aux yeux du Conseil » enchaîna-t-il. « Sa mère nous l'a confié pour qu'il ait une vie meilleure, et je veux que ce soit le cas »

« Vous espérez...l'adopter ? » questionna la reine Amidala, alors qu'Anakin resserrait sa prise sur la tunique de Qui-Gon. « Si votre Conseil le jugeait inapte à être formé ? »

« Oui » répondit Obi-Wan qui s'arrêta de marcher, son regard se concentrant sur la reine avec intensité. « Et j'aurais besoin d'un travail pour nous aider financièrement. »

La reine s'arrêta également, comprenant ce que ces paroles impliquaient. « Vous seriez le bienvenu, Padawan Kenobi, en rejoignant mes forces de sécurité. Je crains que vous ne soyez pas aussi obstiné que votre Maître l'a été durant notre sauvetage » dit-elle, jetant un regard vers Qui-Gon et souriant un peu. « Mais si vous quittez l'Ordre, et avez besoin d'un travail, je serais heureuse que vous fassiez partie de mes gardes du corps. »

Obi-Wan s'inclina profondément, le soulagement s'inscrivant nettement sur ses traits. « C'est précisément ce que je voulais vous demander, Votre Altesse, et je vous remercie du fond de mon cœur » dit-il, la reine inclinant la tête en réponse. Il se détourna, pour revenir vers Anakin et Qui-Gon, une expression abasourdie sur leurs visages.

_ _Alors ainsi tu ne plaisantais pas, padawan,_ envoya Qui-Gon, voyant Obi-Wan cligner des yeux. _Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu étais sérieux concernant ces plans, si Anakin n'était pas formé._

Obi-Wan lui adressa un petit sourire en réponse comme il s'installait sur le banc à côté d'eux, et Anakin le regarda, des larmes brillant sur ses cils.

« Vous...vous voulez vraiment renoncer à être un Jedi ? » murmura-t-il, et Obi-Wan hocha la tête.

« Après tout » dit-il pendant qu'Anakin se glissait hors des bras de Qui-Gon pour se réfugier dans ceux du jeune homme. « j'ai déjà été un maître. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de répéter l'expérience »

Qui-Gon enroula à nouveau son bras autour des épaules d'Obi-Wan, sentant son apprenti soupirer et se pencher contre lui comme il posait son menton sur le sommet de la tête d'Anakin. Celui-ci sentit la Force virevolter autour d'eux, mêlant chaleur, soulagement et bonheur.

 __ J'étais également sérieux, padawan,_ envoya-t-il et son apprenti se redressa. _Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas, mais je t'ai dit que je partirais avec vous. Les Jedi sont peut-être ma vie, mais si je ne peux pas convaincre le Conseil de le former, alors il méritera mieux qu'une vie de fermier._

Obi-Wan ne répondit pas durant un moment, mais sa tête vint se reposer contre l'épaule de Qui-Gon, et celui-ci le sentit débattre avec lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole. _Vous devez être le seul à le former, Maître. Si le Conseil refuse que vous soyez son maître parce que je suis toujours votre padawan, je partirai._

Qui-Gon se raidit, resserrant sa prise sur son apprenti. _Il ne faut pas que tu partes, Obi-Wan. Je ne veux pas te perdre, juste pour que je puisse former un autre apprenti._

Il vit Obi-Wan fermer les yeux, déglutissant bruyamment. _« En outre, Obi-Wan »_ enchaîna-t-il. « _c'est toi qui dois le former, étant donné que tu connais bien mieux ses habitudes que moi. »_

Ce fut au tour d'Obi-Wan de se crisper, mais il parut se détendre lorsque quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. _Je me demandais si nous pouvions l'entraîner ensemble ?_

Qui-Gon arqua un sourcil, méditant ses paroles. Cela avait été rarement fait auparavant, on assignait deux maîtres à un padawan seulement si l'un des maître était particulièrement âgé. Toutefois, estima-t-il, le Temple n'avait encore jamais vu un être aussi sensible à la Force qu'Anakin. Peut-être que les choses devraient changer un peu, pour mieux s'adapter à une situation différente.

Une image flasha devant lui, où il se voyait lui-même, habillé en civil, ses cheveux tirés en arrière. Il portait un sac garni de nourriture tandis qu'il déambulait dans une rue pleine de vendeurs, le vacarme du marché retentissant dans ses oreilles. C'était une belle et chaude journée, le soleil brillait de mille feux dans la clarté du ciel, une douce brise apportait avec elle un mélange d'épices et d'odeurs alléchantes qui lui chatouillaient les narines, et son estomac commençait à protester.

Il vit Obi-Wan, qui marchait vers lui. Son apprenti était habillé de la même façon que lui, sa tresse avait disparu et ses cheveux s'étaient débarrassés de sa coupe de padawan. Il portait aussi un sac d'une main, tandis que l'autre tenait celle d'Anakin, qui semblait avoir un peu grandi, et cheminait à côté d'eux.

 _« Vous croyez que ma maman aura préparé le déjeuner quand on sera rentré ? » questionna Anakin._

 _« Ani » répondit Obi-Wan, haussant un sourcil. « N'a-t-elle pas d'abord besoin de nourriture pour cuisiner ? »_

 _« Sans oublier » ajouta Qui-Gon, en souriant vers le garçon. « que quelqu'un avait déjà tout mangé sans l'avoir dit à personne »_

Qui-Gon ferma les yeux comme l'image se volatilisait, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui et se complaisant dans la chaleur de la Force. Il sentait qu'Obi-Wan s'était doucement laissé aller au sommeil, récupérant enfin après une série de combats intenses, et ses bras se refermèrent autour de son padawan.

« Hey, Qui-Gon ? »murmura Anakin, lui lançant un regard même s'il était resté dans l'étreinte d'Obi-Wan. « Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? »

Qui-Gon sourit gentiment. « D'abord, nous allons arranger les choses avec le Conseil, et puis je pense que nous pourrions aller quelque part, juste nous trois. Que dirais-tu de faire un voyage jusqu'à une planète océanique, Ani ? Je sais que tu n'aimes guère le sable, mais je pense que tu pourrais surmonter ça, si tu le voulais. »

Anakin prit le temps de réfléchir. « Je pense que ce serait amusant. Mais il est permis aux Jedi de prendre des vacances ?

Le sourire de Qui-Gon s'élargit. « Techniquement, non. Mais dis-moi, quelles sont tes compétences pratiques ? »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Obi-Wan résista à l'envie de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre comme le ferait un Initié nerveux. Il se sentait pourtant dans cet état, cependant, debout au centre de la salle du conseil avec l'ensemble de ses boucliers baissés. D'une certaine façon, c'était un peu comme s'il était nu. Ayant retenu la leçon à propos du jeune Anakin, le Conseil avait donc agi en conséquence, et les Maîtres Jedi sondaient donc calmement son esprit, apprenant ainsi qu'Obi-Wan était en réalité un ancien Maître âgé de trente-huit années standard.

Jusque là, il n'avait rien remarqué, sauf une envie étrange de se gratter l'arrière de la tête, le Conseil était plongé dans une profonde méditation, totalement absorbé par leur examen. Il ne verrait donc aucune de leurs réactions tant que ce ne serait pas terminé, ce qui, il l'espérait, ne devrait pas tarder.

Après quelques minutes à lutter contre le désir de bouger un peu, l'ensemble du Conseil ouvrit les yeux, leurs visages exprimant la plus grande surprise. Ki-Adi-Mundi semblait plus abasourdi que les autres, et Mace semblait avoir des spasmes à l'estomac.

« Impossible » murmurèrent plusieurs voix.

« Inconcevable » renchérirent d'autres.

« Mais la vérité, c'est. » fit Yoda d'un ton ferme comme son regard vert doré balayait les autres membres du Conseil. « Pas de doute, il y a. Du futur, le jeune Kenobi a été renvoyé. La Force, une chance elle lui a donné, pour annuler cet avenir. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » questionna Ki-Adi-Mundi, fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi aurait-elle envoyé Kenobi, et pas une autre personne : Maître Windu, par exemple ? Et comment allons-nous savoir si un avenir pire que celui-là ne sera pas engendré par ces actions ? »

Obi-Wan voulut poser la question que Qui-Gon lui avait posé, sur la façon dont les choses pourraient être bien pire que de regarder la galaxie sombrer sous le commandement des Sith, mais il garda la bouche close. Après tout, supposa-t-il avec amertume, Ki-Adi-Mundi pouvait avoir raison, et la galaxie entière pouvait être détruite parce qu'il avait pris à Palpatine son pouvoir.

« Aucun de nous ne peut comprendre les voies de la Force, ni même pourquoi elle enverrait Kenobi à la place de l'un d'entre nous » intervint Adi Gallia, ses yeux bleus perçant scrutant Obi-Wan avec curiosité. « Peut-être que la Force a voulu nous enseigner une leçon : pour nous montrer ce qui peut arriver si nous glissons dans la suffisance, ou peut-être est-elle indulgente et a compris tout ce qu'avait perdu Kenobi »

« Dans tous les cas » interrompit Mace, sa voix incertaine avant qu'il ne tousse pour se racler la gorge. « Il y a matière à discuter. Non seulement la moitié du Sénat demande à que Palpatine soit jugé sans attendre devant les tribunaux, mais nous devons décider si oui ou non le jeune Skywalker peut être formé. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas le former ! » s'écria quelqu'un derrière Obi-Wan, probablement un nouveau membre récemment nommé. « Avez-vous oublié ce que nous venons de voir ? Qu'est-ce qui empêchera ce garçon de devenir ce monstre une fois de plus ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas le juger en nous basant simplement sur ces souvenirs » objecta un Maître à la droite d'Obi-Wan. « Nous ne pouvons que nous fonder sur ce que nous avons pu tirer de lui lors de son test. Nous y prendre autrement serait injuste."

Obi-Wan se racla la gorge, attirant leur attention. « Maîtres, si je peux ajouter quelque chose ? » s'enquit-il, faisant de son mieux pour paraître respectueux, et Mace fit un petit geste de la main, indiquant qu'il pouvait parler.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer, essayant de reconstituer exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. « Je sens que le Anakin que j'ai entraîné est totalement différent de celui que vous avez testé. Oui, il se met en colère, vous l'avez d'ailleurs tous constaté, mais il est beaucoup plus heureux que le Anakin dont je me souviens. Et s'il vous plaît, prenez en compte que le Anakin que j'ai connu a grandi dans un monde hostile lorsque Qui-Gon s'est fait tuer. Je ne l'ai certainement pas aidé en faisant preuve de froideur avec lui. »

Mace plissa les yeux, se reculant dans son siège. « Tu parles de lui comme si tu comprenais pourquoi ton... _apprenti_ a mal tourné. »

Obi-Wan secoua la tête, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. « Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi Anakin a choisi le côté obscur. Cependant, je pense que dans son désir de trouver du soutien, il s'est tourné vers Palpatine afin de combler ce besoin d'avoir une figure paternelle qui s'occupe de lui. Je sais que l'Ordre refuse toute forme d'attachement, mais qu'en est-il du lien maître-padawan ? Les maîtres et leurs apprentis sont devenus comme une famille » argumenta-t-il, regardant chaque maître tour à tour, qui le considéraient dans un mélange de curiosité et d'étonnement.

« Un point, tu marques. » murmura Maître Yoda, scrutant Obi-Wan avec un petit sourire. « Une suggestion, tu as ? »

Obi-Wan lui rendit son sourire. « Si vous décidez de former Anakin, je pense qu'il aurait besoin de ces attachements émotionnels. Après tout, nous avons d'autres Jedi qui honorent leur héritage, par des tatouages, des vêtements, ou autre, ce qui montre un attachement à leurs vies antérieures. Le Conseil dont je me souviens a sans doute considéré Anakin avec un peu trop de sévérité. C'était un Jedi non conventionnel, ayant été formé à un âge tardif, et je crois qu'il est nécessaire que sa formation sorte également de l'ordinaire elle aussi."

« Hm »laissa échapper Maître Yoda, s'enfonçant dans son siège et échangeant un regard avec Mace.

« Nous allons prendre en compte tes paroles, Padawan Kenobi » fit Mace. « tout comme nous allons examiner ta situation, à la lumière de cet événement récent. »

Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de se crisper, et Mace arbora un petit sourire. « Il est bon de savoir que tu t'inquiètes toujours de ce qui pourrait t'arriver, même si tu étais expulsé de l'Ordre, rien ne serait comparable à ce que tu as vécu. »

Obi-Wan réprima le rire qui montait dans sa gorge. « Le Temple est toujours ma maison, maître Windu, et bien que je sois capable de survivre à l'extérieur, je préférerais rester un Jedi. »

« En rester un, tu dois » déclara Maître Yoda, ses yeux brillants avertissant quiconque oserait prétendre le contraire, et Obi-Wan poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait déjà un obstacle de surmonté , malgré les regards incrédules que lancèrent les autres membres du Conseil, en particulier Mace.

 _«_ N'importe quel Jedi peut sentir une puissante présence de Force » poursuivit Maître Yoda. « et devenir un puissant Jedi, tu vas. Attendre un an ou deux, nous allons, avant de te conférer le grade de Maître, mais d'abord un chevalier tu vas être. Et d'accord avec moi, sera le Conseil. »

Une lueur s'alluma dans son œil qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation, et Obi-Wan lutta pour dissimuler son amusement devant les expressions exaspérées qui se reflétaient sur la plupart des autres maîtres. Même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, ils ne pourraient trouver aucun argument valable qui contesterait l'anoblissement d'Obi-Wan, et Maître Yoda le savait.

« Nous avons encore beaucoup à discuter » déclara Mace, en soupirant. « Je vous remercie pour votre temps, Padawan Obi-Wan. Vous êtes libre de partir, que la Force soit avec vous. »

Obi-Wan s'inclina jusqu'à la taille avant de se retourner et de s'en aller. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que l'antichambre était vide, comme il avait conseillé à Qui-Gon et Anakin de partir s'ils avaient faim. Les réunions avec le Conseil avaient tendance à s'éterniser, et un rapide coup d'œil au chrono de son poignet lui indiqua que cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était là. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient commencé à s'impatienter.

Il plongea brièvement dans le lien qu'il partageait avec Qui-Gon et Anakin et il les trouva mentalement tous les deux dans leur appartement, ces derniers s'arrêtèrent de parler dès qu'ils sentirent l'intrusion d'Obi-Wan, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

 __ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ questionna-t-il en sortant de l'ascenseur. _Qu'est-ce que vous complotez cette fois ? Si ça consiste à m'arroser avec de l'eau, je vous préviens, ça ne marchera pas._

Qui-Gon eut l'air un peu amusé, et Anakin envoya simplement l'équivalent mental d'un haussement d'épaules. Obi-Wan soupira, même s'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 __ Je suppose que je le saurais bien assez tôt,_ envoya-t-il avant de se concentrer sur le hall principal du Temple. Plusieurs Jedi le reconnurent et s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant le changement de sa signature de Force, mais il se contenta de sourire et de s'incliner, n'offrant aucune explication alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur qui menait à son étage.

Fort heureusement, personne ne le dérangea pendant qu'il attendait l'ascenseur, et il monta à bord et sortit au niveau de son étage. D'un pas rapide, il chemina jusqu'à ses appartements, la curiosité monta en lui progressivement tandis qu'il se demandait ce que pouvaient mijoter Anakin et Qui-Gon, et il s'étendit instinctivement dans la Force, guettant une embuscade ou n'importe quel attrape-nigaud.

Quand il ne trouva rien, il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, ôtant ses bottes. Un pli perplexe barra son front en constatant que personne ne se trouvait dans l'espace commun. Où étaient-ils alors ?

« Salut, Obi-Wan ! Comment s'est passé ta réunion avec le Conseil ? »

La voix d'Anakin provenait du couloir, et il se dirigea vers la chambre de Qui-Gon, dont la porte était ouverte. Il trouva Anakin juché sur une chaise de bureau, travaillant sur quelque chose sur le terminal du Maître Jedi, tandis que Qui-Gon étais sur son canapé-lit, jambes croisées, d'innombrables datapad étalées en éventail autour de lui.

« Assez bien, Ani » dit-il en haussant les sourcils, croisant le regard penaud de son Maître. « Ca vous dérange de me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« _J'essaye de me raccorder au réseau du Conseil afin que Qui-Gon soit affecté sur une certaine station de vacance»_ envoya Anakin sans détourner les yeux de l'écran, ses doigts pianotant rapidement comme il travaillait, et Obi-Wan fixa son maître, qui laissa échapper un petit bruit d'agacement.

« _Et nous ne pouvons pas simplement demander ? »_ demanda-t-il, voyant Qui-Gon grimacer. _« Ou cela prendrait-il trop de temps ? »_

 _« C'est que, nous avons déjà utilisé notre allocation du mois »_ envoya Qui-Gon avant de reporter son attention vers le datapad dans sa main. _Mais rentrer dans le programme que le Conseil utilise pour assigner des missions à des maîtres se révèle plus complexe que je ne le pensais._

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous feriez ça » fit Obi-Wan, souriant malgré son incrédulité. « Mais croyez-le ou pas, je pense pouvoir vous aider, si Anakin me laisse essayer quelque chose. »

Son Maître et le garçon le regardèrent avec surprise, et Anakin se leva volontiers de sa chaise, permettant à Obi-Wan d'accéder à l'ordinateur. Il s'installa, ignorant Qui-Gon et Anakin qui se placèrent autour de lui et regardèrent par-dessus son épaule, et il se mit à taper.

_ _Que fais-tu, padawan ?_ s'enquit Qui-Gon, avec un froncement de sourcils confus.

 __ Vous oubliez que je suis un Maître du Conseil,_ répondit-il, incapable de réprimer son sourire quand le programme tant convoité apparut sous leurs yeux, et Qui-Gon et Anakin en eurent le souffle coupé. _Il est bon de savoir que les codes principaux n'ont pas changé, ils les modifient rarement._

« Génial » souffla Anakin, ses yeux et ceux de Qui-Gon étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes.

« A présent » fit Obi-Wan, se tournant vers eux et tous les deux le fixèrent dans l'expectative. « Où pensez-vous être assigné ? »

Il vit un sourire malicieux apparaître sur leurs visages.

« Tu sais, Padawan » lança Qui-Gon en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan. « Je pense que je vais m'habituer à tous ces changements beaucoup plus vite que prévu. »

* * *

 _Bon, le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue (et oui, déjà...) et je ne dirais rien pour celui-ci, je garde le mystère :P_

 _Mais libre à vous de faire des hypothèses ^^_

 _A bientôt._

 _Tchousss_


	27. Chapitre vingt-six

Épilogue

 _Période : Une semaine plus tard_

 _Lieu : Coruscant_

Mace Windu se renfonça dans le siège de la chambre du conseil, la mine renfrognée alors qu'il regardait l'hologramme qui était debout devant lui, sa main tenant un bloc de données. Seuls Yoda et Mace étaient présents, alors ce n'était pas vraiment une réunion du Conseil. Le vieux Maître Jedi et lui avaient convoqué Qui-Gon afin de parler d'Anakin, ils avaient découvert peu après qu'il était parti depuis plusieurs jours pour une nouvelle mission. Ils avaient néanmoins eu de la chance de rentrer en contact avec le vaisseau où il était actuellement, l'attrapant durant l'intervalle d'un saut vers l'hyperespace, et ainsi Qui-Gon Jinn se tenait devant eux en version hologramme.

« A présent » commença Mace, se massant les tempes. « Peux-tu me rappeler comment diable as-tu pu être affecté à une mission, et cela alors que nous avions interdit tout vol tant que cette affaire ne serait pas réglée ? »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas, Mace » fit Qui-Gon avec un froncement de sourcils parfait, et, malheureusement, il était trop loin pour sonder ses mots avec la Force. « Je pensais que tout était clair. Je suis sûr que tu as tous les détails de cette mission en face de toi. »

Mace savait qu'il mentait. Il n'y avait même pas à en douter. « Donc, tu as reçu un message du Conseil t'informant que l'on t'avais affecté à Iia'wah, une petite planète qui se trouve être l'une des plus grande station de vacances de la galaxie, et tu as donc pris immédiatement le premier vaisseau qui passait, en _première classe_ pourrais-je ajouter, sans nous consulter. »

Qui-Gon ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole, mais Mace leva la main, anticipant son commentaire.

« Oui, je sais que ça avait l'air urgent, et oui, je sais qu'il y a eu, apparemment, l'approbation du Conseil » cassa Mace. « Ne te sens pas obligé de me le rappeler. Mais fais-moi rire, Qui-Gon. Quel est exactement le but de ta mission ? »

« Les scientifiques locaux ont senti que le tourisme pourrait avoir des effets néfastes sur les poissons _N'wolc_ » expliqua Qui-Gon sans sourciller, mais Mace aurait pu _jurer_ avoir senti une pointe de culpabilité dans sa voix. « On nous a envoyé examiner les allégations formulées par certains écologistes et voir ce que l'on pouvait faire pour arranger les choses entre les parties opposées. »

«Tu as dû en être ravi » laissa échapper Mace, les dents serrées. « Mais une mission pareille ne peut pas prendre plus d'un _mois,_ et tu as été affecté pour les quatre prochaines semaines, sans compter le temps nécessaire au voyage. Tu vas être absent un mois et demi, Qui-Gon, voyageant sur un paquebot spatial de luxe, séjournant dans un appartement avec vue sur la mer, en première classe, avec tous les frais payés par une organisation écologiste. Quel est le membre du Conseil qui a autorisé ça en t'envoyant ce message ? »

« Mace » commença Qui-Gon en poussant un soupir. « Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne venait de personne en particulier. C'était un message général du Conseil, le même que nous recevons toujours, donc je ne peux pas te dire qui a décidé de nous l'envoyer. Je pensais que c'était une mission habituelle, une négociation de routine, ne nécessitant pas de débriefing, destiné à détendre mon padawan et à nous remettre en service. Ne sommes-nous pas assignés de façon aléatoire de toute façon ? »

« Mais ton nom aurait dû être retiré » rétorqua Mace, voyant Qui-Gon hausser les épaules. « C'est tellement pratique, que tu aies été affecté sur une planète servant de station de vacances durant les six prochaines semaines, et où vous allez vous retrouver, ton padawan et toi, à des années lumière d'ici, en raison d'une tempête locale qui se déchaîne actuellement. »

« C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle nous allons être ici pour au moins un mois, les vaisseaux ne pourront pas partir tant que la tempête ne sera pas passée » répondit Qui-Gon, regardant quelque chose hors de son écran. « Je ne dispose plus que de quelques minutes, je le crains, nous allons devoir écourter cette conversation. »

Mace grommela, et Qui-Gon inclina légèrement la tête, l'air confus. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à m'interroger, Mace » dit-il, sa voix reprenant parfaitement son expression. « Pourquoi es-tu tellement gêné par ça ? C'est probablement lié à un dysfonctionnement de l'ordinateur. Dis-toi que tout a été fait dans les règles. »

« C'est une erreur qui vous est très favorable et qui incommode grandement le Conseil » rétorqua Mace et Qui-Gon haussa les sourcils.

« Oh, espérais-tu être affecté à Ia'wah ? » questionna Qui-Gon, et Mace aurait pu _jurer_ qu'il luttait pour ne pas sourire. « Eh bien, mon temps est écoulé, Mace, tant que nous ne serons pas revenus sur Coruscant, je ne pourrais probablement pas communiquer avec toi. »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de reprendre contact, mis à part que cette situation m'irrite au plus haut point » grommela Mace. « ce qui malheureusement ne mènera nulle part. Profitez donc de votre soi-disant mission, et si jamais je constate que vous n'avez pas effectué de travail spectaculaire, tu seras affecté aux endroits les moins fréquentables de la galaxie pour le restant de tes jours. Tu peux en être certain. »

Qui-Gon inclina la tête d'une manière qui suggérait la compréhension, mais Mace voyait presque un nouveau sourire voltiger sur le visage de Qui-Gon.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le rappeler, Mace » lança Qui-Gon, se penchant vers l'écran pour couper la communication. « mais la jalousie mène au Côté obscur. »

Il leva les yeux, un sourire dansant enfin sur ses lèvres. « Et cela ne te convient pas vraiment. »

Il partit avant que Mace ne puisse répliquer, et celui-ci se contenta de renifler de colère tout en lançant des regards noirs à l'endroit où s'était trouvé l'hologramme.

« Comment pensez-vous qu'il s'y est pris, Yoda ? » questionna-t-il, se tournant vers l'autre Maître. « Comment pensez-vous qu'il ait réussi à décrocher cette mission particulière, qui ne se trouvait même pas sur les listes, il y a quelques jours ? »

Yoda haussa les épaules. « Le savoir, je ne peux, et des questions, nous ne devons pas nous en poser » répondit-il, désignant le bloc de données dans la main de Mace. « D'autres questions, nous avons, qui ont besoin d'attention. »

Mace soupira, libérant sa frustration avant de revenir à son datapad et de faire défiler son contenu. « Nous avons une réunion cet après-midi qui devra être reportée, comme Qui-Gon a emmené Kenobi et Skywalker dans sa mission. Peut-être que nous devrions discuter davantage de Palpatine pendant ce temps ? »

Yoda hocha la tête, Mace modifia l'ordre du jour, envoyant un message à tous les membres du conseil, malgré la sensation tenace que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Il ignorait ce que c'était, bien que cela avait un rapport avec la façon dont Qui-Gon avait réussi à décrocher une mission qui ressemblait plus à des vacances-

« Kenobi » laissa-t-il échapper, ses yeux s'élargissant et le datapad lui glissa des doigts. « Kenobi a fait partie du Conseil. Il connaît tous nos codes. _Il connaît_ tous nos codes, et nous n'aurions aucun moyen de le savoir. »

Yoda se contenta de lever un sourcil. « Prouver cela, nous ne pouvons pas, sauter aux conclusions, nous ne devrions pas. »

Mace soupira alors qu'il récupérait son datapad, une partie de lui vivement contrariée. Le pire était que Yoda avait raison, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour le prouver, peu importe combien son raisonnement était juste.

« En parlant de mission » commença-t-il, essayant de forcer son esprit à ne plus penser à Qui-Gon. « Maître Ihara a fait son rapport concernant la situation sur Naboo... »

OoOoOo

« Anakin, arrête de faire les cent pas » l'interpella Obi-Wan, sans lever les yeux de son datapad. « Tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le tapis. »

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le garçon s'arrêter brusquement, la tête d'Anakin se tournant vers Obi-Wan, qui paressait sur le canapé dans leur cabine privée, à bord du croiseur spatial de luxe _Océan de lumière._ Sa tête était appuyée contre un oreiller tandis que ses pieds nus reposaient sur l'accoudoir opposé et qu'il savourait la façon dont les coussins moulaient son corps. Les sièges du Conseil étaient fabriqués de la même matière, et il avait toujours eu envie d'en voler un afin qu'il puisse être à son aise dans ses appartements.

Dommage qu'ils étaient si fermement ancrés dans le sol.

« Tu crois ? » lança Anakin, d'un ton alarmé, et Obi-Wan leva finalement les yeux de sa lecture pour lancer à Anakin un regard incrédule. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, puis, se rendant compte qu'Obi-Wan plaisantait, continua d'arpenter la pièce, ses semelles frottant le tapis.

« C'est ce qui va se passer, si tu continues » l'avertit le Jedi et il se redressa, bougeant pour s'asseoir, les jambes croisées sur le canapé. Il tendit une main puis fit signe au garçon de venir vers lui. « Viens ici, Ani »

Le garçon poussa un soupir, mais s'avança pour prendre la main tendue d'Obi-Wan, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude. Obi-Wan tira Anakin et le souleva sur ses genoux, ce qui convint à Anakin, qui ne protesta pas contrairement à ce que pensait le Jedi.

« Ne te fais pas de souci, Ani » lui dit-il pendant que le garçon se penchait contre lui, posant sa tête en dessous de la clavicule d'Obi-Wan et fermant les yeux. « Qui-Gon et moi n'allons pas avoir d'ennuis à ce sujet. Au pire, nous serons de nouveau convoqués au temple, mais ils ne peuvent pas nous punir pour ce qui est clairement un dysfonctionnement du programme. »

Il put sentir Anakin froncer les sourcils. « Mais ne seront-ils pas capable de sentir que vous mentez ? Je veux dire, parce que ce n'était pas un dysfonctionnement du programme. Vous êtes celui qui a fait en sorte que Qui-Gon obtienne cette mission après-tout. »

« J'aurais une réprimande du Conseil et ils changeront leurs codes de sécurité » dit-il, en haussant les épaules comme il resserrait ses bras autour du garçon. « Rien de ce qu'ils pourront me dire ne me fait peur, Ani, alors je te suggère d'arrêter de t'inquiéter. »

Anakin poussa un long soupir, sa tension se déversa dans leur lien mêlée à de la fatigue. Le cycle de sommeil du vaisseau avait été modifié quelques instants plus tôt dans la journée afin de correspondre à celui de Ia'wah, les forçant à se réveiller après quelques heures de sommeil seulement, depuis lors Anakin était irritable, envoyant balader tout le monde sans le vouloir. Obi-Wan savait que c'était tout à fait naturel, et il assura au garçon qu'il ne l'offensait pas quand Anakin s'excusa après s'être énervé. Après tout, le garçon s'était simplement habitué au cycle de sommeil de Coruscant, et le forcer à s'adapter à un autre ne conviendrait pas à son tempérament.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire une sieste » ? suggéra Obi-Wan, une proposition qui n'était pas la première ce jour là, toutefois Anakin semblait plus disposé à l'écouter. « Je te réveillerai après une vingtaine de minutes, puis nous pourrons aller chercher de la nourriture pour notre repas du soir. »

Anakin ne répondit pas, mais le jeune homme le sentit se détendre, un petit soupir échappant à ses lèvres. Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, et comme il ajustait sa prise sur le garçon qui dérivait vers le sommeil, il se mit à faire quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Il commença à fredonner.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il chantait un peu comme un enfant. Quand il était petit, durant les jeux de rimes, il jouait avec des camarades du même âge, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment, car ce n'était pas réellement des chansons. Quand il était plus âgé, il ne chantait que lorsqu'il était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne surtout quand il cuisinait lui-même, dansant dans la cuisine en pratiquant ce que lui avait enseigné Qui-Gon. Tout cela avait cessé vers la fin de son adolescence, le monde de l'enfance plongeant progressivement dans l'obscurité face au monde des adultes qui ne faisait preuve d'aucune pitié.

Cela devait faire plus de vingt-ans que des notes de musique n'avaient pas franchi ses lèvres, pourtant il se tenait là, calé contre les coussins du canapé, le regard absent alors qu'il se souvenait d'une mélodie, un de ses souvenirs les plus poussiéreux. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait entendue, il savait seulement qu'elle était ancrée dans son cœur, et Anakin bailla discrètement en l'écoutant. Le Jedi regarda les yeux du garçon se fermer progressivement, et ce fut une fois qu'il fût endormi, qu'il arrêta de fredonner.

Il étreignit doucement le garçon, bougeant légèrement afin qu'il puisse récupérer son datapad. Il bailla un peu à son tour, ses yeux clignotant comme il se concentrait sur les mots qui se brouillaient devant lui...

 __ Obi-Wan ?_

Obi-Wan se redressa subitement, clignant des yeux en voyant les genoux de Qui-Gon devant lui, une expression plutôt intéressante arborant le visage de l'homme. Ses lèvres étaient serrées en une ligne mince, ses sourcils froncés farouchement ensemble, mais ses yeux bleus miroitaient de gaieté, diminuant entièrement ce masque de gravité.

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux, une partie de lui se demandait combien de temps il s'était endormi et il vit son Maître s'éloigner légèrement, son masque tombant complètement.

« Je suppose que nous n'avons pas reçu l'ordre de rentrer ? » fit Obi-Wan, sa voix lourde de sommeil, et Qui-Gon retira sa bure de Jedi avant de la poser sur un fauteuil à proximité. « Est-ce que le Conseil a la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? »

« Aucune » lança Qui-Gon d'un ton saccadé, comme s'il réprimait un éclat de rire. « Mace était livide. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête. »

Obi-Wan haussa les sourcils, et Qui-Gon alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le jeune homme s'étira du mieux qu'il put avec Anakin qui reposait sur ses genoux, et son cou émit un craquement.

 _Voilà ce que c'est que de dormir dans une position inconfortable,_ grommela-t-il, roulant ses épaules, et Qui-Gon finit par sourire.

« As-tu fait une bonne sieste, Padawan ? » s'enquit-il, s'allongeant en arrière et étendant ses pieds sur la petite table basse qui reposait devant le canapé.

« Je suppose que oui » répondit Obi-Wan, jetant un œil sur son chrono. « Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Vous venez de parler avec Mace, enfin, Maître Windu et le Conseil ? »

« Oui » répondit Qui-Gon, quelques petits gloussements lui échappant. « Ce n'était pas une rencontre officielle, il n'y avait que Mace et Maître Yoda qui étaient présents, mais Mace ne cessait de me demander comment j'ai pu être envoyé en mission sur l'une des meilleurs stations de vacances de la galaxie, tous frais payés par un groupe environnemental Ia'wah. Je pense qu'il espérait s'envoyer lui-même là-bas. »

« Je me demandais toujours comment il finissait par avoir les meilleurs missions » déclara Obi-Wan. « Je revenais presque toujours de négociations musclées avec des bleus et des coupures alors que Mace n'en avait aucune. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il était simplement mieux qualifié. »

Qui-Gon rit. « La meilleure partie était Maître Yoda. Il était simplement assis, lançant des regards agacés en direction de Mace, qui ne s'en apercevait pas. Je pense que Maître Yoda voulait lui dire de ne pas insister, mais Mace ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire ! »

Obi-Wan se mit à rire avant de tourner son regard vers la baie vitrée de leur cabine, observant les lignes étincelantes et hypnotiques de l'hyperespace. Qui-Gon parlait toujours, mais les mots semblaient glisser sur lui, son regard étant à des années lumières d'ici.

Le son d'un rire lui parvint alors qu'il se trouvait sur une plate-forme d'atterrissage de Coruscant. Il sauta de son speeder et se mit à courir vers le groupe qui venait vers lui, se maudissant d'être en retard.

 _« Oncle Obi-Wan ! » vint le cri joyeux d'un petit garçon âgé d'environ trois années standard, il avait des cheveux couleurs de miel et des yeux d'un bleu limpide. Il courut vers Obi-Wan, ses frères et ses sœurs plus âgées sur ses talons, et Obi-Wan sourit._

 _« Ben ! » cria-t-il, attrapant l'enfant et le soulevant dans les airs, le faisant tourner, et le serrant enfin dans une étreinte chaleureuse. L'enfant se mit à rire, ses petits bras s'enroulant autour du cou d'Obi-Wan, et il se blottit contre le Jedi._

 _« Un de ces jours, tu seras trop grand pour ce genre de choses » fit Obi-Wan, sentant le garçon secouer la tête, et il baissa les yeux vers les deux autres enfants qui venaient vers lui. Il y avait une petite fille dont les cheveux bruns ondulés lui arrivaient à hauteur d'épaules et qui était le portrait craché de sa mère, l'autre était un petit garçon qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son père, jusque dans ses cheveux blonds, blanchis par le soleil et ses yeux bleu cristallin. Leia et Luke tirèrent sur sa bure, chacun essayant de couvrir les paroles de l'autre alors qu'ils lui racontaient le vol de Naboo et combien la fête d'anniversaire de leur père allait être super._

 _« A chaque fois que je vous vois tous les deux, cela devient de plus en plus difficile de vous comprendre » dit-il, souriant et s'agenouillant pour déposer Ben afin qu'il puisse embrasser les jumeaux. « Mais c'est merveilleux de vous revoir, même si ça ne fait qu'une semaine. »_

 _« On a l'impression que ça fait un mois ! » cria Luke, alors que Leia et lui faisaient de leur mieux pour étouffer Obi-Wan dans un câlin. « Papa a fait un atterrissage qui n'a pas donné mal au cœur à grand mère cette fois-ci ! Étonnant, pas vrai ? »_

 _« Est-ce qu'il crash toujours des vaisseaux quand vous partez tous les deux en mission ? » demanda Leia alors que les jumeaux le relâchaient. « Luke dit que oui, et grand-mère veut qu'il laisse le pilote automatique, elle est tellement inquiète ! »_

 _« Je vous ai entendu tous les deux » fit une voix, et Obi-Wan sourit à l'homme qui regardait les jumeaux avec une expression revêche._

 _« Anakin » salua-t-il avec chaleur, l'homme lui rendit son sourire et l'étreignit. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir vingt-huit ans ? »_

 _« Je suis le même, comme toujours » répondit Anakin tandis que Ben tirait sur la manche d'Obi-Wan et il souleva le garçon sur ses épaules, regardant le reste du groupe approcher. Il adressa une sourire à Qui-Gon, qui était occupé avec le plus jeune des enfants d'Anakin, une petite fille avec des boucles blondes et de grands yeux bruns. Obi-Wan vit Qui-Gon lutter un peu avec elle, la petite Shmi avait apparemment décidé que les cheveux de Qui-Gon seraient une merveilleuse chose à mâcher, et naturellement le Jedi à la retraite n'était pas vraiment du même avis._

 _Le regard d'Obi-Wan rencontra ensuite celui de Padmé, qui lui rendit son sourire. Elle tenait le bras de sa belle-mère, qu'Anakin avait voulu emmener à Naboo lors de la célébration. Cela faisait un moment que la famille d'Anakin n'était pas partie ensemble, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter._

 _« Je suis vraiment béni » se surprit-il à penser quand ils se dirigèrent vers les speeders qui les attendaient, la joie imprégnant l'atmosphère. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, savourant la façon dont la Force les enveloppait, riant joyeusement avec eux-_

« Obi-Wan ? »

Sa vision s'effaça et il ouvrit les yeux, tombant sur Qui-Gon et Anakin qui le dévisageaient dans un mélange de peur et de préoccupation. Anakin serrait fortement sa tunique tandis que Qui-Gon avait saisi son épaule, et il leur envoya le plus beau des sourire.

« C'était... » commença Qui-Gon, fronçant les sourcils. « As-tu eu une sorte de vision, Obi-Wan ? »

« Vous savez qui nous sommes, non ? » questionna Anakin en même temps, et le jeune homme envoya une douce impulsion à travers leur lien, qui les détendit aussitôt. Qui-Gon poussa un soupir et Anakin se rassit, relâchant son emprise sur la tunique du Jedi.

« Ce n'était rien » les rassura-t-il, enroulant ses bras autour d'Anakin et s'appuyant contre Qui-Gon, mais le garçon leva la main et toucha la joue d'Obi-Wan, essuyant les larmes qu'Obi-Wan avait laissé échapper sans s'en rendre compte.

« Rien ? » répéta Qui-Gon pendant que l'enfant et lui haussaient les sourcils, sceptiques.

« On ne dirait pas » ajouta Anakin, mais Obi-Wan se contenta de sourire.

« Ce sont des larmes de bonheur » dit-il doucement, « parce que je sais que tout ira bien. »

Anakin et Qui-Gon échangèrent un regard confus, mais le garçon se recroquevilla contre Obi-Wan, et le Maître Jedi passa un bras autour d'eux, les attirant dans une étreinte englobante.

Le sourire d'Obi-Wan s'élargit en sentant la Force les relier tous les trois, avec des fibres lumineuses et chaleureuses, et il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation. "Tout ira bien", murmura-t-il, la voix emplie de Lumière et de réconfort.

L'ombre s'était retirée et tout irait bien.

FIN

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fic magnifique écrite par Stormqueen. Un gros gros merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui l'ont suivi jusqu'au bout (cela fait plus d'un an maintenant que l'aventure a commencé) et qui m'ont encouragé et félicité. Je tiens également à dire merci à la Chouette pour ses corrections et sans qui, cette traduction n'aurait jamais eu de fin._

 _Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire._

 _« Que la Force soit avec vous, à jamais »_ Obi-Wan Kenobi


End file.
